Domadora de Fieras
by Lemonale
Summary: Las fieras salvajes son difíciles de domar. Nunca se sabe que la fiebre de una noche aventurada puede llevar a tranquilizar un corazón solitario con el paso del tiempo. Siempre se han preguntado: ¿Qué pasó durante esos años?
1. Chapter 1 Formando una Estratega

_Este Fanfic fue publicado anteriormente, por mí, no se asusten, no es plagio, soy Lemonale en ambos sitios, subiré de un golpe todo lo que tengo para que puedan disfrutarlo y luego subiré a la par en ambos sitios conforme actualice. Espero disfruten la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>

_**Formando a una estratega**_

Son Goku lucha en el planeta Namek, al morir no podrá ser revivido con las esferas del Dragón; pues su alma, permanecerá en una galaxia que no le corresponde a Kahiosama.

Justo en ese instante la voz del príncipe sayajin, al querer demostrar su superioridad, otorgó una solución al problema que mantenía en tensión a aquel grupo de insectos alrededor suyo. Él no iba a suponer que tal acción daría pauta a la invitación de Bulma, para que se quedara en su hogar. En realidad, la terrícola tenía razón; a pesar de su fuerza él no conocía este nuevo planeta y su máximo objetivo era derrotar a Son Goku. La inmortalidad era un deseo que sólo se cumpliría quedándose en la tierra, junto a todos aquellos que conocían a la perfección cómo se movía el mundo de su rival.

Al aceptar la invitación, sin ningún otro lugar a donde ir y con un plan en manos, tuvo que soportar estar bajo el techo de aquella mujer vulgar que le había llamado "pequeño". Con el traje roto y con el orgullo herido caminó por los pasillos detrás de la peliceleste que, como buena guía turística, nombraba cada habitación y la función de éstas para sus nuevos invitados: Los Namekusein y el príncipe Vegeta.

_"Malditos insectos"_ Pensaba el moreno. Caminar junto a los Namekusein alteraba sus nervios. Tratando de no acercarse demasiado al grupo poco a poco fue quedando atrás, a lo que la científica reaccionó.

—Sabes, si te quedas atrás no podrás oírme.

Vegeta gruñó.

—Sólo necesito una habitación, no necesito conocer más. No creas que por haberme invitado a tu casa estoy dispuesto a estas idioteces. Yo sólo quiero exterminar a Kakaroto.

Bulma frunció el ceño y le contestó socarrona.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú crees que lo permitiría? Aunque mataras a Goku nosotros lo reviviríamos con las Esferas del Dragón. Pero si él te mata nadie más querrá revivirte ¡¿A que tengo razón? Así que se bueno, yo soy una chica muy decente, si él te mata yo misma me encargaré de revivirte si te comportas como debe ser.

— ¡Arg!— Volvió a gruñir el moreno mientras los Namekusein reían —¡Callénse insectos! A mí no me interesa que lo revivan, yo sólo quiero demostrar que ningún guerrero de clase baja puede ser mejor que el príncipe de los saiyajins.

La peliceleste lo miró unos segundos. El hombre era demasiado orgulloso. Sonrío para sí misma.

—Bueno Vegeta, si es así será mejor que te dediques a entrenar que no va a ser nada fácil derrotar a Goku. No tienes de que preocuparte, Goku no mata a sus adversarios y menos si se trata de gente tan fuerte como tú, no sé por qué, tal vez porque pertenece a tu misma raza, pero él haría todo por seguir luchando. Sólo tienes que empeñarte… Y vamos que pronto te mostraré tu habitación. Debes respetar a una chica tan linda como yo, ¿No los príncipes deben saber tratar a las damas?

El moreno suspiró indignado, cruzó los brazos y le siguió sin hablar más, aunque todavía alejado del grupo le prestó atención. Sabía que sus palabras tenían su punto de razón, él no tenía en ese momento el nivel para hacerle frente a Son Goku. La joven terrícola sabía mover sus cartas.

Al terminar el recorrido los Namekusein fueron esparciéndose por el lugar, algunos entraron al gran invernadero de los papás de Bulma para relajarse luego de todo lo sucedido en su planeta y otros simplemente fueron a sus cuartos. Bulma le abrió una puerta más a Vegeta.

—Esta será tu habitación, perdón que lo dejara de último pero apuesto que te gustará. Es digna de un príncipe. Es igual a la mía.— Prendió las luces y de un brinco se tiró en la gran cama —Aquí podrás descansar, supongo no has dormido mucho. Esta cama es muy cómoda. Podrás usar la ducha de esta habitación o la que está en el pasillo, en general puedes usar la quieres siempre y cuando esté desocupa claro, no me gustaría que me espiaras.

_"¡Que mujer tan basta, cómos e atreve a decir esas cosas en voz alta!_" Pensó el príncipe con la quijada tensa.

—En el armario encontrarás todo tipo de ropa, aunque dudo mucho que sea de tu agrado— rió y se volteó boca abajo, tomó su rostro con las manos para sostener su cabeza con el peso sobre los codos. Flexionó sus rodillas cruzando sus pies para casi alcanzar sus dedos con sus glúteos de manera traviesa. Lo observó detenidamente y le sonrió. Vegeta comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

—¡Ya entendí! no necesito más explicaciones— Viró sus ojos a la ventana esperando que la peliceleste saliera.

Bulma se levantó con la misma habilidad con la que se acostó. Salió de la habitación aún con una sonrisa y le habló de la hora a la que servirían la cena. Vegeta relajó su cuerpo al oír la puerta cerrarse.

_"Mañana mismo buscaré un lugar para entrenar"_ Pensaba.

Acomodó su cuerpo en la gran cama, el olor de la peliceleste se había grabado en las sábanas. El hedor a muerte que despedía el traje del príncipe comenzaba a entorpecer el delicado aroma a flores que despedía el cabello de Bulma. Se levantó pensativo y comenzó a quitarse el atuendo dejando su fuerte cuerpo al desnudo. Entró a la regadera de su habitación y dejó que el agua, clara y fresca, recorriera la silueta de su fisonomía. Al salir dejó su traje roto encima de uno de los muebles para recordar su objetivo. Tomó del armario la ropa limpia y comenzó a esculcar entre las telas algo que le pareciera digno para él, pero mucha fue su frustración al no encontrar nada que no le pareciera vergonzoso. Al fondo del armario encontró una sport negra que se ajustó a su cuerpo y un pantalón deportivo bastante cómodo.

_"Servirá_" Pensó.

Guardó su traje para utilizarlo en su entrenamiento y volvió a la cama con el peso de un día largo. Olvidándose de la cena quedó profundamente dormido al relajarse con el suave olor de aquella mujer en su almohada.

En la cena la ausencia del moreno era obvia para la joven científica. Sus demás invitados bebían en copas largas el agua más pura y fresca que podía servirles. Piccoro, que llevaba un tiempo observando, la detuvo antes que ella pudiera siquiera levantarse.

—No sabemos lo que puede ser capaz— Dijo con seriedad el guerrero.

Bulma miró la copa cristalina que cayó. Borbotones de agua derramada reflejaban un rostro indescifrable. En su interior sabía que no podía ser tan malo pero, presionarlo no parecía la mejor idea.

La noche pasó. A pocos metros la puerta de aquel agresivo hombre pareció abrirse y sus pasos marcaron el sonido del corazón de la joven mujer que lo oía con nerviosismo. Las palabras de Piccoro bailaban en sus pensamientos. No podía evitar preocuparse y se sintió tonta por unos instantes, apretó con fuerza su sábana y con decisión se levantó. Caminó dispuesta a cualquier reacción hasta encontrar lo que parecía la silueta del príncipe esculcando en la cocina. Le apuntó con un dedo y le exclamó:

— ¡Te dije la hora de la cena ¿qué horas son esas para corromper el sueño de una chica tan linda como yo?

El príncipe en un parpadeo apareció junto a ella y le tapó con la mano los labios de la peliceleste. Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron y un sonrojo explotó en sus mejillas.

—Escuché algo. No es momento para que grites— Dijo con un susurro el saiyajin.

La dejó inmóvil y callada en aquel sitio y con velocidad salió. En pocos minutos él regresó y miró alrededor hasta topar con los ojos azules de Bulma, que paralizada no pudo reaccionar.

Su sistema de seguridad está desactivado. Ese insecto no volverá- El moreno caminó asegurándose de que no hubiera otro ladrón en la casa.

La mujer aterrorizada balbuceó:

—Un ladrón… ¿ver-verdad?

El príncipe la miró. Bulma tenía sólo una ombliguera y ropa interior.

—Se ha ido. Sólo era escoria— Suspiró enojado — Con un nivel tan bajo apenas pude percatarme de su presencia. Pero con el escarmiento que le di no podrá volver.

—No lo mataste… ¿O sí?

El moreno sonrió frío.

—Ni siquiera merecía morir. Huyó cuando me vio aparecer tan rápido. Pobre diablo. Al único que vale la pena matar ahora es a Kakaroto. Con la muerte de ese simple terrícola no comprobaría nada.

Bulma se incorporó y sonrió, por alguna razón sentía que las palabras que le había dicho antes habían causado algún efecto en él.

—¿Crees que queden otros en la casa? — dijo la joven con la seguridad recobrada luego de entender la situación.

—No lo sé, detectar seres con niveles tan bajos en esta casa es complicado. Hay muchos de tus invitados Namekusein que tienen el mismo nivel que un humano ordinario. Será mejor que te ocultes si no quieres encontrarte con un ladrón— Le sonrió déspota.

—No tengo necesidad, si sólo es un ladrón cualquiera puedo hacerle frente. ¡Nadie le roba a una chica tan inteligente como yo! — agregó la peliceleste, luego de haberse enfrentado a situaciones difíciles los ladrones no le parecían gran cosa. El moreno trató de ocultar su sorpresa ante esa reación. Bulma lo miró y le sonrió — Debes estar hambriento, sobró mucha comida, llamaré a un robot para que te sirva. Toma asiento.

Vegeta se sentó y miró al piso hasta que el robot comenzó a poner la comida en la gran mesa de la cocina. Bulma se sentó justo enfrente de él. El hombre comenzó a sentirse observado y los nervios comenzaron a enfadarle.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Gruñó al no poder comer a sus anchas.

Bulma se rió y se levantó —Cuando termines sólo tienes que dejárselo al robot, está programado. La hora del desayuno es temprano en la mañana. No sé si entrenarás antes o después, pero espero nos acompañes a mis papás y a mí. No es bueno comer solo — Bostezó — Bueno, me iré a dormir, no quiero que por desvelarme se arruine mi hermosa piel— Lo despidió con una mano y una sonrisa y pensó: "Está tan acostumbrado a estar tan solo que no sabe cómo tratar a los demás, pero…No es malo en realidad" Se volteó y se fue a su habitación tranquila olvidando lo que Piccoro le dijo y pensando la mejor manera de tratar a un sujeto como Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2 También él es un estratega

_**Capítulo 2 También él es un estratega en la batalla**_

Los días pasaron rápidamente, la paz reinaba en la tierra y en la casa de la científica. La hermosa joven admiraba el largo de su cabello haciendo poses y gestos. No era un día cualquiera, hoy revivirían a todos sus amigos, con la gran esperanza de ver a Yamcha los ojos azules de la peliceleste brillaban con ilusión. Vegeta pasó cerca de ella con la mirada fija en la puerta, pretendía hacer un último entrenamiento antes de que revivieran a su rival.

—Vegeta, dime, ¿Cómo me veo mejor? Con el cabello así…— Acomodó su cabello en una cola de caballo alta dejando que algunos cabellos brillantes rozaran sus mejillas y su frente. Alzando así los brazos, el pecho de la mujer resaltaba — o ¿Así?— Dejó caer su cabello suelto y naturalmente desaliñado— Creo que la cola de caballo me deja un poco infantil, no lo llevo así hace mucho tiempo, ¿Tú qué dices? — Lo miró esperando la respuesta.

El hombre apenas dirigió un instante la mirada en ella y siguió su camino.

—Por mí rápate.

Se alejó dejando a la científica obviamente enojada.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡Ugg! Ese psicópata… ¡deberías contestar seriamente cuando una chica te habla de algo tan delicado! ¡Grosero! — Empezó a murmurar frustrada frente al espejo — ¿Cómo va a decir que me rape, tengo una linda fisonomía pero… Es obvio que la feminidad de una mujer está en su cabello. Tsk, él qué va a saber, los saiyajin sólo saben luchar— Peinó su cabello con las cejas fruncidas — Ese psicópata me va a sacar arrugas con tantos enojos, desde aquel día se ha comportado más frío que de costumbre…— Se miró al espejo, sus mejillas se pintaron con furia de rosa, "Vegeta… ¿Cómo pudiste?" Pensó al recordar aquel día — ¡¿Cómo se lo explicaré a Yamcha? — Gritó haciendo temblar el lugar.

Flashback

—¿Qué haces insecto? ¡No me toques! — El príncipe saiyajin de un golpe apartó a un pequeño Namekusein que se ocultó en sus piernas para jugar con otro de los niños.

—¡Vegeta! — Bulma corrió en rescate del pequeño. — ¿Pero qué te pasa? Él sólo estaba jugando ¡Quiero que te disculpes ahora mismo! — Dejó al niño en manos de Dende para enfrentase al moreno.

— ¡Cállate! Me tienen todos harto. Sobre todo tú— Salió del jardín hacia su habitación — Malditos insectos— Mascullaba.

— Vegeta…— La mujer se preocupó por unos instantes para luego seguirlo con la fuerza de su enojo — Te había aclarado que no quería nada de peleas en mi casa, y no sólo eso, él no tenía la culpa, ¡sólo era un niño! No sabía que eras así de cobarde lastimando a personas que no se pueden defender.  
>El príncipe apretaba los dientes enfurecido, le contestó con el grito que guardaba en el pecho<p>

— ¡Déjame en paz! Ya me cansé de sus tonterías, cada día que pasa sólo buscas la manera de controlarme, pero déjame decirte que a mí nadie me da órdenes. Menos una terrícola como tú. No eres nadie. Yo soy el príncipe de los guerreros más fuertes de todo el universo no tengo que estar tolerando estas idioteces— Suspiró indignado y cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

— Pues que mala suerte tienes, porque no tienes otro lugar a dónde ir, si quieres anda y vete que yo tampoco tengo que estar tolerando tu mal carácter, pensé que… Pensé que eras una persona buena en el fondo, pero ahora veo que no, sólo eres un psicópata como esos otros saiyajín— Lágrimas llenas de coraje brotaban de sus cristalinos ojos — Sé que mataste a mucha gente pero en realidad creí que dándote una oportunidad… Tú podrías ser un mejor sujeto— Tapó su rostro y cayó al piso sin aguantar su propia decepción.

El príncipe la miró abrumado por unos instantes, frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.

—Que estupideces dices… ¿Yo bueno? No me hagas reír. No soy como Kakarotto o el imbécil de ese Namekusein. Cuando derrote a Kakaroto demostraré que soy el más fuerte del universo y lo regiré, para eso voy a pedir la inmortalidad— Miró al vacío visualizando sus objetivos.

Bulma se levantó con las fuerzas que le quedaban luego de controlar un poco su llanto. Limpió algunas lágrimas y se dirigió con todo su temperamento por delante hacia el moreno, se puso enfrente de él para continuar su discusión, a unos centímetros de su rostro — Escúchame bien, si tú llegas a cumplir eso con el deseo de las esferas del dragón tu triunfo será por completo vacío, si quieres derrotar a Goku tienes que hacerlo por tu propio esfuerzo como él siempre lo ha hecho. Él es mejor que tú por el simple hecho de respetar la vida de los demás, su corazón es generoso a pesar de gustarle las batallas y aún así se convirtió en un super saiyajin. Así que debes pensar muy bien si tus objetivos son en verdad justos y si en realidad podrás conseguir así la paz en tu corazón… Derrotándolo de esa manera…— Su aliento se agitaba, disminuía y se elevaba sin saber si sus palabras llegarían al príncipe. Continuaba hablándole con la misma intensidad mientras el príncipe callaba.

El moreno la miraba con las cejas temblorosas, con el entrecejo trataba de presionar el asombro para ocultarlo bien sobre su rostro eternamente enojado "Esta mujer es una escandalosa…" Pensaba mientras veía los labios brillantes y rosados de la científica moverse acelerados mientras salían sus gritos y regaños, realmente le asombraba que la peliceleste le hiciera frente de esa forma "Se la pasa gritándome como si nada" Su enojo crecía al ver que existía alguien que pudiera enfrentársele de esa forma "Ella trata de controlarme… ¡Y no se calla! ¡Debo buscar la manera de que se calle de una vez y me deje en paz! ¡Es una molestia!" Miró bien que el rostro y cuerpo de la joven poco a poco estaban encima de él y lo habían hecho retroceder sin darse cuenta. Su orgullo no podía permitir algo así.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces? — Gritó la joven cuando fue sujetada por las fuertes manos del príncipe, sus ojos se toparon con los fríos y profundos ojos negros del moreno, el rostro del saiyajin estaba inmutable y expresaba una decisión abrumadora que la dejó paralizada. De repente, sus labios fueron sellados con los labios del guerrero, creando el primer silencio largo entre los dos. Los ojos azules de la científica se abrieron de la sorpresa, aún podía visualizar la mirada profunda del príncipe, que sin ninguna expresión, estaba haciendo un dominio perfecto en la boca de la joven. Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo cayó a la merced del placer de aquella lengua porosa, sus ojos quedaron en blanco antes de cerrarlos por completo al sentir como las cosquillas y caricias lastimosas de mariposas retorcidas, trataban de salir de los puntos clave de su cuerpo. El hombre se alejó y aún sin expresión se acercó a la puerta.

— Al fin te callaste.

Dijo con un pie en la salida y la mitad del cuerpo iluminado por la luz del pasillo. Salió por completo.  
>Bulma cayó por segunda vez, asombrada, con las piernas temblorosas, dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación a puerta cerrada.<p>

Fin del Flashback

Bulma se paró de la silla junto al espejo. Su reflejo se fue como aquel recuerdo. Ese día vería a su querido Yamcha.  
>Al atardecer comenzaban a llegar los demás para pedir los deseos a las esferas gigantes de Namekusein. Los extraterrestes las cargaban para llevarlas afuera. Apareció Vegeta, no se perdería ese acontecimiento por nada.<p>

— ¡Ah! Eres tú Vegeta, que bueno que llegaste, ya casi están todos, aquí, entrenaste mucho para este día, ayúdame con esa esfera — Señaló con la mirada la esfera de 2 estrellas que descansaba en el piso.

El príncipe la levantó y la miró con detenimiento.

— No me digas que aún tienes la idea de hacerte inmortal— El rostro relajado de la peliceleste en realidad no mostraba ninguna preocupación.

— ¡Pero que entrometida eres! — El príncipe había dejado esa ambición debido a su gran orgullo y las palabras de aquella mujer — Estoy seguro que le ganaré por mis propios medios.

Bulma sonrió y Vegeta apartó la mirada en silencio.

—Vegeta, dime una cosa…— La científica cambió su rostro sonriente por uno lleno de disimulada curiosidad — ¿Los saiyajin son todos como Goku?

Vegeta alzó los ojos para mirarla sin entender — ¿Kakaroto? ¿Respecto a qué? A todos nos gusta luchar, está en nuestra sangre.

Bulma disimuló su curiosidad con más fuerza mirando al cielo y moviendo el torso como si fuera una niña pequeña — Bueno… Aquel día, no… Es que… Cuando conocí a Goku él no sabía lo que era una chica y yo pensé que era porque vivió mucho tiempo sin conocer a otros humanos más que su abuelo, pero… Los saiyajin ¿sí saben lo que es…? Bueno me refiero del beso de la otra ocasión… Nunca hablamos de eso y pues… Yo quería saber…— Su voz se convertía en un hilo delgado cada que intentaba explicarse, jugó con la esfera de sus manos mirando en el reflejo su cara avergonzada y luego dirigió sus ojos disimulada. Se sorprendió de la expresión ofuscada del príncipe.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡¿Tú crees que soy tan idiota como el estúpido de Kakaroto? ¡¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que sé lo que es una mujer, las saiyajin se reproducían para hacernos más numerosos y fuertes contra nuestros enemigos! — Gritó en impulso — ¡Y no sé qué es lo que pensabas pero ese beso no fue con esos fines! ¡lo que pasa es que tú no te callas y no buscaba otra forma de que cerraras la boca! ¡Gezz! — Gruñó molesto evitando la verguenza. Giró rápidamente el cuerpo con las venas de la frente saltonas. Apretó fuerte la esfera y pensó con rabia: "Estúpida terrícola, haciendo preguntas tan tontas" Sin notarlo la joven estaba a su lado con el rostro cerca del suyo. Alejó su cara un poco asustado al no notarlo.

—Ah… Así que sólo lo hiciste para callarme ¿No? Que bueno, pensé que te habías enamorado de mí, no sería raro porque soy una chica muy linda e inteligente pero así no tengo que explicarle nada a Yamcha— Sonrió dejando a Vegeta desconcertado, el pobre sintió que se le acabaron las energías.

— ¡Bulma, hija! ¡Ya llamó Milk están por llegar! ¡Ah! Estás con el joven y apuesto Vegeta, por favor no se tarden — Gritó la mamá de Bulma con su usual expresión.

La peliceleste sonrió y alzó la mano, Vegeta simplemente no podía recuperar la energía —¡Ya vamos! — Gritó la científica extrañamente feliz.

—Vamos Vegeta— Tomó su mano desocupada para salir con los demás.


	3. Chapter 3 ¡Ese Rostro!

_Este capítulo contiene lemon_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2<em>**

**_¡Ese Rostro!_**

Vegeta había robado la nave de la Capsule Corp desde ya varios días. Bulma estaba en su cama acurrucada en el pecho de Yamcha. Sus manos hacían círculos en el vientre cuadriculado de su novio, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Yamcha, adormilado, la acercó a su cuerpo y descansó su cabeza junto a la suya. Siempre sus discusiones terminaban de la misma manera y por alguna razón la peliceleste ya no le daba tanta rabia como antes.

"Está vivo de nuevo…" Pensó la joven y empezó a besar su cuello para despertarlo. Yamcha abrió los ojos extrañado. Desde el día que lo revivieron su novia actuaba de manera extraña y casi no salían de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? — Susurró el resucitado. —¿Quieres más? — se movió a un lado para verla de frente. Los ojos de la peliceleste miraban perdidos a algún punto de la almohada, no sabía si la tela de la sobrealmohada había absorbido algunas lágrimas o sólo eran alucinaciones provocadas por la suave luz de las estrellas. Las curvas del cuerpo de la joven empezaron a encajar en el cuerpo fuerte de su reanimado novio.

—No sabes lo mucho que te lloré. Te extrañé mucho— Le mostró una cálida sonrisa. Su calidez no era falsa, sentía mucha felicidad aunque en realidad imaginaba que iba a disfrutar más esos días. Algo pasaba en su interior y todavía no podía entenderlo. El pecho se sentía pesado y vacío cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor. Su cuerpo anhelaba algo que no comprendía y un sentimiento amargo le impedía pensar con claridad, pensaba que tal vez, fue su luto el que la tenía confundida. Aferrada una vez más al cuerpo de su novio se dejó penetrar — Yamcha… — Clavó sus uñas en los hombros del peleador y descansó su rostro en el cuello de él. — Hazme gritar…Ah… Como nunca…— Yamcha, escuchando la petición de Bulma, comenzó a embestirla con fuerza desde el principio, su sexo todavía permanecía lubricado con la combinación de ambas esencias. Era la cuarta vez que la hacía suya aquella noche y sentía que en esta ocasión no podría aguantar tanto tiempo como las anteriores.

—Me vas a matar— Anunció el joven con una sonrisa y el sudor frío corriendo de su frente. Su agitación fue evidente y sus movimientos algo torpes. La mujer lo devoraba y lo encerraba entre sus piernas. Ella gemía y se retorcía pidiéndole más cuando el recién resucitado apenas podía mantenerse. — Me voy a venir…— Apretó su labio inferior con sus dientes tratando de resistir, pero el cansancio de las anteriores veces ya surtía un mal efecto en él.

—¡No! ¡Más, más! — Le golpeó la espalda como quien trata de arreglar a puños una televisión descompuesta.

—Lo siento ya no puedo aguan…tar…— Abrazó a la joven con fuerza y luego de un estremecimiento arqueó la espalda — Me dejaste seco…— Salió del interior de la mujer un poco adolorido.

—¡Ug! Yamcha, que tonto eres— Dijo enojada mientras se incorporaba y se ponía la camiseta de su novio.

—Jejeje… Lo siento pero ya no puedo más por hoy, estás imparable desde que reviví… Me vas a mandar de nuevo al otro mundo a este paso, al menos las otra veces fueron buenas— Comenzó a vestirse también quejándose un poco de su adolorido miembro. Una gota de sudor corrió de su frente.

—Mhhh… Sí, podría decirse que sí— La peliceleste se arropó con las sábanas y le dio la espalda para dormir.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices esas palabras tan frías luego de pedírmelo cuatro veces seguidas? ¡Bulma! ¡No finjas dormir! — Se acercó a ella en busca de una explicación — Estás muy rara estos días… ¿No te habrás enamorado de otro? — Afiló los ojos de manera suspicaz con un ligero tono a broma.

— ¡¿Pero que te sucede? — Se levantó con un grito, Yamcha se cayó por detrás sorprendido de una reacción tan intensa.

— Era broma… No tenías que tomártelo tan en serio…— Susurró anonadado.

— ¡Pues aunque sea broma, no deberías dudar de mí, soy una chica muy fiel, no como otros! ¡Si él único infiel eres tú, siempre andas viendo a otras chicas que te gastan el dinero, no creas que me he olvidado de aquella vez, vergüenza debería darte que apenas estabas regresando vivo a la tierra! — Indignada y más enojada que celosa apretó la sábana. —Buenas noches— Se arropó de nuevo.

— Pero Bulma… Ya te dije que fue un malentendido, ella sólo me pedía una dirección y era más fácil que la llevara en el coche, no es tan improbable como suena— Intentó acercársele pero Bulma se levantó de golpe de nuevo.

—¡Ningún malentendido tú crees que soy tonta, a esa chica tú te la estabas llevando a algún lado seguramente, si no es la primera vez que haces cosas como esas y te conozco muy bien! ¡Ya déjame dormir y lárgate de mi habitación!— Tapó su cara con la almohada aún murmurando entre dientes.

Yamcha, resignado, tomó sus cosas luego de un suspiro y se fue a otra de las habitaciones de la casa, aquella habitación en la cual dormía Poar. Lo despertó y le hizo una seña que el animalillo reconocía para abandonar la Capsule Corp. luego de las usuales discusiones de la pareja.

— Sabes Puar, Bulma se está comportando de una manera muy extraña— el joven puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca y miró el cielo al salir de la Capsule Corp.

— ¿Extraña? ¿Por qué lo dices? Bulma siempre ha tenido un gran temperamento— El animalejo flotaba cerca de Yamcha.

— No, no su carácter, es otra cosa… Creo que hay algo que la está molestando— Agregó pensativo.

—Tal vez si no le fueras infiel— Contestó Poar cansado por la hora.

— ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices Puar? No le he sido infiel, sólo he sido un poco amable…— Cruzó los brazos y miró al piso —No debería engañarme así, ni a ella… Yo la amo, pero cuando las chicas me reconocen como beisbolista simplemente no puedo decirles que no— Torció los labios.

—Parece que ahora ya no te dan nada de miedo— Contestó el pequeño colocándose en la cabeza del resucitado.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Bulma fue la primera y la que me quitó el miedo a las mujeres. Esto sólo es una etapa, la superaremos. Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, mucho tiempo…— Lo último lo dijo con un tono más bajo y siguió su camino de lobo solitario.

Mientras tanto, lejos, muy lejos de la tierra, Vegeta viajaba en el espacio y aterrizaba en cada planeta que estuviera a su paso. Los planetas que habían sido conquistados por Frezzer mostraban poco movimiento a excepción de uno. La nave de Capsule Corp aterrizó. Vegeta sólo podría hacer unos cuantos viajes más para encontrar a su rival, pero sintió curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría en aquel lugar. Ocultó su presencia y entró a las instalaciones dejando su nave escondida bajo un ramillete gigante de copas moradas de árboles propios del planeta. Un estruendo le hizo llevar la vista hacia el gran edificio donde usualmente se entregaba la tecnología a los hombres de Frezzer.

— ¿Qué pasará ahí? — Caminó en el desierto de los pasillos destrozados, parecía que una gran rebelión había comenzado sin el monarca. Sintió la presencia de alguien familiar.

— Príncipe Traidor, qué hace usted por aquí, no pensé que podría encontrarlo de nuevo, muchos hablan de usted como un gran traidor y otros como el héroe que se alió al saiyajin legendario, dígame, qué tan cierto es ese rumor— Una silueta femenina salió de entre las sombras, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rojo. Su piel grisácea y sus ojos de rubí determinaba su descendencia extraterrestre.

—Papaple ¡Vives! — Dijo irónico el príncipe —Pensé que habías muerto en las manos de algún guerrero de Freezer. Pero veo que eres más resistente de lo que aparentas. Sólo vine para ver qué pasaba en este planeta, de por sí Freezer lo tenía olvidado no se me hace raro que apenas sepan de su muerte y por eso se haya armado tal escándalo.

La mujer se sorprendió al confirmar los rumores con las palabras del moreno.

—Al parecer no queda nada en este planeta que pueda utilizar, todo ha sido destruido. Te recomiendo que te marches a tu planeta, ya no tienes que ser la servidora de un sujeto muerto. Yo tengo que seguir mi viaje— El príncipe empezó a caminar dispuesto a irse pero la mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo. La frente del moreno quedó tensa y al virar para gritarle mucha fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de Kakaroto, en estado súper saiyajin, tomándolo del brazo con un rostro desafiante. Quitó rápidamente la mirada de la mujer y sujetó su frente con los dedos temblorosos "¿Qué fue eso? Debo estar más cansado de lo que creí" El arduo entrenamiento en la gravedad que había llevado parecía cobrarle las cuentas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — La mujer lo miró preocupada.

—No te interesa, suéltame que tengo prisa— El hombre se zafó de la mano de la pelirroja y voló hacia la nave dejando a la extraterrestre confundida en medio de las instalaciones en ruinas.

—Como siempre…— Bufó la pelirroja, a pesar de muchos de sus intentos jamás podía llegar al príncipe. Agarró una navaja que tenía escondida en su escote y cortó ahí mismo su cabello hasta los hombros como seña de su renuncia —Ninguna mujer podrá con él— Se viró para salir del planeta antes de que comenzara el caos.

Vegeta entró a la nave y cerró las puertas dispuesto a olvidar ese percance. Se dirigió a la ducha para luego descansar. Aún le quedaba mucho por viajar y no quería perder la cordura.

Con la gravedad estable y la toalla mojada alrededor del cuello puso el despertador. Se acostó en la cama pensativo.

—Tal vez sea más fácil esperarlo en la tierra, él dijo que regresaría. Puede que el inútil ya hasta haya regresado— Tapó su mirada con su brazo—Ese estúpido Kakaroto— Golpeó el colchón con su puño al recordar su derrota, al escuchar que su rival seguía vivo no pudo controlar sus impulsos de buscarlo sin pensarlo dos veces — Tendré que regresar con esa terrícola — La imagen de la peliceleste apareció en sus pensamientos. Se volteó con rabia contenida "¡Esa mujer tan insolente!" Cerró los ojos con fuerza.


	4. Chapter 4 Hazlo con Delicadeza

_**Capítulo 4 Hazlo con delicadeza**_

No había tiempo para nada, era necesario ganar a la muerte y superar a su rival. Su cuerpo lastimado no iba a impedir que sus objetivos se cumplieran; Sin embargo ya era la segunda vez que caía desvanecido. La llegada de aquel joven misterioso y sus noticias había hecho que el esfuerzo del príncipe se incrementara mucho más que antes.

Algo sucedía más allá de los entrenamientos.

El corazón de Yamcha tembló, los celos lo carcomían. Bulma le brindaba sus atenciones a Vegeta y él los observaba sintiéndose sobrar. Se intrigaba cada día más observando cada señal entre ellos. No podía entrenar, su mente colapsaba en situaciones imaginarias.

"_Ningún hombre podría vivir con Bulma sin que le llamara la atención… ¡Maldición!"_ Con inquietud pensaba Yamcha "_Algo ya pasó entre ellos…" _ Estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo y a comprobar que sus aseveraciones eran ciertas. Sabía que en algún momento iba a estallar y no quería quedar aún peor con Bulma, sus discusiones acerca de su fidelidad estaban en su contra.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — Bulma se sorprendió al ver a Yamcha afuera del cuarto. Salió de la habitación del príncipe con un recipiente de agua rojiza por la sangre que le limpió al moreno.

—Ah… No, es que… Estoy sorprendido del intenso entrenamiento que lleva…— Escondió sus intenciones.

—Es un maniático, ya le dije mil veces que así nunca se curará pero es muy terco. Toma— Le dio el recipiente. —Llénalo de agua limpia. Tiene muchas heridas y aunque se recupere rápido estaría mal si se infectara una. Aunque no sé si eso sea posible en un saiyajin— Miró que Yamcha quedó en silencio —¿Qué pasa?

—Eres muy amable con él— Miró el recipiente de agua con pringas carmesí y luego la miró a ella.

Bulma parpadeó unas cuantas veces —Claro… Es un sujeto muy obstinado, pero no creo que sea malo. Ya te lo había dicho. No tiene a donde ir y creo que es mejor que esté de nuestra parte— Miró al suelo —No sabemos por todo lo que ha pasado— Volvió a los ojos de Yamcha que mantenía un rostro pensativo.

Mantuvieron un silencio incómodo.

Yamcha había decidido irse a entrenar desde que vio el arduo entrenamiento del príncipe hace unos días, pero aún no se lo decía a Bulma. La situación entre Vegeta y la peliceleste le hacía dudar. No quería perderla.

—¡Salgamos! — El hombre rompió el silencio impulsivamente.

—¿Eh? — Bulma salió de su trance.

—Salgamos a cenar, prometo pagar todo, no importa el lugar— Su rostro marcaba una gran decisión y seriedad, tanta que Bulma no podía ignorarla.

La peliceleste miró a Vegeta en la cama. La señora Brief apareció espontáneamente asustando a la pareja.

—No te preocupes por el joven y apuesto Vegeta, vayan a su cita, yo lo cuidaré muy bien— Dijo la mamá de Bulma con las manos entrelazadas junto a su mejilla, regocijándose por el acontecimiento.

—¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí? — Le contestó Bulma. La científica empezaba a sentirse espiada.

Su madre quedó en silencio con su rostro sonriente.

Yamcha intervino —Vamos Bulma, ella cuidará bien de él— Le sujetó la mano a la peliceleste.

La joven notó la gran presión con sospecha y asintió —Está bien, pero no lleguemos muy tarde, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, habrá una conferencia importante y estoy ayudando a mi padre— Suspiró. Entre su trabajo, su paciente lastimado y los androides, Bulma pedía un respiro. Pensó que sería bueno salir a divertirse una noche. Cerró la puerta de Vegeta para dejarlo descansar. Sonrió instintivamente al verlo dormir tranquilo.

La noche llegó rápidamente y la hermosa joven salió de la tina. Desenvolvió de la toalla su cabello celeste, antes de comenzarlo a secar se acercó a su cajón de ropa interior y buscó entre sus prendas la más sensual: Un conjunto negro de encaje con listones rojos. Se puso el conjunto y lo complementó con unas medias, de color humo, sostenidas con su liguero rojo escarlata. Miró su figura en su más grande espejo y moviendo su busto para acomodar sus pechos en el sostén se dio cuenta que debía apresurarse.

Perfumó todo su cuerpo con el perfume más caro de su colección, enfatizó el aroma a almizcle y frutos rojos detrás de sus orejas y el pecho. Combinado con su aroma natural, ella dejaba un halo de dulzura excitante.

Puso un poco de polvo translúcido en su rostro y dibujó con labial rojo sus labios rosados. Maquilló su mirada con el ajuste exacto y sutil para impactar a cualquiera con sus ojos azules. Su belleza natural resaltaba a cada retoque sutil de sus manos femeninas. Se veía cada vez más hechizante. Secó los rizos de su cabello y los acomodó con un producto espumoso. Dejó los caireles celestes retozar con ondulaciones sedosas sobre su clavícula y entre sus omóplatos, de manera larga y ensortijada su melena bailaba brillante. Miró su cabello y sonrió, aún sin mucho maquillaje su belleza era abrumadora y su apariencia la hizo sonrojar al imaginarse la cara de Yamcha. Esa noche era especial.

Miró la hora y se levantó para ponerse su vestido. Lo deslizó con suavidad dejando que la tela le acariciara el cuerpo. Su mano intentó engancharse al final del camino del cierre en su espalda; a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lo logró.

"_¡Maldito cierre! ¡No lo alcanzo! Necesitaré que me ayuden"_ Dejando de presionar la pieza y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, el cierre se abrió por completo, hasta el final de su espalda, obligándola a sujetar el vestido por delante.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se topó a escasos centímetros con el príncipe. Se miraron impactados por unos instantes.

—Ve-Vegeta… — La científica parpadeó aún sorprendida. Reaccionó— ¿Pero qué haces de pie con esas heridas? Lo sabía, mi madre no tiene el coraje de mantenerte en cama. ¿De dónde estás viniendo? Parece que no has estado en tu habitación porque vienes del otro lado.

El príncipe apartó la mirada para simular con un silencio. En realidad se había despertado al sentirse observado por la señora Brief y escapó por la incomodidad que le causó de una manera que no sería capaz de aceptar. Había acompañado a la mujer a su habitación del brazo.

Miró al piso con el orgullo herido. Regresó su mirada y le contestó a la peliceleste con enfado —¡Eso no te interesa! — No podía admitir su humillación —Ya estoy completamente bien, ¡voy a seguir entrenando! Ya perdí mucho tiempo— Comenzó a caminar. La voz de la joven lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! si sigues esforzándote de esa forma acabarás matándote!— Cerró los ojos pensando que discutiendo con él no llegaría a nada —Escucha Vegeta, y escúchame bien que soy una chica muy lista— Llamó un poco la atención del príncipe, estaba curioso por saber con qué saldría esa obstinada mujer —Si sigues entrenando sin recuperarte del todo no lograrás nada, siempre terminarás en cama ¡y tu entrenamiento no avanzará nunca! ¿Es eso lo que quieres? — El moreno quedó en silencio enojado — ¿Verdad que tengo razón? — Agregó la peliceleste con un tono irritante para el príncipe. Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido.

—Yo haré lo que quiera— Giró a dirección a su habitación y con rabia murmuraba entre dientes. Bulma trató de no reírse.

— ¡Ah! ¡Vegeta! — Le gritó aún con la mitad del cuerpo metido en su habitación.

— ¡¿Ahora qué quieres? — Le gritó el moreno ya harto de ser mangoneado por las mujeres de esa casa.

La peliceleste lo llamó con la mano para que se acercara. El príncipe no obedeció.

—Te digo que vengas, ¡Agh! ¡Grosero! — Salió por completo y le mostró con más claridad su hermosa apariencia de aquella noche. El vestido se le resbalaba y bailaba alrededor de su definido cuerpo. —Necesito que me ayudes— Se viró recogiendo su cabello ondulado con una mano, y le mostró su espalda de porcelana atravesada por el encaje negro de su ropa interior. La hendedura que dejaba el cierre mostraba parte de sus bragas y la línea curveada de su espalda. Los moños coquetos y figuras delicadas parecían burlarse del moreno.

—¡¿Quie-quieres que te ayude? ¡Exactamente a qué te refieres, explícate terrícola!— Contestó visiblemente alterado de una manera fuera de lo común.

—Ya te dije que me llames Bulma. B-U-L-M-A, no es tan difícil, y ¿qué quieres decir con eso?... ¡Ah! — La mujer miró hacia arriba comprendiendo con un sonrojo repentino —No debes conocer los cierres ¿verdad? Sólo te he dado ropa de botones y elásticos. Su tecnología es más avanzada así que… No debes conocerlos— Se acercó más al príncipe, éste retrocedió involuntariamente. —Vamos, que no te de pena, ¿ves esos dientes a los lados de la abertura? Justo abajo está el cierre, sólo tienes que agarrarlo y subir con suavidad, ¡Ten mucho cuidado que si utilizas tu fuerza bruta puedes arruinarme el vestido y es muy costoso! Hazlo con toda la delicadeza posible.

El hombre trató de agarrar con dos de sus dedos el zipper que se escondía entre los pliegues costurados de la tela. La ceja le empezó a temblar — Agh, esto es muy difícil— Murmuró con el sudor empezando a brotar.

La mujer lo escuchó — ¿No puedes? — Asomó sus ojos azules impactantes.

Tocó el orgullo del hombre sin querer. El príncipe la miró con odio y bajó su oscura mirada para continuar cazando el artilugio metálico — ¡Cállate! Por supuesto que puedo— Metió por fin una de sus uñas para sacar el obstinado cierre que se había encarnado al fondo de la costura. El hombre sonrió ante su pequeño triunfo como si hubiera vencido ya a los androides. Comenzó a subir el cierre tratando de medir su fuerza, era tan pequeño y frágil que su mano temblaba. El sonido característico del cierre se oía despacio y eterno. Vegeta trataba de concentrarse aunque sus ojos llegaron a ver por contadas ocasiones la piel inmaculada de la hermosa mujer, cuidadoso de no dañarla, sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Un ligero sonrojo le adornó la cara y tratando de ocultarlo bajó su rostro y se detuvo un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? Apenas llevas la mitad— Bulma se asomó y trató de encontrar la cara oculta del moreno.

—¡No te muevas o te romperé el vestido!— Le gritó con fuerza mostrando sin querer sus mejillas teñidas.

Bulma quedó automáticamente en posición erguida al recibir el regaño, miró hacia arriba por el susto. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, aunque ella lo ignoraba, su corazón latía al unísono con el corazón del príncipe. Ambos con la misma intensidad. Sus mejillas también se sonrosaron.

El cierre retomó la ruta, el tiempo se volvía denso como si pasaran los segundos por miel espesa. Los dedos del hombre rozaron su espalda desnuda en un descuido y un estremecimiento recorrió como un relámpago el cuerpo de la joven. Los dedos de Vegeta se apartaron como si la mujer ardiera en llamas y se hubiera quemado al tacto.

Sus respiraciones se acompasaron.

Vegeta siguió subiendo el pequeño metal hasta llegar al final. Suspiró aliviado y recuperó su postura al terminar. Había ganado una lucha dejando intacto su orgullo. La mujer se viró con suavidad dejando caer los caireles de su cabello. Mostró el fruto del esfuerzo del príncipe. El vestido satinado se ceñía a sus curvas, el liguero se notaba sutilmente por la raja a un lado del vestido. El príncipe apartó la mirada con rudeza.

—Gracias— Le sonrió la peliceleste.

—Hmp— Se volteó con indiferencia; Sin embargo al caminar a su habitación, frente a la de Bulma, una mirada inquisitiva regresó a la joven por unos instantes. La mujer quedó con la sonrisa en su rostro hasta que la puerta de Vegeta se cerró.

La peliceleste entró a su habitación para ponerse los guantes, un anillo y un collar de brillantes. Agarró su bolso y se puso sus zapatos rojos de aguja para salir al fin. Rechazó a su chofer ya que la hora se había pasado por mucho y necesitaba conducir lo más rápido posible.

Al entrar al restaurante se paró en seco. Yamcha estaba con otra mujer.


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Soy Bulma, la Gran Domadora!

_Aclaración: Luego de este capítulo, se verá la versión de Vegeta_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5 ¡Soy Bulma, la gran domadora de fieras!<strong>_

_Y comienzo a desaparecer en un rastro de placer húmedo. Suena música. Levanto la copa y miro una figura que desvanece en la guinda. Sus labios saben a alcohol… ¿O son los míos?... Es una nueva sensación en mi cuerpo. Entumecimiento y cosquilleo. Un contraste entre mis piernas, que de líquidos, languidecían, de palpitaciones rogaban y de caricias hervían burbujeantes. Me siento tan perdida, y es un vacío que se logra llenar con un cuerpo de piedra, un fuerte cuerpo cálido que encaja con el mío como un rompecabezas. Caí en un anzuelo, estoy enganchada, por favor, llévame afuera del mar._

La peliceleste abrió los ojos con pesadez. La luz disparó en sus sienes un dolor agudo. Logró sentarse en la cama y metió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Degustó entre su lengua y paladar la deuda que le dejó el vino. Sujetó su nuca con ganas de partirla a la mitad y sacar su cerebro, que palpitaba como un corazón gigante, dentro de su cabeza.

La mujer visualizó con dificultad la habitación. Lucía un poco diferente. Siguió con su mirada ahumada el camino de prendas. Notó que estaba completamente desnuda y en la mesita de noche no encontró su despertador rosa. Abrió los ojos bruscamente. Empezó a buscar sus pertenencias en la habitación. No encontró ninguna, esa no era su habitación, pero… ¿En qué habitación estaba?

La científica se envolvió en la sábana y figuró la huella de algún cuerpo, ausente, a su lado de la cama. Alguien había dejado arrugas en la sobrecama y la almohada hundida. Una horrible sensación apretó su estómago. No podía recordar nada.

"_No, no puede ser"_ Pensó mortificada. Elevó su mano temblorosa hasta la frente. Bajó su muñeca a la altura de sus ojos y apretó con fuerza para impedir que las lágrimas salieran. Fue imposible frenarlas. _"¿A quién traje a casa?" _ En la habitación sólo estaban sus prendas.

Se levantó con el alma fuera del cuerpo. Tomó su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, justo donde el codo se dobla. Apoyó su cuerpo, que había envuelto con la sábana, en una gran ventana de cristal transparente. La luz le impedía abrir los ojos en su totalidad. Abajo miró la cápsula de gravedad. Aún fuera de sí misma, dibujó con un dedo, patrones encima de esa cápsula, que a esa altura se veía como una naranja. De repente, como un rayo, se dio cuenta de su ubicación. Abrió los ojos sin importarle la luz.

—Este cuarto es…**— **De un golpe recobró el sentido. Fue hacia el cuarto de baño con tal rapidez que casi se tropezó con la sábana que la rodeaba. Escuchó el chirrido de la llave y la lluvia de gotas que comenzaron a caer en la ducha. Pegó su cuerpo a la pared y asomó el rostro con cuidado para no ser descubierta. La silueta distorsionada de Vegeta se revelaba en el gratinado de cristal del cancel. Poco a poco la mujer empezó a resbalar en la pared sin poder creer lo que vieron sus ojos.

"_Ve…Vegeta"_ No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, un hoyo negro le absorbía. Dentro de sí, por unos segundos, admitió la atracción sexual que existía; pero los movimientos del moreno la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Nerviosa decidió escapar.

— ¿Tan pronto te vas? — La voz del príncipe retumbó con el eco del cuarto de baño. Bulma paró en seco y quedó por primera vez enmudecida ante el guerrero. El hombre soltó una suave risa gutural .Corrió la puerta y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se mostró ante la paralizada mujer con el cuerpo escurriendo agua. Vegeta apoyó el antebrazo en el marco de la puerta de baño, rozó su frente con su mano y sonrió con malicia. El vapor se disipaba. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedes hablar? Que curioso… Ayer no parabas de gritar. No pensé que en todo eras así— La sonrisa no se desvanecía de su confiado rostro.

Un sonrojo furioso se pintó en la cara confundida de la científica.

El guerrero se acercó hacia ella y la acorraló. Con una mano se apoyó en una de las paredes y la miró con regocijo, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. El orgullo del saiyajin estaba por los cielos. Tantos días bajo el control de aquella mujer hacía que ese momento fuera muy satisfactorio. El momento en el que al fin la tenía en sus manos. No podía dejarlo pasar con facilidad. Inhaló el aroma que soltaba el cuello de la peliceleste. La miró desde abajo, con sus labios muy cerca de la clavícula de la mujer. Observó como la joven tragó saliva. Vegeta dejó escapar otra pequeña risa.

Bulma temía mover algún músculo, su corazón latía con fuerza.

El guerrero cambió su rostro a uno con más seriedad. Levantó su cabeza y tomó con una mano la mandíbula de la peliceleste. Inspeccionó el rostro de mármol de la joven —Vamos, dime algo— Dijo con rudeza.

La joven quitó de un tirón su rostro de la mano del guerrero. Con violencia se desprendió de la jaula que había creado el moreno encima de su cuerpo semidesnudo. Salió de la habitación. Vegeta sonrió cínico.

La científica cerró la puerta con fuerza. Sentía que había salido de otra dimensión. Su corazón seguía transportando la sangre a todo su cuerpo con furor. Vegeta le había mostrado un lado desconocido, que le había dejado sin palabras. Se sintió bajo su sombra como una presa. Recordó sus profundos ojos negros y tapó sus labios. Era demasiado seductor. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

Un abismo la aturdió. Entró a su habitación confundida. Desenvolvió su cuerpo e inspeccionó su cuerpo como si tratara de buscar las huellas digitales del saiyajin. Trató de pasar sus dedos por su cabello pero un nudo los detuvo.

—Tranquilízate Bulma…— Golpeó sus mejillas. Las sentía arder. Se fue a su cuarto de baño para refrescarse. Quería recordar lo que había pasado ayer, pero las imágenes que tenía en su cabeza estaban borrosas. Mortificada abrió el agua fría para empaparse. Su piel se erizó por completo. Pasó sus dedos por sus labios, lo único que pasó por su mente fue aquel beso desvergonzado que la calló alguna vez.

Admitía, que había jugado con fuego.

Las gotas de su cabello cayeron solitarias al cerrar la regadera.

Cruzó la línea al pensar que podía alojar a un hombre que en realidad era un misterio, un total desconocido, que además, era un asesino despiadado. Siempre se había sentido segura de sí misma, conocía su belleza y su inteligencia, incluso alardeaba de ello; pero en realidad, su propio temperamento, tan dominante y fuerte, era su arma de doble filo. Muchas noches pensó, que su aburrimiento y el tedio de estar junto a Yamcha no eran más que el resultado de la rutina común de las parejas. No le agradaba aceptar que su dependencia hacia él no era más que su propia inseguridad, una inseguridad que se volvió enfermiza cuando la infidelidad marcó su relación. Cada día se reconciliaban con sexo, cuando Bulma podía utilizar su enojo y venganza para hacer su voluntad contra su novio, y que éste se lo permitiera. Sólo era un círculo vicioso.

La peliceleste salió de la ducha y abrió la llave de la tina. Miró correr el agua y se perdió en su transparencia. El pecho se le agrietaba.

Ese día pudo haber sido uno más de los engranes que movilizaban el círculo de su apagada relación. Quién iba a decir que Vegeta fuera quien detuvo la máquina y la hiciera reflexionar de tal manera.

La tina se llenó. Espolvoreó el solvente aromático y metió su cuerpo con delicadeza, escurriendo agua por los lados de la tina. Las burbujas empezaron a elevarse. Se sumergió por completo, como un gran pez, aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

Todo debía acabar. Sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas empeorarían o mejorarían; Sin embargo ocurrió lo primero. Ella nunca había estado con otro hombre que no fuera Yamcha. Su hermosa apariencia de niña traviesa siempre atraía a los hombres, pero su éxito, inteligencia y fortaleza siempre los hacía huir. En el fondo, desde que era pequeña, siempre soñó con su hombre ideal como cualquier niña que creció creyendo en el romanticismo. Sabía que ese deseo sólo podría cumplírselo las hadas madrinas y pensó que había encontrado una al reunir las esferas del dragón; pero, Shen Long no era un hada madrina y Yamcha no era un príncipe de cuento.

Surgió del agua para tomar aire. El único príncipe que conocía estaba cruzando su habitación.

Bulma se golpeó la cabeza enojada por pensar que Vegeta era un príncipe. La imagen de él montado a caballo, con su traje azul de saiyajin y con una corona en su cabello alocado, era algo desconcertante, por no decir perturbadora. El sujeto la intrigaba, su misterio y su gran carácter le llamaban demasiado la atención. Lo identificaba como el chico malo y eso era bastante excitante. Podía comprender cómo es que terminó en su habitación, pero moría por saber cada detalle de la noche. Después de todo era el primer hombre que la había tocado luego de Yamcha. Se sentía decepcionada por no tener ese recuerdo. Una risita de colegiala se le escapó. Tenía curiosidad de saber todo acerca de su anatomía.

Acomodó sus brazos a los lados de la tina y miró el techo. Escuchó movimiento fuera del cuarto de baño. En el completo silencio de la mañana era fácil escuchar los ruidos en el interior de la casa. Volvió a perderse en su mente. Cerró los ojos.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser sentirse tan aliviada después de tales acontecimientos? Bulma, a pesar de haber quedado destrozada una vez más con las aventuras de su novio, sentía repentinamente el cuerpo ligero, ¿Era acaso la maniobra pasional que ejecutó el saiyajin? Su curiosidad crecía más y más. Le intrigaba demasiado, sin pensarlo, estaba por completo emocionada. La joven sonrió.

— ¡Que bien se siente! —Estiró sus brazos con libertad. De repente todo estaba claro. Estaba iluminada y una fuerza en su interior, que hace tanto no sentía, irradiaba en su rostro.

Salió de la tina sintiéndose nueva, con el cuerpo y la mente limpia. Escogió su ropa canturreando como una puberta enamorada.

Se colocó unos jeans ajustados y una blusa que mostraba coquetamente sus hombros. Se puso sus zapatillas con algo de prisa. El día apenas comenzaba y ya tenía mucho que hacer: ayudar a su padre, romper con Yamcha y averiguar la mejor táctica para sacarle información a Vegeta. Se dio una mirada al espejo, miró su cabellera larga y ondulada hasta por debajo de sus omóplatos, con su confianza renovada se sentía la mujer más hermosa del universo y decidió conservar esa apariencia natural y fresca.

— ¡Soy Bulma, la gran domadora de fieras, y ese mono salvaje no se me va a escapar!— Gritó como si la guerra fuera a comenzar.

Vegeta dejó escapar un estornudo dentro de la cápsula de gravedad. Un escalofrío lo recorrió como si algo malo fuera a sucederle.


	6. Chapter 6 Vegeta, La Fiera

_Versión de Vegeta, no es que estén invertidos, así es la continuidad jajajaXD lo siento por no aclarar, pero comprendo, con todos los errores que he cometido :b_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6 <strong>_

_**Vegeta, el príncipe de las fieras**_

Vegeta miró sus heridas como si eso las hiciera sanar más rápido. Estaba acostado en la cama sin hallarse. Su sangre hervía y la desesperación de estar haciendo absolutamente nada le impedía descansar. Un hombre tan orgulloso siendo mangoneando por unas simples humanas no tenía perdón. Sobre todo aquella, la chica de cabellos celestes lo tenía con los nervios en punta.

— Estúpida chica terrícola — Rumiaba furioso. No era admisible que un príncipe de su alcurnia realizara acciones propias de un simple vasallo, como la de vestir a una mujer, que además se vestía para otro hombre. No es que eso le importara… Pero sin duda era una de las razones por las cuales no podía pegar los ojos, aunque en realidad se esforzaba por ocultarlas sintiéndose irritado por el simple hecho de cometer injurias ante su linaje; porque, un hombre como él, por lo menos de hace unos meses jamás hubiera permitido tales cosas como acompañar del brazo a una mujer tan débil para que lo dejara en paz. Sólo un dedo, un bendito dedo le bastaba para exterminarla, pero sabía, que si lo hubiera hecho no tendría los lujos de los cuales ahora gozaba, que en realidad, por la forma de vivir de algunos humanos a comparación, era trato de un rey. Pensaba bien, que la cabina de gravedad, que fabricaban en esa organización sólo por él, le traía beneficios sorprendentes. Han pasado unas semanas apenas y, a pesar del daño que ha recibido, su cuerpo empezaba a fortalecerse. Era su mayor objetivo. Por eso ahora necesitaba curarse. Rápido, ahora, y seguir aprovechándose de aquellos humanos que gozaban de tales privilegios, como riqueza e inteligencia.

—Mh— Musitó con una mueca reconociendo la inteligencia de aquel hombre canoso y la peliceleste. La rubia daba pena, para él ella nada más era una subnormal que no podía entender, además ¿Por qué no abría sus ojos? —Tsk— Con un quejido apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de liberar la tensión. Comenzaba a desviarse de sus pensamientos calculadores, con el cuerpo en reposo era lo único que le quedaba para no enloquecer, cosa que parecía estaba sucediendo.

Miró el techo y estiró los brazos a los lados.

Empezó a reflexionar su actual situación. Aquellos otros dos terrícolas podían crear la mejor tecnología del planeta, que en realidad no es que fuera la mejor que haya visto, pero por el momento entendía la posición socioeconómica del asunto. Pensaba como un gran estratega y esas cosas nunca las pasaba por alto. Había viajado a muchos planetas cómo para no saber el peso de las jerarquías, apenas él se había liberado de una para entrar a otra. No le fascinaba estar consciente de ello. Las costumbres humanas aún eran muy complejas, o más bien inútiles e inclusive estúpidas, para el sanguinario guerrero. Para él la humanidad no era nada más que una especie de prácticas a la cual no podría pertenecer, su orgullo era demasiado como para establecerse bajo esas costumbres. Por el momento sólo deseaba conservar su vida y luego vengarse de su rival, pero todavía no se hacía a la idea de adoptar a la tierra como un hogar. El a toda costa quería vencer a Kakaroto, y sabía que aunque lo matasen los terrícolas volverían a revivirlo, ¿Podría ser capaz de soportar eso? Tal vez matarlo cientos de veces para desahogar su supuesta humillación no era la mejor manera de pasar sus días. Estaba tan cegado con la necesidad de derrotarlo que por esa razón la serie de acontecimientos lo había llevado justo a ese punto. Pero luego, qué haría, dónde iría, ser el soberano total de todo el universo sólo para demostrar su grandísima superioridad empezaba a sonarle absurdo. Apenas podía soportar a esos tres terrícolas e ignorar a todo su grupo de sirvientes, lamebotas, que lo trataban como un invitado especial de la señorita Brief, dícese la chica vulgar y gritona, como para estar soportando a todo el universo. Eso lo vería después, ahora lo importante era derrotar a su rival y para eso tenía que vivir en esa casa de locos. No le cabía en la cabeza como aquella simple humana pudo atreverse siquiera a invitarlo a la casa. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba? Cómo es que logró tratarlo siquiera. Ninguna mujer, no, ningún ser vivo había logrado tal cosa. Su carácter tan rígido y el trato que recibió desde pequeño en el planeta Vejita lo habían convertido en un ser difícil de tratar, aún entre los saiyajin, que a pesar de ser crueles guerreros, lograban relacionarse como buenos compañeros. Pero él, él no, todos eran indignos.

Tapó sus ojos con el brazo con cansancio, no le agradaba pensar en cosas innecesarias. Suspiró profundamente. Ya quería entrenar y apenas habían pasado unos minutos. Cerró sus ojos con expresión pensativa y sin darse cuenta al fin se durmió.

Pasaron unas horas cuando un ruido le alertó.

Miró el reloj y abrió un poco los ojos, aún con sus cejas inclinadas y características, se notaba su sorpresa. En un pestañeo había dormido aproximadamente tres horas. Entendió el por qué de su apetito y caminó hacia la cocina. Al menos su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor y con mucha más energía y poder que antes. Dentro de poco podría entrenar de nuevo en la cámara de gravedad.

Había perdido las esperanzas de encontrase al chef para comer como se debe y tenía que conformarse con la comida de las máquinas. Era más tarde de lo esperado y las luces estaban apagadas. Al prenderlas, encontró a la peliceleste sentada arriba de la mesa de la cocina, con botella en mano, dos botellas vacías en el suelo y una repleta en un balde con hielos. El príncipe quedó de a cuadros. No supo cómo reaccionar, pero no tuvo que hacerlo pues la científica lo hizo por él.

— ¡Vegeta! — Su embriaguez era notoria. — ¡Ven, acompaña a esta chica tan linda y tan sola! — Le dijo acercándose con un tambaleo. Antes de caer se colgó del cuello del moreno —Pero… Vegeta… Que guapo estás desde aquí, me dan ganas de besarte— La chica empinó los labios. El sonrose de sus mejillas era sólo producto del alcohol pues la vergüenza no se le notaba nada.

El guerrero apartó la cara con seriedad. Caminó con la chica colgando como si ella fuera una simple bufanda. Bulma se balanceaba feliz. El moreno vio la botella solitaria con el poco líquido que quedaba. Se sirvió una copa del vino y lo removió como todo un experto. Olfateó el aroma d la costosa bebida y lo degustó.

— ¡¿Pero qué..? —Se sorprendió por el nivel de alcohol de la bebida "¿Esta terrícola ya se tomó dos botellas así? La miró, con incredulidad y un tanto de interés, aún estaba colgada de él con su mejilla aplastada contra el musculoso pecho del saiyajin. No pensaba que un humano pudiera tener tal resistencia. Sonrió prepotente.

— ¡Acompáñame, anda! — Estiró las mejillas del guerrero que de sanguinario ya no le veía nada.

El hombre utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no mandarla a volar con su ki.

— No me gusta tomar — Le dijo serio y la sentó — El alcohol entorpece a la gente de por sí estúpida.

Bulma dejó escapar una risa tonta.

— ¡¿Qué, pero de qué te ríes? — Reclamó enfadado, con rabia la miró, también detestaba hablar con gente alcoholizada.

— No te creo nada, se nota que los saiyajin son bien mala copa, cuando ese tipo, el… el hermano de Goku sí, Raliz, Regaliz, Rábano, ¿Haz notado que todos suenan a verduras? Como si las verduras dieran miedo, uy, sí, mira ahí viene zanahoria, que terror… Y ahí llega ¡el gran vegetal!— Continuó hablando sin sentido con la cara risueña y las piernas juguetonas en el aire.

—Tsk, el debilucho de Raditz— No comprendía porque seguía contestándole, aunque en el fondo sentía un poco de curiosidad por conocerla en ese estado.

—Ah sí, ese, el del cabello largo, largo, era muy malo aunque no era nada feo, lástima que lo mataron, también pude haberlo domado. ¡Pues él, él llegó aquí con un aroma! Y era temprano, era de día— Bulma enfatizada con exageración su relato.

"_También"_ Un tic en la ceja del moreno se notó, ¿qué quería decir con _también_?

Bulma lo miró y soltó una carcajada — Vegeta, ¿Nunca sonríes? Te va a dar algo si siempre tienes esa cara de estreñido— Lo imitó y rió de nuevo —Deberías relajarte un poco, que no eres hombre de buen beber, los príncipes deberían, además es el mejor vino de la cosecha— Le sirvió una copa.

— ¡¿Qué? Como que cara de… agh…— Ni se atrevía a pronunciarlo. Bebió el contenido de la copa de un golpe. Él era de los pocos saiyajin, por no decir único, que no iban a matar con unas copas encima, algunos con barriles enteros, a él le gustaba disfrutar las batallas con sus cinco sentidos en alerta. No podía creer que una humana le hiciera beber una copa de un trago por un comentario tan insolente y vulgar. Sintió como el alcohol pasaba por su garganta quemándole las entrañas. A pesar de su gran resistencia no estaba acostumbrado, pero no dejaría que nadie se enterase que, no moriría por el veneno más fuerte, pero sí terminaría humillado por un simple vino. Tenía que evitar que la humana siguiera sirviéndole. Si ella continuaba hiriéndole el orgullo podía terminar igual e incluso peor que ella y eso no lo iba a permitir.

— ¿Quieres más? Tengo muchas botellas más de donde salieron esas— Dijo la joven que ya estaba más rellena de alcohol que un jamón envinado.

El guerrero sintió la presión de nuevo —No puedo, mañana empiezo a entrenar— Sintió como si hubiera usado esa excusa como miles de veces. Pero decir: no, que el alcohol me afecta rápido era algo incapaz de decir — No tengo tiempo para estas idioteces, tenemos unos años antes de que lleguen los androides que mencionó ese mocoso— Dicho de esa forma no supo si empeoró su torpe excusa.

— Cierto… Es verdad— Se acostó en la mesa. Su vestido ya se le resbalaba y sus piernas de repente dejaban entrever lo prohibido — ¡Jah! La mesa se mueve, que curioso, ¿es la mesa o todo lo demás?, Vegeta…— Lo miró desde su provocadora posición.

El hombre entrecruzó sus ojos con los de ella.

— Voy a vomitar — La peliceleste puso su mano encima de su boca. El vómito de un borracho era otra de las cosas que el príncipe no soportaba del alcohol.

El guerrero se levantó con el tic de la ceja más pronunciado, y se dispuso a irse a su habitación, la situación ya no era curiosa o divertida, eran ese tipo de cosas asquerosas las que le revolvían el estómago. La función había acabado.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡No me dejes aquí, simio asqueroso! — Se levantó con decisión y una actitud desafiante, contraria a la risueña que había mostrado, su cuerpo era un contenedor lleno de líquido pesado que no podía equilibrar — Sí, claro que sí, eres un simio asqueroso, un demente psicópata, debes venir cuando yo te hablo, que tú te crees el gran príncipe, pero yo, yo Bulma Brief soy la reina de este lugar, y tú, malnacido, estás en mi reino— Sus palabras se arrastraban y había adquirido un extraño acento que sonaba de los barrios bajos de la zona.

El moreno reaccionó enfurecido, ¿Qué se creía aquella mujer? Se viró con los dientes chirriantes.

Bulma soltó una risa llena de oscuras intenciones, a pesar de su estado aún podía pinchar su orgullo y puntos débiles. Después de la noche que había tenido y con el alcohol en las venas su mente maquinaba una manera de divertirse un poco a costa de su atractivo invitado. ¿Qué más daba? Era divertido jugar con fuego y en ese momento le parecía mucho más divertido ser una pirómana. Se levantó de la mesa y mal disimulando su paso vacilante se acercó al guerrero le acarició la mejilla y sonrió con picardía. Su rostro era la de una mañosa.

Vegeta apretó sus puños, golpearla no era una opción, matarla sin dolor tal vez, pero que muera con esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara le daría más rabia que nada — Será mejor que te duermas— Dijo aguantándose las ganas de empezar una guerra de insultos, se moría de ganas de decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, que en caso, era muy probable. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pues al final ella no podría recordar si él ganaba, pero si perdía, él podría recordarlo toda la vida.

— Duerme conmigo… — Su actitud de mafiosa cambió drásticamente. Su cara estaba acurrucada en la cuenca entre la mandíbula y el hombro del príncipe, respirando cerca de su pecho, somnolienta y con una pizca de melancolía lo miró — Por favor…

Con un poco de sorpresa disimulada, el aura maligna del sanguinario se suavizó un poco. Se volvió a sentir intrigado de nuevo con aquellos cambios de humor que no podía comprender." _Estos humanos son tan extraños" _pensaba. Levantó las piernas de la mujer y se encamino a su habitación con seriedad, el cuerpo de la peliceleste se sentía tan suave y frágil entre sus brazos de acero. Era una criatura liviana que podía hacer pedazos si no calculaba bien su fuerza. No sintió ninguna necesidad de protegerla, una mujer como ella parecía comprender muy bien dónde se metía, haber jugado con él de esa forma demostraba su agresivo carácter y su gran fuerza, algo que indudablemente le gustaba. El guerrero se detuvo en la habitación de la científica.

— No, no me lleves a esa cama… — Ocultó su cara en el pecho del saiyajin.

—Ahg— Vegeta gruñó, él hacía ese favor y todavía se atrevía a seguir ordenándole — ¡Y a dónde más quieres!— Gritó, el hombre no sabía ser delicado. Ella apretó los ojos aguantando el grito tan cercano.

— A tu cama… No me dejes sola— Se acurrucó como un gatito hambriento.

El príncipe la miró unos instantes. Miró a otro punto pensativo y luego de unos momentos sonrió como si una grandiosa idea se le hubiera ocurrido —Está bien… Vendrás conmigo— Dijo con la confianza de un asesino a sangre fría.

Ahora le tocaba a él divertirse. Le iba a demostrar que tan salvaje podía ser Vegeta, el príncipe de las fieras.


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Qué dijiste Vegeta?

_Contiene lemon._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Capítulo 7 ¿Qué dijiste Vegeta?<strong>__

Habían pasado horas desde que Vegeta entró a la cabina de gravedad, se hacía de noche. Bulma se encontraba pensativa en el laboratorio, cerca de su área de trabajo estaban los botones del intercomunicador de la nave donde él se encontraba, pero aún no tenía la mejor estrategia para abordarlo.

"_Sólo le preguntaré y es todo" _ Pensaba mientras sus uñas retocaban sobre la mesa. Posó su rostro sobre su mejilla, enfrente de ella tenía unos dispositivos que tenía que terminar.

— Hija, Bulma — Trató de llamar su atención el papá de Bulma, pero la chica de cabellos aqua no salió de su trance — Hija…— Se acercó y le puso la mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Ah? Papá… — Reaccionó la joven al toque.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente, luces cansada, si estás distraída haciendo un dispositivo como éste te pondrías en peligro hija, mejor ve a descansar que bien que te lo mereces, el equipo y yo terminaremos el resto— Le sonrió paternal.

— No papá, estoy bien, pronto sales a tu viaje para la gran convención científica y debes mostrar tus proyectos y ¡demostrarles quién es el líder! Prometo no distraerme más, apenas te vayas a la convención yo me quedaré a cargo y no puede ser que me canse tan rápido, ¿no crees? — Su padre miró a su pequeña y le sonrió en aprobación — Vamos, trabajemos— La científica se levantó por una taza de café para su padre y ella, no era tiempo de pensar en Vegeta, él hacía su mayor esfuerzo para entrenarse y ella tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Ambos luchaban a su manera.

— Estaba pensando… — Dijo el padre de Bulma mientras con un soplete terminaba los detalles de una máquina del tamaño de un refrigerador. Apagó la herramienta y se quitó el protector de los ojos — Ya pronto viene verano y la casa de playa está desocupada. Sabes Bulma, yo ya soy un hombre viejo…

A Bulma se le apretó el corazón, sintió que su padre venía venir la muerte.

Continuó el científico hablando —…Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de tener un nieto, ¿Qué tal si tú y Yamcha van?— Bulma se cayó de su silla.

— ¡Papá! ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices? Por un momento pensé que te estabas muriendo— Se levantó tratando de reponerse de la extraña invitación de su padre. Se sentó al fin y cruzó las piernas y los brazos.

— ¿Muriéndome? — Miró al techo y luego vio a su hija — Pues no, no creo, aunque más joven no me estoy volviendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo enfermo?— El hombre como siempre tan disperso.

A Bulma le tembló su delgada ceja — No papá, te ves muy sano, aunque te lo explique no tendría caso. Lo que no comprendo es tu proposición, sabes, esta mañana corté con Yamcha, así que tu nieto tendrá que esperar.

— ¿Cortaron? Ah, que mala noticia — quedó pensativo y luego volvió a su hija — ¿Y qué tal Vegeta? — Agregó con toda la simpleza del mundo.

Bulma se volvió a descolocar — Pa…pá… ¿Tanto quieres un nieto? — Trató de reponerse.

— ¿Eh? Un nieto… Ah no, no eso quise decir con Vegeta, es que es un desperdicio que haya mandado a arreglar la casa, pensaba que podrían ir a pasarlo bien, si sale un nieto estaría muy bien, pero no esa fue mi intención inicial — El científico lo dijo de tal forma que no se sabía si lo decía en serio o sólo por decir, con aquel hombre era difícil saber. Volvió a ponerse el protector y terminó de sellar la máquina —Mira hija, quedó bien, ¿Verdad?

La joven aún no se recobraba por completo. Sacudió su cara y se dirigió a su padre — Ay papá, de verdad que estás en las nubes, no podríamos vacacionar así como así, Vegeta está entrenando duramente porque en unos años llegarán unos terribles androides que amenazarán con destruir toda la humanidad. ¡Como me gustaría tener tu tranquilidad! Yo me muero de nervios de solo pensar en esas horribles cosas.

El hombre quedó pensativo — Cierto, los androides, que pena, la casa se tendrá que desperdiciar este año, con lo linda que seguro la dejaron.

Bulma aún no podía comprender la mentalidad de su padre — Papá, y por qué no vas tú con mamá a la casa — Agregó tratando de solucionar lo que creía un conflicto.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Y nosotros para qué? Si no queremos otro hijo— Agarró la pipa de su boca.

Bulma tiró un grito que hizo que todo el laboratorio temblara.

En la cámara de gravedad también se pudo sentir el temblor. Vegeta se aturdió un poco, pensó que fue alguna explosión en el laboratorio. Bufó y continuó con sus ejercicios, llevaba todo el día intentando transformarse en súper saiyajin, lo había logrado por un instante, aquella vez en uno de sus viajes en busca de su rival, pero no podía controlarlo. Sabía que la clave estaba en su furia, así que su duro entrenamiento también tenía sus dosis de rencor y odio por parte del moreno. Pero aún necesitaba algo que lo dejara permanecer en ese estado por más tiempo. Concentró toda su rabia y empezó a descargar el gran poder que había incrementado en ese tiempo. Las grietas de la nueva nave dejaron que se eleven pequeños trozos. El cabello del hombre se erizaba y un rubio intermitente brillaba. Logró convertirse _3, 2, 1, 0_ segundos. El poder escapó y cayó al piso.

"_¡Maldición aún no es suficiente! ¿Cómo es que yo, el príncipe de los saiyajin no puedo controlar el estado del super saiyajin, y un insecto de clase baja como kakarotto sí" _Golpeó el piso, la nueva nave estaba comenzando a resentir el trato tan severo del guerrero. Volvió a ponerse en pie el príncipe y a intentar concentrar toda su furia esta vez con más fuerza. Gritó al sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo quemándolo por dentro, de nuevo el brillo dorado se entrecortaba.

Pasaron horas con el mismo procedimiento. Vegeta estaba con el cuerpo maltratado de tantas ocasiones que se convertía en el súper saiyajin. Por momentos volvía a hacer sus ejercicios y regresaba a intentarlo con más fuerza sin importarle lo molido que tuviera el cuerpo. El piso temblaba, las grietas de la, ya no tan nueva, nave crecían.

Bulma apareció en el monitor del intercomunicador, había instalado en esa nueva nave una alarma de peligro para avisarle cuándo necesitaba una urgente reparación — ¡Vegeta! — Gritó al ver al hombre — ¡Estás rompiendo la nave de nuevo, sal de ahí en ese instante antes de que estalle, no pienso hacerte otra nave si continúas destruyéndolas de esa manera! Es más sencillo repararla cuando no son miles de trozos regados por mi jardín, ¡hazme caso y sal inmediatamente de ahí! — Siempre pasaba lo mismo, lo miró. Se veía diferente, la peliceleste sintió un estremecimiento.

— ¡¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? Me tienes hasta la mierda de que me sigas jodiendo de esta manera, tengo que convertirme en súper saiyajin y tú no me lo vas a estropear, ¿oíste? Que te quede muy claro que tus problemas me valen ¡un puto carajo! ¡Agh! — Tiró un grito al sentir el poder en su cuerpo.

— Ve… Vegeta… — Bulma se asustó por primera vez. El brillo de su alarma comenzó a cambiar a un color rojo, no era tiempo de que le tuviera temor. — ¡Sal de ahí Vegeta! ¡La nave va a estallar! — El monitor se agrietó.

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tú y tu puta raza ya me tienen harto! ¡Llena de estúpidos sentimentalismos!— El ki tan poderoso que comenzó a soltar hizo estallar el monitor dejando a la científica sin comunicación. Los ojos del moreno quedaron de un azul frío — ¡Tsk! Estúpida raza llena de preocupaciones inútiles, qué le puede importar lo que me pase, yo no voy a morir por tan poca cosa, insulsa golfa, no necesito su lástima, ni a ella, ¡ni a nadie! — Tiró un grito largo. Su piel se transparentó y el rubio tiñó su cabello. — Si se atreve a venir la mataré antes que la explosión— Tiró más energía dorada. La nave comenzó a desequilibrarse. Un crujido duro y seco empezó a sonar.

Bulma corría cerca de la nave. Vegeta sintió su presencia y mandó una onda de ki que la desplazó lejos, dejándola en un lugar seguro.

Esa onda de energía fue lo suficiente para que la nave hiciera su explosión inminente. El humo y los trozos de nave volaron. La nocturna ciudad del oeste tembló.

Luego de una larga alucinación de victoria Vegeta abrió los ojos, a su lado Bulma dormía, era la tercera vez que la veía velando su sueño, tan tranquila y dulce. Esta vez sentía que sus huesos apenas se estaban soldando. Estaba conectado a una maquina con la marca de la Capsule Corp. Había conseguido convertirse en súper saiyajin a voluntad y por más tiempo. Estaba contento por ese paso, aunque todavía necesitaba entrenar con ese estado en plenitud.

Bulma abrió sus ojos con pesadez, miró al guerrero despierto, con su mirada pensativa y calculadora.

— Estás pensando en seguir entrenando… ¿Verdad? — Le habló con un poco de debilidad debido al cansancio. El moreno la miró y, luego de observarla unos instantes, desvió sus ojos hacia otro punto. — No tienes remedio, después de todo eres el príncipe de los saiyajin… — Talló con una mano uno de sus ojos azules. Se incorporó y se acercó al moreno. La poca distancia entre ellos incomodó un poco al guerrero.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? — Preguntó con seriedad al ignorar la cercanía.

— Una semana — Le contestó la peliceleste preparada para ver su reacción.

— ¡¿Una semana? — Se movió de golpe y su cuerpo se resintió.

— Sí, estuviste a punto de morir, así que no te muevas mucho, aún tienes el cuerpo muy lastimado…— La peliceleste estaba estableciendo al fin una conversación con el moreno. Lo arropó. Vegeta no podía acostumbrarse a ese trato tan amable. Nadie lo había tratado de esa forma.

El moreno notó un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo de la peliceleste.

— La explosión te alcanzó.

Bulma lo miró —Ah, esto— Señaló la venda — Sólo fue un pequeño golpe, no sé cómo, pero creo que la fuerza de tu energía me hizo volar lejos de la explosión, te has vuelto muy fuerte, me atrevería a decir que fue tu energía la que me salvó — Agregó sonriente.

—Hmp…— Resopló — Mi poder levanta piedras, es obvio que si te alcanzó ibas a salir disparada— Disimuló su cortesía. No podría admitir que le salvó la vida a conciencia.

— Lo sé — Lo miró contenta. La peliceleste tomó un trapo mojado y se lo tiró en la frente.

— ¡¿Pero qué te sucede? — Gritó el guerrero ofendido.

— Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo, aún me tienes que explicar por qué te aprovechaste de mí cuando estaba ebria — Le replicó con un dedo en el cielo y el rostro confiado — Eres un pillo, Vegeta, quién lo diría, pero no creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, no señor, tienes que hacerte responsable, te advertí que no podías enamorarte de mí , no te culpo, sé que soy una chica muy linda y sensual…— Cruzó los brazos muy convencida de sus palabras. Había practicado varias veces esas palabras. Abrió un ojo para ver la cara del príncipe.

El moreno no le interesó el dolor para sentarse y quedar a su altura.

— ¡Estás loca si piensas que me aproveché de una mujer de una raza tan inferior como la tuya! — Le gritó en la cara.

Bulma se hizo para atrás para que no le escupiera. — ¿Qué, dices que no hicimos nada? Pero que extraño, tú me hiciste creer que sí cuando saliste así de la ducha… — Recordó la chica, aquella situación tan seductora no podía olvidarla fácilmente.

— ¡Porque me hiciste pasar una horrible noche con tus impertinencias! ¡Quería que sufrieras exactamente la misma humillación que me hiciste pasar! ¡Ahg! ¡Pero que mujer tan frustrante eres,_Bulma_! — Sacó la sopa de tan enojado que estaba.

La peliaqua abrió grandes los ojos, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon, ¿la había llamado por su nombre?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste Vegeta?... Repítemelo por favor — Le dijo asombrada.

Vegeta se extrañó por la manera que lo veía y contestó un poco con más suavidad aunque aún molesto — ¿Qué? ¿Qué, qué dije?... ¡Que eres un fastidio! ¡Escúchalo bien, mujer sorda! — Remató.

— No, no eso — La peliceleste se acercó a su rostro para mirarlo bien, se aseguraba que no estaba soñando. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces al ver a un Vegeta tan extrañado, se notaba que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle — Dijiste Bulma, ¿verdad? ¡Dijiste mi nombre! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te enamoraste perdidamente de mí! Estás loquito, loquito por mí — Lo picó de tan contenta que estaba.

Vegeta se quedó pasmado procesando la información, hasta que reaccionó — ¿Qué si me enamoré de ti? ¡¿Qué estás loca? Es lo más demente que has dicho, ¡yo no tengo esos sentimientos tan inútiles, serás imbécil! Yo te puedo decir como me venga en gana, ni sueñes que podría tener sentimientos hacia ti, ¡a mí no me interesa nadie! — Gruñó.

Bulma sonrió pícara. Tomó la mejilla del moreno, que apenas pudo reaccionar por su tacto suave, y lo besó.

Soltó sus labios tibios de los de ella, dejando a un Vegeta confundido — Está bien… No te intereses en mí. Ambos seremos igual de irresponsables. — Lo tiró a la cama aprovechando su debilidad. Se puso sobre él y lo besó de nuevo con fuego en la lengua — Pero… Llámame de nuevo por mi nombre…

El guerrero sonrió con malicia, el sexo de la científica palpitaba excitado sobre su miembro. El calor de ambos cuerpos se mezclaban y poco a poco el bulto entre sus piernas empezó a presionar encima de la tela latiendo con fuerza en respuesta de aquel hechizo femenino.

—Jeh… Eres una mujer muy vulgar… _Bulma_…— Sonrió satisfaciendo su pequeño capricho. Que ella se le hubiera abalanzado de esa manera tan atrevida, lo excitaba. Acarició la espalda tersa por debajo de la blusa de la joven, desabrochó su sostén para jugar con uno de sus pechos suaves y esponjosos. La besó con la pasión de un guerrero de su linaje. Ella soltó un gemido.

— Ah… No te muevas… Aún eres mi paciente… —Mencionó en un ronroneo la peliaqua, con sus diestras manos acarició los montículos del cuerpo musculoso del príncipe. Duros y calientes como su miembro. Decidió mojarlos con su saliva para hacerlos parecer a lo que escondía entre sus piernas. Su enorme pectoral tenía un punto sensible y rosado que comenzó a mordisquear y a relamer.

El moreno comenzó a regocijarse con el placer de la filosa lengua de su atrevida enfermera. Su viril miembro se endureció y a pesar del peso de las caderas de la mujer, con un movimiento podía romper la ropa y todas las telas para atravesarla debido a su gran fuerza saiyajin; Pero Bulma lo detuvo con cuidado con su mano grácil, sostuvo el falo duro y caliente, que borboteaba líquido transparente, y aunque apenas le cabía en la mano comenzó a jalar el cuero de carne que lo envolvía de arriba a abajo.

— No tienes que hacer nada… Déjamelo todo a mí… — Uno de sus dedos jugueteó la punta resbalosa de la erección del hombre — Vegeta… Es enorme… No sé cómo me va a caber… — Mencionó la científica con algo de temor y una terrible excitación.

El príncipe sonrió orgulloso — Y aún no lo has visto en su máximo poder — Elevó la cadera dejándolo saltar y crecer, una onda de ki lo envolvía, las venas de su gran falo saltaban y bombeaban intrépidas, el miembro creció con fuerza.

— ¿Todo eso es para mí? — Rió con picardía la mujer, relamió sus labios con un apetito voraz. Se metió todo el sexo varonil del guerrero, atragantándose y haciendo espacio dentro de su garganta para no morir en el intento.

Vegeta abrió los ojos asombrado, la atrevida mujer fue capaz de mamárselo con un gran poder. Tanta agresividad de esa boca, que se lo devoraba entero, hacia que el sudor se le derramara de la frente. Se sujetó de la cabeza revuelta de la joven, tratando de guiarla, pero pronto notó que la mujer no necesitaba guía, que encontró el punto exacto para hacerlo vibrar. El líquido viscoso salió disparado dentro de la garganta de la joven, lo tragó sin asco como un animal sediento. El príncipe jadeó encantado de la habilidad tan virtuosa de los labios rosados de la peliceleste.

— Esto no se puede quedar así… — Con el aliento entrecortado agregó el príncipe, su orgullo no iba a permitir que sólo ella jugara con su cuerpo a diestra y siniestra. Olvidándose de sus heridas, sujetó a la mujer para arrancarle las ropas, y la penetró con violencia. Aún con el cuerpo molido su energía y poder eran impresionantes, cada embestida sacó los gritos estridentes de la científica. El dolor y placer sacaron lágrimas de los ojos azules de la peliceleste. Pero no podía parar, el huracán que estaba dentro de su sexo hacía el estrago más delicioso que había sentido en toda su vida. Sentía que no podía aguantar más, que se rompería en pedazos, que la partiría a la mitad y moriría feliz. Varios orgasmos pasaron como relámpagos furiosos e intempestivos. Cada grito lo soltó casi arrancándose el cabello y arañarándose la piel de tanto calor que tenía adentro.

Terminó rellenándola con su semen, lleno de poder y energía, que adentro suyo la retorcía de pequeños espasmos. Su corazón parecía estallar.

— Te daría más… Pero estoy herido — El orgulloso saiyajin le dijo roncamente a su oído. Bulma suspiró con exquisita dificultad.


	8. Chapter 8 Preocupación

_Contiene lemon_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8 Preocupación<strong>_

Cada mañana eran descubiertos por la luz matinal que atravesaba las delgadas cortinas de seda de la habitación del príncipe. Ambos desnudos, con el aroma de pan remojado en almíbar, se les evaporaban las placenteras sensaciones.

El sexo casual se había convertido en algo más que una simple casualidad.

Desde aquel día sólo bastaba una mirada, un insulto, un atrevimiento, una caricia, un comentario mordaz, cualquier excusa para terminar revolcándose como dos salvajes. Eran animales en celo. Ambos lograban complementarse de una manera inverosímil, como si sus cuerpos hubieran estado hechos para estar uno con el otro.

El entrenamiento del moreno le consumía toda la mañana y parte de la noche, había logrado transformarse satisfactoriamente en súper saiyajin. Empezaba a acostumbrase a ese estado y se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte; pero, algo no cuadraba. La miró a su lado, dormida, suspirando entre sueños plácidos. No podía acostumbrarse a gozar de sus escandalosas curvas, no lo podía permitir. Poco a poco, sus noches de sexo empezaban a tomar tintes afectivos, que en el momento exacto no podía controlar y eso era un motivo de preocupación. Todo debería ser sólo placer carnal.

—Tsk— Se quejó. Él no permitiría ningún sentimentalismo, para él ella no era nada, ella era una simple aventura, su grandiosa manera de mantener la relación sexual debería ser un extra muy satisfactorio y punto. Admitía que la atracción sexual era descomunal, que podrían estar metidos en la cama varios días, en el suelo, en la ducha, para hurgarla por dentro, muy dentro. Pensar en la manera tan increíble que lo hacía sentir, cuando él estaba dentro de ella por cada orificio que se le ocurría, lo excitaba. Cada noche buscaba la manera de poseerla, de verla abrir las piernas como su perra fiel, su esclava sexual. Escucharla gimotear pidiendo más, adorándolo como un dios pagano, encendía cada célula de su indomable cuerpo. Mirarla así, descansar tan cómoda, con el cuerpo firme, que mantenía su ropa sostenida en la voluptuosidad de sus pechos, lograba que su lujuria creciera dentro de sí mismo, hinchándose, como una fruta madura.

El moreno gruñó, se dio la vuelta para verla y la picó con un dedo para despertarla — Oye, despierta… — La peliceleste abrió los ojos con pesadez.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa ahora?— Ella miró la entrepierna del príncipe — ¡¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué esa cosa no tiene un interruptor o algo? Apenas me estoy recuperando de anoche — Se levantó como una muerta viviente, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, el moreno tenía una energía que la hacía desfallecer, había días que la mujer no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Entendía que eso implicaba ser la compañera sexual de un saiyajin.

El príncipe posó sus ojos fríos sobre ella. Eran dos cuchillas desbordando deseo.

— Mh… Está bien… No me mires así, pero necesito también un buen estímulo… Que este dolor en mi cuerpo no lo puedo ignorar con sólo verte así por mí — La peliceleste se estiró perezosa y le sonrió traviesa. — Que no ves que me vas a matar y ya no tendrás quién te lo haga como yo.

Esto último le cayó como balde de agua fría al moreno. Se levantó de la cama con seriedad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Vegeta? ¿A dónde vas? Pensé que querías…

El moreno interrumpió a la joven antes de que termine su frase — Me voy a entrenar — Mencionó con gravedad, sin inmutarse. Se vistió como pudo, el gran bulto se desvaneció por pura voluntad y se dispuso a salir de la habitación — Cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí, de ahora en adelante vete a tu cama a dormir cuando terminemos— aclaró con la frialdad de un témpano de hielo y salió.

— ¡¿Y ahora que mosca te picó Vegeta? ¡Cretino! — Le lanzó una almohada a la puerta. La peliceleste se quedó en la cama extrañada por la reacción del príncipe. Se levantó y de puntillas fue a su cuarto, de tantas veces que pasaba al cuarto de Vegeta ya hasta desconocía el suyo. Sólo lo visitaba para tomar su ropa, incluso su champú y sus aditamentos de belleza los había pasado al baño del moreno. Tuvo que bañarse en su propio cuarto sin sus productos de belleza, pero no se atrevió a regresar a ese cuarto luego de la severidad de las palabras del guerrero.

Al salir se puso un pequeño vestido rosa y unos tacones bajos, para ver si el hombre se resistía de nuevo a ella. — ¡Auch! — Dejó escapar un quejido. Necesitó reposar en su cama unos instantes. — ¡Sinvergüenza! Tratar así a una mujer tan delicada como yo…— Se sonrojó enojada, sabía que no era una chica tan delicada como decía, cualquier chica se habría muerto después de ese maratón. Tenía el cuerpo tan jugueteado como un pastel de cumpleaños. Aún tenía las marcas de algunas de las mordidas, su cuello y pezones contenían marcas moradas, lo que Vegeta llamaba su marca de propiedad. Bulma sonrió con algo de malicia; se sentía contenta al saber que él estaba tan marcado como ella, así que también tenía parte de su cuerpo como su propiedad, el hombre estaba más arañado que el sillón predilecto de su gato, y si alguien lo viera pensarían que tiene por novia un vampiro o que le hace el amor a una leona. Una sonrisa aún más maléfica se le dibujó a la científica, todavía faltaban algunas lecciones para domar a su pareja sexual, pero mientras encontraba la manera disfrutaba mucho ser su esclava. Por el momento tenía que buscar una linda bufanda para que el resto de sus trabajadores no le estuvieran escudriñando el cuerpo. Aún no inspeccionaba sus piernas donde algunos moretones de la forma de las manos de Vegeta se tatuaban — ¡Simio Salvaje! — La casa retumbó con su chillido al notarlo.

El príncipe puso la gravedad a 600 G de golpe. Estaba tan enfurecido por las actuales circunstancias que reventó sus músculos con un duro entrenamiento. Se convirtió en súper saiyajin y comenzó a tirar energía a los robots que aún le sobraban. Trató de no exterminar todos por completo al saber que Bulma seguiría enojada por su comentario y era obvio que lo mandaría muy al averno si le pedía más. Su bello rostro enfurecido. El príncipe tiró una patada al aire, tenía un conflicto, esa mujer tan vulgar estaba cada vez más adentro de su corazón.

— ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Esa mujer no vale nada! — Sacó una bola luminosa de energía tan grande que destrozó un robot y le golpeó el impacto — ¡Ahg! — Escupió algo de sangre a un lado con rudeza — Estos robots inútiles, inútiles como esa mujer — Saltó y tiró sus puños al aire. Dio algunas acrobacias para atrás con habilidad. Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron con rapidez. La madrugada lo atrapó. El sudor, que caía como plomo, lo bañaba. Necesitó descansar, a pesar de sus intentos para olvidar la situación no logró dejar de lado sus terribles presentimientos. A él, jamás, jamás podrían apaciguarlo y un príncipe de los saiyajin no podría establecerse de esa manera con una humana como ella. Tenía que demostrar que ese no era un problema, se olvidaría de todos aquellos sentimientos desconocidos. Tal vez necesitaba no tener sexo con ella un tiempo, por lo menos para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Regresó dentro de la casa, el lugar estaba en silencio. Estaba tan cansado de Bulma que no quería entrar a su habitación y bañarse viendo el champú para rizos definidos y el jabón íntimo de la mujer. El aroma delicado había convertido su masculino baño en el spa de aquella humana. Entró al primer baño que encontró y se aseó tan rápido como pudo para luego ir a dormir, sentía que su terrible inquietud lo había cansado más que su entrenamiento. Eso no podía pasar más. Salió de la ducha descubriendo una verdad irrefutable, no había agarrado ropa y estaba lejos de su habitación. Sus cálculos fallaron por primera vez de una manera muy estúpida. Tomó una de las toallas y la amarró a su cintura. Notó que apenas le cubría, aunque era una toalla normal, pero le ayudaría a sobrevivir para que ningún vigilante se le quedara viendo demasiado. Fue a la cocina para atiborrarse de toda la comida que no había comido en horas, con el pequeño nudo de su toalla tenía que estar pendiente de que no se cayera y agarraba todo con una mano.

Olfateó buscando algún buen aroma. No le agradaba no alcanzar al chef y por eso siempre revisaba si había sobrado comida casera para calentar. A veces el cocinero, que ya lo conocía algo, le dejaba un buen menú, siempre sorprendido de su voraz apetito, trataba de satisfacer al invitado especial. Para su suerte, el moreno, encontró una gran mesa con comida que le había dejado el chef y comenzó a satisfacer su hambre devorándolo todo a su paso.

El sonido de los cubiertos y los platos llenaron el comedor.

Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio, con café en mano, preguntándose el por qué del comportamiento tan raro de Vegeta. Era cierto que no podía quejarse, después de todo, no eran nada. El guerrero lo había dejado muy claro desde el principio ¿Pero en verdad ella podría continuar sin sentir absolutamente nada? Sólo pensarlo le daba una sensación terrible en la boca del estómago. Le dio un sorbo a su café y se hundió en su aroma. Volvió sus ojos azules a los planos de un nuevo producto para meter dentro de las cápsulas. El último asistente que se había quedado empezó a tomar sus cosas. Se despidió de la peliceleste dejándola sola. La mujer empezó a limpiar su escritorio para irse a dormir. Había trabajado demasiado y aún no se recuperaba de aquella noche. Apagó el generador de energía del laboratorio. Se puso unos audífonos para oír un poco de música relajante y caminó a la habitación de Vegeta por pura inercia. Se quitó el vestido rosa y agarró su bata de dormir transparente, se acostó poseída por el aroma que despedía la almohada del guerrero. Sólo pensar en él y la manera que sus dedos la tocaban la hacían estremecerse. Subió el volumen de su música.

— Vegeta…— Musitó al sentir su olor embriagándola. Abrazó, somnolienta, el almohadón. Abrió los ojos recordando que no debía estar en su cuarto cuando él llegara; pero el poder de su colonia masculina la tenía cautivada, ese olor a madera combinado con sus hormonas. Todas las noches habían sido como un sueño del que no quería despertar. Su mano furtiva se deslizó por su vientre imaginándose las caricias expertas del guerrero, no podía creer cómo es que estaba tan insaciable, su cuerpo apenas podía moverse con libertad debido a esa fuerza tan desquiciante que la atropellaba varias veces todas las noches. A pesar de ello siempre quería más y más. Una sensación asfixiante se apoderó de su pecho, estaba enferma de deseo, eso no podía ser normal, desearlo de esa manera sin importarle su integridad física. Acarició cerca de su sexo. Vegeta sólo la estaba utilizando y a ella no le desagradaba la idea, también utilizaba su grandioso cuerpo para satisfacer todo ese apetito voraz que había acumulado. Estaba viviendo por primera vez, había renacido como mujer, cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin haber sentido aquellos orgasmos que sólo el saiyajin lograba ocasionar en ella. Tantos, tantas veces, uno tras de otro. Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de su sexo con la imagen de Vegeta en la cabeza, con la música ensordeciéndola. Dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. Su interior estaba resentido por el salvaje trato de su fiera; Sin embargo, no le interesó, una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla hasta caer y morir en la almohada. ¿Era amor? ¿Simple deseo? Dolía, todo lo que sentía dolía, en su cuerpo y en su alma, gemidos de dicha y melancolía se mezclaban al remover sus uñas como los dientes del príncipe dentro de ella. El fluido tibio se escurría de su interior mancillando las sábanas. Abrió las piernas como alas de mariposa. Apenas desperezó los ojos y notó en el marco de la puerta al moreno apoyado, no sabía si era una alucinación, pero imaginarlo ahí, mirándola con esa lujuria de cazador, la encendió, alzó las caderas y tiró su cabeza para atrás brindándole la mejor función. Clavó uno de sus dedos hasta el fondo. Gritó al sentir sus propias uñas rasgándola, pero así era la delicia de su placer masoquista. Los audífonos se resbalaron debido a los intempestivos movimientos de la científica. Miró de nuevo la silueta de su fiera en el marco de la puerta, logró visualizar esa sonrisa morbosa. No era un sueño, él estaba ahí disfrutando el espectáculo. Sus caderas bailaron, apretó su pecho enloquecida por esa sonrisa. Tiró un grito largo que indicaba su delicia ansiosa.

— Ven… Ven… Conmigo… — Decía la peliceleste con la voz entrecortada, con las lágrimas vertidas — Por favor… Te necesito… — Suplicó.

El hombre sonrió con malicia. A pesar de todas sus cavilaciones no podía fallar ante tal belleza. Era una obra de arte, húmeda y deseosa, que sangraba hilos glutinosos. Caía al borde de la maravillosa lujuria que le invocaba, la mujer más provocadora que había conocido en toda su vida, nunca nadie había hecho que cambiara una decisión irrefutable de esa manera. Ni siquiera había pasado un día y ahí se encontraba él, caminando hacia esa amapola exquisita que derramaba miel. Hechizado bajo el encanto de esa medusa, que al ver directo a sus ojos, transformó en piedra su virilidad.

— ¿Qué me diste? — Susurró el guerrero sin intenciones de que la mujer lo escuchara, era más un reproche a sí mismo, terminar aterrizando en la cama encima de esa profana hembra no era parte de sus planes del día.

El guerrero, con el cuerpo posado arriba de la criatura, intentó clavarla cual mariposa de colección. Un quejido proveniente de la científica lo perturbó. La miró extrañado y visualizó el rostro apesadumbrado de la joven.

Bulma abrió sus labios — No pares… Sigue… — La mujer apretó los ojos con fuerza, clavó sus uñas en la palma de sus manos con valentía, lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado y un pequeño dolor no la apaciguaría.

El príncipe empujó su cadera para penetrarla más. La mujer volvió a quejarse, esta vez con un chillido más audible. El moreno no lo pudo ignorar de nuevo. Apenas estaba metiendo parte de su extremidad, con el tamaño correspondiente a un humano dotado, y la mujer ya lo estaba sufriendo. La peliceleste no iba a soportar el máximo tamaño de su miembro dentro de su cuerpo, ni la fuerza y el poder que aún aguardaban. Decidió salir.

Bulma abrió los ojos y levantó su torso. — ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Por qué te detuviste?— Lo miró sorprendida, ella quería que la penetrara, que la hiciera suya una vez más a pesar del dolor.

Vegeta se acostó a su lado, con el antebrazo sosteniendo su cabeza y el codo apuntando a la peliceleste. La observó detenidamente. Su rostro demostraba un proceso mental. La científica tenía ganas de leer esa calculadora mente, debido a ese silencio, se empezó a sentir nerviosa.

— Lárgate— El moreno abrió la boca pronunciando gélido esa palabra tan cruel.

La peliceleste abrió los ojos, herida, brotaron unas cuantas lágrimas que intentaba sin éxito contener.

— ¿Por qué? — Replicó con el nudo en su garganta apretándole las palabras. No sabía aceptar el rechazo.

— ¿Qué no oyes? ¡Lárgate! — Gritó ronco el guerrero.

— ¡No! ¡No me iré Vegeta! ¡No lo haré y que se meta en tu cabeza! ¡Yo no me iré así como así! — Bulma no comprendía la razón exacta de sus palabras, quería agregar más, pero no sabía qué podía agregar, en su interior luchaban grandes demonios. Ese terrible sentimentalismo que tanto detestaba el saiyajin empezaba a darle punzadas en el corazón de la terrícola, su hermoso corazón humano.

Vegeta no se inmutó. Continuó como una estatua esperando a que la mujer saliera de su habitación.

—Vegeta— La científica lo llamó con dolor. Se acostó de nuevo para que le mirara el rostro. Los ojos azabaches del moreno la escrudiñaron, tan profundos y fríos. Parecía que podían leer el contenido de su cuerpo. El hombre estaba decidido.

Bulma comprendió que la balanza no estaba a su favor. En ese momento la que era dominada era ella. Quería buscar una manera de contraatacar pero una raja en su alma creaba una grieta profunda. Entonces comprendió, que la razón de su terrible pesar, era su terrible necesidad de saber si el hombre estaba en el mismo conflicto que ella. Temía en el fondo terminar completamente enamorada de esa bestia, y esa pequeña semilla de cariño comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros brotes. Deseaba arrancarla y tirarla por la ventana y seguir disfrutando de ese delicioso sexo frívolo.

La mujer se levantó en silencio y tomó su vestido rosa y su reproductor de música. Un vacío la invadió, un cosquilleo dentro de su sexo insatisfecho y adolorido la incomodó de sobremanera. Se estremeció, no se había dado cuenta de su cansancio. Un mareo la confundió. Una gran fuerza, de procedencia desconocida, surgió. Empezó a caminar para salir de esa habitación. Sus pensamientos empezaron a atormentarla, ignoró que su visión quedó borrosa por un instante. ¿Por qué de repente la salida parecía tan lejana? Ella estaba tan dispuesta a continuar, le había suplicado a ese hombre a pesar de su orgullo, de su cuerpo violentado y su gran determinación de no enamorarse de él.

Logró llegar al pasillo. En un paso en falso el cuerpo de la peliceleste cayó estrepitosamente. Todo en su campo de visión empezó a oscurecerse.

_Fue acaso… ¿Preocupación?_

La mujer se desvaneció con ese último pensamiento escrutándola.


	9. Chapter 9 Rompiendo el hielo

Este capítulo contiene lemon. Gracias por los reviews, pronto quedará a la par con el otro sitio :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9 <strong>_

_**Rompiendo el hielo**_

La peliceleste despertó en su habitación con la esperanza de ver el rostro del moreno a su lado. El último pensamiento que apareció en su cabeza, antes de caer desvanecida, la atormentó, ¿Acaso Vegeta estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Él se había dado cuenta de su lamentable estado? Su corazón tembló ante la posibilidad. Recorrió la habitación con sus cristalinos ojos, él no estaba ahí. Una criada con amabilidad se le acercó para atenderla.

— Señorita Brief, que bueno que ya despertó, nos preocupamos mucho al verla inconsciente en el pasillo… Por suerte la encontró un empleado nocturno.

Bulma le sonrió agradecida.

Después del incidente los días comenzaron a correr. Los padres de Bulma regresaron de su viaje. El moreno y la peliaqua, iban y venían como dos desconocidos, evitándose el uno al otro. Las miradas interceptaban incómodas, se desviaban, las respiraciones parecían ruidosas. El orgullo del guerrero lo dejó mudo, la científica mantuvo la distancia. Ninguno cedía. Los padres de la muchacha, los criados e incluso el resto de la servidumbre, notaron cierta tensión en el aire.

Al pasar unos días, sin previo aviso, la incomodidad acabó, una ola de serenidad invadió la corporación. La calma de Bulma era poco usual. Sonreía y trabajaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo que pasaba por su mente era un misterio. Vegeta, a pesar de ser tan observador, no se percató del cambio en la científica, tal vez no quería notar nada. Estaba concentrado en acabar con su rival, intentaba arduamente que su mente estuviera ocupada en sus verdaderos objetivos. Los estúpidos sentimentalismos humanos eran desplazados de esa manera, con arduo y duro entrenamiento. Cualquier pensamiento indeseado era eclipsado con sus tremendos ejercicios. El guerrero comenzaba a sentirse confiado de nuevo, sin ninguna interrupción, avanzando sin problemas. Pensaba que aquel desliz había pasado a la historia y había recuperado su naturaleza saiyajin. Todo había quedado en el pasado.

El calor del verano comenzó.

El moreno salió de la cámara de gravedad. Sus músculos palpitaban agotados debido a la exigente disciplina que llevó durante la semana. Limpió el sudor de su frente con una toalla, la brisa tibia de la noche veraniega le rozó el rostro. Miró el césped cerca de sus pies que bailó por el suave viento. Tanta tranquilidad de repente le pareció molesta por alguna razón. Tan vacía y aburrida. Entró a la casa, visualizó el interior, dentro, la peliceleste leía una revista, tenía una bebida rosada en una mesa. El guerrero pasó cerca de la mujer, dejando huellas lodosas, en un intento de que la científica saliera con alguno de sus comentarios para entretenerse un poco. Sin embargo; la mujer ni siquiera lo miró, pasó la hoja de su manga y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, rió al leer la tira cómica. Vegeta gruñó en su interior ¿Lo estaba ignorando? ¿A él? Subió por las escaleras con el orgullo herido, sin comprender cómo es que aquella gritona no le había regañado por su insolencia, normalmente una provocación como esa hubiera resultado sin ninguna falla.

La mañana siguiente trascurrió como siempre, la rutina empezaba a inconformar poco a poco el moreno, no entendía por qué de repente estaba tan ansioso, él quería eso, esa terrible y agobiante paz. La deseaba tanto y ahora, de repente, comenzó a odiarla. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Estaba frustrado y confundido de nuevo. Caminó a paso firme dentro de la casa como cada noche. Visualizó el interior, ella no estaba ahí.

— Tsk— Caminó buscándola con los ojos. Pasó por los pasillos detectando su débil presencia hasta que la encontró. Apoyó su espalda a la pared, cruzó los brazos. Ella tenía que pasar por ahí.

La peliceleste cargaba unos planos distraídamente. Caminó sin notar la presencia del guerrero. El moreno se perturbó, ¿Qué fue aquello?, ¿Por qué lo ignoraba de esa manera?, ¿Desde cuándo?, una exasperante sensación lo empezó a controlar. Caminó furioso a su habitación, entró a su baño y azotó la puerta destrozándola por completo. _"¡Lo que me faltaba!" _Golpeó la pared agrietándola. Tiró un gruñido audible. Se duchó sin puerta en el baño.

Tercer día, al amanecer, el moreno bajó de su habitación, tenía debajo de los ojos una sombra oscurecida. Lucía cansado. Entró a la cámara de gravedad sin desayunar y los sirvientes miraron al cielo esperando que llovieran peces. Bulma pasó por la cocina con ropas de verano diminutas. En silencio se sentó junto a sus padres y comieron en silencio los tres. La servidumbre volvió a ver el cielo esperando ver los peces caer.

Vegeta encendió la gravedad— Esa estúpida humana — Masculló. Tiró unos golpes al aire y comenzó su rutina. Por momentos, viraba el rostro al monitor esperando alguna señal. Se regañó a sí mismo en su interior. Cayó al no soportar su peso, sus músculos estaban demasiado adoloridos y su mente estaba agotada por la falta de sueño. Reunió la fuerza que le quedaba para apagar la máquina, debía comer algo y dormir para poder continuar con su dosis diaria de preparación. Entró de nuevo a la casa, ella estaba ahí desayunando tranquilamente, como si él no existiera. Tenía que lograr que la peliceleste le dirigiera una mirada, una palabra, lo que sea… Pero él no quería hablarle, tenía que ser ella y sólo ella, él no se rebajaría de esa manera. Ella debía notar su presencia, ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya olvidado con tanta facilidad? No hace mucho la vio con lágrimas en los ojos pidiendo quedarse en su habitación, ¿Era una actuación?, De repente se sintió extrañamente traicionado y la angustia envolvió su pecho.

— ¡Ah! Apuesto y joven Vegeta, ¿Nos acompañarás en el desayuno? — Dijo la madre de Bulma, al verlo ahí parado con una expresión frustrada.

Bulma continuó comiendo indiferente. La ceja del guerrero se frunció al no ver reacción de parte de la científica, el moreno se sentó en la mesa para desayunar sin contestarle a la rubia. Siempre se levantaba más temprano para evitar encontrarse con esos individuos, especialmente esa mujer, y devoraba su desayuno para entrenar lo más rápido posible, pero esa vez haría una excepción para no perder de vista a Bulma y saber de una vez por todas qué es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Pronto le sirvieron un gran buffet, el guerrero tomó los utensilios como todo un caballero y comió con cuidado al ritmo de los demás. Su actitud despertó curiosidad en todos menos en la peliceleste.

El sonido de los cubiertos creaba música. Vegeta hacia un movimiento, Bulma contestaba con otro. Los padres de la chica veían el espectáculo como si fuera un partido de tenis.

En medio de la mesa, al tazón de frutas sólo le quedaba una fresa. La fruta, tan roja y brillante en el fondo del traste, casi gritó al ver los tenedores de ambos aproximarse. Vegeta estaba más lejos y se subió a la mesa para alcanzarla con su gran velocidad, el resto de los platillos salieron volando ensuciando los rostros de todos, incluida Bulma.

La tranquilidad de Bulma se fue rebajando con un enojo que creció hasta explotar — ¡Oye Vegeta! ¡¿Puedes decirme qué rayos te pasa? — Se levantó para gritarle en la cara.

Vegeta sonrió victorioso y se metió la fresa entre sus labios, la mordió con suavidad, degustando el sabor de su triunfo, mientras sus dos perlas se clavaron profundamente en los zafiros de la peliaqua.

Los padres de la joven y el resto de los sirvientes salieron discretamente del comedor. Su madre tuvo que ser arrastrada para salir. La imagen de Vegeta comiéndose de esa forma la fresa fue para ella lo mejor del show y quería seguir observando, pero su esposo intuyó que la situación no iba a acabar nada bien.

El guerrero relamió sus labios con cinismo — Vaya, hasta que al fin dijiste algo… — Se acomodó despreocupado en la mesa, miró a Bulma de manera desafiante. Sonrió confiado. Había logrado que le prestara atención.

Bulma se limpió el rostro y lo observó como si el guerrero hubiera perdido la cabeza, una combinación de molestia y… ¡Más molestia! su rabia fue mucho más notoria — ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Maniático! ¡Mira como dejaste el comedor! — Se le acercó para gritarle en la cara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — De repente el rostro del moreno quedó serio — No te hagas la desentendida, tú lo sabes bien. Has estado ignorándome todo este tiempo — Se acercó a la cara de la peliceleste para intimidarla. Sonrió creído — Pero mira… Logré que me hablaras — Sacó una risa gutural disfrutando con malicia el momento.

— ¡¿Qué? — Gritó ofendida la peliceleste. Vegeta quedó perplejo al ver su reacción. La peliceleste le dio la espalda al moreno y furiosa siguió hablando — Yo no te estaba ignorando, en cualquier caso tú me estabas ignorando, sólo te di tu espacio porque pensé que lo necesitabas… ¡Uy! ¡Pero si serás salvaje! Cómo esperabas que yo no te prestara atención si haces semejante revoltijo en mi comedor, ¡Eres un gorila maleducado! Si tanto querías hablar conmigo me lo hubieras dicho ¡Y ya! Pero no, preferiste bañarme con el desayuno porque en tu cabezota eso era lo más sencillo — La científica volvió su rostro furioso al guerrero quién todavía asimilaba la información.

Al fin el saiyajin reaccionó — ¡¿Cómo? ¿Qué yo quería hablar contigo? ¡Serás imbécil! — Se levantó de la mesa para pararse frente a la científica para enfrentarla y seguir discutiendo — ¡Yo no estaba buscando tu atención ¿Oíste? — Cruzó sus brazos ofendido — ¡Hmp! Sólo quería que supieras que al príncipe de los saiyajin no se le puede ignorar — viró su rostro para otro lado para rematar.

— ¡Uhg! ¡Simio desconsiderado! — La peliaqua le gritó con todas sus fuerzas — Y yo que estaba…. ¡Ahg!... — Paró refunfuñando.

— ¿Mh? — El moreno sintió curiosidad por la frase incompleta — ¿Que tú estabas qué?

Ahora la peliaqua cruzó los brazos y volteó su rostro — Nada, no te diré nada porque no te interesa si te hablo o no — Le sacó la lengua y volvió a virar su cara.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Mujer insensata! — El moreno apretó sus dos puños y se puso en posición de ataque, discutir con la peliceleste era lo mismo que enfrentarse a un gran enemigo en la batalla. Reprimió sus ganas de matarla.

Bulma abrió un ojo para observarlo. Dejó escapar una carcajada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? — Vegeta suavizó su posición extrañándose de esa risa inesperada. Volvió a ponerse rígido — ¡Explícame de qué te estás riendo, es una orden! — Exigió.

Bulma se limpió una lágrima que le salió por la risa, se acercó al moreno con delicadeza. El príncipe se hizo para atrás sin entender la cercanía de la científica. La mujer le sonrió y lamió la mejilla del saiyajin para limpiarle la mancha de mermelada que tenía desde que se bajó de la mesa — Mhh… Dulce — Sonrió.

El príncipe de la vergüenza no supo qué hacer, no pudo ni tocarla para detenerla, inevitablemente había dejado que lo lamiera a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Se limpió la mejilla con un puño— ¡Pero cómo te atreves! Maldita sea…— Restregó su mano contra su mejilla.

— ¿Qué? ¿A estas alturas y te da asco que te lama una mujer? O es que te avergüenza que hayas tenido esa mancha desde hace tanto tiempo— Rió — Piensas que te veías ridículo ¿verdad? — Risueña se le acercó al verlo enfadar aún más — Vamos, no te enojes Vegeta, lograste tu objetivo ¿No? Te estoy hablando — Sonrió traviesa.

El hombre gruñó y cruzó los brazos — Eso no me interesa. Ahora explícame qué diablos ibas a decir — Habló con rudeza.

— Ah… Eso — La peliceleste parpadeó unas cuantas veces y miró pensativa a un punto. Vegeta la observó con oculta curiosidad. La científica lo vio fijamente al notar su interés — En vez de decirte te lo voy a mostrar — Sonrió y comenzó a caminar — Ven, sígueme Vegeta — Movió su mano en señal.

Vegeta frunció su ceño, se sintió como un perro, pero su curiosidad era demasiada y forzosamente la siguió. En el camino, Bulma notó la sombra oscura debajo de los ojos de Vegeta. Sonrió imaginándose el por qué.

Ambos llegaron al laboratorio, al ser un día entre semana estaba desocupado de sus molestos asistentes. Normalmente los empleados solían venir cuando hacían pruebas importantes y la mayoría del tiempo el laboratorio era sólo para el científico y su hija. La peliceleste abrió un contenedor metálico envasado al vacío, el aire comprimido salió al abrirlo. Dentro estaba el viejo traje azul del saiyajin, la armadura rota, y lo que parecía un nuevo traje.

El príncipe abrió sus labios — Es ese mi… — Soltó su posición rígida de la sorpresa.

— Sí —La peliceleste agarró el nuevo traje y se lo entregó al moreno — Toma, es todo tuyo, no he podido recrear la armadura, pero pude crear un material tan flexible y resistente como el de tu adorado traje, aunque no calculé muy bien y lo dejé sin mangas. Lo hice de color azul como el anterior — Volvió al contenedor y sacó los guantes y las botas — También hice los aditamentos, estaba trabajando para hacer aún más resistente el traje de lo que ya es, pero me costó más trabajo de lo que pensé, su tecnología es muy avanzada y el material está hecho con fibras inaccesibles en la tierra. Improvisé mucho, pero al fin logré hacer este conjunto. Te puede servir mientras termino lo demás…— La peliceleste reconoció el indescifrable rostro del moreno — No te preocupes, no fue nada, quise hacerlo porque tus ropas deportivas siempre terminaban rotas con sólo un día de entrenamiento. Te servirán más estas — Cerró el contenedor que tenía aún unos cuantos prototipos.

Vegeta miró el traje que había hecho con mucha dedicación la mujer — Mh… — Musitó pensativo, con sus dedos tocó la textura — Se ve casi exacto.

— Si ¿verdad? Te dije que era una chica muy inteligente — Bulma comenzó a caminar para que salgan del laboratorio, tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

— Oye… Bulma —el guerrero la detuvo con su voz. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mirando el traje y volteó al ver que la peliceleste esperaba que dijera algo — Mh… ¿Podrías hacer más de estos trajes para el resto de los insectos?— Agregó con seriedad, no era capaz de agradecerle.

La científica parpadeó extrañada — ¿Para los demás? Sí, claro ese no sería un problema, pero Vegeta, ¿por qué quieres que lo haga para los demás?

—Hmp, no me malentiendas, que tengan un traje así sería una ventaja para la batalla contra esos androides, luego ya ajustaré cuentas con el insecto de Kakaroto — Justificó el moreno.

La joven volvió a parpadear y luego sonrió — Eso no será problema, apenas logre hacer la armadura haré los demás en mi tiempo libre. Pero a cambio te voy a pedir un favor — Alzó un dedo para apuntar al guerrero.

— ¿Eh? ¿Un favor? ¿Y a qué favor te refieres? — Contestó el guerrero contrariado.

Acercándose al príncipe, la joven apoyó su pecho contra el del moreno. Aplastando sus pechos en los pectorales, acercó los labios al oído del hombre. El saiyajin ocultó su estremecimiento, con muchas fuerzas, al sentir el cálido aliento de la humana. No pudo evitar abrir un poco su boca deseosa.

La mujer sonrió pícara — Te lo diré en tu habitación esta noche — le soltó con gracia y sacó su lengua como si fuera una traviesa niña, dejando a un excitado saiyajin en el laboratorio, deseoso de que la noche llegara. El príncipe sonrió, al final siempre caía ante el monumento de tentación que era el cuerpo de esa mujer, sólo debía controlar que sólo fuera el cuerpo el que lo tuviera entusiasmado.

El príncipe se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un poco, luego de desvelarse pensando en la razón de la ley de hielo de la peliceleste, se merecía cerrar los ojos. Apenas era mediodía y tiró su cuerpo en la cama, dentro de unas horas iba a reventarle el cuerpo a la mujer, luego de esos días de abstinencia seguro su cuerpo lo resistiría. Sonrió sin pensar pero; en un arranque de cordura, abrió con furia sus ojos al darse cuenta de su estúpida sonrisa. Se levantó al sentirse tan imbécil. Se le quitó el sueño por completo, necesitaba entrenar.

En la noche, al salir de la cámara de gravedad se dirigió a su ducha sin puerta. Gruñó al recordar el incidente, después tenía que explicarle a Bulma una justificación para que le pongan una nueva. Bufó, también había una gran grieta. Al salir, se secó su cabello y se sentó en la orilla dando su espalda a la puerta principal de la habitación, un ruido lo alertó. La puerta se abrió con lentitud, el rechinido de los hierros marcó el suspenso. Bulma había cruzado el pasillo con un babydoll como vestido con holanes. En su mano tenía el tazón de fresas con crema batida y en la otra, envuelta en su brazo, una botella de champagne en su balde y sus copas. El guerrero sonrió, no entendía la moda del planeta, pero ver a esa mujer con telas transparentes y vaporosas, mostrando sutilmente sus zonas erógenas, era muy sensual.

La científica se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, apagó la luz para que la luna los iluminara a través de la enorme ventana. Extrañaba esa habitación con locura. Ahí estaba él, prendido, sensual, con su sonrisa dominante. La mujer sirvió dos copas con champagne y colocó el tazón en la mesita junto la botella. Le dio una copa a Vegeta.

— ¿Celebramos algo? — Dijo el moreno al agarrar la copa burbujeante.

La peliceleste se sentó, tomó con dos de sus dedos una fresa envuelta en crema y se la dio en los labios al príncipe — Es un secreto — Mencionó y brindó junto con el guerrero — Además verte comer esa fresa… — Se puso una en la boca y el moreno dejó su copa para arrebatársela con un beso apasionado. No podía esperar más.

La botella fue bajando, y las fresas fueron colocadas en el cuerpo de la científica como puntos de un mapa. En la boca, en la clavícula, entre los senos, en su ombligo, y por último escondió una fresa jugosa, escurriendo crema, en su sexo. Parecía un delicioso pastel adornado. El príncipe relamió sus labios antes de disfrutar el manjar, el calor burbujeante del champagne lo hizo sentir más atrevido de lo usual y embadurnaba el cuerpo de la mujer con la crema. Colocó un tanto del dulce en el lóbulo de la peliceleste, comenzó a lamerlo y a morderlo disfrutando el sabor dulce fundido con la piel de la mujer, su aliento caliente y la succión de sus labios hizo gemir a Bulma, su sexo se mojaba y se mezclaban los fluidos con el jugo de la fresa y con la crema. Vegeta dejó escapar una risa ronca y gutural, disfrutaba oírla disfrutar de su virtuosa lengua, decidió comerla a besos y lamidas. Untó la crema en uno de sus pechos para comérselo a mordiscos, sus dientes lo apretaban lo suficiente para que la peliaqua se retorciera.

— Ah Vegeta… Sigue… — La científica se sostuvo del pie de la cama para aguantar lo que venía. La puntiaguda y fuerte lengua del guerrero la acarició dejando un camino de saliva a su paso, la brisa de la noche, al contacto con la humedad, lerizaron por completo a la mujer, endureciéndole sus pechos.

Vegeta agarró uno de sus senos para estrujarlo, su boca se dirigió al sexo que se horneaba entre sus jugos y el dulce, haciendo un almíbar de sabor exquisito. Con sus dientes mordió la fresa y la acabó, bebió la crema y sorbió la miel de esa orquídea. Pronto llegó a la fruta principal, hinchada y palpitante, madura y ansiosa. La fuerte lengua del saiyajin comenzó a hacer su labor, jugueteó alrededor de ese botón de carne e introdujo su porosa lengua, y como una bala de plomo, la clavó dentro de la abertura de Bulma. La mujer se dejó llevar por el placer, varios orgasmos escaparon de su garganta ante la habilidad del guerrero. Vegeta, con su virilidad de acero, al fin la consumió. Unió su cuerpo con el frágil cuerpo de la humana, le tomó de la espalda y pegó su vientre pegajoso contra el suyo. La mujer se aferró al cuello del príncipe, tenía que sostenerse o sentía que podría caer en el gran abismo que provocaban sus orgasmos, enrolló sus piernas en Vegeta sostenida con su grandiosa fuerza, que podía hacerla pedazos. Ahí en el aire, fue embestida con los rítmicos movimientos de vaivén que provenían de las caderas afiladas del saiyajin. Varios golpes dentro de sus entrañas, que convulsionaban, se abrían y cobraban vida en su interior, la hicieron gritar. La peliaqua tiró su espalda para atrás, aún sostenida con la fuerte mano del guerrero, para que el hombre visualizara el movimiento que provocaba en su carne. La científica lo observó desde abajo, con la boca abierta, sin poder formular palabras coherentes. El hombre escurría sudor lleno de deseo, mezclándose con el cuerpo devorador de la mujer, su miembro era absorbido y succionado como si una planta carnívora lo jalara. Un oleaje de movimientos fuertes los hizo colapsar a ambos en un solo orgasmo definitivo. Vegeta derramó dentro de la mujer su elixir caliente, rellenándola por completo. La sensación de vacío fue pospuesta cuando no salió del interior de la mujer, Se abrazó a su cuerpo y ambos cayeron unidos en el colchón mancillado. De nuevo, esa deliciosa sensación de estar junto a ella, y no querer soltarla, se apoderó del príncipe. Sus alientos se evaporaron agotados. Vegeta abrió los ojos y la miró, tan incandescente, brillante por el sudor. Salió bruscamente del cuerpo de la mujer al sentirse de nuevo traicionado por esas humanas emociones.

—Ah…— Suspiró Bulma — Vegeta…— Respiró con dificultad aún delirante por el placer.

—Dime…— Contestó con seriedad el príncipe, se sentía un poco mareado por el champagne.

La peliaqua sonrió dulce, con el sonrojo sexual en las mejillas — ¿Me prometes cumplir el favor que te voy a pedir? — Musitó en un susurro lleno de encanto. Acarició la sien del príncipe con finura.

Vegeta la miró con los párpados pesados, el cansancio y el champagne lo estaban arrebatando de la conversación — Sí…— Logró decir. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido profundamente, suspirando complacido.

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

(Pasan escenas del próximo capítulo al puro estilo de Dragon Ball Z)

Voz de Goku:

¡Ay Vegeta! ¡Acabas de prometerle un favor a Bulma! ¿Realmente cumplirás tu promesa?

Voz de Vegeta:

¡Cállate Kakaroto! ¡A mí sólo me interesa derrotarte!

Voz de Goku:

¡Próximo capítulo: La promesa!

Voz de Vegeta:

¡Ahg! Los mataré a los dos! ¡Y a la autora de paso!


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Una Pesadilla?

_**Nota de la autora**: Este capítulo no tiene continuidad con la historia, es un horrible relleno XD Lamento ser una antisocial que no dice nada, ni se presenta, pero he estado subiendo capítulos en modo automático, no he dicho ni ¡Hola! Pero bueno, hola, soy Lemonale y soy adicta a B/V XD Este fic está compuesto hoy en día por 18 capítulos, y quiero alcanzar al otro sitio, luego podré subir paulatinamente los capítulos que están en proceso para finalizarlo, así que tienen fic para rato, calculo que estará en 25 o 30 capítulos a menos que me extienda a Majin. Este en particular es muy divertido, hay 1 capítulo más que es un relleno, y luego, haré otros, ¡Pero no se preocupen! que cuando hago rellenos usualmente actualizo de inmediato, ya que, los rellenos, son horribles XD_

_Gracias por la felicitación, las notas finales siempre tuvieron éxito desde que inicié en los fics de DBZ (osea hace un mes XD) y continuarán en los capítulos formales, este no contiene por ser un horrible relleno, así que no se preocupen, que hay muchas más notas finales llenas de diversión en el resto de los capítulos._

_Sin mas que decir, se despide la autora, la loca y excéntrica** Lemonale** :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10 <strong>_

_**¿Una pesadilla?**_

Había una vez, en un universo paralelo muy alejado al nuestro, una princesa llamada Bulma, del reino de la ropa interior, del planeta blanco. Ella deseaba desde que era pequeña conocer al príncipe de sus sueños, pero en lugar de eso su padre arregló su matrimonio con el príncipe de los guerreros más fuertes que existían, para así, fortalecer su fuerza militar. Ella nunca lo había visto en su vida, pero rumores de los sirvientes hablaban del planeta saiyajin como un planeta de bárbaros-monos-come plátanos, sucios hombres de guerra.

Los ojos de bulma se acandizaron (Del término Candy Candy: Dícese de un agrandamiento ocular y un brillo shoujo exagerado) se puso en el barandal de su torre y gritó al viento — ¡Sáquenme de este estúpido sueño! — Volvió a su estado natural — Pero esto es ridículo… A mi edad y soñando con princesas… — Se vio en un espejo — Este vestido me hace ver gorda — Miró la faja que sostenía una criada — Olvídalo… prefiero lucir gorda… ¡Maldición! Esto debe ser producto del champagne y de dormir con un príncipe, pero él para nada, para nada parece un príncipe de cuento — Se quitó el vestido gigantesco, los calzones de calabaza y rompió con sus dientes las telas para envolverse. Colocó parte de la tela alrededor de ella y con un lazo se hizo un moño al frente para sostener el nuevo vestido — ¡Esto sí que es un sueño! Hacer maravillas así con sólo romper la tela con los dientes, y se ve tan lindo… — Miró su pequeño vestido provocador.

— ¡Princesa Brief! ¡No haga esas cosas! Si algún hombre la llega a tocar antes de que se case, usted… — La mucama cerró la boca al colocarse las manos encima antes de soltar el secreto.

— ¿Yo qué? — Volteó con curiosidad la peliceleste.

— Nada Princesa Brief… Por favor tenga cuidado… — Se retiró.

— Que ningún hombre debe tocarme… Vaya ese sí es un problema… Bueno no dijeron nada sobre que me toque una mujer, aunque eso iría más en Amor yaoi… Así que también debe estar prohibido. Bueno pero yo que voy a saber de eso, esto sólo es un sueño y haré lo que quiera — Saltó de alegría al ser perfectamente consciente de su sueño y salió del castillo al jardín real, que no era muy diferente al jardín de la vida real.

Ahí, Goku en versión miniatura la miró desde abajo — Ohh Bulma, sí que creciste mucho… ¿Qué haces en un videojuego?

— ¿Un videojuego? ¿De qué hablas? Este es un cuento de hadas— Contestó confundida la princesa Brief.

— No, no, tú eres una princesa encerrada en este castillo y un plomero vendrá a rescatarte — Sonrió el pequeño.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Un simple plomero? Olvídalo, ¿qué tal un empresario? Un banquero, un corredor de bolsa… ¡Preferiría mil veces a un saiyajin o hasta el tarado de Yamcha! — Gritó la peliceleste — Yo no me quiero casar con un plomero… — Quedó pensativa — ¿Al menos es guapo?

Goku la miró — Yo que voy a saber de eso Bulma… ¡Mira ahí viene! ¡Es Vegeta Bros! — Apuntó en la lejanía al príncipe de los saiyajin con su overol azul, camisa y gorra rojas, que volaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Vegeta! — La princesa Brief comenzó a reírse por el atuendo que vio en la lejanía — Me alegro que sea solo un sueño… Si esto pasara en la vida real… Seguro él…

— ¡Maldita seas humana asquerosa! — Vegeta gritó al bajar a la tierra — ¡Explícame de una buena vez qué significa esto! ¡Te mataré! ¡Deja de soñar conmigo en este instante, es una orden oíste!

Bulma parpadeó — Sí, algo así pasaría en la vida real — Lo miró de nuevo con su trajecito y volvió a carcajear.

— ¡Ahg! Humana insulsa, ¡quítame estas ropas ahora mismo! — Amenazó con su posición de pelea.

— Bueno yo puedo quitártelas, pero así quedarías desnudo Vegeta… — Le dijo Goku al acercarse.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Aléjate de mí enano enfermo! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! — Notó su cola — ¿Pero quién rayos eres tú? Esa cola es de los saiyajin…

Bulma seguía riéndose sin parar, le dolía el estómago y no podía articular palabra, el príncipe se estaba enojando aún más al verla reírse de esa forma de él.

— Pero Vegeta… Soy yo ¡Goku! O Kakaroto como me dices ¿No me reconoces? — Dio unas vueltas alrededor de él — ¿Por qué todos están tan raros?

— ¿Kakaroto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo? Eres un niño — El príncipe lo miró bien — Vaya, así que ella también está soñando contigo… Muy bien, debo saber cómo salir de este absurdo sueño — Agarró a Goku de la cabeza, el pequeño comenzó a quejarse. Vegeta se acercó a la princesa que moría de risa — ¡Bulma! ¡Sácame de este infierno ahora mismo o mataré a Kakaroto!

La peliceleste limpió sus lágrimas, con la voz entrecortada por tanto reír al fin pudo hablar — Lo siento Vegeta, no sé cómo puedes salir de mi sueño, y no creo que sea matando a Goku — Volvió a mirarlo y comenzó a reír de nuevo. Cayó al piso — ¡Una cámara! ¡Mi reino por una cámara!

Goku trató de zafarse de la gran mano de Vegeta — ¡Grandulón! Esto no es justo… — miró el piso recordando algo de repente — Pero… Creo que sí debes derrotarme para salvar a Bulma y ganar el juego.

Vegeta lo miró con una sonrisa de victoria — ¿Ganarte? Así como estás, no me hagas reír, eso sería tan sencillo que no tendría ningún valor mi victoria — Su rostro quedó serio — Pero no puedo quedarme en esta pesadilla infernal. Está bien — Soltó al pequeño y cruzó los brazos. Miró a Goku desde arriba — Dame lo que tienes.

— ¡Muy bien! — Saltó en una maniobra para caer bien. De repente el caparazón de tortuga que le había dado el maestro Roshi apareció en sus espalda, le salieron unos picos y empezó a poner sus manos en posición — Kame… — Vegeta lo miró incrédulo, Goku siguió concentrando su ki — Kame…

— No te pongas más en ridículo Kakaroto, con ese nivel tan bajo de pelea no podrás hacerme nada — Sonrió confiado.

— Yo no soy el que está usando un overol — Sonrió el pequeño — ¡Haaaaa!

El comentario desconcentró a Vegeta de tal forma que la energía dio directamente hacia él — Maldito insecto, lo haré arrepentirse de esto — Limpió su boca.

Bulma sólo miraba la ridícula pelea intentando no reírse más — ¡Vamos Vegeta! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Si ganas te quitaré toda tu ropa! — Gritó apoyándolo.

— Esa mujer como siempre tan vulgar… — Divisó a la peliceleste desde su posición, de nuevo perdió la concentración debido a la vergüenza y enojo que le causó el comentario.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — Apareció Goku enfrente del príncipe y le golpeó con su báculo sagrado — No deberías confiarte de esa forma, no quites los ojos de tu adversario — Sonrió travieso.

— ¡Ahg! Maldito enano, tú quién eres para darme instrucciones de cómo pelear— Rechinó los dientes aún con la marca de la vara atravesándole el rostro.

— ¿Quién soy? — Goku miró el cielo — ¡Ah! — Lo miró con una sonrisa inocente — Vegeta, pues soy yo, Goku, además, hasta ahora no me has podido dar revancha, y es que soy sólo un niño — Le mostró con su sonrisa despreocupada todos los dientes.

La vena de Vegeta se hinchó, el tic de su ceja se volvió más visible, había llegado al límite de su paciencia con ese observación. Caminó con pasos fuertes hacia el pequeño y con una tremenda fuerza lo agarró de la cabeza y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, hasta convertirlo en una estrella en el cielo.

— ¡Ay ahora sí lo enojé jeje! — Goku mordió su lengua con travesura al salir volando.

Vegeta sacudió sus manos con unas palmadas entre ellas, volteó su rostro hacia Bulma que miraba en el cielo la ruta de Goku — ¡Bulma! ¡Quítame ahora este atuendo! — Ordenó el príncipe.

— Ay Vegeta… Pillo… Te voy a tomar la palabra — Sonrió con picardía. Se levantó y le quitó el sombrerito. Empezó a bajar los tirantes del overol — Oh… Pero que curioso… — Dijo al observar la prenda.

— ¡¿Qué? — Le gritó el saiyajin que ya estaba bastante enfadado.

— No… no nada, es que… Bueno — Bulma no sabía si contestar eso al ver la furia del guerrero.

— Habla ahora, ¿qué hay de malo? — Amenazó con su mano.

— Bueno pues… Parece que has tenido tu traje saiyajin abajo desde el principio — Contestó la peliaqua con un hilo de voz.

El príncipe gritó y con una onda de ki destrozó el disfraz, agarró a Bulma de la cintura, y como si fuera un costal de papas empezó a llevársela, pero unas grandes letras le impidieron el paso.

**LO SIENTO VEGETA BROS, PERO SU PRINCESA SE ENCUENTRA EN OTRO CASTILLO.**

El moreno miró lo que sostenían sus manos y encontró un hongo con cara, lo tiró del susto. El pequeño hongo sacó lagrimitas mientras caía.

— ¿Pero qué es esta broma? — Volteó su cuerpo para ver el camino recorrido y vio miles de hongos que venían por él. Traspasó las letras y bajó por una bandera hacia otro castillo — ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? — Gruñó al no comprender lo que pasaba. Alzó su mirada y encontró a la peliceleste, envuelta de seda, acostada en grandes almohadones como si fuera una geisha descomunal.

— Vegeta… Ven a mí… — La peliceleste abrió los brazos, las telas se le escurrían en el cuerpo deslizándose en caricias.

El hombre se acercó desconfiado, la abrazó pensando que así podría salir, debía sacarle información —Oye… ¿Tú eres la verdadera princesa? — Preguntó sin delicadeza, la agarraba como si fuera a quemarlo.

— ¡Claro que lo soy! Tontito, este es mi sueño — La peliceleste cambió su actitud a la habitual.

El saiyajin la miró — ¿Entonces qué fue lo de hace rato? — Le contestó enojado, aunque sintió cierto alivio al verla actuar normal.

— Mhh… — Quedó pensativa — No estoy segura, tal vez no tengo un total control de mi sueño… Pero eso no importa, ahora estamos juntos — Lo besó en contra de la voluntad del príncipe.

El moreno comenzó a seguir la corriente del beso al sentir lo placentero que era — Bueno… Este sueño me gusta más… — Susurró seductor, la tiró en los almohadones.

Bulma soltó un grito seguido de una risa, abrió sus piernas y deslizó la seda — Ven… Hazme todo lo que quieras — Sonrió sensual.

Vegeta se acercó a ella debajo de las telas, escondido, gateando grácil. Unas risitas comenzaron a salir de la boca de la peliceleste al sentir los jugueteos de las manos del príncipe — ¡Ay no! — Gritó repentinamente Bulma.

Vegeta sacó el rostro de entre las telas con una tanga en la boca, la escupió a un lado — ¿Ahora qué tienes? — Le gruñó.

— No debiste haberme tocado, eso me dijo la criada, que ningún hombre debía tocarme antes de casarme, pero no sé por qué, ay Vegeta, ¿y si me pasa algo? — La olvidadiza princesa sujetó sus mejillas con preocupación.

— No te va a pasar nada, eso fue antes, los sueños van cambiando — Dijo el saiyajin adentrándose de nuevo en la tela para continuar con su labor.

— ¿No me va a pasar nada? Creo que eso no me da mucha confían…za… mhhh… eso le dijeron a mi mamá y nací yo… oh… ahh… — El placer de la lengua maestra del príncipe le lavó por completo su preocupación — No, no… Esto no está bien Vegeta, detente… Ah… Sí, sí por ahí, mmmhh… — Sujetó la cabeza del guerrero — Vegeta… Debemos casarnos antes ¡Ah! — El moreno utilizó su herramienta clave para volverla loca justo cuando oyó la palabra matrimonio entre sus intensiones, así la pudo conquistar por completo.

El hombre salió de nuevo de entre las sábanas de seda y relamió sus labios al terminar — ¿Ves que no pasó nada? — Miró a la peliaqua que estaba desfallecida entre las almohadas — ¿Bulma?... ¡Bulma! ¡Despierta que te estoy hablando! — La sujetó y comenzó a sacudirla — ¡Maldición, la imbécil se murió! — Gruñó al pensar que había perdido su lindo juguete sexual. El hombre no era necrófilo así que la tomó por caso perdido y comenzó a caminar para buscar una salida.

— ¡Vegeta! — Gritó la peliaqua tan repentinamente que erizó al guerrero.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿No te habías muerto? Pero que susto, mujer, avísame antes de gritar de esa forma ahg — El moreno se tocó el pecho asegurándose de que su corazón latiera.

— ¡No, no estoy muerta! ¡Pero mira! — Descubrió su cuerpo de entre las sábanas, mostrándole su barriga de embarazada — ¡Maldito! ¡Me embarazaste! ¡Hazte responsable! — Bulma comenzó a sacar lagrimones.

— ¿Qué? Ese hijo no es mío, yo sólo te hice un oral, ve tú como te las arreglas yo me largo de este manicomio — El príncipe le dio la espalda.

— ¡Vegeta! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la mujer. Las lágrimas no dejaron de caer — ¡Simio asqueroso! ¡No me dejes así! — La figura de Vegeta se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad — ¡No! Vegeta… — Tapó sus ojos — No… ¿Por qué me dejas así? Este hijo es tuyo… La maldición, la maldición…

_La maldición… La maldición…_

Repitió con debilidad la peliceleste. De un sobresalto despertó de su sueño. Empapada de sudor, tocó su cuerpo para asegurar que estaba despierta. Miró a su lado, estaba Vegeta, tranquilamente dormido, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos — Fue solo un sueño… — Sus zafiros se clavaron en él con ternura, acarició su mejilla, el guerrero movió, en reflejo, un poco las cejas. Continuó perdido entre sus sueños — Me pregunto qué estarás soñando… — La peliceleste sonrió — No sería tan malo tener un hijo tuyo Vegeta… — Los ojos de la mujer cayeron pesados y quedó dormida frente a frente con el saiyajin.


	11. Chapter 11 La Promesa

_**Nota de la autora:** ¡Lamento el error! Ahora mismo me di cuenta que subí el capítulo equivocado entre el 8 y el 9, ya decía yo que algo estaba raro cuando traté de subir el 10 y el número no daba, me había comido el capítulo 8 ¡llamado **Preocupación**! Lo lamento tanto, me distraje XDUu espero regresen y lo lean para comprender lo que sucedió, pues es un capítulo muy importante, no sé si alguien se dio cuenta de que de repente nada tenía sentido, o seré tan buena que aún así funcionó? jajaja (lo siento u.u) soy muy perfeccionista y no me gusta errar, así que de ahora en adelante prestaré más atención. Nos vemos pronto, ya faltan sólo 7 capítulos más para estar a la par._

_**Lemonale**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>_

_**La promesa**_

Bulma estaba en el jardín de sus mascotas, leyendo un libro desde temprano en la mañana, mientras su madre alimentaba algunos pequeños animales y su padre ponía en una gigantesca máquina la comida de sus dinosaurios. La peliceleste notó que, un animal desconocido, se ocultaba entre unos helechos.

— Papá, esa mascota es nueva ¿No es así? No la había visto antes— La peliceleste movió el separador de su libro y lo cerró — Parece que aún no se acostumbra al jardín — La mujer se acercó un poco para mirarlo mejor. El animal, parecido a un gato desarrollado, tiró a rasguñarla — ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué le sucede a este gato? — Se alejó inmediatamente.

— Cuidado hija — El científico se volteó al fin. Tomó con su mano su barbilla y se acercó — Lo encontraron en las afueras de una de nuestras residencias, estaba malherido — Miró al salvaje felino y se agachó para ofrecerle un pedazo de carne. El animal olfateó la carne, comenzó a acercarse con desconfianza y con un solo movimiento le arrebató el trozo de comida al científico y se ocultó en los helechos. El hombre sonrió — Es algo tímido — Afirmó.

— ¿Tímido? A mí me parece un poco peligroso… ¿Estará bien que se quede aquí? — La peliaqua miró a su padre aún ofendida por el trato que tuvo el gato hacia ella.

El científico parpadeó. Miró a un punto fijo y luego regresó a mirar a su pequeña. Se levantó y colocó ambas manos detrás de su espalda — Bueno hija, la mayoría de nuestros animales han sido callejeros o salvajes, no creerás que esos dinosaurios nacieron en cautiverio, la mayoría no se atrevería a tratarlos.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Eso sí no lo sabía, pero ahora que lo pienso, tiene mucha lógica— La mujer miró su gran selva, vio correr contentos a los animales — Pero todos parecen tan dóciles, es difícil de creer que antes eran salvajes.

El científico sonrió en silencio.

— ¿Mh? — La peliceleste se viró para observar a su padre — ¿Qué pasa papá?

— Nada, nada hija, sólo pensaba que… Es un talento heredita…— La frase del científico fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo. El gato salvaje hacía pleito al pequeño y dulce gato negro del científico. De un arañazo derribó al más pequeño. El científico tiró inclusive su cigarrillo — ¡Ay no! ¡Tama!

Bulma y sus padres se acercaron para rescatarlo. El gato salvaje huyó entre los helechos. La rubia tomó al pequeño gato negro y se lo llevó para auxiliarlo, su herida no era severa pero los tres tenían el susto clavado en sus cuerpos.

— Tal parece que no se acostumbrará a nosotros tan fácilmente… — Concluyó la peliceleste al limpiar con un algodón a Tama.

El científico miró a su mascota. El gato maulló sano y salvo, el hombre sonrió — Bueno, al menos Tama está bien — el padre se acercó a su hija — Bulma, estas cosas llevan su tiempo, verás que poco a poco él, igual que lo demás, será parte de nuestra familia.

— ¡Lo que necesita es disciplina! No puede venir y lastimar a los demás así como así — Afirmó la peliaqua enojada — Pero ahora verá, ¡lo voy a buscar!

— ¡Espera Bulma! — El científico la detuvo, Bulma lo miró confundida — No lo presiones, si lo presionas sólo harás que se sienta más incómodo, harás que el felino huya, aún no está listo para ser disciplinado, deja que las cosas vayan a su ritmo, además Tama está bien — Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a su hija para calmarla.

Bulma se quedó quieta — Pero…— Miró la sonrisa de su padre — Está bien… Tú has logrado que todos se lleven en armonía, así que debes tener algo de razón— La peliceleste se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado su libro y miró pensativa la portada, se perdió en su mente.

El príncipe abrió sus ojos cuando la luz del ventanal empezó a deslumbrarlo, su reloj biológico había fallado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se levantó pesadamente con la sensación pegajosa en la piel de su pecaminosa gula. Soltó un gruñido al sentir un ligero dolor en su sien derecha, que como un rayo le atravesó. Viró su rostro para buscar a su compañera sexual, pero no la encontró. El guerrero se metió en su ducha, sin puerta, para continuar con su rutina atrasada. Debía lavar el dulce sabor de la noche anterior.

Con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, el moreno, tuvo un presentimiento que le aplastó el pecho. Abrió bien los ojos, se enjuagó y con rapidez miró su gran ventana. La cámara de gravedad no estaba. Mostró con rabia sus dientes, tenía planeado estrenar su nuevo traje ese día, lo que había hecho que su humor no fuera tan terrible como usualmente, sin embargo, sin la cámara, su humor fue cuesta debajo de inmediato.

— Ahora qué diablos estará pensando esa mujer… ¡Seguro fue ella! — El moreno se detuvo antes de golpear la pared, aún debían reparar la puerta del baño y las lozas del mismo. En cambio, caminó decidido a buscar a la mujer para exigirle una explicación. Su rabia iba incrementando a cada paso que daba, sus pensamientos turbulentos sólo le causaban más ira. Murmuraba entre dientes al acercarse más y más a la pequeña presencia de la científica.

Era ella, estaba seguro, siempre era ella. Se metía en sus asuntos, en su vida, lo traía arriba a abajo con sus juegos, con su manera de ser. Su cabeza palpitó. No tenía ganas de empezar de nuevo con una guerra contra la peliceleste, estaba harto, cansado de ser un juguete. De nuevo esa cálida sensación en su pecho lo turbó, no soportaba sentir esa extraña sensación acosándolo cuando pensaba en la humana. Tratándolo bien, cuidándolo, teniendo relaciones, tratando de convertirlo en humano. No, eso imposible, él era un saiyajin, el príncipe de los saiyajin. Que tan bajo había caído, un hombre de su estirpe, para llegar a ser un refugiado de esa mujer, terminar obedeciéndola no era una opción, terminar queriéndola tampoco. Tenía que acabar con eso en ese momento.

Bulma agarró su libro y caminó hacia las afueras del invernadero, se topó directamente con el rostro del guerrero — Vegeta… — Parpadeó sorprendida. Le sonrió ignorando por completo lo que pasaba por la mente del guerrero — Que bien que ya despertaste, es la primera vez que despierto antes que tú, quedé muy sorprendida, hasta llegué a pensar que la bebida te había caído algo fuerte — El príncipe la sujetó de una mano y de un movimiento la cargó para ocultarla de los testigos. El libro cayó — ¡Pero qué haces! ¡Estás loco! — La peliceleste empezó a forcejear sin resultado, el brazo de Vegeta la rodeaba y la cargaba al costado de este — ¡Ugh! ¡Gorila! Esta no es manera de tratar a una chica como yo, no estoy para tus juegos Vegeta, ¡Tú me debes un favor!

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Gritó el moreno, la mujer enmudeció debido al volumen de la grave voz. Con pasos duros y varios forcejeos inútiles, ambos llegaron a lo más profundo de la corporación. Vegeta abrió la puerta de una habitación olvidada, uno de los cuartos más alejados de la casa. En la oscuridad, tiró a la científica dentro, la mujer se quejó al pegarse contra el suelo — Muy bien, aquí nadie podrá oír tu berridos — Sonrió prepotente.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? Óyeme bien, si estás de mal humor no tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo— La peliceleste miró la silueta de Vegeta, él no reaccionaba, estaba terriblemente serio — ¿Qué mosca te picó? — Preguntó con el cuerpo adolorido por la caída — Ni creas que me asustas, así no te libras de tu promesa — El comportamiento que mostraba el moreno le parecía extraño.

— ¡Te dije que cerraras la boca! — Gritó con fuerza el príncipe. Bulma se estremeció.

El guerrero agarró el cuello de la ropa de la científica para mirarle el rostro con frialdad. Alzó el cuerpo de la mujer y la observó con sus perlas negras brillando de violencia — Ya vi que quieres hacer otro de tus jueguitos, pero esta vez no me voy a prestar— Le habló cruelmente con el rostro muy cerca para intimidarla, cosa que logró — Dime qué le hiciste a la cámara de gravedad ¡Contesta! — La soltó con violencia para que cayera estrepitosamente.

— Ve-Vegeta… — La mujer tembló por el rudo trato, con sus manos buscó fallidamente protección en sus cercanías. Definitivamente algo estaba mal — La metí en una cápsula… — Contestó asustada, el rostro del hombre no era el dulce rostro que recordaba en la cama. El hielo la recorrió y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Era la primera vez que sintió que aquel saiyajin podría dañarla, con solo mirar sus fríos ojos negros supo que esa ocasión era diferente a las otras.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el príncipe con la misma rudeza, sus brazos cruzaban en medio de su torso. Miró a la científica, desde arriba, con el rostro endurecido — Contesta rápido.

— Yo… — Antes de continuar, la peliceleste tragó saliva, tenía que explicarle de la mejor manera posible la situación — La guardé para que mi padre trabajara en ella y mejorarla, quería hacerla más resistente… Yo… Te iba a pedir de favor que… — Se detuvo cuando Vegeta con velocidad la alzó y la puso contra la pared de nuevo, pero esta vez los pies de la mujer son tacaron el piso — ¡¿Qué, qué es lo qué haces Vegeta? ¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando! — El hombro de la peliaqua era sujetado con los dedos de acero del príncipe.

Vegeta rió cínico — ¿Te estoy lastimando? Oh… ¡Que pena! — Apretó con más fuerza el hombro de la peliceleste, haciéndola pegar un grito de dolor. La cara del guerrero se ensombreció — Que pena que no supieras que esto podía pasar… — La soltó dejándola caer desde esa altura.

Bulma sujetó su hombro con una mano, miró la sangre con horror. Volteó su rostro para mirar al príncipe — ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Vegeta? ¿Por qué actúas así? — La rabia y el dolor la consumieron.

El guerrero dirigió su sombría mirada hacia ella, como si se tratara de algo sin importancia. Volvió los ojos hacia otro punto — ¿Actuar cómo? Yo siempre he sido así — Se sentó en un mueble para observar a su prisionera.

Bulma miró con coraje al hombre— ¿Así eres? ¿Esto es lo que en realidad eres? — Su transparente rostro dudó sin apartar sus ojos del saiyajin — No, eso es lo que quieres que todos crean… Estás demasiado orgulloso de esa mentira.

Vegeta, como si le hubieran traspasado por un rayo, reaccionó ante ese comentario — ¡Cállate humana inútil!, no eres más que un insecto, ustedes, terrícolas con sus innecesarios sentimentalismos, tú qué vas a saber sobre lo que en verdad soy— Su furia despidió el ki de su cuerpo — Yo soy el príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo, soy cruel y despiadado…Eso no es ninguna mentira— El dorado intermitente comenzó a brillar —… ¡Mi corazón está lleno de maldad! — Con un grito finalizó su transformación, mostrando su cuerpo brillante, en medio de esa habitación abandonada.

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida, el peligro había aumentado, algo dentro de sí supo que aquel hombre había perdido cierto control de su cordura al mostrarse en esa transformación, haciéndola recordar cuando Goku se transformaba en ese simio gigantesco. Se trató de alejar al verlo avanzar, pero la pared se interpuso en su huída, se tapó la cabeza con las manos esperando un golpe mortal.

El príncipe dorado abrió la palma de su mano para exterminar por fin a esa mujer con un gran bigbang.

La científica tembló y apretó los ojos exprimiendo así sus últimas lágrimas, repentinamente las palabras de su padre acerca del gato salvaje le cruzaron por la mente. Esperó el golpe de Vegeta con el nudo en su estómago; pero, el tiempo trascurrió lento y la muerte no llegaba. Abrió los ojos extrañada, temerosamente volteó para ver al saiyajin. Mucha fue su sorpresa al ver al guerrero parado frente a ella, con la mano extendida, conteniendo una gran energía envuelta de desesperación.

— ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes matarme! — La peliceleste se arriesgó a abrir la boca sorprendida de ver al guerrero luchando internamente. Se levantó con más confianza — Vegeta, no puedes matarme… ¿No lo ves? Muy dentro de ti te importo — Apretó los puños de la emoción.

— ¡Cállate! Por supuesto que puedo matarte. No me importas nada — Vegeta tiró una onda de ki que hizo a la mujer golpearse contra la pared de nuevo.

Bulma con sus pocas fuerzas trató de levantarse, pero no lo logró, ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir de pie. Lo miró con una sonrisa desafiante — Anda, si puedes matarme, ¡hazlo! ¡Mátame de una buena vez! — Bulma le clavó sus decididos y agresivos ojos.

El hombre seguía luchando con más consternación, la provocación hería su orgullo. La mano temblaba de contener sus energías. La miraba deseando exterminarla, pero algo en su interior se negaba. Vegeta cayó de rodillas, con las palmas en el piso. Había regresado a la normalidad a voluntad propia — ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo matarla? — Golpeó con su puño el piso de la frustración.

Bulma lo miró con dulzura, a pesar de sus heridas, no podía estar más feliz. La habitación se inundó de sentimientos encontrados. Tal vez ella estaba enterrándose en ese frío corazón.

Al tratarse las heridas, Bulma notó la pulcritud de éstas. El daño era mínimo y habían sido hechas de tal manera que cerrarían sin ningún problema. Las enfermeras la miraron tranquilas diciéndole que, estaban tan limpias, que no dejarían cicatriz alguna. La peliceleste miró las vendas, después de todo ella también estaba bajo algún tipo de entrenamiento, ahora ya sabía que presionar a los gatos salvajes podía ser contraproducente, sobre todo, si aún tenían garras. La científica sonrío, ella no podía dejar sin garras a una fiera tan orgullosa.

La tibia noche veraniega llegó. El guerrero no había salido de su habitación ni siquiera para comer. Su puerta retumbó, sorprendido de esos pequeños y femeninos toques, volteó. La peliaqua entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se tiró alegremente a la cama junto al contrariado saiyajin. El cabello de la peliceleste era ahora lacio y largo, un punto más para que el saiyajin no comprendiera la extraña actitud de la mujer. Vegeta levantó el torso para sentarse, desvió la mirada avergonzado, no podía verla a la cara así como así, su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, les dije que fue un accidente — Dijo con frescura la peliceleste.

Vegeta dirigió unos instantes sus perlas negras a la hermosa mujer, volvió los ojos a donde antes miraba — ¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado?

— Cierto, cierto… No lo estabas… ¡Ay, ay mi hombro! — Se retorció la mujer haciendo que el guerrero volteara rápidamente — ¡Ja! ¡Te atrapé! — La peliceleste comenzó a reír y se abalanzó hacia la fuerte espalda del moreno — Volteaste muy rápido para ser alguien que no estaba preocupado — Se acomodó en el cuerpo de piedra del saiyajin.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Eso es porque eres una escandalosa! — Su vergüenza furiosa rompió su seria actitud, se suavizó al sentir el calor de la peliaqua en su espalda. Miró hacia otro lado — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Mh? ¿Qué, qué hago aquí? — La mujer acercó el rostro al del moreno — Pues muy fácil, ayer me prometiste cumplir un favor para mí— Sonrió.

El guerrero la observó unos instantes — También mencionaste eso hace un rato, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?— Agregó con curiosidad oculta tras su voz grave.

Bulma besó la mejilla del moreno y acarició su duro pecho. Acomodó su cabeza con tranquilad sobre el hombro. El hombre no se inmutó. La peliceleste sonrió traviesa— Voy a llegar a pensar que te embriagaste con sólo una botella de champagne… — Vegeta sintió el peligro —Aunque tal vez me lo dijiste entre sueños, parecías muy cansado luego de lo que hicimos… — Mencionó casi en un ronroneo la mujer. Lamió juguetonamente la oreja del príncipe — Pero una promesa es una promesa — Susurró sensual.

El saiyajin se volteó hacia ella y la sujetó en sus brazos — Te gusta meterte en problemas… — La tiró en la suave cama y le besó el hombro herido — Bulma, quiero que sepas que yo… — La peliceleste le tapó los labios al moreno con dos dedos. Se puso encima de él en una maniobra, abrazó la cadera del moreno con sus dos muslos, con los sexos encontrados, palpitando. Lo besó pasional. Vegeta se dejó llevar, como siempre, bajo el encanto de su hechizo. De nuevo esos tintes afectivos aparecían como pequeñas pringas en un lienzo en blanco.

_No soy tan bueno como tú piensas…_

El guerrero no sabía que le pediría la científica, pero debido al pequeño incidente decidió cumplir su, seguramente, loco favor. Al adentrarse en la carnosa cueva femenina de la peliceleste, el saiyajin, se hizo una promesa que juró guardar en secreto. Siempre que la poseía no se podía controlar. La dulzura de sus caderas hacía gemir seductora a la humana. Por primera vez, el sexo era suave y delicado, sensual como una danza y preciso como una sinfonía. Las masculinas manos del guerrero dibujaron las líneas curvas de la mujer, delineándola con los dedos y besando sus detalles. Sus bocas se entreabrieron, el aliento se escapaba caliente sobre sus rostros. Las espaldas de ambos se curvearon, los músculos del moreno se contrajeron y, al liberar la esencia dentro de las entrañas de la peliaqua, se relajaron. Bulma tiró un gemido luego de morder su labio inferior al sentir el orgasmo culminar. Continuaron abrazados, con los cuerpos disipados, temiendo que esa felicidad se acabara al momento de alejarse. Vegeta salió del interior de Bulma en un acto de valentía. La sensación tibia en su pecho transitaba en todo su cuerpo. Sujetó la mano de la mujer y la miró con intensidad. La peliceleste quedó inesperadamente quieta, perdida en sus ojos incandescentes, se formó un silencio entre el tramo de sus miradas encontradas. Estaba tan extrañada de tomar su mano con tanta calidez, pero el encanto se rompió cuando el moreno la quitó de un jalón y se volteó. Bulma se incorporó, le miró la espalda pensativa, ambos eran tan vulnerables en la intimidad, que le daban ganas de llorar, pero estaba contenta, se regocijaba con esa hermosa sensación de tener cerca a Vegeta.

— Acerca del favor… — La peliceleste se acomodó de nueva cuenta decidiendo que, como el gato salvaje, no debía presionarlo y debía retirar aquella promesa.

— Lo haré. — Interrumpió seco el moreno.

Bulma viró a verlo sorprendida, sus ojos se posaron en la espalda del príncipe, sin creer que esas palabras habían venido de él — Qué fue lo que…

— Lo haré — Interfirió de nuevo el guerrero esta vez con la voz más clara.

Los ojos de la científica se iluminaron de felicidad y con un impulso se abalanzó para abrazarlo — ¡¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Sabía que eras un hombre de palabra — Lo abrazó del cuello, pegando sus mejillas.

Vegeta la miró — Sólo espero no sea una estupidez innecesaria.

— Sí, sí lo es, pero no importa porque lo harás — La sonrisa de Bulma no se borraba. El moreno mostró el tic de su ceja. La científica besó la mejilla del hombre — ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Mañana mismo dejarás tu entrenamiento mientras arreglan la cápsula y me acompañarás a unas lindas vacaciones! ¡Una semana de diversión terrestre!

— ¡¿QUÉ? — El grito de Vegeta alertó a todos los que descansaban tranquilos en la corporación, a los empleados de seguridad e inclusive al gato salvaje que lamía las heridas de Tama dentro del jardín.

_**[NOTAS FINALES]**_

_(Pasan escenas del próximo episodio al estilo DBZ)_

_(Silencio incómodo)_

Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto! ¡¿Por qué diablos no dices nada?

Goku: ¿Eh?... ¿Yo? ¡Ah sí claro!

Vegeta: Ahg, que me traigan a un profesional.

Goku: No digas cosas como esas Vegeta, yo he hecho esto toda mi vida, si me despiden Milk me va a regañar... Pero es que esas escenas están muy interesantes, ¡No me culpes! _(ríe)_

Vegeta: Ya cállate y di tu diálogo.

Goku:(_entusiasmado_) ¡Claro! ¡Las aventuras de Vegeta apenas comienzan!...(_se detiene_) Emm... No me pusieron el nombre del capítulo...

Vegeta: ¡Ahg! ¡Todos aquí son unos ineptos!

Goku: ¡Ah! No te va... Ya se fue... Bueno... ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ¡Será muy divertido!


	12. Chapter 12 Incertidumbres I

_Ya falta poco, subiré hoy este y mañana subiré otros seguidos :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>_

_**Incertidumbres I**_

El príncipe de la oscuridad estaba embrollado en un lío de humanidad. Lo que más detestaba era todo lo relacionado con esa raza tan inútil. Vegeta caminaba por las calles transitadas de la Capital del Oeste detrás de Bulma, que se contoneaba feliz a cada paso. En realidad, lo único que podía soportar de ese planeta tan… ¡Ridículo! Era esa mujer, había aprendido a tolerarla aunque sea un poco, pero esa situación iba más allá de él.

Las miradas furtivas de algunos terrícolas se posaban en los atributos de la peliceleste, parecía que la vanidad descomunal de la mujer crecía por cada mirada lujuriosa, de aquellos gusanos inútiles, que pasaban a su lado. El moreno no comprendía ese burlesco ritual, quería que la semana terminara para empezar su duro entrenamiento, tenía que recuperar lo que seguramente sería una horrible semana. Apenas era el primer día y ya quería retirar su palabra.

Miró al piso frustrado, exactamente eso era lo que intentaba evitar, ser manipulado por esa intempestiva mujer; pero, el chantaje y sus grandes habilidades para hechizarlo, terminaron ganando esa ocasión; por no decir que, el sexo, el sexo era un arma muy poderosa a favor de la científica. ¿Cómo era posible que, él, el príncipe de los saiyajin, terminara en tan vergonzosa posición? Alojó sus dos perlas profundas a la espalda de la científica. Él nunca fue un saiyajin que disfrutara de la compañía, el sexo era una necesidad que satisfacía como lo hacía con el hambre o el sueño. Consideraba la belleza de las mujeres muy cerradamente, eran atractivas o no lo eran. Era bastante sencillo ya que, se aburría con facilidad de sus parejas, las abandonaba luego de tener relaciones sexuales para ir a las misiones y ellas lo sabían. Su adolescencia estuvo llena de mujeres de las cuales no podía ni siquiera recordar su nombre, o peor aún, su rostro. Cuando creció, tal vez tuvo unas cuantas parejas usuales que se fueron perdiendo con los años, como si fueran sólo un cliente fiel de las prostitutas que sabían lo que a él le gustaba. La mayoría de los saiyajin se establecían con una pareja para obtener la descendencia, aquellos que se enamoraban, usualmente, eran los que obtenían los bebés más débiles. Muchos de los saiyajin buscaban parejas con un poder de pelea alto, de ahí se basaba mucho del atractivo entre los saiyajin; Sin embargo, él nunca estuvo interesado. No necesitaba nada más, tenía sus objetivos, sus metas, su ambición. Encontrarse en medio de la calle siguiendo a una mujer era bastante contradictorio a la vida que llevaba antes. Volvió a concentrarse en el bamboleo de las caderas de Bulma, él la consideraba atractiva, pero, afuera de la corporación, era inevitable compararla con el resto de las humanas. A sus ojos el resto de las terrícolas parecían insípidas, sin gracia, algunas lo miraban con hambre y eso lo incomodaba, el nivel de vulgaridad era diferente a la vulgar mujer a la que seguía. Bulma era, obviamente, diferente a todas ellas. Tenía algo especial, resaltaba entre todas, inclusive entre las más jóvenes. No entendía exactamente a qué se debía, tal vez era porque fue la primera mujer que tocó luego de mucho tiempo, que fuera agresiva, sensual, divertida…

Gruñó reprochándose a sí mismo.

Bulma volteó pero, al verlo tan pensativo, imaginó que estaba conteniendo toda la rabia que sentía por estar en ese lugar. Volvió sus ojos a su camino rogando que él no perdiera la cordura.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que lo observó y se calmó un poco. Trató de pensar como el calculador innato que era, sabía que la combinación de la genética entre ellos dos crearía a un ser tan poderoso como Gohan, tal vez ahí radicaba parte de su belleza; Pero no, porque lo que él menos necesitaba era otro rival que superara sus poderes, además de qué, cualquier humana insípida podía lograr tal combinación de poder, ¿Entonces qué era? ¿Qué era aquello que lo tenía hipnotizado? Miró la estrecha cintura de la peliceleste, sus largas piernas, su espalda sensual y sus caderas maduras. El cabello bailaba con el viento y su aroma le invadía las narices. Viró el rostro antes de comenzar a emocionarse con el delicioso cuerpo de la mujer.

La peliaqua se detuvo en una de las grandes vitrinas de la calle, se inclinó haciendo que su pequeña falda se tensara, acortándola y mostrando la línea que dividía sus glúteos con las piernas. Su ropa interior diminuta daba un efecto demasiado provocador. Un rayo se cruzó en la frente de Vegeta, ¿la terrícola no se daba cuenta de ese detalle? ¿Era costumbre suya andar por ahí mostrando lo que él había marcado como suyo? Quería hacer algo, advertirle, bajarle la falda, matar a todos alrededor, ¡Lo que sea! pero no le salían las palabras de la boca.

— ¡Hola primor! Desde aquí te ves muy bien — Un hombre se detuvo, bajó sus lentes oscuros para disfrutar el panorama. Parecía un hombre de mundo, con su traje y sus reflejos afeminados en el cabello. Sonrió mostrando el brillo de su sonrisa de comercial.

Bulma se volteó con furia — Óyeme idiota… — Se quedó paralizada, cuando al mirar, Vegeta estaba interfiriendo en su campo de visión, justo en medio del sujeto atrevido y ella — ¿Eh? — Parpadeó — ¿Qué pasó? — Se asomó por detrás del moreno y se incorporó para observar la extraña escena. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Oye enano, ¡No estorbes! — el desconocido le gritó al guerrero al verlo moverse, con suma tranquilidad, para que no pudiera ver a la científica.

Bulma mordió su uña del dedo índice al imaginar la catástrofe que había iniciado ese sujeto al provocar de ese modo a Vegeta. Las imágenes del cataclismo aparecieron por su cabeza y ella era la única culpable por intentar sacar de su recinto al príncipe de la oscuridad. Tapó sus ojos con las manos.

Vegeta sonrió confiado ante tal sabandija, lanzó una onda de energía imperceptible que le rompió los lentes oscuros al desconocido y le revolvió su cabello aglutinado. Una cortada en su frente comenzó a escurrir líquido rojo. El hombre con el susto en la garganta tembló — ¿Quién es este tipo? ¡Es un monstruo! — Sus piernas temblorosas al fin respondieron y salió huyendo de ahí.

Bulma abrió las palmas, dejó que sus pupilas pudieran observar, a través de las aberturas de sus dedos, que el fin del mundo no se había desatado.

— Hmp Insecto cobarde — Vegeta se volteó y miró a Bulma, ella lo observaba todavía impactada, el moreno volvió los ojos al frente del camino — Intercambia la mercancía que necesitas y larguémonos de este lugar lleno de inútiles sabandijas— Bulma no se movió, el hombre volvió a verla con el rostro más endurecido — ¿Qué esperas?

— ¡Ah! Sí — La peliceleste reaccionó y comenzó a caminar algo nerviosa. Trató de eliminar las ideas románticas de su cabeza. Era imposible que Vegeta hubiera hecho tal cosa por celos, lo más probable era que él sólo estaba ahí parado por casualidad y, debido a su inmenso orgullo, no mató al sujeto, ya que no era, ni siquiera, digno de ser eliminado por el gran príncipe de los saiyajin. Sonrió estúpidamente al pensar en la pequeña, diminuta, imperceptible posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho para protegerla. No costaba nada soñar.

— Oye…— La voz de Vegeta la sacó de su nube.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Contestó distraídamente la peliaqua.

— Mh…— Vegeta bajó la mirada sin saber exactamente cómo decirlo. Bulma parpadeó. Vegeta volvió a verla — Baja tu falda — Dijo grave.

Bulma se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su descuido — ¡Ah! ¡Que pena! ¡Debiste decirme antes, con razón ese tipo dijo esas cosas! — Miró al moreno que seguía serio. La científica prefirió no tocar el tema, no quería escucharlo decir…

— Hmp, ni creas que lo hago por ti, es muy molesto encontrarme con insectos como ese. Por mí anda desnuda— Justo eso no quería escuchar de él, pero lo dijo.

Bulma suspiró y siguió caminando. Después de unas calles de silencio incómodo al fin habló — Mira ya llegamos, aquí te quería traer — Se detuvo en una gran tienda rosada, tenía letras gigantes con un título francés en negro. El moreno la siguió en silencio al verla entrar. Las mujeres que estaban paradas en la recepción, con sus trajes rosados pastel la recibieron como la cliente VIP que era. Sujetaron a Vegeta de los hombros para conducirlo al departamento de caballeros, la energía de su interior comenzó a salir debido a la rabia.

—Calma Vegeta, prometo que no te dolerá — Le dijo divertida y sarcástica la peliceleste. El hombre gruñó, repentinamente los traumas de su niñez en manos de los sirvientes de su reino, hombres peludos y réptiles terribles que lo vestían, alimentaban y medían como fieles lame botas, no le parecieron tan terribles como esas mujeres empolvadas y adornadas. Bulma se dirigió a las empleadas — Traigan lo último de esta temporada para el caballero, esta noche iremos a la boda del año y él será mi acompañante, confío en su buen gusto, saben que el dinero no es problema — Sacó de su bolso un pedazo de plástico dorado. Los ojos de las empleadas brillaron y se acercaron con rapidez para sujetar las manos de Bulma. La científica dejó escurrir una gota de sudor al ver el entusiasmo de las mujeres.

— Señorita Brief usted puede contar con nosotras, no la defraudaremos… — Las dos empleadas con colores pastel, una rubia con peinado alto y la otra castaña con flequillo, observaron a Vegeta desde lejos. El hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La rubia se acercó confidente al hombro de la científica — Señorita Brief, pero ¿De dónde sacó ese ejemplar tan espectacular? — La castaña se puso al otro lado, en el hombro desocupado y herido. Bulma se aguantó el pequeño dolor, la castaña se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle y solo se acercó a su oreja — Sí, díganos, no hace mucho vino con otro sujeto que también era muy lindo.

Bulma miró al techo un tanto cansada de aquellas mujeres, pensaba en cómo Vegeta iba a poder soportarlas, un escalofrío la recorrió al imaginarse las manos de aquellas dos posándose sobre el moreno — ¡Oh! Claro… — Dijo ocurrente la científica. Las empleadas parpadearon. La peliaqua les dijo en secreto — Por favor tengan mucho cuidado con él, su país fue declarado una democracia hace poco y perdió toda la herencia de la familia real a la que pertenecía. Ni siquiera habla bien nuestro idioma y mucha de sus frases son de odio, ustedes solo sigan con su trabajo no le presten mucha atención — Las mujeres quedaron perplejas y un poco azules, ¿acaso ella había recogido a un príncipe que recién había perdido su título? Miraron de nuevo al moreno. Vegeta mostró el tic de su ceja y puso su famosa cara de pocos amigos, pero en respuesta, las mujeres le sonrieron amables, lo que perturbó bastante al moreno.

Bulma se sentó esperando ver la pasarela, las chicas iban y venían con trajes, entre combinaciones de telas, colores y formas. Detrás de la mampara se escuchaban los quejidos y gruñidos de parte del saiyajin. Las mujeres reían un poco enternecidas del extranjero, pensando que su lenguaje original era una variedad de ruso o alemán. Bulma se reía de la situación, tenía que hacerlo ahora, pues no sabía en qué momento Vegeta podía explotar todo el lugar.

El hombre salió, tenía la camisa blanca desabotonada mostrando su brillante vientre formado, el pantalón le ajustaba a la perfección en sus musculosos glúteos estrechos. Las mujeres tragaron saliva al ver el espécimen salvaje salir como un dios griego. Bulma trató de ocultar su sonrojo tras un catálogo, bajó un poco el rostro de manera avergonzada, verlo de esa manera, parecía un sueño.

Vegeta se miró al espejo, acomodó la camisa para cerrarla, se colocó la corbata y empezó a luchar con ella. Se viró ante las mujeres, sorprendido del silencio que se creó — ¿Cómo rayos va este pedazo de tela? — Preguntó serio a las dependientes. Las empleadas corrieron a ayudarlo con una sorprendente amabilidad y dulzura, tanta, que el amargado de Vegeta no pudo quitárselas de encima _"Bulma me las va a pagar"_ pensaba con rabia al verla muy divertida ahí sentada observándolo. Se sintió terriblemente humillado e incómodo. Su paciencia llegó al límite y empujó a las empleadas, pero ellas ya habían cumplido la tarea de ponerle el traje a la perfección en esos pocos segundos.

El moreno notó que el largo de su pantalón rebasaba al de sus pies — ¿Pero qué c…?

La castaña se inclinó para mirar bien la prenda — Parece que habrá que ajustarlo — La rubia miró al príncipe — No tiene de que preocuparse señor, estas cosas suceden muy a menudo con los extranjeros. Su traje estará listo para su evento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Extranjero? — El guerrero alzó una ceja, viró hacia Bulma — ¿Qué rayos les dijiste? — Masculló enojado.

Bulma se levantó de su silla con una risa traviesa que tapó con una mano. Se dirigió hacia los tres, tenía tras ella varios empleados, cada uno con una pila de ropa en sus manos. Miró a las empleadas — Quiero todos estos trajes a su medida, también me gustaron… esas camisas, pantalones, trajes de baño… — La peliceleste nombró cientos de marcas que le dieron vueltas en la cabeza al moreno, se sorprendió al ver a las jóvenes dependientes tomándole medidas con runa gran velocidad como si fueran expertas en artes marciales, con esa rapidez iban a poder esquivar perfectamente a los androides. Una, al medirle el tiro, rozó el miembro del hombre. La castaña se sonrojó y Vegeta apretó los puños, no iba a soportar más de ese circo. Comenzó a caminar duramente, se quitó el saco y tiró el chaleco, tuvo que detenerse al no encontrar sus zapatos y notar que su caminar era algo torpe con el pantalón desajustado.

— ¡Vegeta! — Gritó enojada la peliceleste — ¡No puedes irte así!..

— Claro que sí — Se volteó con gravedad el moreno, sus ojos brillaron llenos de violencia como en aquella ocasión cuando la tenía al borde de la muerte.

— ¡Pero…!— La peliceleste se detuvo antes de continuar, notó la mirada del guerrero, gélida y filosa, como dos témpanos de hielo. Tragó saliva, se estaba sobrepasando de nuevo con él. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Se acercó al príncipe y le tomó de la corbata — Prometo que en la noche tú podrás vengarte como se te dé la gana, con… mi cuerpo — Jaló la prenda y lo besó seductora. El hombre no pudo contener sus impulsos y le introdujo su lengua caliente. Al separarse sintió una terrible vergüenza al ver a todos los empleados observando sonrojados y brillantes. Su vergüenza fue tanta, que le apaciguó su antigua furia y se metió a cambiarse de ropa solo para ocultarse de las miradas inquisitivas de aquellas sabandijas. Refunfuñaba como nunca, agradecía que no hubiera nadie que en verdad lo conociera. Juró que nadie debía verlo de esa forma. Bulma sonrió, cruzó los brazos victoriosa, ya empezaba a comprender cómo manejar a su gato salvaje.

La empleada castaña se sonrojó, tomó sus mejillas — Que lindo… Se nota que se quieren mucho—La rubia la miró y contestó — ¿Tú crees? ¡Oh! Es una pena, me gustaría que fuera soltero, se nota que es muy tímido, sin duda es mi tipo… Si lo veo rondar por ahí solo, no dudaré en abordarlo — Rieron ambas.

Bulma al escuchar esos comentarios se viró hacia ellas, su rostro causaba terror — Chicas… No se queden ahí paradas y tráiganme el vestido más costoso y sensual de toda la tienda para ir con_mi linda pareja _— Las empleadas temblaron al oír lo siniestra que se escuchó la última frase.

—Vieja bruja... ojalá terminen pronto — Murmuró venenosa la rubia.

— ¡Apúrense o llamaré al encargado! — Gruñó Bulma, las chicas respondieron con velocidad y fueron al departamento femenino. La peliceleste había olvidado lo terrible que podía ser su carácter. Tapó sus labios recordando esas horribles escenas de celos que siempre descargó con Yamcha por las usuales mujeres que lo rodeaban. Un golpe de inseguridad le tocó el pecho. Ella después de todo, no era nada para Vegeta. Tal vez, muy dentro de su corazón, le había dejado una marca.

El pecho de la peliaqua se contrajo, la infidelidad de Yamcha y aquel incidente con el príncipe se le pasaron por la mente. Tomó su brazo recién vendado con la mano.

El príncipe salió del probador un poco más relajado, aunque todavía murmuraba en sus adentros. Volteó su rostro hacia la peliceleste que estaba pensativa e inmóvil, con un rostro un tanto afligido. Vegeta alzó una ceja y se acercó a ella — ¿Ya te arrepentiste? — Le tocó el hombro herido con una de sus manos, su sonrisa parecía maliciosa, porque en realidad él estaba pensando en la noche que les esperaba.

Bulma se sobresaltó al sentir su presencia maligna. Vegeta se sorprendió por esa reacción — ¿Pero qué demonios te sucede? ¿Estás loca? — Cruzó sus brazos con enojo, su intención no era asustarla de verdad, conociéndola se esperaba otro tipo de reacción, una más juguetona.

— ¡Ah! ¡Vegeta! Lo siento… — La científica se acomodó el cabello y miró a otro lado — Tal vez deberíamos irnos, ellos mandaran tus prendas a la corporación.

El príncipe frunció las cejas, ¿Ahora qué le sucedía? Metió las manos en sus bolsillos sin tomar mucha importancia al estado de ánimo tan cambiante de la mujer, le enfadó un poco que, a pesar de prestarse a ese tipo de payasadas, ella no parecía contenta. Suspiró indignado, le daba igual, él sólo quería irse de esa zona de locura.

— Voy a pagar — La peliaqua le mostró una sonrisa un poco forzada.

— Mh… — Contestó seco el saiyajin, detectó en las delicadas facciones de la mujer la mentira que trataba de ocultar. Esos detalles jamás los pasaba por alto.

La mujer ordenó unas piezas más del catálogo y pagó todo con su tarjeta de crédito. Al salir de la pomposa tienda buscó una de sus cápsulas dentro de su cajita, buscó un sitio vacío para aparcar, pero la mayoría estaban siendo usados por taxis.

— Tsk... me voy volando — Dijo el moreno.

— Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero fíjate que nadie te vea que cuando llegamos unos empezaron a echar chisme acerca de ti, no vayan a pensar que eres un superhéroe o algo por el estilo, se llevarían una gran decepción— La peliceleste siguió buscando un lugar.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, no le agradaba esa actitud de la peliceleste, sobretodo, cuando no era provocada a propósito por el saiyajin en sus intentos de obtener una divertida discusión. Después de todo ella tenía su carácter, no entendía qué le había sucedido en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Comenzó a desesperarse al verla buscar un lugar. De un impulso la cargó entre sus brazos.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces? — gritó Bulma sorprendida.

— ¡Cállate! — De ahí emprendió el vuelo con seriedad sin interesarle si lo vieron o no, por suerte, su velocidad fue lo suficiente como para que todos dudaran de su cordura. El príncipe notó que el viento molestaba a la mujer, gruñó enojado y bajó un poco la velocidad hasta llegar a la Capsule Corp.

— Debiste avisarme, gorila — dijo la científica con las cejas fruncidas.

El hombre se enojó, el piso debajo de sus pies crujió.

Bulma regresó la vista hacia él, bajó su rostro — Lo siento Vegeta… — Le dio la espalda al moreno — Te espero en la noche para irnos… Si es que vas conmigo — Dejó la opción al aire.

Vegeta quedó atónito, definitivamente algo sucedía.

Una criada salió de la casa — Señorita Brief, que bueno que ya regresó, una llamada para usted — La sirvienta notó que la situación estaba tensa — ¿Le digo que está ocupada?

— ¿Eh? No, yo contestaré— Bulma se extrañó, la boda no podía ser cancelada, tal vez había un imprevisto, o sería un problema en el envío de sus compras. Ella fue directamente a atender el teléfono, dejando a un príncipe desconcertado.

Vegeta suavizó su posición, caminó dentro de la casa directamente a su habitación, si Bulma había decidido que él podía elegir una opción, obviamente, él no iría a tal reunión formal sin importar su promesa. En su camino hacia su cuarto vio a la peliceleste con el teléfono en la mano. El moreno se apoyó en la pared debajo de las escaleras para escuchar.

Bulma enrolló sus dedos en el cable del teléfono, se apoyó agotada en el sillón como si esperara algo. Detrás de la llamada estaba Yamcha.

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

Goku: Mhh... _(Pensativo)_

Vegeta: ¡¿Ahora qué demonios te sucede Kakaroto? Dentro de poco salimos al aire, ¡Ahg!, no me digas que no tienes el libreto.

Goku: Sí... Pero estoy un poco decepcionado...

Vegeta: ¿Decepcionado? ¡Hmp! Claro, quién se interesaría de lo que ocurrió esos 3 años.

Goku: No, no es eso Vegeta... ¡Todo lo contrario! Esta ocasión no hubo nada de... Tú sabes, eso que ocurre entre la esposa y el esposo, bueno, en tu caso entre Bulma y tú... lo he estado grabando para que lo vean Milk, Krilin y al Maestro Roshi, _(Suspira)_ que mal, él será el más decepcionado...

_(El estudio explota)_

_(No aparecen las escenas al puro estilo DBZ, en su lugar, ven una pantalla congelada con el logo de un Chibi-Goku nockeado con un gran título que dice: "Dificultades Técnicas")_


	13. Chapter 13 Incertidumbres II

_Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gustó :3_

_Hola Darky_Bulma! que gusto verte por aquí, gracias por los ánimos, decidí subirlo tmb por aquí por recomendación, pero uff son muchos capis XD será lento pero seguro_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13 <strong>_

_**Incertidumbres II**_

**Incertidumbres II****  
><strong>_**Un Beso Incómodo**_

_Se puede enterrar fácilmente un error. Fácil, para mí todo es fácil, incluso yo puedo ser una… fácil… Todo por ser fuerte, enérgica, inteligente, bella, exitosa, una grandiosa mujer, que por cosas de la vida, no tiene fortuna en el amor. ¿Qué me lleva a caer en la trampa de una cara linda, de un cuerpo glorioso? ¿Es mi lujuria? Tal vez estoy pagando por mis pecados, nunca se ha visto bien una mujer dura y dominante… Que decepcionante puedo ser, cuando toda mi confianza se viene abajo, y mis inseguridades surgen._

La peliceleste tapó su bella mirada con un brazo.

_Las primeras veces, cuando despertaba llorando por las infidelidades de Yamcha, seguía adelante con una sonrisa, perdonándolo por esa enfermiza dependencia entre los dos. Él, inseguro por su sexualidad y yo, insegura por mi carácter. Adentro de cada relación deben haber monstruos y desafíos, que entre los integrantes deberían solucionarlo, pero yo, siempre soy yo la que arregla todo, la que perdona y sigue adelante, la que cura los corazones heridos, la confidente, la que brinda el amor que falta, trabajando por ambos. Estoy cansada… Cansada…_

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los cristalinos ojos de la limpió con rudeza. Miró las cajas y bolsas de sus compras, la oscuridad de la noche inundaba el cielo raso.

_Esta habitación me recuerda mucho a él, esta cama… Pero cruzando el pasillo…_

Volteó su rostro. Sonrió levemente.

_Ay Vegeta… He sido tan cruel contigo… Obligándote a abrir tu corazón cuando el mío sigue herido… ¿Cómo puedo estar contigo? Soy una hipócrita… No puedo continuar con esto. Prometí ser irresponsable junto a ti, pero no estoy segura de poder soportar una relación tan complicada como la que queremos llevar. Ya no soy una niña ingenua, y por eso creí que podría llevar conmigo la carga de nuestra relación. Yamcha me dio un título y un lugar, pero tú, tú jamás me darías algo así; pero en cambio, tú me haces sonreír con tus berrinches, me haces sentir como una pequeña enamorada del niño que le jala el cabello y que le pisa los pies._

Otra lágrima cayó, esta vez no tan dolorosa.

_A la vez eres un verdadero hombre, un hombre que me convirtió en una mujer. No quiero amarte, no puedo enamorarme porque me harías sufrir como lo hizo él, de una manera diferente, y no sería tu culpa, sería la mía. Tú no eres como él. Lo sé… Te idealizo ¿Verdad? No eres perfecto… Pero… Me gustan tus imperfecciones… Que mal… Es demasiado tarde… Me duele en el alma, pero… Estoy enamorándome cada vez más… de ti Vegeta… ¿Qué haré ahora? El amor es un estorbo entre los dos. No lo debes saber, no quiero que me deseches aún… Tengo que guardar estos sentimientos o matarlos… Matarlos ahora mismo. Así como tú intentaste matarme a mí… Vegeta… ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Estoy en tu corazón? ¿Estás pensando en mí como ahora yo pienso en ti?... Seguramente no… Solo quieres entrenar y derrotar a Goku._

Suspiró y se incorporó de la cama, si no comenzaba a arreglarse no llegaría a la boda, y aunque Vegeta no la acompañara tenía que ir en nombre de la corporación. Siempre cumpliendo con el deber de verse linda, dando la mejor imagen para la empresa. Se tocó la frente, la sintió un poco más cálida de lo usual, lo atribuyó a esas lágrimas contenidas. Miró sus ojos, los enjuagó con sus manos, el maquillaje no podría disimular si ella empezaba a llorar más. Respiró lentamente para calmarse, tomó una botella de agua para beberla y tragar de una buena vez el nudo en su garganta. Debía olvidar su debilidad y continuar como siempre lo hacía. Fuerte, como la poderosa mujer que era, valiente, como la domadora de los leones en las ferias. Se levantó con nuevas energías, con un puño apretado y una sonrisa — Vegeta ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! Lo estoy y tú algún día lo estarás de mí ¡Muy bien Bulma! Ese sujeto no podría enamorarse de una chica llorona y débil, debes demostrarle lo agresiva que eres justo ahora ¡Y que nada te puede detener! ¡Basta de sentir lástima por ti misma! — Miró el reloj — ¡Ay no! ¡Debo arreglarme ya! — Comenzó a desvestirse para entrar a la ducha cuando recordó que muchos de sus cosméticos estaban en la habitación del príncipe. Volvió a colocarse la blusa y reunió el valor que necesitaba para cruzar el pasillo y entrar al ámbito del hombre. Caminó como si se tratara de una verdadera intrusa. Tocó la puerta sintiéndose un poco ridícula. Entró jalando la puerta lentamente, asomando su rostro con cuidado.

— ¿Qué quieres? — La voz grave del moreno casi le causó un infarto a la peliceleste.

Bulma cayó— ¡Vegeta! ¡No me asustes así! — Gritó la mujer en el piso con la mano en su pecho, la otra sujetaba una bolsa con varias de las cajas de sus compras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué te sucede? Estás actuando más raro de lo usual — El moreno la miró bien, debido al incidente en el centro de la capital sabía que ella no estaba en esos delicados días. Comprobado por sus propios ojos, a menos claro, que ocurriera inesperadamente, pero él tenía muy bien hechas las cuentas.

— ¡¿Pero por qué me miras así? — Se levantó del piso para enfrentarlo cara a cara, sabía que si se quedaba esperando a que él la levantara se iba a secar ahí. Se acercó a su rostro. Se dio cuenta del aroma a jabón y la colonia que despedía de su cuerpo — ¿Eh? Dime Vegeta… Ya te duchaste… — Parpadeó la mujer.

— Mh… — El hombre se sentó en su colchón pasando sus dedos por su cabello semihúmedo. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Su usual expresión tal vez, sólo tal vez, parecía más suave — Tenía que quitarme ese olor a insecto — Casi lo escupió de su boca como vómito verbal, no podía evitar ser tan poco delicado.

— Pues pronto lo vas a tener de nuevo porque tú me prometiste disfrutar esta semana vacacional conmigo — La mujer caminó confiada hacia la ducha sin puerta del moreno. Dejó la bolsa en uno de los muebles.

— ¿Qué? No me dijiste que era si yo quería… — El príncipe la observó, al parecer la actitud de la peliceleste había vuelto a ser la misma, por lo que, ya no tenía que actuar tan decente — No iré — Se acostó indignado — Además ni siquiera sé a qué voy a esa reunión, son sólo sus estúpidos rituales de humanos de los cuales no soy parte.

Bulma lo miró con unos ojos afilados y suspicaces — Ya decía yo que tanta tranquilidad de tu parte no era normal — Se abalanzó encima del príncipe, rozando sus sexos.

El guerrero notó un ligero cambio en la temperatura de la mujer, como si en verdad estuviera con la regla o hubiera tenido sexo antes. Tal vez se había masturbado sin él. La frente del hombre se encrespó — Estás caliente — Afirmó serio.

— Sí, sí… Lo estoy por ti… — Con su boca hambrienta, la mujer le devoró el cuello, pero el hombre no movió ni un solo músculo — ¿Qué sucede? — Miró la mujer algo extrañada. Sabía que el cuello del saiyajin era una buena zona para comenzar.

Vegeta levantó un poco el torso — ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo antes? — Preguntó ronco.

— Nada en especial… — Bulma desvió los ojos al recordar su monólogo interior de hace unos momentos.

— Me estás mintiendo _de nuevo_ — Pronunció el príncipe, esta vez, más enojado, recordando la escena dentro de la tienda. Tampoco soportaba la idea de que ella se masturbara sin él mirándola, aunque pensara en su cuerpo mientras lo hacía. A pesar de lo que pareciera, no sólo era porque él era posesivo, más bien no aguantaba la idea de perderse semejante acto de erotismo.

— ¿De nuevo? Pero si nunca te he mentido… ¡Ah! Ya sé que sucede… — Bulma rió traviesa — No Vegeta, no lo hice sin ti, estaba dormida, tuve una horrible pesadilla que creo me alteró — Parte de lo que decía la mujer era verdad, miró de nuevo el reloj — ¡Ay no! Así nunca estaré lista a tiempo, esto tendrá que esperar— La mujer se levantó y fue directo a la ducha, donde se desvistió a gran velocidad y se duchó a tiempo record.

Vegeta se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, ya que no había una, podía observarla a sus anchas a través del vidrio borroso — Esta mañana estabas extraña… — Le dijo malicioso, se sintió poderoso al verla desde ahí como un pervertido cualquiera. Luego averiguaría lo que sea que le estaba ocultando.

Bulma volteó la situación cuando arrimó el cancel y lo llamó con una mano. Estaba desnuda, mojada y resbalosa como una sirena salida del mar. Nada mejor para el príncipe que ver a Bulma húmeda, llamándolo con su maleficio, cual Odiseo, sólo que el moreno no se resistiría a ese encanto por nada del mundo. El hombre se metió en la lluvia de la regadera con todo y sus ropas, dejándolas pesadas, las manos de la peliceleste empezaron a desnudarlo dejando caer como plomo las telas. Vegeta cerró el cancel, deslizándolo con una fuerza medida. Besó a la peliaqua con las gotas acariciándolos, golpeándoles la piel. El sabor de sus labios tenía un gusto diluido en el agua, que corría entre sus rincones, fresco y dulce. Los envolvía el aura de agua, resbalando como si fueran dos anguilas.

— No vamos a llegar — Suspiró Bulma con la boca apuntando al cielo. Vegeta se introdujo en ella sin aguantar la excitación — ¡Ah! ¡Vegeta! — La peliceleste subió sus dos piernas para abrazarlo con ellas, su espalda chocó cerca de las lozas rotas. Algo le decía que él estaba intentando retrasarla, pero ese tipo de retraso no le molestó para nada. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del moreno y gimió en la oreja de Vegeta con la intención de volverlo loco. Se sostuvo justo ahí, entre la pared y el cuerpo duro del guerrero. El agua seguía corriendo sobre sus cuerpos, erizándolos, cayendo en sus pezones erectos, en sus sexos calientes. Las contradicciones de temperatura se fueron mezclando hasta que el vapor del agua comenzó a nublar esa parte de la ducha, donde el cancel los protegía. El último empujón del príncipe los hizo gritar al unísono, sus piernas temblaron temiendo caer en el duro piso. Bulma bajó las piernas y descansó en el pecho de acero del saiyajin. Trató de mantener el aliento, levantó su rostro y vio a Vegeta, el objeto de su enamoramiento recién aceptado. Tenía el cuello curveado, la cabeza miraba al techo, recibía el agua de la regadera. La peliceleste se refugió en los fuertes brazos del hombre.

— Necesito más… — Susurró el príncipe en el oído de la mujer.

— Ya sé lo que haces… Me quieres retrasar para no ir a… — El miembro del guerrero comenzó a acosarle el sexo — A la boda…Mh…— La excitación volvió. Tenía que parar, si eso continuaba así terminarían en uno de esos maratones que la dejaban exhausta y necesitaba todas sus energías para sobrellevar la semana. La científica bajó para ponerse de rodillas y comenzó a devorarle la virilidad del moreno. Sabía que su poderosa garganta y sus carnosos labios lograrían apaciguar el fuego del saiyajin por un momento. Movió su cabeza con ritmo, tratando de no atragantarse. El duro y gran falo, tieso como un pedazo de madera, la empalaba. Al fin los gemidos del saiyajin empezaban a demostrarle su buen trabajo, de repente sintió el semen poderoso ir dentro de su garganta. Lo bebió como si fuera una medicina milagrosa y sacó el gran miembro de Vegeta de su boca, las pequeñas gotas en el rostro de la mujer se lavaron con el agua.

Bulma se levantó de esa posición lavándose las rodillas, preocupada de que la fricción le hubiera dejado alguna marca. Miró el rojo de éstas, suspiró, tendría que usar medias. Salió de la ducha deprisa, aún quedaba el tiempo justo para maquillarse si se apuraba. Vegeta se sostuvo con una mano todavía recuperándose de la maniobra oral de la científica. Salió de la ducha mirando ir y venir a la mujer de un lado a otro.

— ¡Ahg! Aún falta una hora, podíamos continuar — El moreno se sentó mojando todo a su paso.

— ¡Una hora! ¡Oh no! No terminaré a tiempo, todo por culpa de tu insaciable y enor… ¡Ugh! No, no…— La peliceleste notó el charco de agua que dejó el príncipe. Siguió las huellas de agua hasta la mojada cama, ahí se encontraba él, con el cabello escurrido y las gotas resbalándose por su exquisito cuerpo desnudo. Le tiró una toalla — ¡Sécate! Te vas a resfriar y luego voy a tener que cuidarte en mis vacaciones —Ocultó su sonrojo con esa reacción.

El príncipe agarró la toalla debido a sus extraordinarios reflejos — Supongo que te refieres a alguna enfermedad de humanos. No seas ridícula, no me puedo enfermar por algo tan insignificante como esto — El hombre secó un poco su cabello y cubrió su intimidad con la tela. Se acostó en el colchón con las manos debajo de la nuca, viendo la manera en que la mujer se emperifollaba. De nuevo quedó en silencio, no sin antes sonreír seductor desde la cama, dirigiéndole algunas miradas intensas a la peliceleste con el fin de distraerla.

Bulma notó desde el espejo las oscuras intenciones del moreno. Se sonrojó furiosa y le tiró un bote de crema, al que, por supuesto atrapó el príncipe — ¡¿De verdad no piensas ir? ¡Empieza a vestirte ya! ¡Tú me lo prometiste Vegeta! ¡No me digas que eres un príncipe sin palabra! — Gritó desde el mueble.

Vegeta cerró los ojos un instante sin contestarle, con esos gritos y esa actitud tan demandante le daban ganas de largarse y hacer su santa voluntad. Recordó la llamada de la tarde y una sensación, muy extraña y diferente, lo recorrió.

_Así que Yamcha… Ese nombre me suena… Hm… Debe ser alguno de esos insectos insignificantes ¿Será el calvo?... ¿El namekusein?... O esa sabandija imbécil que me desafió al bajar de la nave cuando volví del espacio…_

El guerrero volvió los ojos a la mujer. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia una de las tantas cajas, que estaban dentro de la bolsa, para buscar su traje. Bulma parpadeó, a veces no podía comprenderlo, esos largos silencios y ese rostro pensativo, que ponía en ocasiones el guerrero, la intrigaban. Vegeta era un misterio para ella, le daban ganas de crear una máquina para leer esa mente y descubrir sus secretos. Supuso que, debido a que picó el orgullo "real" del príncipe, él había reaccionado — Vaya… Por un momento pensé que en realidad no cumplías tus promesas… — Regresó su mirada al espejo y se colocó unos elegantes diamantes en sus lóbulos — Me alegro, porque debo ir acompañada a ese evento tan importante, si llegara sin pareja, la gente comenzaría a hablar y mi reputación estaría en peligro, incluso la empresa — Hizo unos gestos frente al espejo al observarse _"¡Ay! Pero que linda soy" _Sonrió con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

— Cierra la boca… Yo tengo mis motivos — Contestó el príncipe aún buscando entre las cajas el traje negro de la mañana.

— ¿Motivos? ¿Pero qué motivos podrías tener tú en un lugar como ese? — Se volteó la mujer. Vegeta no contestó, de nuevo la dejó intrigada. La peliaqua observó que el hombre tomaba las piezas del traje de la mañana — No, esos no — Se levantó y se puso muy cerca de él. La científica apenas se había puesto su sensual ropa interior de encaje negro, con unas delicadas medias oscuras que se sostenían con un liguero que el guerrero no reconoció. Sus pechos, firmes y jugosos, rebotaban descubiertos. Vegeta volteó el rostro. Bulma agarró otro conjunto de la bolsa — Este, es mucho más elegante, ¡Y está a la moda! El otro es clásico, bueno… No espero que comprendas esas cosas— Rió y le dio el traje. La peliceleste observó la entrepierna del saiyajin — ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?

— ¡Ahg! ¡Cállate! — Vegeta se apartó arrebatando las piezas del traje de las manos de la científica y quiso encerrarse en el baño para cambiarse, pero su mano quedó al aire cuando intentó cerrar la puerta inexistente.

Bulma rió — No tienes puerta ¿Recuerdas? A ver si así te controlas mejor, aún no comprendo cómo es que la rompiste — La peliaqua intencionalmente se inclinó para ponerse sus tacones, desde esa posición miró seductora al moreno.

Un rayo cruzó por la frente de Vegeta ante tal provocación. Ella estaba buscando una violación de su parte, en esa posición era muy sencillo clavarla desde atrás — Así nunca vas a llegar a tu supuesta reunión importante — Apoyó el brazo en el marco de la puerta, observándola con lujuria.

— ¡Ay! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ya es muy tarde! — Los ojos de la científica se distrajeron ante tal comentario. Se incorporó y sacó su hermoso vestido negro.

Vegeta casi se cae al ver ese cambio. Apretó el puño — Ahg, esta si me la vas a pagar… — Masculló, miró el traje que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a vestirse receloso, aminorando el entusiasmo que tenía en la cadera.

Bulma sonrió estúpidamente, mirándolo así, sentía como si ellos ya fueran un matrimonio. Volteó para observar a Vegeta. De repente, su rostro se entristeció; aún no eran _nada_.

La mujer se colocó el vestido con cuidado, tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos tan pesimistas, no debía arruinar su peinado alto y su maquillaje costoso. El vestido largo tenía un profundo escote que llegaba un poco antes del ombligo, dos piezas de tela cubrían caprichosamente sus atributos, mientras que su vientre bajo era estrecho por la tela ceñida. Parte de su espalda y su cuello desnudo, lucía reluciente con el peinado sencillo, pero elegante, que llevaba y caía lacia a un lado de su cuello; Así cuidaba que la pequeña herida de su hombro se cubriera a la perfección. El final del vestido, era tan vaporoso, que bailaba entre sus pantorrillas. Una pieza de brillantes caía de su cuello hasta el final del escote, como la cereza del pastel.

Vegeta la miró de reojo mientras se acomodaba el saco _"Hmp… ¿Sólo eso se pondrá? Se le van a salir las tetas. Es vulgar como ella sola…"_Alzó una ceja. Se sintió extrañamente aliviado al saber que él la acompañaría. Miró al espejo con una vena hinchándose en la frente, no lograba acomodar el nuevo traje, no tenía corbata, pero los dobleces se revolvían como barajas de poker _"¡Ahg! No comprendo la absurda moda de este planeta, ella sin tela y yo con demasiada… ¡Malditos terrícolas!"_

Bulma escuchó los gruñidos del sujeto. Volteó y su rostro se ruborizó, el traje que él tenía le favorecía mucho más que el anterior. Era de un gris jaspeado, hecho de una tela fina y suave, que se apetecía acariciar. En el interior, su camisa negra perlada brillaba, el conjunto se ajustaba a su bella espalda ancha y a sus glúteos endurecidos. Se acercó para acomodar la camisa que le costaba tanto trabajo al moreno — Vegeta… Esto va así— Colocó la camisa para que los detalles se lucieran en su duro pecho, sacó de la bolsa un pañuelo azabache y lo dobló en su bolsillo —No es por nada pero… Te ves… Increíble — Le dijo clavando sus ojos en las perlas del moreno. Ambos combinaban.

Vegeta la miró, había muy poca diferencia en la altura, por lo que sus rostros inevitablemente quedaban a escasos centímetros. Algo le invadió al mirarla ahí, no era la mujer agresiva que le divertía, ni mostraba ese temperamento violento tan particular. Estaba simplemente ahí, dulce y serena, con los ojos brillantes, mirándolo profundo como si pudiera leerle el corazón y viera más allá de su putrefacción, convirtiéndolo de verdad, en el príncipe que era. El saiyajin le tocó la espalda con inusual suavidad, y le dio un beso largo, tierno, delicado. La luna los acariciaba a través del ventanal. Sus bocas se unían consumidas en el cálido aliento. Por esos momentos, renacieron en un iluminado silencio, la sensación tan placentera los recorrió como si de un veneno se tratara, intoxicándolos con dulzura.

Al separarse, sus corazones latieron fuertes y a ritmo. Bulma separó el rostro y buscó su cartera con los ojos — ¡Vamos! ¡Se nos hace muy tarde! — Debía concentrarse, no podía llorar, debía contener las lágrimas que su corazón contenía. Le recorría una agridulce felicidad. Ese beso la había enternecido, emocionado de tal manera, como si hubiera nacido sólo para ser besada así, el amor creció como una gran hinchazón ardiente en su alma. No podía creer que pudiera sentir más de lo que ya sentía, estaba tan segura de que el príncipe sólo la miraba como un juguete y eran cosas como esa la que la dejaban confundida y atormentada. Ella debía seguir siendo un juguete por el momento.

Vegeta desvió su mirada, él no comprendía el motivo de esos impulsos. Los dulces labios de esa mujer seductora, de esa sirena que lo volvía loco y apasionado, lo habían atraído como si se tratara de un imán. Esa sensación que le inundaba el alma, tan cálida, que no podía entender, que no reconocía; no era odio, no eran los oscuros sentimientos que lo recorrían usualmente. Esas nuevas sensaciones lo estaban transformando en un ser que despreciaba. Estaba en el infierno.

Ambos salieron de la corporación con el silencio incómodo atravesándoles las caras. La limusina se estacionó, el moreno estaba tan turbado que ni siquiera tuvo ganas de discutir acerca del transporte. Se sentó dentro ese monstruo largo, en el cojín negro y brillante de cuero, con el rostro mirando a la ventanilla. Observó los edificios, las luces de la ciudad le pasaban como un escáner sobre su rostro. Bulma miró del otro lado, estaba frente a él, callada y nerviosa. Tocó su mejilla tibia. Cada vez sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo subir más, tal vez por ese amor tan grande que intentaba meter dentro de sí para que no saliera expulsado en una gran explosión.

Al llegar al gran edificio, la gente no invitada y los medios de comunicación, esperaban afuera con tazas de café para soportar su dura jornada. Después de todo, Vegeta y Bulma, sí habían llegado tarde. La desilusión de Bulma fue obvia, observó entre esas personas dispersas algo peculiar, una espalda conocida, una cabeza con un extraño objeto encima de ella. La mujer parpadeó — ¡No puede ser! — Gritó dentro del transporte alertando al saiyajin e inclusive al chofer, al que se la descolocó la gorra por el chillido.

— ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa ahora? — Reclamó el hombre que se asustó por ese horrible grito.

— ¡Es Yamcha! — Con un grito susurrado, la mujer se asomó con más discreción como si pudieran verla a través el vidrio ahumado de la limusina. El largo transporte paró.

Vegeta alzó una ceja cuando oyó ese nombre de nuevo. La peliaqua respiró profundo en su asiento y concentró todas sus fuerzas.

Yamcha se volteó al ver a la limusina parar, en la parte trasera tenía una matrícula conocida y el logo de la CC, sonrió al reconocerlo, se había colocado un traje negro clásico. Sabía que adentro estaba Bulma.

"_Así que era él después de todo…"_ Vegeta sonrió perverso desde su asiento.

_**NOTAS FINALES**_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Gohan: _(Con la emoción usual en la familia Son)_ ¡Hola! ¡Soy Gohan! Mi papá y Vegeta tuvieron una… diferencia de opiniones en el capítulo anterior, por lo que el Señor Piccoro y yo los estamos sustituyendo ¡¿Verdad Señor Piccoro?

Piccoro: Emm… Sí.

Gohan: Señor Piccoro… ¡Salude! Así no van a volver a invitarnos…

Piccoro: Mh… Hola.

Gohan: _(Decepcionado)_ Bueno, eso se considera un saludo… _(Emocionado)_¡No importa! ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo que se pondrá muy interesante!

Piccoro: Sí.

Gohan: _(Resignándose)_ ¡Ay señor Piccoro! Creo que en verdad no nos van a volver a invitar… _(Emocionado)_¡No se pierdan el próx…! _(Se detiene)_ No… Eso ya lo dije… Ay…Esa es su parte señor Piccoro…Bueno la diré yo, ya qué… A ver… ¿Qué iba?... ¡Ah sí! _(Más emocionado)_ ¡Próximo capítulo: Incertidumbres III! ¡Hasta pronto amigos! _(Susurro)_ Si es que hay otra vez…


	14. Chapter 14 Incertidumbres III

_Hellou, sí, en el otro sitio está más adelantado DX por eso planeo poner este a la par rápido, pero el tiempo me gana jajaja_

_Muchos Saludos! Disfruten este capi que está que arde!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 14 <strong>_

_**Incertidumbres III**_

_**Incertidumbres III**_

_**Fieras en Celo**_

El chofer abrió la puerta de la científica ayudándola a salir, con una mano, sosteniéndola. La pierna de Bulma salió del transporte y luego salió su cabellera celeste encogida en el espacio de la abertura, al fin, con todo el cuerpo fuera de la limosina, dirigió sus cristalinos ojos a Yamcha.

— ¡Bulma! — Dijo entusiasta el guerrero del desierto.

El animalejo azul, de la cabeza del hombre, flotó — Bueno los dejo solos, adiós Yamcha, adiós Bulma — Salió volando de ahí, aunque notó una silueta dentro del transporte, largo y negro, de donde había salido la peliaqua.

— Sí, adiós Puar — Contestó el hombre. Miró a la peliceleste —Bulma, estás preciosa esta noche, no es que no lo seas siempre… — Rió nervioso.

Bulma lo miró — Yamcha… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Te dije por teléfono…

— Sí, lo sé… — Interrumpió el lobo con la mirada baja. Volvió a mirar los ojos de la peliceleste — Te dije que no me daría por vencido, recordé que… Antes de terminar habíamos fijado esta fecha y quise venir a acompañarte de todas formas. Así podemos hablar— Un periodista les tomó unas fotos, deslumbrándolos con el flash — Mejor entremos — Dijo Yamcha caminando unos pasos, volteó cuando se dio cuenta de que Bulma no lo siguió.

— Bueno Yamcha… Es que yo traje pareja — La peliceleste no hallaba la mejor manera para decirle lo equivocado que estaba.

— ¿En serio? No mencionaste eso por teléfono, sólo entendí que vendrías— Miró hacia arriba tratando de recordar. Sonrió — ¡Bueno no importa! Seguro comprenderá la situación — Rió convencido el lobo — Después de todo nosotros aún tenemos algo muy especial que nos une. Sea quien sea lo pondré en su lugar de inmediato —Apretó el puño confiado pensando que el sujeto con el que se enfrentaría era un humano común y corriente.

— ¿A quién pondrás en su lugar?... _**Insecto **_— Vegeta salió de la limusina con un rostro desafiante y una sonrisa cínica.

El guerrero del desierto deshizo su posición de ataque por el asombro, ¿qué asombro? ¡Más que asombro!, estaba perplejo, atónito, petrificado, y todos los sinónimos juntos y mezclados, incluso vio estrellas de colores y tuvo que volver a encajar su mandíbula— Bul… Bulma no me digas que tan desesperada estabas… — Tartamudeó.

Vegeta endureció el rostro.

La ira dentro de Bulma empezó a crecer — ¡Desesperada tu abuela! — Explotó. Los periodistas comenzaron a tomar flashazos ante la controvertida situación. Bulma rió avergonzada por su pose tan poco femenina y trató de calmarlos. Una gota escurrió por su mejilla, ¿Ahora qué haría?, sin pensarlo demasiado se incorporó decidida y jaló a Vegeta y a Yamcha de los brazos para que la escolten. Entró aquel trío tan peculiar, con una altiva Bulma en medio de los dos, a la gran entrada del evento del año. Yamcha miró a Vegeta con ira, el príncipe sonrió burlón. Ya dentro, en la alfombra roja, donde por suerte, ya no estaban entrando más invitados, la mujer se puso enfrente de ambos — Óiganme bien los dos, este es un evento muy importante para la corporación, no quiero nada de combates ni peleas, o lo que sea que estén pensando ¿Me oyeron? Esto de por sí es muy difícil para una linda chica como yo, no quiero que me lo dificulten más— Yamcha volteó el rostro, Vegeta soltó un bufido de fastidio. Los trataba como un par de niños. Bulma sonrió — Muy bien, me alegro que entendieran, ahora vamos a nuestra mesa— Ella caminó enfrente. Dio su exclusiva invitación a uno de los de seguridad. El sujeto, que era un dinosaurio humanoide con gafas de sol, miró a sus dos acompañantes, e inclusive a él le pareció extraño que la señorita Brief llevara a dos hombres como escolta. La peliceleste se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle — Son mis guardaespaldas — Dijo convencida. Los dos pretendientes la miraron con extrañeza. Vegeta se había dado cuenta lo rápida de mente que era la científica y sonrió complacido, con un tanto de orgullo, aunque no entendía bien el significado de la palabra guardaespaldas. El dinosaurio abrió el paso. Las luces estaban tenues. Una pareja, que parecía conocer a la peliceleste, la abordó dejando a los dos guerreros atrás. Bulma trataba de no despegarles los ojos de encima.

Yamcha aparentó una sonrisa para su ex novia al notar que los observaba de reojo — ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? — Susurró con disimulado enojo al saiyajin.

— Eso a ti no te importa sabandija… — Gruñó el príncipe con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Esa respuesta, Yamcha, la tomó como provocación— ¡Malnacido! — Apretó el puño.

Bulma logró zafarse de sus superficiales conocidos y regresó con los dos guerreros. Sonrió — Que bien, no se están peleando — Los miró con sospecha. Volvió a sonreír — Vamos, que la noche es joven, llegamos justo a tiempo para el brindis. Acompáñenme a nuestra mesa— La mujer se contoneó hasta llegar a su reservado lugar, una mesa muy romántica adornada con la luz de unas velas que flotaban sobre barquitos de manjar en fuentes de champagne, en medio, la fuente más grande le brotaba chocolate. Un camarero le quitó el listón que los separaba del resto de los invitados y se llevó el letrero que señalaba el apellido Brief.

Yamcha se sentó junto a Bulma y miró a Vegeta. Tomó la mano de la peliceleste para ver su reacción. El príncipe ni se inmutó, sólo se sentó del otro lado de Bulma con aburrimiento, para él la noche era un martirio con tantos humanos indignos alrededor. El guerrero del desierto se enfadó al ver la indiferencia del saiyajin — Bulma… ¿Quieres bailar? — Le dijo a la mujer con su mano sujetándola.

Bulma parpadeó, acostumbrada con su presencia, no sintió nada respecto a su toque — Pero Yamcha… Todavía van a dar el brindis, servir los aperitivos… ¡Ah! — Quitó su mano con sorpresa al ver bajar a la hermosa novia de las escaleras del salón — ¡Ahí está la novia! ¡Su vestido es precioso!

Yamcha parpadeó unas cuantas veces sintiéndose colgado. Vegeta dibujó una sonrisa mordaz. Era obvio que a ella no le interesaba ese tipo. Era una batalla ganada, pero como mal ganador que era el príncipe, iba a divertirse a costa de su victoria.

Los camareros llegaron con las copas llenas de champagne rosado y en cada mesa dejaron la botella de predilección de cada familia de prestigio. Bulma miró con preocupación la botella que le dejaron. Sentía que podía ser peligroso que alguno de sus acompañantes perdiera los estribos. Viró su rostro y visualizó el bar donde la mayoría de los caballeros fumaban sus habanos. Esa noche tenía que estar muy pendiente. Adiós a los lindos y perfectos planes de su cabeza.

Una mujer dentro del salón en una mesa lejana se levantó para decir unas palabras para brindar. Los invitados golpearon sus copas. Bulma golpeó la copa de fino cristal con la del príncipe, tomándolo desprevenido, los dos se miraron unos instantes aún incómodos por aquel beso. Yamcha afiló la mirada ante esa situación. Vegeta asentó su copa en la mesa, sin beberla.

— Vegeta… — Susurró la peliceleste — Debes bebértela…

— No gastes tus energías Bulma, desde el principio sabíamos que los asesinos no entienden de modales — Tomó de un trago su burbujeante bebida el celoso guerrero.

El príncipe lo miró con frialdad — Sí, tiene razón, yo no entiendo de sus grotescas costumbres — Se sentó y apoyó su tobillo sobre la rodilla, de su otra pierna, con comodidad. Cruzó los brazos.

El orgulloso saiyajin, no había contestado a esa provocación como lo esperaban Bulma y Yamcha. Ambos lo observaron sin comprender. Vegeta volteó el rostro.

La peliceleste intercambió las copas y se bebió la del saiyajin. Guiñó un ojo a Yamcha — No digas nada Yamcha, que si mal no recuerdo, antes tú no sabías moverte entre estos círculos. Vegeta viene de una cultura muy diferente a la nuestra— Miró al orgulloso guerrero. Volvió a Yamcha — Además como príncipe, es normal que no quiera hacer estas cosas ¿No crees?

Verla defender a su asesino, tan feliz y convencida, desataba la rabia de Yamcha.

Bulma se sentó y acercó un poco al príncipe con confiabilidad. La peliceleste guardó las apariencias para que Yamcha no se diera cuenta. Puso la copa sobre sus labios y no despegó los ojos de la pista de baile — Sé tu secreto — Susurró al saiyajin. Vegeta reaccionó. Bulma dirigió sus ojos unos instantes a él y luego miró de nuevo a la pista — No te gusta el sabor del alcohol ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie— Regresó a la distancia normal, ella pensaba que lo que le gustaba al príncipe no era las bebidas fuertes, sino más bien, esas que acostumbraban beber las mujeres.

Alzando una ceja, Vegeta, lanzó un suspiro para confirmar, prefería mil veces que pensara eso, sea lo que sea que pensó, a que supiera la verdadera razón.

Los platos comenzaron a llegar, el príncipe miró a los sujetos estirados y los miles de cubiertos. Se sintió de nuevo en su infancia, aunque el orden parecía diferir. Bulma comenzó con los platillos para que él la siguiera, pero como era de suponer el príncipe no le interesó y Yamcha se regocijó por ello. El lobo quería demostrarle que él debió ser la pareja de Bulma desde el principio, aunque un gusanito le comía por dentro, quería saber qué sucedía realmente entre esos dos. Alguien ahí era la tercera rueda y no le cabía en la cabeza que podría ser él.

Al final de la cena, justo en el postre, decidió acariciar, con su zapato, la pierna de la peliceleste debajo de la mesa. La mujer casi se atragantó y viró hacia Vegeta. Yamcha quedó azul al ver esa reacción. Los celos se inflamaron. La peliceleste parpadeó al notar la abrumadora inocencia del saiyan. Sintiéndose vigilado, Vegeta volteó, pero sus ojos siguieron el camino del ki en crecimiento. Como un rayo sobre su frente, la científica, se dio cuenta del verdadero infractor y viró su rostro hacia Yamcha, que lucía como si un demonio lo poseyera. Antes de que se desatara el caos las luces se apagaron, los reflectores enfocaron a la banda de música en el escenario. Una bella mujer agarró el micrófono y los instrumentos explotaron junto a su voz sensual. Los invitaron se movilizaron.

Recuperando la concentración; Bulma regresó sus ojos de zafiro hacia Yamcha.

Con una sonrisa perversa, Vegeta tomó la copa de Bulma. Relamió la orilla de cristal, embarrado con el cremoso labial nacarado de la científica, con deje entretenido. Tragó el líquido burbujeante, demostrando, llanamente, un beso indirecto. Miró desafiante al guerrero del desierto con su vil gesto.

Yamcha sintió en su espalda un tirón, era una provocación típica de un sádico. Volvió su cara hacia Bulma. Su ki disminuyó y cambió el rostro. La miró con una sonrisa — Bailemos.

Bulma lo miró sin comprender lo que había pasado, para ciertas cosas podía ser muy inocente, para ella lo más raro fue ver al moreno beber su copa, sin duda, le gustaban las bebidas de mujer pero… ¿Por qué lo demostraría ante Yamcha? Sus pensamientos fueron turbados cuando la mano de Yamcha la sujetó. Sintió temor por el saiyajin, regresó el rostro hacia él — Vegeta… No tardo, no te portes mal — Le tiró un discreto beso volado de manera juguetona, ya que, sabía que esas actitudes lo avergonzaban.

Vegeta viró su rostro apenado, torció la boca con enfado, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle tan estúpido, no importaba la situación ella se encargaba de malhumorarlo con ese tipo de actitudes. Regresó sus perlas negras a la pista, observando como aquella mujer le colocaba las manos alrededor del cuello de la sabandija. Las caderas de ambos se acompasaron a la música. Un mesero se interpuso en la visión del saiyajin, le dejó las cocteles que habían pedido. Vegeta apoyó su mejilla en su mano, un sentimiento extraño surgía dentro de él, desconocido, o tal vez un poco conocido, pero, olvidado para esas ocasiones tan inútiles. Estaba ahí, tal vez el único en todo el salón que estaba sentado solitario en una de las mesas, con los ojos clavados en una mujer que bailaba con otro; enseguida eso lo alertó. Volteó su cuerpo y dirigió sus ojos a otro lado, fingiendo indiferencia. Pasó por su cabeza que esa era la mejor opción para huir, pero, no podía, algo se lo impedía. Agarró una de las copas y la bebió, sintió la necesidad de distraer y confundir esa horrible sensación que tenía con algo, y nada mejor que con otra horrible sensación, con una quemazón en sus entrañas. Probó un cóctel rojizo y espumoso, el sabor dulce lo turbó, engañado por el sabor, lo bebió todo.

Una mujer se acercó al solitario príncipe, una modelo dispuesta a conquistar a ese misterioso hombre. Vegeta la miró como las demás mujeres humanas, como una insípida criatura. El rechazo del saiyajin desembocó una herida en el gran ego de la mujer, ella notó que el único interés del sujeto estaba en Bulma. Furiosa se alejó hablando pestes de la peliaqua, que por supuesto conocía.

Yamcha sujetó a Bulma de su espalda, trataba de hablar con ella con normalidad, pero notó que sus ojos sólo estaban en la mesa. Dirigió su vista hacia Vegeta, pensó que con su acción lograría que él dejara el lugar, pero no, él seguía ahí descaradamente. Frunció el ceño, tenía que averiguar lo que ocurría, desde cuándo ocurría y por qué ocurría.

La solista y los músicos tomaron un pequeño receso. Bulma enseguida caminó hacia la mesa en impulso. Yamcha la siguió sin más remedio. La peliceleste quiso saciar su sed, pero notó que las dos copas, que había ordenado, fueron desvanecidas por el saiyajin. Quiso verle bien el rostro, pues estaba demasiado callado, no escuchaba ninguna queja de su parte — ¿Pasó algo?... — Preguntó curiosa, intentando que le dijera lo que había ocurrido con aquella mujer.

— Lo que pasa es que seguramente no sabe bailar — Soltó el veneno el guerrero del desierto — Debiste pensar bien eso Bulma, sino hubiera llegado tal vez ahora estarías muy aburrida — Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y de sus habilidades — También es algo que no se te da bien ¿No, Vegeta?— A pesar de la diferencia de poder no podía evitar decir cosas tan provocadoras, ese hombre lo había conducido a su muerte, pero si debía morir ahora, sería para humillarlo. Los celos le daban cierta valentía.

— Tsk — Vegeta no iba a poder contener por mucho tiempo su carácter — Cállate insecto, yo no necesito comprobar nada delante de sabandijas como tú.

— Lo sabía, eres un ignorante en la materia — Se puso frente a él.

El príncipe se levantó con desdén — ¿Qué fue lo qu…

— ¡Ah ya recordé! — Interrumpió la peliceleste con una voz bastante animada — La chica que vino aquí la conozco muy bien, claro, cómo pude olvidarme de ella, se ha vuelto muy famosa por sus trabajos de modelo en las revistas.

Yamcha parpadeó. El tic en la ceja de Vegeta apareció, ¿Qué manera de interrumpir un duelo era esa? Igual que el día de la barbacoa, se estaba volviendo una costumbre en ella interrumpir sus peleas con bobadas. Siempre lo consternaba. Lograba que su furia se volviera insignificante de repente. Cruzó los brazos y la miró — ¿Y para qué necesito saber algo tan inútil como eso? — Entendía el juego de la peliaqua, ella quería sacarle información, su manía de estar controlando a los guerreros aún era bastante fuerte. El saiyan notó su inexplicable interés sobre aquella situación, que para él, había sido insignificante, ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Ese pensamiento fue extrañamente agradable para el príncipe.

Bulma se quedó mirando de reojo, buscando las reacciones del saiyajin— Bueno, es que es una modelo muy bonita, y muy vanidosa, no la habrás ofendido ¿O sí, Vegeta? — La científica miró con travesura a su compañero sexual, ella quería escuchar todos los detalles de su rechazo, quería sentirse única para Vegeta.

El príncipe sonrió cómplice, dirigió sus ojos un instante a Yamcha y luego volvió a Bulma — ¿Importa? — Dijo grave, por qué tendría que darle explicaciones, así como así, tan sencillo, prefería que ella muriera con la duda, sobre todo al tener a su antiguo amante justo frente a él.

_Vegeta: 1, Bulma: 0_

Bulma miró al techo intentando disimular — No, en realidad no… Pero estoy un poco decepcionada— Jugó con los diamantes de su cuello. Miró a Vegeta. Regresó los ojos al cielo — En serio no sabes bailar, que pena, un príncipe como tú. Dicen que los hombres que saben bailar son los mejores en la cama ¿Verdad Yamcha? — Tiró su mejor arma.

_Vegeta: 1, Bulma: ¡9000! ¡HIT!_

**Bulma ¡WIN!**

**G A M E O V E R**

El príncipe se desquició al recibir la flecha de su compañera sexual. Yamcha parpadeó, miró el trecho entre Bulma y Vegeta, ese ambiente un poco desconcertante, demasiado complicado para su pensamiento. Se concentró — Claro, _somos_ los mejores.

— Sí, te lo d… — La voz de Bulma disminuyó cuando, al regresar el rostro a Vegeta, vio el desate de una fiera. Se asustó un poco, tal vez se había sobrepasado de nuevo, pero, en lugar de ver sus ojos gélidos del saiyan, notó un fuego interno que fundía sus perlas negras como brea hirviendo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa nueva actitud de parte del moreno.

"_Ay no, ¡Me voy a morir otra vez!"_ Yamcha, por puro instinto de sobrevivencia, se alejó un poco.

Vegeta, con un movimiento rápido y brusco, agarró la mano a la peliaqua y la llevó a la pista. Los músicos se percataron de la pareja y regresaron a sus puestos, pensando que, con esa gran decisión de parte del hombre, estaban desesperados por oírlos y bailar. Para los intérpretes parecían un par de enamorados, por lo cual el pianista comenzó con la pieza, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que aquellos desconocidos no bailarían nada de mejilla con mejilla. El DJ, que esperó toda la noche para hacer de las suyas, empezó a mezclar. La orquesta volteó a la orden del director. Un movimiento de batuta fue suficiente para que el bandoneón marcara el delicioso tango que deseaban tocar para la entusiasta pareja. La cantante tomó el micrófono, sonrió notando el fuego que venía de aquel moreno tan ardiente. Los violines se prepararon.

Vegeta soltó a la peliceleste en medio de la pista, a ella se le derramaba una gota en la frente. Su cuerpo hervía. La piel del saiyajin conjugaba su temperatura con la de ella, excitado por el licor.

— Pero ahora qué es lo que te sucede Vegeta… — La peliaqua tapó sus senos que casi salieron de su envoltorio. Miró hacia Yamcha esperanzada de que la sacara de ahí, pero el guerrero se había sentado con un rostro serio, con una copa en la mano. Observando.

Vegeta sonrió con prepotencia. Sujetó con agresividad la cintura de la peliaqua, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, tomó su mano y acercó su rostro al cuello de la mujer, lo recorrió como un animal, olfateándola, llegando a su oreja para impregnarla con su aliento — Te demostraré quién no sabe bailar… — Dejó escapar su risa gutural. Bulma quedó petrificada, esa era la seducción que la había atraído a sus redes, se dejó manipular como una muñeca. El príncipe dirigió sus perlas negras al guerrero del desierto, y desde ahí, con la boca cerca del cuello del objeto de su deseo, marcó su territorio con su lengua, en un camino tibio justo de la clavícula al lóbulo de la peliceleste.

Los invitados se sorprendieron por el acto, logrando diferentes reacciones, la mayoría encantados por el espectáculo. Yamcha se levantó, pero la gente empezó a taparle el campo de visión al reunirse alrededor de la pareja. El calentamiento de los músicos terminó, el Dj armonizó con la orquesta y dio paso a la música.

_**Libertango-Bond**_

Vegeta alzó el muslo de Bulma, a un lado de su torso. Ella lo miró, él le correspondió, un movimiento brusco, otro correspondiente. El saiyajin pensaba combinar sus habilidades de amante con las reglas de aquel baile antiguo de su raza. En su recuerdo había una persona que sabía combinarlas a la perfección. Un giro, una vuelta y una pose.

_**So touch, Come closer**_

El pecho de Bulma colapsó con bravía contra los pectorales de acero del príncipe. Sus pasos eran fuertes, precisos y violentos. El hombre giró a su muñeca de trapo, los estallidos del tacón de la peliceleste, marcaban el compás, dejándose llevar por la oculta habilidad del moreno. Bulma era recorrida por los ojos intensos de Vegeta, esa sensación de lava hirviendo que los envolvía, la agitaba. Se fusionaron en las tijeras de los pasos, el replique de sus pies. Una mujer de alta sociedad que era revuelta en el baile más sensual, junto a un príncipe feroz, como un escándalo en la boca de los impertinentes. Decidida a no dejarse juguetear como un simple objeto, Bulma correspondió al desafío, se separó de los fuertes brazos de Vegeta, refugiando su pecho para evitar que quedara expuesto. La batalla comenzó. Vegeta sonrió, le gustaba cuando ella luchaba contra él por el poder, cuando le respondía con... agresividad. Sus piernas se deslizaron, el sexo de Bulma casi acarició el piso, se encontraron los rostros. Sus dos cuerpos se pegaron, respiraron el aroma mezclado, estaban en celo. Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir el miembro de Vegeta en sus glúteos, la abrazaba por la espalda, y aunque estuviera oculto tras las telas se lo imaginaba endurecido, como a ella le encantaba. La mujer trató de recobrar la cordura, lo miró con intensidad, bañada en sudor — ¿Dónde… aprendiste a bailar así? — El hombre volvió a jugar con las poses, poseído, sin contestar, la envolvía un misterioso silencio.

_**So touch, Come closer**_

_**The fire between us  
>Kiss you<br>And touch you  
>I want you<strong>_

Quedaron frente a frente, con los sexos juntos, los vientres comprometidos. El corazón de la mujer borboteaba deseo. Ese hombre, debía ser suyo, tenía que obtenerlo sin importar el precio.

_**So touch  
>Thinking of you<strong>_

Sus pasiones, sus obsesiones, deseos, y todas esas ambiciones fueron desbordados en un baile, ocultando con sus pasos, la historia. La gente quedó impactada por la función de aquellas dos fieras, era un choque de fuerzas como dos imanes resistiéndose, atrayéndose; Ligas que estiraban y aflojaban, labios muy cercanos, manos atrevidas en zonas de rubor. Los pasos, podían hacerse pasar por una variedad de tango, diferían en colocaciones, pero su intensidad era similar. Los rumores del príncipe extranjero se reafirmaron. Las manos del moreno subieron de la estrecha cintura de la peliceleste hasta sus omóplatos, de un movimiento rápido, abusándose de sus habilidades en las artes marciales, la sujetó hasta deslizarla por el piso, dejó su rostro frente a frente, sosteniéndola con la rodilla antes de que cayera al piso, con la típica pose con la que _ella_ terminaba.

Ambos destilaron en un eterno silencio, brillantes, excitados, embriagados por el calor, la bebida y el deseo. Poco a poco la deslizó hacia él, con las miradas penetrantes, como si estuvieran conectadas por unos hilos elásticos, que con lentitud regresaban a su tamaño original. El aplauso de los invitados se fue disipando, y el círculo de espacio que les habían regalado fue desapareciendo con el movimiento de los demás, que dispersaron por toda la pista. La pareja seguía ahí, y de nuevo, como si fuera un maleficio, se besaron.

Bulma se separó embelesada. Vegeta la miró, con una seriedad inescrutable — Podría decirse que lo aprendí de otra mujer — Contestó grave el moreno.

A lo lejos, imperceptible para cualquiera en la pista, una copa estalló, derramando la sangre de Yamcha.

_**NOTAS FINALES **_

_(Pasan imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Trunks: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Trunks, el misterioso Trunks que vino del futuro! Me siento un poco raro al estar viendo esto... ¡Pero me alegro que haya pasado! Estoy deseoso por ver en qué momento apareceré.

Pan:_ (Entra estrepitosamente)_ ¡Trunks! ¡Que malos son todos! ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron de este espacio? ¡Hola soy la maravillosa Pan! ¡Mucho gusto!

Trunks: ¡¿Pan? Pero tú no deberías estar aquí, ¡tú aún no naces y perteneces a otra línea de tiempo! ¡Tendré que pedirte que salgas por favor!

Pan: ¿Ah sí? Pues si pertenezco a otra línea de tiempo ¿Cómo es que me reconoces? A ver, dime...

Trunks: ¿Eh?... Pues... Eso sí no me lo explico ahora que lo mencionas.

Pan: ¿Ves? Así que no me puedes sacar, ¡Mira hasta vino Giru conmigo!

Giru: ¡Giru giru giru giru! ¡Trunks no saca a Giru! giru, giru

Trunks. Esto es una locura... Los rumores eran ciertos... Mi padre y el Señor Goku necesitan volver lo antes posible antes de que... ¡Giru! ¡Ten cuidado con eso, no te lo vayas a comer! ¡No! ¡Giru! Ay no..._(Suspira)_ Los tres no cabemos aquí... _(Asustado)_ ¡NO PAN, no toques eso! Es el...

_(Silencio total)_

_(Aparece de nuevo el Goku nockeado con el letrero que dice: Dificultades Técnicas)_


	15. Chapter15 Variaciones de una Fanfinática

_Este es otro de mis famosos relleno, tiene tintes dramáticos, mi especialidad :3_

_Lamento el error del capítulo 5 y 6, pff debí causar problemas en la continuidad, es un problema, soy muy distraída en ocasiones DX Gracias por avisar, pude seguir subiendo sin darme cuenta :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 15 <strong>_

_**Variaciones de una Fanfinática**_

**ADVERTENCIA**

_El siguiente capítulo que leerán a continuación es un horrible relleno, no recomendado para los exigentes críticos conservadores, su nivel de incoherencia desborda a lo común. Aquí inicia lo que será el nuevo Teatro Dragón Ball, donde los personajes de Akira Toriyama interpretaran diferentes papeles para el disfrute de gente tan loca como yo. Originalmente fue diseñado para ser un guión teatral común y corriente, pero debido a mi egocentrismo como aprendiz de dramaturgo y a lo freak que puedo ser, he decidido hacer mi santa voluntad. No me regiré por las reglas que acostumbro, ni utilizaré la terminología de la dramaturgia. Esta obra dramática es creada para la diversión de la autora y de los lectores, por lo que, las discordancias están hechas a conciencia debido a la demencia de la autora. Los personajes y el anime, del que se basa esta obra, no me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Akira Toriyama, yo sólo soy una fanática enferma que los utiliza como marionetas._

_La obra dramática que se presenta continuación es totalmente exclusiva, sólo puede ser interpretada por los personajes de Dragón Ball y ningún actor puede intentarlo._

_Acompáñenlo con leche. Coman plátanos y verduras._

**_Se abre el telón_**

**Tres Deseos**

**Acto único**

_Justo en medio del escenario aparece una mujer de cabellos celestes. Viste su traje ajustado de conejita. Mira el público, se detiene, posa y tira un beso volado._

_Como sabrán esa hermosa mujer, de curvas exuberantes, es nuestra linda protagonista. La peliceleste camina balanceando sus caderas, se coloca detrás de la barra del bar y comienza a limpiar con un trapo la superficie de madera barnizada._

_Entra Vegeta_

**Vegeta_:_**_ (Mira el libreto en sus manos con una cara endurecida. Muestra sus dientes en un gruñido, su ceja tiembla. Se resigna)_ Emm… Bulma…. Digo, señora…

**Bulma:** ¡¿Señora? ¡¿Ves algún anillo en mis manos? Tarado… (_Tira un suspiro indignado, volteándose para otro lado. Susurra mordaz)_ Mi amante aún no me pide las nupcias, es un desempleado haragán.

**Vegeta_:_**_ (Rompe en mil pedazos el libreto y voltea hacia la mujer, la apunta con un dedo) _¡Tú! ¡Pedazo de humana pestilente! Dame de su mejor tequila ¡Ahora! Que no tengo paciencia para estas estupideces.

**Bulma_:_**_ (Conteniendo su ira)_ Vegeta… No inventes tus diálogos ¡Gorila imbécil!

**Vegeta_:_**_ (Cruzando los brazos. Sonríe con prepotencia)_ Mira quien se está saliendo del papel…

**Bulma:** _(Saltando la barra y dirigiéndose a su amante, se enfrenta a él cara a cara)_ Mira Vegeta, a mí no me vengas con estos jueguitos que no me tienes muy contenta. Soy una mujer joven y hermosa, debería estar viviendo al tope mi vida de millonaria con un príncipe azul, con el cual seguramente estaría CASADA. Pero en lugar de eso estoy manteniendo a un simio arrogante que viene a insultarme cuando se le viene en gana. A ver dime, qué tienes que decirme acerca de eso.

_El hombre la mira. Bulma le corresponde con sus furiosos ojos. Vegeta toma a la mujer por la cintura y la acerca a él. La mira con intensidad con sus perlas, negras y brillantes, deseándola. Sonríe con lujuria._

**Bulma:** ¡¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

**Vegeta:** _(Ríe gutural)_ Repíteme todo eso…

**Bulma:** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ugh… _(Frustrada. Desvía los ojos sonrojada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos)_ Que eres… un… simio salvaje y para nada… ¡Para nada! Eres mi… príncipe azul _(Lo mira. Se enfurece avergonzada) _¡Idiota!

**Vegeta:** _(Serio)_ Claro que no, soy el prín…

**Bulma:** _(Aburrida) _Príncipe de los saiyajin, sí, sí, ya lo sé Vegeta…

**Vegeta:** ¿Pero…Qué? ¡Ahg! _(La suelta. Cruza sus brazos)_ No tengo porque oír tus estupideces, lo único que necesito es d…

**Bulma:** _(Con tono burlón. Imitándolo)_ ¡Derrotar a Kakaroto!

_A Vegeta le cruza un rayo por la frente, forma su puño con furia. Antes de abrir los labios para contestar es interrumpido por Krilin que entra del otro lado del escenario._

**Krilin:** Había oído que, cuando las parejas se completaban las frases, era por verdadero amor, pero Bulma, creo que lo estás haciendo mal.

**Vegeta:** ¿Quién es este insecto calvo?

**Krilin:** _(Guarda el equilibrio para no caer)_ Que no soy calvo… _(Se incorpora)_Muy bien ignoraré eso y seguiré con la obra… _(Carraspea)_ ¡Soy Krilin! Su… _(Intentando decir la palabra)_ Su…_(Notándose el trabajo que le costaba pronunciar lo siguiente)_ Su…

_Vegeta y Bulma lo miran esperando el diálogo._

**Krilin:** _(Hilo de voz)_ Hada madrina… _(Vuelve a su entusiasmo para seguir con su papel. Hace una pose, colocando sus tres dedos al frente) _¡Y voy a concederle tres deseos…!

**Vegeta:** _(Sonríe victorioso)_ Debiste comenzar por ahí sabandija, mis deseos son…

**Krilin_:_**_ (Interrumpiendo con un grito burlesco)_ ¡…A Bulma!

**Bulma:** ¿A mí? _(Sorprendida. Vegeta enfurece cada vez más)_ Pero Krilin, para eso son las esferas del dragón…

**Krilin:** _(Negando con un dedo)_ No, no, no, te equivocas Bulma, las esferas del dragón se utilizan para revivirme, estos deseos son sólo para tus caprichos.

**Vegeta:** _(Apartando a Bulma, se dirige a Krilin)_ Y exactamente ¿Por qué a ella le vas a cumplir los deseos?... ¿Quién te crees tú insecto despreciable?

**Krilin:** _(Mira al saiyan) _Bueno Vegeta, eso es muy fácil. Si te diéramos a ti tres deseos lo más probable es que terminemos siendo tus esclavos y eso no es nada divertido, este capítulo es para divertir a los lectores no para asustarlos ¿Comprendes?

_Vegeta le gruñe con furia. Krilin se aparta y se oculta detrás de Bulma._

**Bulma:** Vamos Vegeta, cálmate, hagamos algo, yo pediré dos deseos y te cederé uno a ti ¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que es muy generoso de mi parte? _(Al pequeño)_ Krilin… ¿Se puede?

**Krilin:** Pero Bulma… Nos vas a mandar al infierno a todos… Dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?

_Bulma le guiña un ojo._

**Krilin:** ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar con eso? _(Se resigna)_ Bueno… Está bien… Pero si algo malo le pasa a la humanidad yo no me haré _responsable (Saca una varita mágica, ¿De dónde? Se deja a la imaginación)_

_Vegeta sonrió con vileza. La escenografía es cambiada por Goku y Gohan que visten de negro, supuestamente, para no ser reconocidos. Atrás de Bulma, el bar es levantando, se le coloca un trono gigante. Goku la agarra de su cintura, flota y la coloca ahí. Bulma le sonríe en agradecimiento._

**Bulma:** _(Dirigiéndose a Krilin)_ Bien… _(Cruza las piernas y descansa su mejilla en su mano, observando a los dos hombres desde arriba) _¿Qué pediré?

_Desde aquella posición, Bulma, parecía una tirana. Vegeta ocultó el temor, sabía que estaba en problemas_

**Bulma:** Bien Krilin… Ya sé que es lo que quiero…

_Los dos hombres esperaban la respuesta._

**Bulma:** _(Se sonroja y coloca sus dos manos en sus mejillas)_ Siempre he soñado con esto, me muero de ganas…

**Krilin_:_**_ (Angustiado por sentir el ki de Vegeta incrementarse)_ Ya dime… No nos dejes así Bulma…

**Bulma:** _(Entusiasmada)_ ¡Quiero que transformes en _chibi _a Vegeta!

_Krilin se conmociona, siente que sus días están por acabar, mira a Vegeta, pero descubre que su ki se nivela. Vegeta se extraña por el deseo de la mujer, él desconoce el significado de ese término tan extraño, pero de cualquier modo se estremece al sentir que nada bueno vendrá de esa petición._

**Vegeta:** ¿Qué rayos es eso?

**Krilin:** Vegeta no me mates por lo que voy a hacer… Ten piedad de mí… Yo sólo cumplo con las órdenes de Bulma _(Saca la varita. Toca a Vegeta con la punta)_ ¡Conviértete en chibi!

_Vegeta sufre una transformación. Empequeñece, su cuerpo se curvea dejándolo esponjoso y suave. Mira su horrible transformación, su terrible mirada parece un mal dibujo. Vegeta es tierno y abrazable ahora. Krilin sale de escena como alma que lleva el diablo. Bulma se tira del gran trono, agarra a Vegeta, estira las mejillas del pequeñín y lo abraza hasta casi ahogarlo en sus senos._

**Bulma:** ¡Vegeta! ¡Eres tan lindo! Tan esponjoso

**Chibi Vegeta:** ¡¿Pero qué rayos me hiciste? ¡Devuélveme a mi estado original! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahg! _(Se zafa)_ ¡Ja! Aún soy fuerte _(Tira energía de sus manos como un loco)_

**Bulma:** _(Lo mira desilusionada) _Pero Vegeta… Así no puedo jugar contigo.

**Chibi Vegeta:** _(Apunta con un dedo a la peliceleste)_ ¿Y quién dijo que quiero jugar contigo? _(Lanza más energía para destruir el escenario)_

**Bulma:** _(Agarra a Vegeta de la ropa para mirarlo y detenerlo. Vegeta despotrica furioso)_ Ya sé… ¡Krilin! ¡Sal de las bambalinas! ¡Cobarde! ¡Ya tengo mi siguiente deseo!

**Krilin:** _(Asomándose)_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a pedir? _(Mira a Vegeta en las manos de la mujer)_ Bulma no sueltes a ese sujeto que podrá verse muy tierno pero es muy peligroso…

**Chibi Vegeta:** _(Aún atrapado de su armadura_) ¡¿Tierno? ¡Yo soy todo menos tierno! ¡Acércate y verás gusano! ¡Te demostraré lo que es tierno! ¡Calvo miserable! _(Le sale humo)_

**Bulma:** _(Grita emocionada)_ ¡Deseo que le quites toda su fuerza saiyajin!

_Vegeta queda de piedra. Krilin se le escurre el sudor. Mira al chibi con algo de pena y temor._

**Chibi Vegeta:** _(A Bulma)_ ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Bulma? ¡Retráctate en este mismo instante! ¡No creas que por ser mujer no te haré daño!

**Krilin**: Estás segura Bulma… No crees que sea demasiado…

_Le salen brillos a Vegeta. Sus reacciones se estaban volviendo más tiernas y animadas. Sacude su cabeza para recobrar el sentido. Amenaza con un puño a la mujer._

**Bulma:** _(Triunfal)_ ¡Mas que segura! _(Enseña a su pequeño amante al público. Lo tira. Krilin aprovecha para batearlo con su varita. Chibi Vegeta sale volando)_

**Krilin:** ¡Ay no! Le di muy fuerte de por sí sus fuerzas ya estaban debilitadas… Yo creo que… _(Se desliza hasta llegar al final del escenario)_ ¡Me largo, ahí se ven!

**Chibi Vegeta:** _(Entra con un chichón y un lagrimón en su ojo. Corre hacia Bulma)_ ¡Vas a ver Bulma! ¡Baja ahora y verás! _(Gruñendo)_ No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto… ¡Mujer Insolente!

**Bulma:** _(Enternecida)_ ¡Ay pero eres tan lindo_! (Lo abraza y lo frota contra su mejilla. Le sale un corazón con un sonido meloso)_

**Chibi Vegeta:** _(Gruñón)_ ¡Suéltame es una orden! _(Explota humo de su cabeza. Refunfuñando)_ ¡Ya verás, me vengaré! ¡Estúpida Bulma con sus estúpidos deseos_! (Se detiene. Aparecen puntos suspensivos arriba de su cabeza)_ Es cierto… Me queda a mí un deseo… _(Ríe maquiavélicamente con la cara oscurecida y una sonrisa mal dibujada. Busca a Krilin)_ ¿Dónde rayos se metió ese insecto? _(Susurra) _Ese cretino…

**Bulma:** ¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¿Qué tienes frío? _(Se emociona)_ ¡Ya sé! _(Lo mete entre sus senos)_ Ahí estarás calientito _(Sonríe)_

**Chibi Vegeta:** (_Rojo del coraje. Explota)_ ¡Sácame de aquí es vergonzoso y ridículo! ¡Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin! No debería estarme pasando esto _(Lagrimones)_ ¡Y estas estúpidas reacciones tan humillantes! ¡Ahg! ¡Quiero volver a la normalidad! _(Talla sus ojos con rudeza)_

**Bulma:** ¿Qué dices Vegeta? ¿Deseas volver a ser tú mismo?

**Chibi Vegeta:** _(Se voltea para mirar a la mujer)_ ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Quién le gustaría estar así por siempre? A veces dudo de tu inteligencia…

**Bulma:** _(Sonríe. Se voltea hacia Krilin que se esconde tras bambalinas)_ ¿Oíste eso Krilin? Parece que Vegeta pidió su deseo…

**Chibi Vegeta:** ¿Eh?...

**Krilin:** _(Sale rápido)_ ¡Concedido! (_Lo toca levemente en su cabeza con su varita) _¡Pum!

_Vegeta se transforma, regresa a su estado original. Aprieta contento los puños por el cambio._

**Vegeta:** _(Ríe malvado) _¡Ahora verás! Ahora soy… _(Se detiene. Se enfurece de repente. Apunta con un dedo a Bulma que se ríe)_ ¡Maldita seas Bulma! ¡Tú planeaste esto desde el principio! ¡Estoy en la misma situación que cuando comenzamos! ¡Sólo te gusta perder mi tiempo! Ahg… (_Aprieta con fuerza uno de sus puños. Contiene su rabia)_

**Bulma:** _(Triunfal y altiva)_ ¿Dudabas de mi inteligencia Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** _(Se incorpora y sonríe confiado) _Bueno… No importa, de todas maneras me vengaré a mi manera…

**Bulma:** _(Preocupada)_ ¿Qué?… ¿Qué harás Vegeta?

**Vegeta:** _(Se acerca intimidando a la mujer)_ Pues lo que siempre hago para equilibrar la balanza…

**Bulma:** _(Sonrojada sonríe cómplice)_ Vegeta…

_La pareja se besa. Vegeta tira su bigbang a los reflectores, uno a uno, con sus labios pegados a los labios de la peliceleste. Se forma el oscuro._

**_Se cierra el telón_**

**_Notas finales del capítulo _**

(No aparecen imágenes al puro estilo DBZ)

(Silencio absoluto)


	16. Chapter 16 Incertidumbres IV

_Rápidamente para dejar los dos sitios iguales voy voy, equivocándome, ni modo, soy humana XD pero voy voy voy lalala Final del día "Incertidumbres" :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 16 Incertidumbres IV<strong>_

**_Incertidumbres IV  
>Triángulo Rectángulo<em>**

Otra mujer, Vegeta había mencionado que una mujer le había enseñado a bailar de esa manera tan diferente y excitante. Sus movimientos fueron sexo en la pista. Bulma sintió una fría sensación recorrerla como un relámpago de hielo en sus entrañas. Se incorporó.

—Tonto… — Susurró la peliceleste ligeramente enojada, más por capricho, que por odio. Se escapó de los brazos de Vegeta. Lo miró ofendida, abnegada.

Se conmocionó el saiyajin — ¿Me dijo tonto? — Mencionó para sí mismo, con los brazos en el aire, vacíos de Bulma. _"Primero pequeño y ahora tonto ¿Qué se cree esa mujer?" _Regresó hacia ella, la miró sin comprender esa reacción tan inesperada.

Con sus ojos azules, la peliceleste, contestó la mirada — Voy al tocador — dijo con un tono infantil — ¡Hmp! — Viró su rostro ofendida y comenzó a dirigirse al baño de damas.

— Gzz… ¿Ahora qué rayos le pasa? — El moreno la miró irse. Acomodó su traje, mojado por el sudor, y empezó a buscar el ki del granuja. Quería restregarle en la cara lo equivocado que estaba, pero, no encontraba señales del guerrero, había ocultado por completo su ki. Vegeta frunció las cejas. La cabeza le dio una punzada, su atrevimiento en la pista y ese ligero dolor, sin duda, eran causados por la exótica bebida roja, aunque dentro de sí, se sentía orgulloso de haber humillado a aquel hombre. No cabía nada más en su cabeza que darle su merecido. Buscó con sus perlas negras al sujeto entre la gente. Unas mujeres se le acercaron y le impidieron el paso, extasiadas con su danza, buscando su número de teléfono, lo cual acababa con la paciencia del moreno. Como si fueran el mayor estorbo del mundo, se apartó y decidió mezclarse entre los invitados; Pero, curiosos por su supuesta procedencia, lo acosaron con preguntas. El príncipe estaba perdiendo los estribos, esos rumores lo hartaban, no eran más que una palabrería que no encontraba sentido y por suerte, lo tomaba como un ruido molesto. La gente alrededor del saiyajin reía cuando él decía que pronto sería el gobernante de todo el universo, tomándolo como un bromista. Con los puños temblorosos de la ira al fin escapó del tumulto de personas entrometidas y salió hacia una habitación, vacía y elegante, de la mansión. Tomó aire, enojado, a punto a volarlo todo _"Estos insectos… Maldita Bulma… Se la pasa haciéndome cosas como esta ¡Ya estoy harto!" _No iba a aceptar que su show era parte del problema, para él, Bulma era la causante de todos sus disgustos. Notó una puerta. La abrió y encontró un balcón, cerró la puerta esperanzado de salir de ese caos. Se sintió más relajado con la brisa veraniega en el rostro, húmeda y fresca. La madrugada estaba a punto de acosar el reloj, y el fresco de la noche comenzaba a soplar. Apoyó su brazo en el balcón y descansó su mejilla en su mano. Observó la ciudad nocturna, ¿Por qué le había comentado tal cosa a Bulma? El recuerdo de esa mujer estaba más que enterrado. Se quitó el saco, para sujetarlo con su mano y descansarlo sobre su hombro.

Bulma salió del baño de damas aún más enojada que antes. Había escuchado entre las mujeres lo buen mozo que les resultaba Vegeta. Las entrañas de la mujer se revolvían de sólo escucharlas hablar mal de ella. Mordió con rabia su pañuelo, estirándolo con su mano. Eso, y la otra mujer, la tenían desbordando bilis. Empezaba a sentir que fue un error presentarlo ante la sociedad, en su intento de sacarlo de la corporación para divertirse con él. Estaba muy bien ahí, oculto, sólo para ella. Sus delgadas cejas se fruncieron, maldiciéndolo, como si él fuera el culpable de ser, naturalmente, seductor. Suspiró _"Bulma… Estás loca por ese tonto… ¡Si lo conocieran sabrían lo difícil que es!"_ sonrió al fin, tomando su pecho con la cálida sensación que se albergaba ahí. Debía ser fuerte y continuar; ella era el presente. Tomó una actitud decidida, con fuego en las venas, estaba dispuesta a conocerlo a fondo. Era una ventaja que el hombre, tan hermético como era, hubiera dado un dato de su pasado. Eso indicaba, que, había una pequeña oportunidad de que ella fuera más importante…

Los pensamientos de la mujer fueron turbados cuando sintió una quemazón en la mano, al subir los ojos miró una espalda. Una fuerza la jaló, el impulso fue rápido, casi como un parpadeo que le quería arrancar el brazo; Repentinamente, estaba en una habitación, con el cuerpo acelerado por la repentina turbulencia que la llevó ahí. Subió la mirada, ahí estaba Yamcha, enfurecido. Le había arrastrado con excesiva velocidad, para que los demás, más específicamente Vegeta, no se percataran. Lo que el guerrero del desierto no sabía, es que el saiyajin, estaba justo detrás de la puerta, sentado en el barandal del balcón, apoyándose en la pared.

Yamcha soltó a la peliceleste al fin — No trajiste a Vegeta porque no tenías otra opción, ¡Lo trajiste porque él es algo tuyo! — Le dijo severo envenenado por los celos.

Bulma sujetó la muñeca que tuvo prisionera el guerrero del desierto — Yamcha, compórtate, esa no es manera de tratarme, podía venir aquí perfectamente por mi cuenta, ¡Idiota! — Puso sus manos en las caderas.

— Es algo tuyo ese asesino…— La rabia de Yamcha tenía una pizca de temor, él sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba una confirmación. Clavó su mirada en la científica — Dímelo.

Bulma suavizó su pose, tocó una de sus mejillas tibias, en realidad su temperatura era un poco más alta de lo usual, pero no era momento de preocuparse de eso, sobre todo al tener a Yamcha enfrente pidiéndole la verdad, una verdad que recién aceptaba. Pero primero debía aclararle las cosas, no estaba lista para decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su asesino — Yamcha… Te lo expliqué esa ocasión, tal vez, debimos hablar más… Nosotros terminamos y no quiero que regresemos a esa relación que teníamos. No éramos felices, ¿No comprendes? Mira dentro de ti Yamcha, en serio, ¿No ves en lo que nos habíamos convertido? Ya no era feliz contigo — Le sonrió — Jamás dejarás de ser especial para mí, nunca, fuiste mi primer amor ¿Lo recuerdas? En esos momentos los dos, fuimos felices, pero las cosas cambiaron…

— Podemos volver a eso… Si nos esforzamos. Siempre lo superamos, siempre seguimos adelante— Se acercó el hombre.

Bulma se apartó, sujetó su larga cabellera. Yamcha se lo hacía tan difícil, era tan persistente como una bacteria, y esa era una de las tantas razones por la que siempre caía de nuevo en ese círculo, el cariño que sentía por él y la compasión… Eran una debilidad. Le dio la espalda, el pecho se le caía a pedazos. Siempre que miraba ese rostro, veía el rostro de aquel chico joven que le robaba los suspiros cuando era, tan sólo, una niña ingenua. Dentro de ese lazo que los unía había tantos años, que no podía olvidar con facilidad; pero, era sólo eso, un bello pasado. La mujer había pensado tantas ocasiones en ello que, repentinamente, se sintió un poco más aliviada, los pedazos regresaron a su pecho como si hubieran apretado un botón de reversa. Se iluminó. Ella sabía la respuesta esa ocasión, porque… porque ella ya tenía un gran e inadecuado amor salvaje, que le subía los calores y la transformaban en una mujer completa. Y aunque fuera incorrecto, era lo más maravilloso que había sentido jamás.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos, convencida, enamorada, tan decidida de acabar con el pasado de tajo, que Yamcha retrocedió unos pasos por el temor. El guerrero del desierto llegó a un gran sillón rojo. Se sentó, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas, con la cabeza frente al piso — Desde cuándo… — Pronunció. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando escuchar algo que en realidad no quería oír — ¿Estábamos juntos aún?

Bulma frunció el ceño, esa pregunta era ofensiva, cínica, despreciable — Nunca te fui infiel si así lo piensas — Dijo dando una punzada con su lengua filosa — Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré, no quería llegar a este punto, pero te lo diré todo, no me dejas otra opción. Espero te des cuenta de lo repugnante que me resulta tu pregunta— Trató de calmarse — El día que te encontré con esa mujer… Salí del lugar y me embriagué como nunca, fui a un bar, uno cercano al restaurante. Yo fui a esa cita, por ti… Estaba dolida Yamcha — Reprimió sus lágrimas de humillación — Y… Yo pensé que me había llevado alguien a casa, al despertar, pero en realidad no fue así…

Vegeta reaccionó al sentir la presencia de Bulma tan cercana, podía apreciar las vacilaciones de su energía. Antes de abrir la puerta, para entrar a la mansión, escuchó la voz de la mujer, atragantada por el nudo de su garganta. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, expectante. El sonido de la fiesta, sólo era un pequeño retumbe fuera de esa habitación tan tensa.

—… Pero debido a eso, yo me di cuenta Yamcha, de lo infeliz que era. Tú sabes bien, que a la mañana siguiente, cuando llamaste, terminé contigo. Fue ahí cuando Vegeta y yo… — La mujer iba a continuar hasta que vio la marca de humedad en la alfombra, perteneciente de los ojos del guerrero del desierto — Yamcha… — No sabía si continuar.

El guerrero del desierto exprimió sus ojos al cerrarlos con fuerza. Alzó el rostro con dignidad y las lágrimas salieron expulsadas como pequeños brillos, hasta desaparecer, debido al movimiento — Comprendo Bulma… Perdóname por dudar de ti, olvida lo que te pregunté, entiendo que todo ha sido por mi culpa.

Bulma suavizó su rostro de manera compasiva — No digas eso Yamcha, tal vez, las cosas suceden por al…

Yamcha saltó del asiento, quedando frente a la peliaqua, interrumpiéndola de súbito — ¡No! No me perdonaré, yo te llevé a los brazos de ese asesino, entiéndeme Bulma, ¡él no es para ti! Entiendo que no quieras regresar conmigo, pero por favor… ¡Busca a alguien que en realidad te merezca y te respete! No a ese sujeto, eres demasiado para él ¿No comprendes? Estoy preocupado por ti…

— ¿Preocupado por mí? No bromees conmigo Yamcha, yo me sé cuidar muy bien sola, no olvides con quién estás hablando. Si yo me siento a esperar a alguien que sea digno de mi maravillosa persona, me quedaré sola, me compraré mil gatos que se comerán mi piel cuando esté vieja y moriré en mi gigantesca casa, hasta que algún empleado me encuentre putrefacta en alguna habitación ¿Eso es lo que quieres para mí? Si lo pienso bien, todos tenemos defectos, pero no todos los defectos son fáciles de aceptar — La mujer daba su discurso, no se sabía bien si lo decía en broma o realmente estaba convencida de sus dramáticas palabras.

Yamcha sintió que las fuerzas se le fueron al escuchar el trágico argumento. Vegeta, que escuchaba todo desde la puerta, se le atravesó una flecha, como si esa fuera una pedrada para él, ya que, siempre hablaba con arrogancia de lo indigna que era Bulma respecto a su linaje.

Sacudiéndose la cabeza para concentrarse, Yamcha apretó los puños dedicado, necesitaba convencerla — ¡Bulma! ¡A pesar de lo que dices! No confío en él… Escúchame — Le sujetó del hombro herido, sintió su piel caliente — ¡Bulma! ¡Tienes fiebre! — Abrió los ojos. Descubrió la pequeña marca — ¡Te lo hizo él! ¡Lo sabía! Él sólo te va a lastimar Bulma, tenemos que irnos, puede estar infectado ¿Cómo dejó que vinieras estando así? — La cargó entre sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

Bulma forcejeó, le golpeó la cabeza al guerrero del desierto — ¡Bájame Yamcha! ¡No me agrada que hagas estas cosas sin preguntarme! ¡Yo me siento bien! — Estiró las mejillas del moreno para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo te vas a sentir bien con esa fiebre? — Habló Yamcha casi salivando por la mueca que le causaban las delicadas manos de la peliceleste. La mujer soltó las mejillas dle hombre y cruzó sus brazos con indignación. El moreno la miró atónito, la bajó.

— Ugh… ¡Pero qué vicio el de ustedes de levantarme así! — Calló la científica antes de darle detalles a su ex amante. Se tocó la frente — Pero ahora que lo dices, sí, tengo algo de fiebre — Miró el techo — ¡Ah! ¡Claro! —Miró a Yamcha — He tomado… — Desvió los ojos con temor de molestar a Yamcha —Unos nuevos anticonceptivos…

El lobo cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse — Bulma, no me haces esto sencillo… — Arrugó su frente. Abrió los ojos y la miró — Yo regresaré.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces la científica — ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Volteó su cuerpo hacia él. Ladeó la cabeza.

— Puedes jugar todo lo que quieras con ese sujeto. Yo regresaré. Ahora que lo he visto, he notado que ha incrementado sus poderes y yo no me puedo quedar así, debo seguir entrenando, pero… ¡Yo volveré Bulma! Volveré dentro de unos meses — Arqueó su espalda, con el vientre altivo, como si quisiera soltar una carcajada muy seguro de sí mismo — ¡Vendré a consolarte cuando te rompa el corazón!

Una gota se le escurrió a Bulma de la frente. Vegeta, que lo oía, mostró su tic en la ceja, el granuja era bastante persistente… y algo estúpido…

— No será tan fácil, estoy completamente enam…— La peliceleste paró en seco al escuchar el crujido de la puerta — ¿Escuchaste eso?

Vegeta, al ser descubierto, decidió abrir la entrada, como si ese hubiera sido su plan desde el principio. Entró y miró con rudeza a la sabandija. Se sentó en uno de los muebles de manera despreocupada, dejando su saco en el respaldo. Apoyó su mejilla en su mano — No se detengan por mí — Habló seco.

El corazón de la peliceleste latió con fuerza, estuvo bastante cerca, estaba a punto de confesar su amor. La ira se incrementó para explotar — ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Estuviste ahí todo este tiempo? ¡¿No sabes que es de mala educación espiar así a la gente?

Vegeta le apartó el rostro — Hmp — Se acomodó del otro lado, cambiando de mano para apoyar su otra mejilla — No estaba espiando a nadie, no me interesan sus escenarios tan ridículos. Salí porque esa gente de ahí me tenía harto — Se detuvo para mirar a Yamcha — Hay demasiados insectos — Sonrió con cinismo.

La furia, en los puños de Yamcha, era obvia — ¡Ya verás Vegeta! Tal vez no te pueda ganar en la batalla, pero sé que podré reconquistar a Bulma, yo regresaré, ganaré su corazón a como dé lugar — Su voz desafiaba al saiyajin.

— Tsk… Haz lo que quieras, no me importa — El saiyan desvió indiferente su rostro.

Bulma tenía suficiente, esa conversación estaba acabando con su paciencia, Yamcha hablaba de ella como si fuera un objeto y Vegeta ni siquiera le importaba, seguro porque ella era _su_ objeto — ¡Ya dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí! — Los miró con rabia — ¡Ugh! Me voy, no voy a estar cuidándolos toda la noche, no son un par de niños, están ya bastante grandecitos para tener una niñera detrás de ustedes — Empezó a caminar para salir de esa habitación y regresar a la fiesta.

Vegeta alzó una ceja; Sin prestar más atención, quedó inmóvil en su asiento, con su silencio misterioso.

— Espera Bulma… — Yamcha no continuó al escuchar el portazo tan estrepitoso de la científica. Se sentía más seguro con ella en la habitación. Miró a Vegeta, que estaba sentado ahí sin ninguna expresión, más que con su usual rostro malhumorado. El guerrero del desierto tragó saliva — Bueno… Yo regresaré a entrenar— Se acercó a la puerta que daba al balcón. Dirigió una vez más el rostro al príncipe — No retiro mis palabras, yo regresaré en unos meses y te desafiaré. Verás que seré el vencedor — Abrió la puerta para salir volando de ahí; él deseaba dejar su amenaza, aunque sea, para mover un poco, lo más mínimo, la confianza de Vegeta.

Arrugó la nariz el saiyajin, como agregando a su tic de la frente, hizo una mueca con sus labios, ¿Por qué tendría que importarle lo que dijera ese granuja? Bulma no parecía interesada en él, escuchó perfectamente como ella había terminado su relación, pero… ¿Por qué? El príncipe la había marcado como suya, como parte de su territorio, pero esas sólo eran palabras de cama. Palabras que salían de sus labios cuando la pasión lo poseía, ¿Por qué tendría que luchar por una mujer? En realidad, su relación sólo era sexual, no era nada suyo y no quería que lo fuera. Si aceptaba ese desafío, aceptaría que esa mujer era _algo_ para él, más que su compañera de cama; Pero tampoco podía permitirle a Bulma el acceso a cualquier insecto. Las contradicciones chocaron dentro de sí, como una gran tormenta. El moreno no había pensado en la posibilidad, de que, la peliceleste, pudiera estar con alguien más. La veía siempre ahí, en el laboratorio, dando vueltas en la casa, tan segura, sólo para él, cuidándolo, peleándose, ¿En qué momento se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia? Poco a poco ella fue parte de sus días, y aquella ocasión, cuando pensó que lo ignoraba, sintió un gran vacío, un vacío inexplicable, una extraña sensación desconocida — Tsk…— Agarró su saco y se levantó de súbito, dispuesto a encontrarla, mirarla a los ojos y convencerse a sí mismo que sus pensamientos eran innecesarios, aunque tuviera que hacerlo en medio de tanta gente estúpida. Él no podía ser inseguro, sabía de sus dotes de amante, pero carecía de algo, él no le daría esos sentimentalismos humanos, nunca, y tenía que saber si ella buscaba esos sentimientos que él no le proporcionaría… Y si era capaz de olvidar su extraña relación, por una, que le diera lo que él no estaba dispuesto a dar. Apretó los puños de nuevo por sus turbulentas contradicciones, confundido, atormentándose por no saber lo que en realidad quería, por negar, calcular, dividir. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y justo ahí, en medio de la pista, estaba Bulma con un ramo de flores, rodeada de antipáticas mujeres insípidas. Esa imagen fue un duro golpe para los pensamientos del príncipe. Harto, enfadado consigo mismo, fue directamente a ella.

Las mujeres insípidas cedieron el paso, cegadas por la determinación del moreno, enamoradas, platónicamente, como si se tratara de una estrella de rock, envidiosas del momento, cuando Vegeta, tomó de la mano a Bulma, y salieron los dos, como si fueran amantes en fuga.

— ¡¿Pero ahora qué te sucede Vegeta? — Gritó la peliceleste, parecía que era el día de halarla por todos lados.

El moreno viró hacia ella con el rostro endurecido— ¡Nos largamos! — caminó sólidamente hasta llegar al balcón.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?, ¡Nuestra limusina está abajo! Ni creas que me llevarás volando, me niego rotundamente Vegeta, esos vuelos me podrían arruinar el vestido —Logró soltarse la peliceleste — ¿Qué es lo que te sucede ahora? ¡Acababa de recibir el ramo! — Miró a Vegeta que permanecía serio, apoyado en el barandal — No sabes lo difícil que es agarrarlo con esa bola de arpías, por suerte cayó en mis manos al salir del cuarto, aunque… — Miró triste el ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos — De todas maneras dudo que me vaya a servir de mucho... — Arrugó la frente, enojada de repente — Pero de todas formas no tienes ningún derecho a jalarme así, ¡No sabes lo mucho que lo detesto!

— ¡Puedes callarte de una buena vez! — Gritó severo el príncipe. La observó con furia, de nuevo con sus ojos de brea hirviendo, era la segunda vez que Bulma había observado ese mirar desconocido.

La mujer enmudeció, aprisionó el ramo con sus manos, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esos ojos. Eran demasiado nuevos para ella, la última vez la habían acarreado a la pista de baile, ¿Esta ocasión qué pasaría? Lo miró expectante, curiosa y temerosa.

El príncipe sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, reteniéndola hasta desaparecer. Desvió el rostro, aún atormentado y furioso.

Los pasos de Bulma se acercaron al moreno — ¿Qué sucede, Vegeta?... — Su voz parecía algo preocupada. El moreno se comportaba extraño. La peliceleste sintió un temblor en su corazón, supo que al hombre le aquejaba algo, algo que lo perjudicaba demasiado. Su mano dudosa se atrevió a tocar la espalda del hombre, temerosa de que de un golpe la mandara a volar, pero tan compasiva, que fue atraída inevitablemente, ¿Y sí tenía el impulso de matar? Un movimiento involuntario de parte del príncipe la hizo cerrar los ojos en reflejo. Las flores cayeron.

— Esa horrible bebida roja… — El príncipe se sostuvo la frente — Ahg…— Gruñó al sentir la punzada.

— ¿Eh? — Bulma parpadeó, acercó su cara al rostro del moreno — ¿Te duele la cabeza? Vaya… era eso, me lo hubieras dicho antes Vegeta, ven, apóyate aquí — Lo manejó con cuidado hasta una de las bancas barrocas que estaban en el balcón. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y le limpió la frente al moreno. Sonrió preocupada — Me asustaste… Por un momento pensé que nos matarías a todos por haberte traído a este lugar. Será mejor que no vueles, esperemos a que la gente empiece a irse, o esa bola de brujas comenzará a acosarte, las dejaste muy sorprendidas con ese bailecito tan exótico… bueno, no sólo a ellas… — Se apoyó en el respaldo y observó las estrellas — Creo que mi plan fue un rotundo fracaso — Dirigió los ojos al príncipe — ¿Estás bien? Creo que bebiste más de lo que pensé… — Se acercó al serio saiyajin para tomarle una mejilla y observarle; pero, fue interceptada por la mano del príncipe. La mujer parpadeó, sintió de repente como sus labios fueron robados por un cálido beso. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por esa placentera sensación. Las lágrimas resguardadas, brotaron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

El moreno percibió el rocío que nacía de los cristalinos ojos de la peliceleste. Se apartó y soltó la débil mano de la mujer, pensando que fue demasiado brusco. Miró el hombro herido.

Bulma estaba igual de sorprendida — L...Lo siento… — La mujer se enjuagó las lágrimas con una sonrisa — No me duele nada, en serio, es sólo que… — Sus lágrimas se incrementaron con fuerza. Tapó sus ojos. El amor que tenía dentro era demasiado. Lloró felizmente; tristemente. Estaba conmovida por el gran sentimiento que le invadía.

Vegeta quedó en silencio, respetando el llanto de la mujer. Desvió el rostro para no mirarla llorar, pensando que podría sentirse humillada, aunque pudo apreciar la belleza de ese llanto, de una manera que nunca pensó. Ella no parecía humillada, inclusive, tenia cierto arte llorar de esa manera, tan despreocupada, sólo por la necesidad de hacerlo, algo que él jamás había visto. Quedó encantado por unos instantes con el sonido del sollozo, de la risa nerviosa, hasta que al fin, un suspiro dio paso al silencio.

Bulma sonrió extensamente, radiante y contenta — ¡Lo necesitaba! Qué bien me ha caído, tenía que llorar y sacar todo de una buena vez, discúlpame si te preocupé, ya estoy mejor — Tapó sus labios al notar su volumen — Lo siento… No quise gritar… Se me olvidó que te dolía la cabeza…

— Hmp… — Desvió la mirada el príncipe — Ya me acostumbré a tu voz tan escandalosa.

La ceja de Bulma contuvo su enojo — Vegeta… Esa no es manera de tratar a una chica que acabas de ver llorar, tú no tienes remedio… — Cruzó los brazos bajo el busto. En su interior estaba contenta de ver que él no la había dejado ahí, sola, llorando. Repentinamente abrió los ojos y observó al moreno con curiosidad.

— Tsk… ¿Pero qué demonios me estás mirando? — Gruñó el hombre, incómodo por esos ojos azules.

Bulma parpadeó — No nada, me preguntaba en qué momento bebiste tanto… — La mujer estaba segura de haberlo vigilado lo suficiente, aunque se sorprendió de que él se hubiera bebido sus cocteles.

— Ahg… Esas pastillas también te estás afectando el cerebro… Que tú piensas que soy como esos estúpidos insectos, a mí no me agrada beber así como así, eso lo hacen los imbéciles ¿Acaso me veo ebrio? —Frunció el ceño. El moreno hablaba con bastante normalidad, y sus movimientos no eran para nada torpes.

Bulma lo miró bien— No, no, no lo pareces, por eso me sorprendí mucho, aunque estás hablando más de lo normal Vegeta, y no te creí capaz de bailar así en frente de tanta gente — Soltó una risita traviesa — No me digas que es lo que te sucede con tomar unas cuantas copas, yo sé que la gente reacciona diferente, pero tú, por tres copas, es muy gracioso — Sacó una carcajada oculta tras una mano — Si es así te debería embriagar diario.

El príncipe sintió los golpes a su orgullo, eso era exactamente lo que quería evitar — ¡Cállate! Eso no es así… — Desvió sus perlas negras a un punto fijo — Sólo debo acostumbrarme a los licores terrícolas, son de tan baja calidad que me dan dolor de cabeza — Cruzó los brazos y regresó a su altanera pose.

La peliceleste se deslizó con un giro, hacia él, como si fuera una ninfa juguetona — No, no, no me puedes engañar, soy una chica muy lista — Se acercó al malhumorado rostro del moreno, inclinándose. Lo miró con picardía, cerca, muy cerca de él.

Vegeta se levantó de golpe, causando que la punzada le atravesara el cráneo.

— No hagas esos movimientos, no te hará nada bien, que bueno que no te dejé volar, ahora mismo estaría por ahí tirada. Debes ser más consciente si te quieres llevar a una delicada mujer como yo, debes ser un buen volador designado — Caminó juguetona, regocijándose de ese nuevo descubrimiento. El hombre se desquiciaba de esas actitudes. Gruñía, refunfuñaba.

Bulma le robó un beso para calmar a su fiera. Ahí, en el balcón, con la brisa húmeda revolviendo sus cabellos.

— Cuéntame de esa mujer… — Susurró Bulma, al despegarse de los tiernos labios de Vegeta.

Vegeta endureció el rostro, vio en los ojos de la peliceleste la determinación latente — No tengo mucho que contar… — Desvió los ojos y se apoyó en la pared, ensuciando la pintura, con el zapato con el que se apoyaba. Cruzó los brazos. Sonrió con frialdad, malicioso — Pero si tanto te interesa te diré… — Volvió a quedar repentinamente serio para mirarla — Esa mujer, fue la que me parió... — Sonrío de nuevo al ver el rostro paralizado de Bulma. El moreno reafirmó con un resoplido cínico — Así es... Esa mujer era mi madre.

El viento, rizado y fresco , se llevó los pétalos de aquel olvidado ramo de rosas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(No aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

_(Pantalla negra. Silencio absoluto. Repentinamente se escuchan voces)_

Goku: _(Desconcertado)_ ¿Avisarme? ¿Avisarme de qué, Bulma?

Bulma: La autora se hartó de que nadie leyera los libretos. ¿Sabes? El estudio ha sido destrozado dos veces. Decidió cancelar las notas finales por eso. Vine a retirar los aparatos que aún funcionan, pero… No son muchos que digamos…

Goku: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cancelarlas? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es lo mejor del fic! ¡Es la única parte donde aparezco! Ay no… que mala suerte… ¡Y yo que ya había convencido a Vegeta! Se va a molestar mucho cuando llegue aquí… ¡Ya sé! ¡Voy a tener que ir a hablar con ella!… A ver, a ver… ¿Dónde está? ¡Ah! ¡Ya la encontré! ¡Es un ki impresionante! ¡Nos vemos Bulma! _(Sonido de teletransportación)_

Bulma: ¿Eh? ¡Ese Goku!… Espero que pueda convencerla… ¿Eh?... ¿Está encendido? ¡Ah! ¿Han escuchado todo este tiempo? Hola a todos, no se preocupen, Goku resolverá todo como siempre ¡Diviértanse en el próximo capítulo!

Vegeta: ¿A quién rayos le estás hablando?

Bulma: Ah… Vegeta, llegaste.

Vegeta: ¿Estamos solos?...

_(Silencio absoluto)_


	17. Chapter 17 Relaciones I

_Rápidamente sigo subiendo, hoy lo logro, porque lo logro, ya, tengo que estar a la par :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>_

_**Relaciones I**_

**_**_ Relaciones I  
><em>****_¡Gusano! ¡No te metas con la Gran Domadora!_**_**

_Mi padre provenía de una línea familiar de los más poderosos guerreros, una línea de clase alta sin error alguno en sus castas. Fue elegido Rey debido a su gran capacidad de líder y su sabiduría, era un hombre honorable, a veces, demasiado honorable. Sus errores radicaron en su impulsividad. Los guerreros debemos ser calculadores para no cometer ese tipo de errores; Era débil, él necesitaba más **orgullo**. Mi madre, mi madre no era más que una **traidora**, una desterrada que deshonró su linaje y su gran poder…_

El sol irradiaba sus fulgores por encima de la casa de playa de Bulma. La residencia tropical era una impresionante mansión étnica. La amplitud de las habitaciones, ambientadas con maderas y colores terrosos, deleitaba. Su preciosa duela barnizada de, rojos acaramelados, llevaba al lote, en una piscina larga, de azul infinito. El mar tranquilo, azotando sus olas al pie de las rocas donde se albergaba la mansión, se visualizaba justo detrás de la entrada, donde balcones brindaban un espacio para la creación de diferentes reuniones, o simplemente, para esas ocasiones en las que Bulma, deseaba leer algo y tomar una bebida, con la hermosa tranquilidad que envolvía su rincón de paraíso.

La peliceleste bajó sus gafas oscuras, enfrente de sus ojos, para protegerlos del exaltado sol. Abrió sus brazos recibiendo la maravillosa energía que le brindaba el lugar. Miró el mar, apoyándose en barandal de su balcón, recibiendo la brisa salada en el rostro. Justo debajo de tal altitud, a un lado de las rocas de la montaña, que sostenía la casa, iniciaba la arena. La isla era pequeña, en su centro, residía la mayoría de los turistas, gente de dinero que preferían los hoteles de moda. La peliceleste sonrió, prácticamente su casa era la de mejor ubicación, estaba lejos del tumulto turístico, apartada en su gran playa privada que permanecía virgen y radiante. La familia Brief, era la familia con más prestigio y dinero en el mundo, aunque realmente, se caracterizaba por llevar con humildad ese título, viviendo con tranquilidad, por lo que, esa casa, nunca fue llevada a una isla privada, aunque si se diseñó por un prestigioso arquitecto de vanguardia. La peliaqua, tampoco le agradaba estar completamente alejada de la civilización, adoraba ese terreno, porque, complementaba ambas cosas, sólo necesitaba viajar en algún transporte, para disfrutar de la excelente vida nocturna que aquella isla famosa le ofrecía.

— Tsk… ¡Bulma! ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¡Te necesito ahora! — La grave voz del príncipe hacía eco en los grandes rincones de la mansión.

Apartándose de sus pensamientos, la científica se acercó dentro del marco de su puerta, para entrar a la residencia, llegando a un lobby amplio. Subió sus lentes oscuros — ¿Qué sucede? — Buscó con sus ojos al moreno — ¡Vegeta!... ¿A qué habitación se habrá metido ese hombre? — Murmuró frustrada, una de las grandes desventajas del lugar era perderse con facilidad, algo que no le preocupada al guerrero, debido a sus habilidades de detección; pero, para Bulma, era imposible encontrarlo a él. Llevaba toda la mañana enojada con el moreno, debido a la terrible batalla de fieras que se había desatado para llegar a la casa. Lo que al principio era un frío silencio, se convirtió en una discusión sin precedentes. Vegeta había despertado con el humor del diablo, no se le podía mirar, ni hablar, sin que su genio se liberase. Bulma estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Por qué el príncipe no admitía que no tenía más opción que seguirla? Él detestaba quedarse a solas con su loca madre, no la aguantaba, y, sin la cámara de gravedad, el hombre habría perdido los estribos con facilidad en la gran casa. De igual manera, que, si se hubiera fugado para entrenar, estaría perdiendo su tiempo, ¿Qué más le daba divertirse unos días? ¿Tan malo era estar solo con ella? Él disfrutaba su compañía nocturna; Pero, el guerrero matutino, se la había pasado repitiendo su conocido discurso del príncipe saiyajin en plena discusión, de lo humillante que era ir en el avión, conducido por Bulma, para llegar a un lugar al cual no quería ir. La promesa, se le había resbalado por sus rincones, el encanto del hombre parecía perder brillo en esos momentos, a la mujer le provocaba enojo, la pasión desbordada por el sentido negativo. Vegeta era un hombre complicado, o tal vez, demasiado simple; de cualquier manera, en esos instantes no comprendía qué era lo que le atraía de él, tan insoportable, malhumorado, machista, agresivo, frío, egoísta, necio, cínico, arrogante… ¡Tan desquiciante! —Ugh… ¿Dónde se metió ese sujeto? De verdad no lo comprendo ¿Cómo quiere que lo encuentre? ¡Vegeta! ¡Contesta! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas— Ugh… Simio salvaje…— Siguió caminando, abriendo puertas, cada vez con mayor velocidad. Las puertas se golpeaban con más fuerza conforme su avance. Ella pensaba que tenía la situación controlada, pero cuando perdía su propio control, se desataba su, también, terrible carácter. Esos no eran sus planes para relajarse fuera del laboratorio, deseaba divertirse y domar bien a su fierilla, pero, ya estaba considerando abandonar el lugar e irse a un hotel con un millonario insulso. Cerró la última puerta con estruendo — ¡Vegeta! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Si tanto me necesitas ven tú a buscarme! ¡Oíste! — A duros pasos se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba ponerse su traje de baño y tirarse al sol.

El príncipe oyó el horrible grito de la mujer, chasqueó con los labios, tan escandalosa y vulgar como ella era, se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la que la podía soportar, siendo él como es. Ese día en especial no se comportaba de la manera más adorable. Para él, ella se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, y él no había provocado nada. Sacó un trozo grande carne cruda, y, ya que la mujer no había acudido a su real llamado, decidió freírlo con su ki para saciar su capricho. Conocía bien los aparatos primitivos de la corporación, pero estos tan decorados, le parecían un material defectuoso. Empezaba a extrañar a los chef y a esos robots entrometidos. Se asqueó por acostumbrarse tanto a esos detalles insignificantes, después de todo él sabía lo que era servir y ser servido. Al terminar su gigantesco trozo de carne asada, caminó hacia uno de los baños principales, una gran pieza que parecía otra habitación extravagante, con el jacuzzi y todos esos productos desconocidos de olores diversos. Decidió buscar uno menos perturbador. Al encontrarlo y salir, sintió la presencia de la peliceleste. La siguió, encontrándola con la puerta abierta en la habitación. La observó con detalle —Bulma… ¿Por qué llevas ropa interior? — Murmuró el moreno, al verla con un diminuto bikini fushia , desconcertado y curioso, por la extraña facha que él relacionaba como ropa de cama.

La científica volteó el rostro hacia el príncipe— ¡Oh Vaya! ¡Hasta que decidiste aparecer! — Su tono era, un tanto más calmado y animado, puesto que, ya sabía su próximo plan. El moreno la siguió observando serio por la provocadora prenda. Bulma parpadeó — Vaya… En serio no conoces los trajes de baño — Se agachó, sus glúteos descubiertos y su sexo apretado era una imagen digna de ver. Le mostró varios bikinis — Se utilizan para entrar al agua, o simplemente para tomar sol, pero eso es a gusto de cada quién — Miró al príncipe que seguía con un rostro indescifrable — No vayas a pensar que tú tienes que usar uno, no te quedaría nada bien — Rió y sacó de un cajón unas bermudas con floreado hawaiano de su padre — Tú usarías unos como estos.

El hombre alzó la ceja al fin — ¡Estás loca! Primero muerto que ponerme esa prenda tan ridícula — Se volteó para alejarse.

La mujer se acercó al marco de la puerta— ¡Vegeta! ¡Espera! ¡No tienes que apenarte! ¡Todos los usan en la playa! Si no usas uno, tú serás el ridículo — Esbozó una sonrisa.

Con una ligera mueca en los labios, el moreno regresó el rostro hacia ella — ¿Y quién dice que saldré de aquí?, el acuerdo era venir a este sitio, no prestarme a esas estupideces de humanos —Dio la espalda.

Apretó el traje de baño, la peliaqua, con sus manos — Pero que terco es ese hombre…— De repente, sonrió confiada — No se escapará de la gran Bulma, no señor.

Vegeta salió a la terraza, pensativo, deseaba ante todo acabar con la semana, quería fortalecerse más. Sus objetivos estaban claros, necesitaba volverse más fuerte que su rival. Se sentía frustrado, no quería perder ni un día y eso era justo lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía fuerte, pero no era suficiente, sus poderes eran justo iguales a los de Kakaroto al derrotar a Frezzer, pero, él había viajado y aprendido su nueva técnica de la teletransportación, además de que, lucía más fuerte que antes. También estaba ese muchacho misterioso, su poder de pelea lo había alcanzado, pero estaba seguro de que él no había mostrado todo su poder, necesitaba más, no podía creer que un sujeto, que se decíaa sí mismo un saiyajin, lograra completar la transformación. Lo que podía hacer ahora era pensar en nuevas estrategias de combate. Él, tenía la grandiosa habilidad de quedarse inmóvil, como si se tratara de una estatua, sólo pensando, por días.

Luego de unos minutos, la peliceleste, salió justo donde estaba el moreno. Sacó una cápsula de su bolso. La tiró para explotarla, sacando de su interior una motocicleta roja — Iré a broncearme y a tomar algo por la playa _Cocobut_, regreso al atardecer. Pórtate bien — Le lanzó un beso volado y prendió la máquina. Seguía con su traje de baño rosado, sólo tapándose con unos shorts de mezclilla ajustados. Bajó sus gafas oscuras — Bien… ¡A divertirme como se debe! — Salió disparada a gran velocidad.

El hombre la siguió, en silencio, con sus perlas negras. Volvió a mirar un punto muerto en la inmensidad de la piscina, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Bulma. Sentía la presencia de la mujer alejarse, bajando la colina como una flecha, por el pavimento. Continuó sintiéndola, sólo por mero entrenamiento. Su presencia continuó en línea recta, en la playa virgen, aumentó su velocidad. El vacilante ki dio una curva, volteó y se detuvo. El moreno abrió los ojos. La presencia de la peliceleste volvió a moverse, con más tranquilidad. Regresó a la ruta anterior; mantuvo la velocidad constante. El hombre sonrió con arrogancia, se sentía aún más poderoso que antes, manejaba a la perfección su nueva habilidad y pensar que, detectaba la pequeña presencia de Bulma a pesar de su nivel, lo hacía regocijarse de orgullo. Sostuvo su vigilancia secreta, la sintió avanzar. El poder de pelea de la científica comenzó a ser más difícil de detectar; Vegeta se concentró con más fuerza, arrugando la frente. La peliceleste se alejó mucho más de lo que pensó, la velocidad incrementó, presencias diminutas empezaron a aparecer como ramilletes y nervios conectados, con tonos y calidades diferentes, como colores en un lienzo de puntillismo. Vegeta frunció más el ceño, muchas de esas presencias eran del mismo tamaño que la de su compañera sexual, aunque conocía bien la calidad de Bulma, pero entre tantas tan diferentes, comenzaba a perderla. El príncipe cambió su posición a una más alerta, con los pies firmes al piso, los brazos cruzados, y mostrando los dientes con el rostro endurecido e inquieto. El orgullo saiyajin lo recorrió como lava; Persiguiéndola sin descanso.

Repentinamente, como un hilo reventado, perdió la presencia.

Bulma paró. Alzó sus gafas y divisó el mar, metió la motocicleta en su respectiva cápsula. De la misma caja, sacó la cápsula 02098, con línea naranja. Arrojandola en el mejor lugar que encontró, uno cercano a un puente donde usualmente, los forasteros y los pueblerinos de la zona, pescaban. Explotó entre humo, su equipo completo para tomar el sol. Se recostó en la silleta, esperando ver a sus compañeras superficiales, que siempre vacacionaban por el lugar. Esparció en su piel de porcelana, una crema espesa con olor a plátano. Se embadurnó con destreza hasta llegar a la herida de su hombro, lo miró con un suspiro atrapado en el pecho. Estaba tan enojada por su pequeña e insignificante discusión, que había olvidado los peligros que había recorrido para llegar ahí. Ella pudo morir en las manos de ese hombre, aunque él no la mató, sentía temor por sus gélidas orbes negras. Los ojos fríos de Vegeta; sus ojos ardientes, nunca tibios y dulces, templados jamás. Bulma se acostó en la silleta, la mujer estaba pensativa, melancólica. Vegeta no sólo era frío y calculador, era solitario y tenía un pasado desconocido, ¿Ella qué sabía? Había oído de su madre, cuando el simple hecho de mencionarla hizo que se le erizara la piel. La manera en la cual habló de ella, como sólo la mujer que la parió, fue desconcertante. La peliceleste quería saber más ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Cómo era la relación que tenía el Rey con su hijo, con su esposa? Sólo sabía que Vegeta era el gran protegido de Freezer, todo debido a que Krilin llegó a platicarle con detalle lo que en realidad pasó, pero nunca había oído hablar de boca de Vegeta lo que había sucedido. Para Bulma era tan desconocido, sus padres siempre habían sido dulces, algo tontos, pero con mucho amor para ofrecerle. Al ponerse dentro de los zapatos del hombre se le contrajo el pecho. Ella estaba enamorada de él, a pesar de ese carácter tan chocante, pero… ¿Y si sólo sentía compasión? ¿Qué tal si en sus intentos de acercarse, se había confundido? enamorada de la vulnerabilidad, de su rostro pensativo, ella no era una heroína de cuento, era una mujer fuerte con el corazón reparado. Sin embargo; ese sentimiento tan gigantesco, que provenía dentro de ella, era tan real, tan agobiante y dichoso. ¿Qué prueba más grande iba a necesitar? Ella lloró ríos sólo por tener ese nuevo sentimiento, creciéndole como un botón de rosa — ¡Basta Bulma! ¡No pienses así! ¡Ese hombre no es nada vulnerable, en cualquier caso es un gorila! — Se despeinó el cabello al reprocharse en medio de la playa, la gente la observó — ¿Eh? — Rió nerviosa, colocando una mano detrás de su nuca "_Bulma estás actuando como una loca"_

Una linda castaña con un traje azul se le acercó — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Bulma Brief! ¡Eres tú querida! Soy yo, Sanda Heels, la hija del dueño del Hotel Pounce ore Spring, aquel de cinco estrellas, ¿Recuerdas? — La mujer se quitó las gafas de sol para mostrarle sus esmeraldas.

La peliceleste alzó el rostro olvidándose de su vergüenza, la reconoció— ¡Sanda! Pero claro, si gracias a ti me divertí mucho en la fiesta de apertura, así que volviste a la isla, me alegro, pensé que no me encontraría a nadie divertido — Rió, la había salvado de aquella humillación.

— No me digas — La castaña se sentó a un lado de la silleta — ¿No trajiste a tu guapo novio beisbolista? Han circulado rumores muy raros acerca de ti y un duque o algo por el estilo — Un hombre la llamó a lo lejos — ¡Ahí voy amor! — Gritó hacia él. Se levantó de la silleta — Tengo que irme, te espero en la gran fiesta de apertura de nuestro cadena, es un nuevo hotel especial para recién casados, toda una delicia, te encantará, mañana a las ocho te espero ahí, justo a la esquina del hotel principal — Se levantó sin dejarle contestar a la peliaqua y fue directamente con el bronceado hombre, no sin antes despedirse de Bulma con una mano.

La peliceleste alzó su mano con timidez, aún procesando la información, no pensaba que su pequeño juego circularía por todo el medio empresarial, por lo menos, no de esa manera. Suspiró y se recostó en la silleta, no sabía si tenía humor de seguir convenciendo a Vegeta para acompañarle a ese tipo de eventos, sobre todo con el lío que se había armado en la boda. Ella deseaba divertirse, pero una espinita estaba clavada. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del sol, hasta que una sombra se lo tapó. Abrió los ojos y levantó el torso — ¿Vegeta? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías que salir — La mujer abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pensaba que ya le había afectado el sol.

El príncipe tenía unos pantalones de vestir y una playera, sus zapatos estaban llenos de arena, de tal manera que los pequeños granos finos crujían en sus pies, molestándolo. Desvió el rostro, se había obsesionado tanto por encontrar la diminuta presencia de Bulma que terminó yendo tras su rastro hasta encontrarla — Eso a ti no te importa, yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana — Soltó ronco. Los zapatos lo incomodaban.

Una gran pelota de playa cayó a los pies del saiyan, y el pequeño dueño del juguete corría cercano. El niño, antes de agarrar la pelota, le llamó la atención el saiyajin. Lo miró desde abajo — Señor… — Apuntó, con un dedo, los pies del príncipe — Se le van a arruinar los zapatos, ¿Su mamá no le dijo que tiene que quitárselos? — El tic de Vegeta se pronunció, en realidad había algo con esos humanos tan insolentes que lo frustraba, sobre todo los niños. El pequeño niño miró los músculos del príncipe.

El hombre agarró la pelota entre sus manos, analizando su estructura liviana. Bulma sintió algo venir, tragó saliva. El príncipe sonrió arrogante — ¿Quieres este objeto mocoso? — Pronunció con una amabilidad aterradora. El pequeño niño asintió inocente. El rostro del guerrero quedó serio — Muy bien, te la daré — Con un poco de su fuerza la reventó y tiró el plástico roto a las manos del chiquillo —Ahí la tienes — Se retiró hacia el pavimento para no seguir llenándose de arena.

Bulma acudió al pequeño niño, que comenzó a llorar, con las manos llenas de retazos. Miró con rabia al moreno — ¡Vegeta! ¡Estás loco! Ugh…— Volvió a consolar al niño, tenía temor de que su madre hiciera un escándalo — Ya, ya, ese hombre malo recibirá su castigo, prometo comprarte una pelota nueva, ¿Qué dices? Pero deja de llorar que sino ese hombre feo y gruñón se reirá de ti — Sonrió amable, agachada a la altura del niño.

El pequeño sorbió sus mocos — ¿En serio?... ¿Me la compraría? — Abrió sus ojos aguados — ¿Me podría dar el dinero?

Bulma parpadeó — ¿Qué? ¿El dinero? Sí, claro, supongo quieres escoger tú la pelota… ¿Cuánto costó?

El niño mostró su sonrisa chimuela — ¡3 000 Dólares!

— ¡¿Qué?¡Por una pelota de playa! ¡¿Y los quieres en dólares? ¡Eso es un robo! — Bulma sintió que hablaba con un exigente comerciante.

El niño comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, el chillido podía oírse en toda la playa.

Vegeta tiró una risa gutural, bastante burlona y se sentó en una de las bancas de la playa para observar. Bulma lo miró con odio y sacó su cartera — Ya muy bien, ya no llores, aquí tienes — Le entregó el dinero al chiquillo agradecido. El niño salió corriendo feliz. Bulma guardó su billetera — ¡Pero qué chiquillo tan abusivo!, debe ser hijo de algún empresario, o de algún abogado, no me extrañaría — Escuchó la risa cínica del moreno desde su asiento — ¡Así que te da mucha gracia! Vaya… Quién lo diría, sigues siendo un maniático, riéndote por algo así — Se levantó furiosa, aunque extrañada por oírlo reír — Te gustó ponerme en esa situación ¿Verdad? No sé de qué te ríes sino sabes lo mucho que me robó ese pequeño.

Vegeta volteó el rostro con su sonrisa ruda — Por la expresión de tu cara, supongo que ese mocoso debió estafarte por bastante, eso te sucede por ser demasiado amable con esas sabandijas — Cruzó una pierna con soltura, aún con su sonrisa arrogante. Él conocía de tratos y sabía identificar el rostro de alguien a quien le habían robado.

— No sabes lo que me alegra servirte de entretenimiento. Yo no puedo ser igual de primitiva que tú — Dijo con sarcasmo la peliaqua, cruzando los brazos — ¡Simio salvaje! Para eso te hubieras quedado metido en la casa. Causas muchos problemas, reventarle la pelota a un niño inocente, ¿Por qué no mejor le robas un dulce? Es un clásico, sólo por eso hoy no te daré mi sorpresa.

El moreno cambió su rostro burlón — ¿Qué? ¿Sorpresa? — Sonrió de nuevo con prepotencia — No vengas con tonterías.

— No, hablo en serio— La peliceleste jugó con su cabello, haciéndose la desentendida — Había preparado una noche especial para ti, ya que habías sido ¡tan! Amable de acompañarme — Lo miró de reojo.

— Hmp… esas cosas a mí no me interesan — Sintió repentinamente mucho calor, Movió los dedos dentro de sus zapatos de vestir, haciendo crujir la arena — Tsk… No comprendo que le encuentras de divertido y relajante a este lugar. Tan lleno de insectos insignificantes y molestos.

— Te dije que te cambiaras de ropa cuando llegamos — Se acercó al espacial príncipe. Agarró el pie del hombre, sorprendiéndolo por el trato. Le quitó el zapato y dejó caer la arena — ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hasta calcetines? — La peliceleste se rió, avergonzando al moreno. Vegeta desvió la cara, con un gruñido entre dientes. Bulma sonrió divertida, deslizó la prenda de ese pie y lo enrolló dentro del zapato. Miró el otro pie del moreno, que estaba plantado al piso. Bulma se enderezó — Dame el otro, anda — Le mostró su mano. El príncipe se quitó él mismo el zapato y el calcetín, la gente los miraba enternecidos y eso lo ponía incómodo. Bulma notó ese pequeño detalle, agarró los zapatos del moreno y se acercó al mar, se volteó — ¡Ahora regresarás sin zapatos! — Gritó.

El moreno alzó la ceja al ver esa extraña reacción, la siguió con sus perlas negras y sonrió arrogante — ¿Y eso qué importa? Regresaré volando — Escuchó la risa de una pareja que estaba detrás, murmurando sobre él como si fuera un loco. La vena de la frente del moreno se hinchó — ¡Esa Bulma! ¡Me las pagará! — Refunfuñó, detestaba cuando lo dejaban en ridículo. Se levantó del lugar y fue directamente hacia ella. Sonriendo por la gran ventaja que tenía.

Bulma lo divisó y sonrió con malicia, metió sus pies al mar. Alzó los zapatos para mostrárselos al guerrero — Los voy a arrojar— Dijo con un tono travieso.

Cruzó los brazos, el moreno, sobre su pecho — ¡Arrójalos! Quiero ver si te atreves — Amenazó.

La peliaqua afiló la mirada — Ah ¿Sí? Tendrás que regresar descalzo… ¡Que deshonra! Un hombre de tu alcurnia— Dejó caer un calcetín, haciendo reaccionar al guerrero.

Vegeta arrugó el ceño — Agh… Esa mujer vulgar… — Apretó con rabia su puño. Se acercó decidido, descargaba una energía perversa.

Bulma tembló _"Creo que no está jugando… viene en serio"_

No muy lejos de ahí, justo en el puente, un pequeño y su padre pescaban felizmente, observaban la escena del par de enamorados. El más joven agarró una lombriz escurridiza en sus manos, la metió en su anzuelo y la arrojó con fuerza, su padre miró, con una gota de sudor escurriendo, su gran entusiasmo. Sin embargo; la lombriz, debido al lanzamiento exagerado, cayó justo en los zapatos del saiyajin. Bulma, al percatarse, miró al pequeño gusano retorcerse —¿Mh? Vaya… que curioso, de dónde habrá salido — Empezó a buscar con la mirada en sus alrededores, encontró sus ojos con los animados pescadores y sonrió divertida por el acontecimiento. En eso, Vegeta, que ya estaba frente a la peliceleste, le arrebató de un parpadeo sus zapatos, comenzó a caminar para salir del agua. Bulma lo miró — Espera… — Pronunció.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? — Volteó el rostro el moreno, cuando sintió algo resbaloso moverse en su mano. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, miró con rudeza la zona del terrible cosquilleo y justo ahí, el gusano comenzó a subirse al brazo del hombre. Vegeta transparentó su rostro, quedó azul por la horrible sensación escurridiza y babosa del bicho — ¡Ahgww! — Sin pensarlo mucho tiró sus zapatos al agua y sacudió el brazo, hasta hundirlo en el mar para limpiarse — ¡Pero qué repugnante! Maldito gusano asqueroso — Buscó alrededor, aún con el temor de que esa horrible larva se le acercara nadando, como si se tratara del enemigo más terrible.

Bulma miró la escena sorprendida y terminó soltando una carcajada. Atrapó el gusano con sus manos al verlo flotar por ahí semimuerto. El bicho se retorció en señales de vida — ¿Le tienes miedo a esto? — Acercó la lombriz al rostro del saiyajin, el cual retrocedió.

El moreno se enfadó, aún asqueado — ¡Suelta ahora mismo esa horrible cosa! ¡No sabes dónde ha estado! — Sintió el estomago revolverse, al pensar que su brazo había sido mancillado por esa repugnante cosa, rosada y transparente, viscosa y sucia. Ese horrible cosquilleo aún lo perseguía.

La mujer, se acercó con la lombriz bailando en sus manos — Vamos Vegeta, no te hará daño, sólo es una lombriz de tierra, sólo descompone materia orgánica.

El hombre la miró con más asco aún. Tapó su boca, sus cejas reprimían sus terribles miedos — No te me acerques Bulma, aunque no lo creas me dan mucho asco ese tipo de cosas tan repulsivas.

— ¿En serio? — Bulma sujetó al gusano con sus dos dedos — Para mí sólo es una triste lombriz.

El moreno mantuvo su distancia, para él la peliaqua había perdido la razón, tocar de esa manera algo tan asqueroso. Trató de recobrarse — Pues si es sólo una triste lombriz, quiero ver que te la comas — Trató de esbozar su sonrisa arrogante, aunque sólo logró una mueca nerviosa.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Comérmela? ¿Quieres que me la coma? — La cara de Bulma quedó azul.

Al fin el príncipe sonrió confiado — Lo sabía.

— ¿Qué tendré a cambio? — Preguntó la peliceleste decidida, más allá de su asco.

La fuerza del guerrero escapó — ¿Qué, qué tendrás a cambio? — _"¿Lo está diciendo en serio?"_ Vegeta se incorporó y cruzó los brazos, sonrió incrédulo — Hmp, si lo haces no me quejaré más esta semana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso? Por algo así sería toda la vida— Miró al pequeño gusano resbaloso — además ya te conozco, no eres de mucha confianza— La peliceleste afiló los ojos, mirando al guerrero.

El tic de Vegeta apareció — ¡¿Dices que no tengo honor? — Apretó el puño — ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres? Tsk…

— ¿Yo? ¡La Gran Bulma! Y me comeré esta lombriz sólo si prometes hacer lo que yo diga esta semana, sin quejarte, ¡ni nada! No quiero más escenas como las de la mañana, si con esto no me gano tu respeto nada lo hará, quiero que, no importa lo que te pida, lo hagas sin poner peros. Si no lo cumples les diré a todos que el gran príncipe de la raza guerrera de los saiyajin le teme a este bichito inofensivo — Acercó a la pobre lombriz a la cara de Vegeta, quien la miró sosteniendo la cordura. Bulma sonrió — ¿Qué dices?

El saiyan desvió el rostro, una gota de sudor bajó por su mejilla— ¡Jmp! ¡Quiero verte intentarlo! — _"No lo hará" _Contuvo su asco, haciéndolo temblar levemente. Alzó una ceja para mirar al bicho.

_"No lo lograré"_ Bulma tragó saliva, rezó internamente, convenciéndose a sí misma que sólo era un bicho, que lo que no mata sólo engorda, y aunque temía engordar, o morir, necesitaba obtener la palabra de Vegeta, para poner en marcha su oscuro plan de conquista. Respiró con profundidad — ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces lo haré! — Acercó lentamente el gusano a su boca, con la mano temblorosa, manteniendo el suspenso.

Vegeta no lo podía creer, miró desconcertado la horrible escena, era demasiado para su estómago, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que detenerla, no era posible que esa mujer comiera algo tan repugnante, su perturbada imaginación le cobraba precios altos. El minúsculo trecho, entre los labios de la mujer y ese gusano viscoso, era muy corto. Se acercó para detenerla, olvidando su pose, para sujetar la mano de la peliceleste. Entreabrió sus labios sin respirar. Le miró el rostro.

La garganta de la mujer musitó un sonido característico, aquel que indicaba que había tragado algo… comestible. Soltó lo que quedaba en sus manos, hundiendo el gusano en el mar. Su rostro estaba pálido, paralizado como el resto de su cuerpo.

— S…Se la comió… En serio se la comió… — Tartamudeó grave el saiyajin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_Aparecen imágenes del siguiente capitulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Goku: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Goku! ¡Vegeta! ¡Al parecer aún no aprendes que con Bulma uno no se debe meter!

Vegeta: ¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes eso Kakaroto?

Goku: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? No... Me refiero... Ay no te enojes Vegeta.. Yo conozco a Bulma desde niño, ella es como mi familia... No me mires así... ¡Recuerda que no podemos destruír de nuevo la estación!... Di tus diálogos por favor o nos meterás en problemas...

Vegeta: Ahg... No me des ordenes Kakaroto, además tú sigues..._(Susurra)_ Insecto tarado...

Goku: ¡Sí! A ver... ¡Ya! ¡Próximo capítulo: Relaciones II! ¡No se lo pierdan será muy divertido!

Vegeta: ¿Divertido? No digas estupideces.

Goku: _(ríe nervioso)_ ¡No le hagan caso! _(Susurra)_ Sigue molesto porque que conozco bien a su esposa, es un hombre celoso... _(Animado)_ ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Adiós amigos!

Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto...!


	18. Chapter 18 Relaciones II

_¡Sí se puede!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>_

_**Relaciones II**_

**_**_Relaciones II  
><em>****_¿Tregua?  
><em>**_**

Las pupilas de Bulma recobraron su color. Parpadeó para lubricar sus cuencas. Se levantó súbitamente, colocando sus manos encima de sus mejillas, sintiendo asco y horror — ¡No puede ser! ¡Que asco! ¡Me comí esa cosa! ¡Asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco! ¡Maldito Vegeta! Si no cumple su palabra lo voy a matar— Sacó su lengua lloriqueando. Corrió hacia su baño para enjuagarse con desinfectante bucal y rebanarse a cepillazos la boca. Como una chispa, volteó hacia la cama de donde salió, no se había percatado que estaba en la habitación de su casa de verano. Parpadeó incrédula, ¿Había sido un sueño? Miró su ropa, seguía con lo mismo. Regresó su mirada hacia el reflejo del espejo y ladeó la cabeza con el cepillo de dientes entre sus labios.

— Eres una humana muy interesante… Lo reconozco — La voz grave de Vegeta retumbó en el cuarto de baño. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta principal.

La peliceleste se asomó para mirarlo, ¿Él la había traído? Parpadeó aún más incrédula, no hace mucho tiempo la había dejado tirada en el pasillo de la corporación. Regresó su rostro al lavabo para terminar su limpieza. Salió deslizante, de un golpe, para apuntarle con un dedo. El moreno cambió su pose, desconcertado por esa estrepitosa reacción. Bulma se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el saiyajin — ¡¿Por qué dejaste que me comiera esa porquería? — Los ojos de la mujer estaban aguados del coraje, apretó sus puños para seguir desahogándose — ¡Debiste detenerme, animal! ¡Cómo dejaste que una mujer tan delicada como yo metiera en su hermoso cuerpo un… — Se detuvo pálida, puso una mano encima de su boca, se estremeció, doblando el cuerpo hacia abajo.

Vegeta la miró sin entender. Estaba recibiendo todas las recriminaciones, preparándose para debatir. La mujer, salió corriendo de nuevo al baño, para sacar de sus entrañas la horrible sensación. El moreno miró el techo, aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta, recordando, esa horrible noche que la tuvo que soportar ebria. Se acercó con seriedad al marco de la otra puerta, al escucharla terminar, la miró ahí, debilitada, con los brazos alrededor de la taza de porcelana —Reconozco tu victoria… Después obtendré mi revancha. Esta semana, será una tregua — Agregó seco, con una terrible solemnidad de un príncipe.

Bulma sacó su rostro del excusado, limpió su boca con un puño, ruda y agresiva, como la digna ganadora — Eso quería oír.

Vegeta sonrió al ver esa expresión, sin duda, era una mujer muy interesante.

Luego de purgarse y hacer una limpieza abrasadora a su boca, Bulma tomó una ducha. Vegeta estaba en el pequeño balcón, mirando la respiración del mar. Una extraña tranquilidad lo reinó por unos instantes, antes de volver a sus terribles obsesiones, se quería imaginar cómo serían esas chatarras. Cavilando, llegó a varias conclusiones, sobre todo al no tratarse de seres vivientes. Tendría que observarlas antes de comenzar la batalla, tal vez dejando a una de las sabandijas luchar antes, para planear rápidamente sus movimientos. Aquel granuja inútil, que lo había amenazado, por alguna razón, era placentero utilizarlo de conejillo de indias en sus fantasías, imaginándolo muerto antes que todos. Recordó su amenaza, él volvería _"Es un insecto muy estúpido… Retando al príncipe de los saiyajins"_

— Estás pensando en los androides ¿Verdad? — Se acercó la peliceleste con las manos ocupadas en secar, con una toalla, la excesiva humedad de su cabello. Miró la recelosa expresión del guerrero — No es difícil de saber, te vi sonriendo de una manera muy maligna — Se sentó en las piernas del saiyan, con sólo la toalla envolviéndola.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a prohibir pensar en la batalla también? Agh…— Desvió el rostro — No puedo perder todo mi tiempo, debo pensar en unas cuantas estrategias— El cabello húmedo de la mujer le daba suaves latigazos en la mejilla.

— No, eso no te lo voy a prohibir, depende de esa batalla nuestro futuro — Reaccionó la científica ante sus propias palabras, cambió la vista hacia el infinito mar — Quiero decir… El futuro de la tierra. Sin ustedes, puede ser como dijo Goku, ese chico misterioso debió tener fuertes razones para venir. Debe ser una persona muy inteligente la que inventó la máquina del tiempo, hasta para mi padre sería todo un desafío. Es un poco raro…

Vegeta golpeó con un dedo el barandal, indiferente — No me interesa este planeta.

La peliceleste lo observó, acarició la mejilla del moreno para que la mirara— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro que no me importa! — Arrebató su rostro, el guerrero, de las manos de la mujer. La miró unos instantes y regresaron sus perlas negras al inmenso mar. Escuchando al viejo y azul monstruo.

— Pero, piénsalo bien Vegeta, ¿No es un planeta hermoso? Sólo mira un poco más, tal vez puede gustarte — La mujer miró la belleza de las olas.

Vegeta regresó sus orbes negras a la mujer, _"¿Gustarme?" _volvió al mar, colocó su mano en la mejilla — Se podría vender a un buen precio. Este planeta estaba bien cotizado, sino fuera por el golpe en la cabeza de Kakaroto, estaría en manos de otros sujetos.

— Eso no era lo que quería decir… — Pronunció Bulma. Lo miró curiosa — Sabes Vegeta, tú serías un grandioso empresario, eres calculador e inteligente, y no te falta nada de tiranía, harías pedazos a tu competencia.

La mirada de Vegeta volvió hacia los zafiros de la peliceleste — No tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres decir, pero seguro es una estupidez terrícola, la única competencia que quiero derrotar es Kakaroto y tal vez ese sujeto misterioso— Realizó una mueca de desagrado, aquel chico no le había dado buena espina — Aún no comprendo cómo puede ser un saiyajin, su cabello no era negro, me pregunto de qué planeta pudo haber bajado...

Bulma se entusiasmó, estaba platicando con Vegeta, era un triunfo gigantesco, no estaba bebido, estaba sobrio por completo, haberse comido ese gusano fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho — Podría ser un mestizo — Contestó para no perder la conversación. Notó la reacción del guerrero, para él seguro esa inofensiva palabra, era considerada como una palabra mayor — Puede ser… Si lo piensas bien, sus ojos también eran claros. ¡Era muy guapo!

Vegeta hizo una mueca con la boca — Pues la genética del saiyajin que le dio los poderes debe ser poco dominante, si yo tuviera un hijo con quien sea, sin duda saldrían mis rasgos como dominantes — Agregó con prepotencia.

Varios parpadeos de Bulma abanicaron — ¿Has pensado en tener hijos, Vegeta? — Preguntó ya dentro de esa extraña confianza.

— ¿Estás loca? No necesito más competencia, será mejor ser el único saiyajin, uno de clase alta como soy yo, el príncipe de mi raza, gobernando al universo. No tengo por qué tener descendencia, no le cedería mi puesto por nada. Los saiyajin derrocaban a sus primeros reyes, matándolos, eso acabó cuando mi padre tomó el poder, ya que su estirpe era, de la mejor clase que existía en nuestra raza y su gobierno fue justo, por lo menos antes de que Freezer apareciera. La clara muestra de su sangre real, fui yo, que rebasé sus poderes con mucha facilidad cuando apenas era un niño — Las palabras de orgullo de Vegeta, eran filosas y frías.

Bulma tragó un suspiro, en cambio, mostró una sonrisa a la brisa — A mí me gustaría tener hijos, una parejita, es mi sueño tener a una niña y a un niño— Sostuvo su tranquilo rostro — Pero por desgracia, no creo que eso sea posible. Tal vez algún día, cuando herede la corporación, adopte a una linda parejita.

La sorpresa del moreno por esa declaración se dio a notar _"¿Imposible?"_

—Mh… — Bulma regresó el rostro, sorprendida de la diminuta expresión de curiosidad del hombre — Bueno, no lo sé exactamente, antes de terminar con Yamcha, traté de quedar embarazada un tiempo, pero no ocurrió. Fui con un experto y no encontró ningún problema, sólo algo insignificante y tratable, sin embargo recibo tratamiento, con las pastillas anticonceptivas y las de hormonas puedo mantenerme regular, por eso no pierdes tus cuentas. No pierdo las esperanzas — Sonrió.

— Eso explica tu humor tan extraño — Dijo insensible el moreno.

La ceja de la peliceleste se rizó junto a la otra — ¡Uhg… Vegeta! ¡Así soy yo! En cualquier caso si las dejo de tomar sería peor — Su rostro se oscureció para asustar al hombre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Peor? — Se incorporó el moreno, se apoyó al respaldo de manera soberbia — Tal vez ese granuja inútil era el problema. No sería extraño que ni para eso sirva ese insecto — Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus palabras.

Bulma miró el cielo anaranjado, el atardecer comenzaba — Lo dudo, posiblemente sea hereditario, yo fui un golpe de suerte para mis padres, ellos dicen que fui un milagro — _"Por eso esta casa es tan especial…" _ Suspiró.

Un silencio los inundó, el cielo comenzó a quedar cálido, con rosados y naranjas, como algodones de azúcar.

— Te dije que era hermoso — Dijo la peliaqua al ver el cielo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — Mencionó el guerrero, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

— El planeta. Mira el hermoso espectáculo, los atardeceres de esta isla son famosos. Te apuesto que si le das una oportunidad, te puede gustar este planeta — la mujer apretó bien la toalla que le tapaba, no quería moverse de las piernas del hombre, ni para cambiarse. Contuvo un estornudo causado por su desnudez húmeda.

— Tratante de bienes planetarios… — Musitó el guerrero con el rostro indiferente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Contestó contrariada la mujer, sin comprender los pensamientos del saiyajin tan misterioso.

Vegeta pronunció grave — Tú dijiste que yo sería un buen empresario, pero tú serías una buena Tratante Espacial…— Era demasiado extraño poder hablar con tranquilidad con la peliceleste, sin que pelearan, de alguna forma no le desagradó del todo, aunque una sensación diferente le abarcó el cuerpo. Él nunca mantuvo una conversación así — Son sujetos con poca capacidad en la batalla, pero un gran poder de convencimiento para cambiar los planetas por tecnología y dinero — Sonrió engreído — Pero te falta mucho para poder convencerme. Este planeta, no es un planeta para mí.

— ¿Y qué tal este planeta? — Bulma, con gran habilidad y sinuosa flexibilidad logró montarse encima de Vegeta, que permanecía sentado en una silla, justo en sus piernas. Él estaba sentado y sonrió al sentir los muslos abiertos de la peliceleste alrededor de su torso, preso de Bulma y su suave piel. Ella lo miraba desde arriba, sus senos estaban, justo a la altura del saiyajin. Posó sus brazos en los fuertes hombros del moreno, coqueta y dispuesta a demostrarle las maravillas terrícolas. La toalla se deslizó, regalándole monumental sus curvas definidas.

Vegeta sujetó la espalda tersa de Bulma, introdujo su rostro entre los pechos aromáticos de esa hembra, relamió la piel — Este planeta no está tan mal… — Sus dedos acariciaron los glúteos de la peliceleste, y con un suave tacto, llevó sus manos a las suaves borlas femeninas de la mujer. Bulma, desató la virilidad del moreno, desajustando la ropa tan estorbosa. Comenzó a guiar al príncipe, hasta clavarla, dominando todos los movimientos tan placenteros. Se elevaba lo suficiente, con gran habilidad para no escapar de ese ritmo tan envolvente, las paredes de su interior colapsaban con profundidad. Vegeta aguantó sus gemidos dentro de su garganta, creando un ruido seductor, como si se tratara de un sensual ronroneo. Bulma, hechizada por el placer, abrazó al hombre, que respiraba entre la abertura de sus senos. Sus mejillas calientes resbalaban en el sudor sexual. El vientre de la pitonisa apenas y chocaba con el torso cuadriculado del hombre.

Un orgasmo, cantado por una nota desafinada, salió de la científica. Abrazó la cabeza de Vegeta, asfixiándolo. Recuperó el aliento la mujer, con dificultad — Dame más… — Susurró.

Vegeta salió de entre sus senos, mirándola desde abajo. Sonrió malicioso. Levantó a la mujer de un solo movimiento, dejando que la toalla, que antes la envolvía, saliera volando. La colocó en la cama, relamió sus labios y esbozó su sonrisa maligna. Sus ojos ardieron como brea hirviendo de nuevo. La mujer, usualmente se le abalanzaba, pero cuando él remataba, la dejaba exhausta. Como si fuera un felino, se introdujo en la cama, persiguiendo a su presa. Trató de evitar sus labios, debido al incidente que ocurrió la última ocasión, aunque, esos labios, lo llamaban como si fueran un botón rojo y prohibido. Bulma aprisionó con sus uñas las sábanas, al sentir la penetración, mordió su labio inferior, deseando la boca del moreno, que no llegaba. El delicioso placer que la quemaba en su sexo, le hizo olvidar sus labios, arrugando en remolinos las telas bajo sus manos. Siempre caía en esa seducción, esas sensaciones que él le causaba, que ni ella misma podía causarse en sus exploraciones; algo, sin duda, increíble e inverosímil, que sólo un hombre fuera de la tierra, podía lograr. Bailaron su danza, ambos, enredados, con el cabello mezclado en la almohada. El príncipe, luchaba contra sus impulsos de engullir los labios brillantes de la mujer, Bulma, buscaba ese beso, devorándolo todo a su paso, dejando las marcas de succión y sus mordidas salvajes en el cuerpo del hombre. Vegeta, trataba de desconcertarla con sus embestidas, empujaba con fuerza para hacerla gritar y alejarla. No podía besarla, sólo necesitaba el placer frívolo del sexo. Era un huracán que no tenía fin. Varios orgasmos dieron paso en el interior de la mujer, como ondas eléctricas, recorriéndola en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Vegeta lanzó el último empujón, que reprimía toda su esencia, llenando a la mujer con su calor.

Como si fueran envueltos por una suave melodía, flotaron hasta caer en la nube de la cama. El sol se ocultó en el agua, como si fuera una galleta remojada en café. El morado, violeta y rosados, empezaron a pintar el cielo. La iluminación, naranja, los acarició. Bulma levantó el torso, observando al guerrero, que la abrazaba del torso, dormido. Acarició su alocado peinado, embelesada por esa imagen, tan curiosa, él nunca se dejaba vencer por el sueño sin antes apartarse. Vegeta, de un movimiento involuntario en su rostro, despertó. Miró a la peliceleste y cambió su posición para salir de la cama. Bulma regresó su mano hacia el colchón — ¿No prefieres seguir durmiendo, Vegeta? — Habló la mujer, tal vez él se había dejado llevar por la relajación de aquel sitio.

Colocándose los pantalones regresó su rostro serio — Necesito comer — Musitó seco el guerrero, salió de la habitación, como si tratara de huir.

Bulma se levantó, se puso un top color lima, una tanga color lila, y la tapó con una falda vaporosa blanca. Caminó hacia la cocina para ver qué es lo que haría Vegeta, sin chef que lo atendieran. Al llegar y ver al hombre un tanto contrariado por los artefactos, sonrió silenciosa — Salgamos a cenar — Habló sorprendiendo al saiyajin — Esta cocina no fue pensada para ser la mejor cocina para hacer los grandes banquetes a los que estás acostumbrado en la corporación, es más bien decorativa, puedo decir que yo tampoco la sé utilizar muy bien, aunque te advierto que no seré una esclava en la cocina, son mis vacaciones, así que como primera orden, quiero salir a cenar— Impuso la mujer.

— ¡¿Orden? — El tic de la ceja de Vegeta se pronunció. Mostró los dientes conteniendo un gruñido, antes de comenzar a gritarle, pues, él había hecho una tregua, pero simplemente oír la palabra orden lo sacaba de sus casillas. Apuntó con un dedo a la científica — ¡Tú no vengas a darme órdenes! ¡Humana insignificante!, no tienes derecho a dirigirte de esa manera al príncipe de los saiyajin, a mí nadie me ordena, ¿Oíste bien? Te dije que tendríamos una tregua pero no vas a venir a mandarme, ¡No lo permitiré! — Rugió el moreno.

La peliceleste se acercó para enfrentarlo — Pues el que no oyó bien fue usted, ¡Su majestad! Le dije claramente, cuando se puso a gritar como una _princesa_, que tendría que hacer lo que yo diga sin pero alguno ¿Entendió su real cabezota? No me tragué un gusano para volver a esto. La reina aquí soy yo — Cruzó los brazos, juntó su nariz contra la nariz del saiyajin, que contenía toda su rabia.

Un relámpago se cruzó entre sus miradas, Vegeta aplastó su respingada nariz y su gran frente contra las de la peliceleste, empujándola levemente — ¡No me vengas con eso de que eres una reina, una reina no puede ser así de vulgar como lo eres tú! Tsk… ¡Solo hay que verte la cara! —A pesar de la cercanía no midió su gruñido.

Bulma correspondió, empujándolo a él, con la gran fuerza de su mirada — ¡¿Mi cara? ¡¿MI CARA? **¡¿MI CARA?** Pues esta _cara_, de esta mujer _vulgar_ te hace sudar como un loco ¡Y no puedes decir nada en contra de eso! ¡Porque bien que se muere su alteza por tener esta cara justo en su Real Pene, para chupárselo _vulgarmente_ como a su majestad le encanta, y llenársela con su semen, sólo por mero morbo! — Empujó de tal forma con su chillido que logró hacer retroceder al moreno unos pasos — ¡Ugh si serás mañoso! Quiero oír que tienes que decirme en contra de eso ¡Su señoría! — Estaba casi encima del hombre.

Vegeta desató su ira — ¡¿Qué, qué tengo que decir? — Apretó sus labios, enojado, porque lo que decía la mujer, tenía su punto de verdad y eso lo perturbaba aún más, él, tan digno de su título, siendo humillado de esa forma, era agobiante. Él no podía perder contra eso, se colocó más alerta, con los pies sobre el piso y se incorporó. Abrió sus labios llenos de malicia y su filosa lengua comenzó a musitar — Quiero decir… Que tú, eres simple escoria y que jamás serás digna de un…— Un chasquido indoloro, pero fuerte, lo detuvo por el impacto. Justo en su mejilla contenía una buena marca de la bofetada de la peliceleste. Sorprendido, cruzó sus perlas negras contra las de la científica, las cuales, brillaban húmedas.

— ¡Vete al diablo! — Gritó desgarradora la mujer, se viró para desaparecer, no sin antes mostrar dignamente sus lágrimas al hombre — Vegeta, no sólo eres un simio, ¡Eres un cerdo! Si realmente crees que me puedes tratar de esa manera, estás muy equivocado. La que es demasiado para ti _soy yo_, no voy a ser una estúpida detrás de un descarado mono primitivo como lo eres tú, por mucho título que tengas ¡No te quita lo bestia! — Su fuerte temperamento relució, herida caminó a una habitación, a pasos duros, derramando lágrimas de rabia — ¡Y si tanto asco te dan las humanas vulgares ve a que otra te tiras! ¡Que por lo menos esta no te va a tolerar! — Gritó furiosa en el pasillo, con el grito convertido en eco.

_"¿Bestia? Ese es nuevo…" _Vegeta la miró irse, bajó sus ojos negros, pensativo, con la mano en su mejilla. Miró en sus dedos unas gotas de sangre debido al rasguño. Apretó el puño, no soportaba ver su sangre de tan alta clase escurrirse así como asi. Sostuvo su ruda expresión, enojado, el juego había cambiado de giro. Al parecer cruzó el límite; pero, su orgullo era demasiado para admitirlo. Hizo una mueca con la boca "¿_Y a mí que me va a importar lo que ella piense?"_ Gruñó, lo que menos necesitaba era eso, por lo menos ahora tenía todo el tiempo para pensar en sus estrategias de combate. Sin más, salió de la casa, el hambre se le había pasado por completo. Voló al techo para recostarse y mirar el cielo, para así pensar con más claridad acerca de la batalla, era en lo que debía concentrarse.

—Bien hecho Bulma, muy bien hecho, terminaste con Yamcha y te enamoraste de un salvaje de otro planeta que se cree la mierda más olorosa del universo, ¿Pero quién se ha creído llamándome escoria? ¡Claro! El príncipe de los saiyajin, tenía que ser él y su terrible, y asqueroso _orgullo_ que cubre toda la atmósfera, ¡Uhg! Cubre más que eso, ¡Cubre todas las dimensiones! — La mujer pateó la pared del enojo — ¡Es un insensible! ¡Un mono grosero! ¡Un hijo de…!— Se detuvo— Bueno no sé que era su madre, además la pobre señora no se tiene la culpa de haber tenido un hijo tan pretencioso como ese, es obvio que nadie lo educó y solo se dedicó a batallar desde que era niño…— Se enojó de nuevo — ¡Desgraciado! No es excusa ¡Ugh! ¡Vegeta como te detesto maldita sea! — Llegó a la habitación y se tiró en la cama. Abrió sus ojos aguados al darse cuenta del aroma de la almohada — ¡Ay Bulma! ¿Por qué te metiste a esta habitación? Tú de verdad estás loca… — Se volteó para mirar el techo, con los brazos extendidos — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me gusta sufrir? Al principio era divertido… Pero ahora… ¿Por qué me enamoro de lo peor del universo? Primero Yamcha que era un infiel y ahora un sanguinario que trata de gobernar el mundo ¡Ay Bulma! Vas de mal en peor… Si tú eres tan hermosa, inteligente y millonaria, no tendrías que estar sufriendo por pedantes como esos — Se tapó con la almohada, para gritar. Se la quitó y suspiró más tranquila. Se levantó de golpe — De nada servirá que me quede aquí como una tarada ¡Saldré de todas formas! A ver qué hará ese simio ¡Le pondré el código de seguridad a la casa para que no salga!, que se quede encerrado como el animal que es, a ver si se empieza a comportar… — Se detuvo_"Aunque yo no sería capaz de hacer eso… Además con la fuerza bruta que tiene me puede destruir la casa… No, será mejor que sólo lo deje, suficiente castigo será que se muera de hambre… Ese hombre come mucho… Tal vez debería ordenar algo… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? No se merece nada" _Cerró pensativa los ojos, y de un impulso se dispuso a arreglarse e ir al karaoke más famoso de toda la isla, para embriagarse, ligar y cantar unas canciones ardidas en contra del saiyajin. Eran sus vacaciones y planeaba divertirse.

Después de ponerse un vestido liviano, color blanco, con corte princesa, la peliceleste se maquilló levemente el rostro, enfatizando sus labios rosas con brillo húmedo. Soltó su cabello y sujetó un costado de su melena con una flor roja. Agarró su bolsa y se puso sus sandalias griegas, para por fin salir de la tormentosa mansión de frialdad. Cerró la puerta principal y miró al techo, algo le decía que el hombre estaba ahí — ¿Tregua?... ¡Sí, cómo no!— La mujer volteó el rostro con indignación, sacó la cápsula de su automóvil rosa y se dirigió a la vida nocturna de la gran isla.

Vegeta abrió los ojos con violencia. Se percató de la presencia de Bulma; alejándose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Goku: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Goku! Hoy decidí no leer mis diálogos porque aprendí una palabra nueva que me dijo Milk... A ver... ¿Cuál era? ¡Ah sí! ¡Huelga! Milk me dijo que me ponga _una_ huelga o algo así hasta que la autora nos haga un fic _(ríe)_ yo no entiendo nada ¡Solo quiero que Milk me cocine y si nos hacen un fic me hará un gran banquete!

Vegeta: No digas tonterías Kakaroto, di tus diálogos. No dejes que tu mujer te manipule con comida.

Goku: ¿Eh? ¿Mi mujer? ¿Hablas de Milk? Mh... ¿Dices que me manipula? ¿Tú crees que me está manipulando, Vegeta?

Vegeta: No debes confiarte.

Goku: Ah... Dices que si ella me da comida por favores, ¿Es manipularme? Bueno no me importa, ¡Yo quiero comer! Además, por lo que dicen por ahí a ti Bulma te manipula con...

Vegeta: ¡Cállate Kakaroto!

Goku: ¿Qué? Iba a decir cámaras de gravedad...

Vegeta: Tsk... Insecto...


	19. Chapter 19 Dentro de un Circo

_¡Otro horrible Relleno!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>_

_**Dentro de un Circo**_

_Dentro de un circo, rojo con dorado, la clásica música empieza a sonar. La gente aplaude. Aparece Bulma, con un traje de presentadora. Su saco es rojo, su interior es un escotado leotardo de color negro brillante, su sombrero de copa se acomoda a su cabello. Tiene un látigo, unas botas negras y unas medias de red. Alza los brazos recibiendo los aplausos y sonríe picarona al público_**_—_**_ **¡Bienvenidos al gran acto especial de la maravillosa y valiente Bulma! ¡La Hermosa Domadora de Fieras!** — No muy lejos, en una de las entradas, viene una jaula, bastante grande, con una manta roja encima, traída por Goku y Gohan. Ambos arrastran sin dificultad el gran cuadrado._

Bulma, con un giro grácil alzó la cubierta; dentro, nuestro protagonista se agarraba de los barrotes, mostrando sus dientes al público. Su apariencia era bastante salvaje, con sólo un taparrabos, una cola erizada y unos ojos filosos. Tiró un gran rugido, tratando de morder a nuestra protagonista — ¡Bulma! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué rayos estás soñando conmigo de nuevo? — Mostró los dientes y jaló con toda su fuerza los barrotes sin ningún resultado — ¿Pero qu.. — El príncipe se sorprendió al no poder romper la insignificante jaula.

La peliceleste parpadeó — Yo no te estoy soñando… Pensé que eras tú— Volvió al público, que los observaba impaciente.

— ¡Lo siento Vegeta! ¡Soy yo! — Gritó Goku desde detrás de los vestuarios.

— ¿Papá? ¿En serio estás soñando esto? — Preguntó incrédulo Gohan, que veía extrañado el lugar.

Goku se acercó para susurrarle en secreto, con una mano tratando de ocultar el movimiento de sus labios — Claro que no Gohan, pero sino comenzarán a discutir y el acto nunca comenzará, seguro es cosa de la autora, ya ves como es ella.

Gohan sonrió alegre — ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón papá! Será mejor que crean eso — Lo miró con admiración.

— Ahora ocultémonos, que aún no es nuestro turno — Empujó, el gran Goku, a su hijo detrás de las gradas.

Vegeta miró, con despiadado odio, a su rival — ¡Kakaroto! Ahg… ¡Es un aprovechado! ¡Soñando conmigo de esta forma! — el sueño le pareció bastante rarito. Trató de tirarle un bigbang desde su posición, pero sólo logró sacar una banderita que decía ¡BiG!, con letras rojas, atravesándole la mano. La agitó pensando que era una broma y salió otra que decía ¡BANG! El moreno miró su palma con una expresión que combinaba sorpresa y miedo. Sacó el palito para percatarse de que todo estaba bien con su cuerpo. No encontró explicación al suceso — ¡B..Bulma! ¡¿Viste eso? — Agregó el hombre con la bandera en la otra mano.

La peliceleste mandaba besos volados a sus admiradores, volteó al escuchar a Vegeta — ¿Ver qué? — Agarró la banderita — Es una bandera — La tiró sin darle importancia. Regresó sus zafiros al contrariado saiyajin — Muy bien Vegeta… — Sonrió con malicia.

El príncipe dejó correr una gota de sudor en su mejilla, con la cara dura y malhumorada de siempre, pero con una diminuta expresión de miedo que intentaba disimular — ¿Muy bien qué? — Gruñó.

Bulma dio un golpe, a los barrotes, con el látigo.

Con una media sonrisa, Vegeta dio un resoplido — ¿Crees que eso me asusta? — De repente, una fuerza inexplicable lo movió en contra de su voluntad, hasta dejarlo caer al piso ¡Más fuerte que la gravedad aumentada 10 000 veces!, la que todos sabemos, aún no puede manejar aún — ¿Pero que c... — Sacó un quejido, al no poder moverse a su voluntad — ¡Explícame ahora mismo qué está pasando! — Ordenó.

La mujer tiró otro latigazo, haciendo que esa fuerza extraordinaria, dejara de rodillas al moreno. La peliaqua sonrió traviesa.

Utilizando todas sus fuerzas, el príncipe trató de zafarse de esa inexplicable fuerza, sin lograrlo, miró con sus perlas negras a su domadora — ¡Suelta esa cosa en este instante!

Cruzó los brazos la científica — ¿Qué dijiste mi amor? ¿Por favor, qué? — Utilizó un irónico tonito.

El saiyajin apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, esas palabras eran demasiado para su orgullo — ¡Te estoy diciendo que me saques de aquí y me dejes en paz mujer insulsa! — Gritó enfadado, el saiyan, al no poder pronunciar tan pequeña frase.

Bulma tiró otra vez el látigo, haciendo que el hombre le tomara, con suavidad, su mano tras los barrotes. El moreno yacía ahí inclinado, como debería hacer un príncipe al pedir la mano de su princesa. Lo dejó inmóvil ahí — Besa mi mano y dime dulcemente lo que quieres — Esbozó una sonrisa, afilando los ojos con picardía, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

El moreno juntó toda su rabia en su interior, haciendo que sus venas se hinchen — ¡Jamás! ¡¿Me oíste? ¡JAMÁS!

— ¿Ah sí? — La mujer quitó su mano y se alejó unos pasos para darle su fría espalda al hombre. Se volteó con una mueca de superioridad y prepotencia exagerada.

Vegeta tragó saliva. La peliceleste cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, con el látigo ahí, resguardado en sus manos, bajo el pecho izquierdo. El saiyajin lo observó con detenimiento, si ella tenía ese objeto, él sería su fiel esclavo y eso… ¡No podía ser! Toda la rabia del saiyajin se fue acumulando, tiró su ki hasta romper la jaula. Se transformó en súper saiyajin, rompiendo el maleficio sin querer. Asombrado, comenzó a moverse, una risa maléfica salió de su garganta. El guerrero veía sus manos, enloquecido por sus perversas intenciones.

Los ojos de Bulma casi saltaron, cayó de nalgas al piso, tenía que sacar su última carta, respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, inclusive su diafragma se apartó más de lo usual — ¡YAAAAMCHAAAAAA! — Gritó en un estruendoso chillido, que dejó al moreno atontado por unos instantes. El saiyan figuró esferas de dragón alrededor de su cabeza, como si fueran sus satélites, en el planeta de su cerebro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yamcha? — Sacó la cabeza Goku del teloncito — Se suponía que me llamaría a mí.

Gohan se asomó también — Creo que pensó en otra cosa, papá.

Con un vuelo impresionante, bajó Yamcha, cosplayado de Superman, con el rizo en la frente, y la ropa interior… afuera… Posó con sus puños en las caderas, y la mirada fija al cielo, como el superhéroe que se creía — ¡No tema señorita Brief! ¡Yo la salvaré!

A todos se les escurrió una gota de la mejilla. Bulma sintió pena ajena — No debí llamarlo… — Susurró.

Vegeta se bufó con cinismo — Oye granuja, esto es un circo… — Sonrió prepotente — Ah… Ahora comprendo… Eres el payaso — Sacó su risa gutural.

Yamcha, muy adentro de su papel, le mostró su palma al saiyajin — ¡No diga más villano!, ¡Yo le daré su merecido!

El príncipe alzó una ceja — ¿Qué tú me vas a dar mi merecido? No me hagas reír…

Goku comía palomitas de una máquina, con la boca llena como hámster, observaba la escena — ¿Qué lo hará reír? ¿Entonces sí es un payaso? — Dijo escupiendo varios trozos de rosetas de maíz.

Gohan se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano — No papá, Vegeta sólo se está burlando de él. Bueno, olvídalo, es complicado — Suspiró.

— ¡Ah! ¡Entonces Vegeta es el payaso! — Gritó animado Goku.

Ese gritó llegó a la oreja de Vegeta, haciendo que la vena de su frente se hinchara, y, como si fuera el efecto Domino, logró que otras dos venas se hincharan una después de otra — ¡¿Qué dijiste Kakaroto? — Gritó con un gruñido atorado. El brillo dorado lo envolvió con más fuerza, el sonido natural de su ki fue aún más fuerte.

Bulma y Yamcha tragaron saliva. Yamcha agarró entre sus brazos a la peliceleste — Será mejor que nosotros salgamos de aquí — La científica asintió aún con el rostro pasmado. Yamcha Voló.

Vegeta volteó a su objetivo principal, bueno, él nunca admitiría que era su objetivo principal, pero digamos que fue hacia Yamcha y Bulma, interceptando su paso — ¿A dónde crees que te la llevas sabandija? No he terminado contigo.

Goku se metía a la boca una gran cantidad de palomitas, y agarró un algodón de azúcar— Ya no entiendo nada, pero que ricas están estas palomitas — Masticaba.

Gohan le ponía salsa a su banderilla — Es un triángulo amoroso.

Por suerte eso no lo escuchó Vegeta, que estaba muy concentrado en que la peliaqua se soltara del cuello de aquel insecto. Bulma le sacó la lengua al saiyajin — No regresaré contigo, Yamcha es más lindo y romántico — Pegó su rostro al pecho del lobo, haciéndolo sonrojar estúpidamente, con las babas casi al caer.

Las venas del brazo de Vegeta se hincharon también, escupió a un lado con rudeza — Pues vete con él, no me interesa — Desvió el rostro con los brazos cruzados.

Yamcha le tomó la palabra felizmente y Bulma se despidió con una voz de burla — Byeee — Una risita y un corazoncito salió de la mujer. Ambos se alejaron, unas latas estaban amaradas a los pies de Yamcha, y un letrero de: Recién casados, le brillaba en el trasero.

Goku y Gohan se acercaron, con toda la comida en las manos, hacia Vegeta. Goku tomó el hombro al príncipe — Que pena Vegeta, se te fue, si no empiezas a entrenarte en los asuntos del corazón, el próximo que se lleve a Bulma… — Goku oscureció temiblemente el rostro, como si fuera un monstruo. Gohan sacó una lengua de víbora, detrás de su padre, para crear ambientación. El cielo se nubló y el suspenso de Goku tomó fin — Seré yo quien te la quite… — Una risa macabra salió del maligno salvador del universo.

Vegeta se levantó de súbito, con el corazón a punto de estallar y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Despertó con la tormentosa imagen de Kakaroto diciendo tal cosa. Era sin duda la peor pesadilla de su vida. Buscó en sus alrededores a la mujer, recordó la discusión. Se recostó de nuevo, en el fresco techo, con la mirada en las estrellas — Tsk… Que estupidez… — Cerró los ojos para dormir de nuevo, olvidándose de ese extraño sueño, como si nunca hubiese pasado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(No aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Goku: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Lemonale: Goku, Es un relleno... Es tu día de descanso.

Goku: ¡Ah tienes razón! ¡Adiós! (Sonido de teletransportación)

Lemonale: ¡No! ¡Espera! Demonios... Debí pedir que me lleve ¡Era mi oportunidad de saber qué se siente!... Emmm... ¿Dónde estoy?


	20. Chapter 20 Relaciones III

_Ya casi!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>_

_**Relaciones III**_

**_Relaciones III  
>Ritual<em>**

Pequeños movimientos incontrolables enfatizaron la frente y los párpados del saiyajin. Estaba acostado en el techo; con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la rodilla derecha doblada cómodamente, caída a un lado, con su pie atrapado detrás de la pantorrilla izquierda. Después de haber pensado sin parar, en sus estrategias, fue presa de las garras de Morfeo. Su mente estaba cautiva, dentro de un intranquilo sueño, que atrapaba sus grandes miedos y fracasos. Tan pequeño era, cuando miró a su madre irse al destierro, que no recordaba la expresión que había puesto al verla partir. No era tristeza, odio, temor, ni un ápice emotivo; una presión en el pecho le exprimió su oscuro corazón. Inclusive para un saiyajin, no tener emoción era considerado tenebroso. Era, un pequeño príncipe temible, de poderes cósmicos e inimaginables, para su edad temprana. Movió la cabeza de un tirón, arrebatando su mente de esas imágenes dentro de la nave, esclavizado dentro de su confusión. Estaba ahí, joven e indiferente, detrás de una transparencia de líquido pegajoso; muerte, sangre, planetas implotando y, su sonrisa perversa e inmadura, reflejada en un vidrio donde las estrellas se fundían. De alguna manera, las estrellas eran parte de él, eran las partículas estelares que lo velaban en su torcida infancia. El guerrero entreabrió los labios para respirar. Ahí estaba, esperando a ser entregado a Freezer, matando a un indefenso animal, en esa oscura habitación que consideraba su zona. Para él, todo era un plan, todo estaba calculado. Superior ante todos los demás guerreros, sin otro objetivo, más que seguir siendo el gran orgullo saiyajin, como el guerrero despiadado y perfecto que era, se había transformado en el honorable príncipe. Encarcelado en esa imagen, se miró, tan oscuro; tan inalcanzable. Dentro de su pesadilla, vio la cara de su distante padre, al que, de alguna forma, le consideró a él como primogénito, debido a que el objeto de su afecto venía únicamente de la gran perfección que emanaba al nacer, a pesar de que, antes de él, existió un diminuto cadáver de sangre Real. No era tan importante para él, saber exactamente qué era ese feto sin vida, dentro de esa efervescencia de situaciones. Si estabas vivo, lo estabas, y si no, sólo estabas muerto y punto. Todo parecía sencillo, tenía el reino a sus pies, hacía temblar a su gente, al demostrar su intempestivo poder sin piedad. Era, para él, una paz que lo creó indiferente. Su pasión, esa espuma que le crecía del interior hasta desbordarse, nacía de atormentar, pelear, enorgullecer, sorprender, de buscar nuevos territorios para marcar con su conquista. Hasta que perdió, a todos aquellos, tan orgullosos, de su increíble talento. Los que quedaron, se dirigieron hacia ese demonio purpureo de lengua puntiaguda. Aquel que le había arrebatado, lo que conocía como parte de su naturaleza, la única raíz originaria que lo conectaba al universo. Él tenía que ser el universo, sólo para permanecer de nuevo, a lo conocido, lo que él pensaba era una vida. Estaba convencido de que nunca le importó su familia, su pueblo, pero, las máscaras de su infancia, aparecían constantemente en sus sueños, de manera inexplicable, como las manchas de una alfombra pisoteada. Para él, los sentimientos, no eran más que una hipnosis autoimpuesta, provenientes de emociones innecesarias y, por lo tanto, con otra hipnosis, los eliminaba por igual. Tan calculador, tan exacto, que le funcionó por mucho tiempo, hasta que caía víctima de su propio subconsciente y de sus instintos salvajes, donde el control se le escapaba de las manos, le cobraba venganza, inclusive al momento de agonizar en su muerte en Namek, donde relucían esas marcas. Se había permitido sentir una serie de emociones y sentimientos negativos y oscuros, ya no podía permitirse más. Ya no podía permitirse nada, nada más.

Finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a salpicar el rostro del moreno, sus párpados se contraían apresurados, como si fueran pinchados levemente. Las gotas engordaron considerablemente, hasta golpearle la frente y la nariz. Vegeta levantó brusco su torso, se pasó su dura mano sobre el rostro quitando el exceso de agua. Miró el cielo con extrañeza, se veía diferente, con un brillo rojizo entre las nubes. Sujetó una rodilla con su mano, contra su pecho, con el rostro al cielo. Alzó una ceja, debido al clima no pudo calcular la hora, la lluvia le lavó sus pensamientos. Bajó hacia la casa, notó que estaba cerrada por la puerta principal, caminó hacia el patio, donde la piscina indicaba la puerta trasera. Entró por ahí, arrancando el pasador, de un jalón, hasta refugiarse dentro de la casa. Dejó charcos a cada paso, sólo tenía su pantalón. Se tiró al mueble, agotado de ese terrible y agobiante sueño. El silencio de la casa, fue obstruido por el ruido de las gotas fuera de ella. El hombre miró el piso, sintiendo la energía de la humana moverse repentinamente, probablemente entrando a algún lugar por la lluvia, ¿Dónde estaría? Cerró los ojos, había perdido su esencia desde que se había quedado dormido, aunque la había seguido incluso al dormitar. Alrededor de la mujer sintió varios ki, diminutos, insignificantes, sabandijas sin razón de existir. El guerrero mostró los dientes, gruñendo, le palpitó el cuerpo. Apretó, fastidiado, el puente de su nariz. No se iba a quedar en el sillón hasta que ella volviera. El estómago le gruñó, no había cenado después de todo. Se levantó con desición. Abrió el refrigerador, sin encontrar más que plásticos con comida en su interior, con letras extrañas. El idioma saiyajin era igual para los humanos al hablar, pero su escritura era diferente. Miró una cubierta de un congelado, tenía dibujado un cerdo, el saiyajin reconoció el animal y lo tiró de nuevo adentro de la máquina. Alzó una ceja, agarrando otro de esos empaques, suspirando indignado. Le parecía más simple salir a pescar algo, matar algún animal y hacer una fogata que entender ese empaque, pero con la lluvia no le apetecía ir por ahí cazando. Quitó salvajemente la envoltura de plástico y olfateó el contenido. Hizo una mueca, para él todo se solucionaba con ki, así que trató de dorarlo, pero no logró el punto exacto, dejando el contenido de esa comida preparada con el interior crudo y el exterior negro. Lo intentó fallidamente con todo en el contenido del refrigerador. Apretó los puños, él no tenía que estar pasando por eso. Se colocó en el marco de la puerta que había roto, apoyado, mirando el cielo rojo. Un calor como el de la mañana lo recorrió. Tenía dos opciones, salir a cazar e intentar freír sus presas con su ki, hasta encontrar el punto exacto, como lo había hecho en la tarde o, ir a disculparse con esa mujer. Entre las dos; prefirió morir de hambre.

Bulma en cambio, se la pasaba bomba en el bar karaoke, bebía y reía con algunos hijos de inversionistas clave. Luego de acabar con varias copas, subió al escenario — ¡Buenas noches! — Gritó animada, a pesar de que no estaba ebria, se le veía muy contenta. La gente de ahí, que la conocía bien, se sorprendió de ese ánimo. Normalmente ella trataba de mostrar lo mejor de sí, de la manera más recatada, o más bien, lo que su carácter le permitía. La madrugaba había llegado, no había demasiada gente aún en el bar, ya que, el verano apenas comenzaba — ¡Esta canción es dedicada a un horrible mono salvaje! ¡Ese hombre que tú ves ahí…!— Tragó un poco de whiskey y le dio su vaso a uno de los espectadores que tenía abajo — ¡Que parece tan galante! — Apuntó hacia el infinito, y con pasión agarró el micrófono, esperando la parte que quería cantar desgarradoramente — ¡Es un gran necio! ¡Un estúpido, _engreído_! ¡Egoísta y caprichoso! ¡Un payaso _vanidoso_! ¡Inconsciente y _presumido_! Falso, _enano_, rencoroso, que _no tiene corazón _— Enfatizaba, sacando de su ronco pecho, las notas desafinadas, aumentando palabras e insultos, con una pasión cautivadoramente extraña. El coro surgió, haciendo cantar a todo el bar.

Vegeta dejó escapar un fuerte estornudo. Se quitó su pantalón mojado y sus bóxers, quedando por completo al desnudo. Subió a la habitación para tomar una ducha caliente. No creía en los cuentos aquellos, de esas raras enfermedades humanas, provenientes del agua y el clima, pero tampoco quería averiguar, sobre todo porque sentía algo desconocido en su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca con la boca, ese calor anormal lo invadía. Al salir de la ducha, sintió de nuevo ese palpitar que nacía de su vientre y espalda. Abrió los ojos hasta donde su expresión malhumorada le dejó. Miró el cielo tras la gran ventana, encontrando las nubes rojizas y violetas, pero nada más. Conocía esa sensación, tocó la cicatriz de su espalda baja, buscando inútilmente su cola. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdió su cola en la lucha contra Goku. Empezó a hacer cálculos en su cabeza, normalmente a él le salía la cola cada seis meses, pero, le habían advertido que conforme la edad, la cola crecería entre períodos más largos de tiempo, hasta ya no aparecer. El hombre retuvo la sensación con fuerza. Se incorporó y buscó algo para vestirse. Ya listo, se tumbó en la cama, sin pegar los ojos. El sonido de las gotas al caer, el tictac del reloj, las tuberías creando ruidos, como si una canica rodara en el techo, le llenaban sus oídos sensibles. Comenzó de nuevo en pensar en los androides, en Kakaroto, seguramente ese insecto disfrutaba de una noche plácida de sueño, para entrenar con el namekusein y ese mitad saiyajin de poderes ocultos. Hizo una mueca con la boca, ambos rehusaban su cola, mientras él no esperaba el momento de verla crecer de nuevo. Parecía que el mocoso, no podía controlarse al ver la luna, seguramente Kakaroto, eliminó su cola por el mismo detalle, tratando de cuidar su adorado planeta. Sonrió arrogante el moreno, le parecía una estúpida razón, él podía tener control sobre su mente al transformarse en Ozaru, pero, era indudable, que los saiyajin tenían grandes instintos salvajes, entre otras reacciones, que se desataban debido a los rayos Blutz que brindaba, con o sin cola. Vegeta abrió repentinamente los ojos, alertándose. Se sentó al sentir la presencia de Bulma acercarse, pero, había un problema, no venía sola. El príncipe gateó sobre la cama, gruñó sutilmente. Mostró sus dientes, de manera ligera, sus colmillos incrementaron su filo.

Bulma se balanceaba feliz, con las mejillas enrojecidas, besó cariñosamente la mejilla del rubio que la acompañaba, un hombre de negocios que le hizo al favor de traerla a la famosa residencia de los Brief — Gracias Charte, eres muy lindo por haberme traído hasta aquí, no me creía capaz de manejar — Rió risueña y cayó en el sofá húmedo — Oh… — Se sorprendió de la humedad del asiento, subió su cadera para ver las manchas de agua.

El hombre, la miró, de arriba hacia abajo; enfatizó su mirada en los generosos senos de la peliceleste y en su firme trasero. Sonrió amable, escondiendo sus intenciones — ¡Vamos Bulma! No ha sido nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti — Se acercó al sillón para mirarla más de cerca, apoyó sus antebrazos en el respaldo del sillón, observando a la mujer desde atrás — Te ves muy hermosa, hiciste un gran espectáculo — Rió para ganar confianza. Afiló los ojos imaginando a la peliceleste desnuda.

La científica lo miró, rió en compañía — ¡Ay cuanto siento eso!, estoy muy avergonzada, mi voz no es tan linda como mi cara, que bueno que luego todos cantaron, ¡Si no hubiera sido mucho peor! — Continuó riendo de la manera más adorable que le permitió el alcohol.

El rubio sonrió entre las sombras — Pienso que toda tú eres linda, ¿Qué piensas si te acompaño? — Se sentó al lado de la mujer, pegando su rostro al de ella.

Bulma, a pesar de su embriaguez, se sintió incómoda — ¿Eh? No, este… Estoy muy cansada, y algo mareada, creo que debería irme a dormir — Le dio al sujeto unas palmaditas en el hombro, con simpatía — Muchas gracias, fuiste muy amable.

El rubio parpadeó. Frunció el ceño de repente, tratando con fuerzas de simularlo — ¿Qué? Vamos… No dirás que no — Sonrió largamente, acercándose más, tocando la pierna de la científica.

El ceño fruncido de Bulma se fue pronunciando, enojándose por el toque, debido a su gran experiencia con el maestro Roshi, sabía qué hacer en esos casos — ¡Ugh! ¡Patán! — Lo golpeó en la cabeza, con su gran puño, haciéndolo sangrar — ¡Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo! — Una vena apareció hinchada.

El tipo, alzó el rostro, limpió la saliva que se le había escurrido por el impacto, ignoró su gran chichón rojo y el líquido que corrió por su ceja — ¿Pero qué sucede contigo? Con ese carácter nadie te hará caso — Se acercó insistente — Vamos, te haré el favor.

— ¡¿Qué me harás el favor? Tienes un problema mental — Lanzó otro puño, la peliceleste, para darle en el ojo, pero el rubio lo detuvo hábilmente. La flor de su cabello cayó. Bulma se sorprendió por esa fuerza que apretaba su puño. El dolor la hizo bajar su mano. El hombre se posó bruscamente encima de ella. La mujer lanzó patadas sin éxito, con el rostro azul. Escuchó cómo se desfajaba, el hombre, el cinturón y bajaba el cierre con violencia. Bulma intentó seguir luchando, cuando sintió el desagradable miembro del empresario sobre su sexo, una sensación asquerosa y repugnante, que le sacó unas cuantas lágrimas — ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! — Gritó desesperada. Se detuvo de un impacto _"¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Él no vendrá ni aunque te mate este degenerado, ¡Ay Bulma! Tú y tu suerte con los hombres… A este, lo debes alejar tú" _El rubio comenzó a sacar su miserable miembro retorcido, entre pelos y cueros repulsivos — ¡Aléjate! ¡Mi novio es un tipo muy fuerte y te hará pedazos! — La rabia de Bulma estaba llena de frustración, indefensa ante ese sujeto.

— ¿Qué novio? Aquí no veo a nadie, y aunque tuvieras a alguien, seguro será un alfeñique mandilón, sin fuerzas, para estar soportando a una chillona apretada como lo eres tú, yo soy un gran karateka, no podrá hacer nada — El hombre le agarró ambas manos para someterla — Pero debo admitir que con ese cuerpecito que te mandas preciosa, seguro sólo te busca para follarte bien rico, justo como lo haré ahora, no te arrepentirás, vendrás por más te lo prometo — Lamió la mejilla de la mujer, con su viscosa lengua porosa, apestando a alcohol.

Desde el pasillo, oculto en la oscuridad, unos ojos brillaron. Un gruñido alertó al empresario. Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida por ese ruido, lo único que le faltaba es que algún bicho extraño se hubiera metido a la residencia.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tienes perro? — Se detuvo el rubio, curioso por el ruido, un simple perro no parecía gran problema, pero necesitaba saber qué tipo de perro era.

— No, claro que no, tengo un gorila, y es un gorila genéticamente alterado, un experimento fallido que me ama, y si te ve aquí te matará seguro, ya probó la carne humana — Dijo ocultando su nerviosismo la peliaqua. Sólo quería que ese tipo se fuera de ahí — ¡Ven aquí monito! — Gritó.

El gruñido fue aún más fuerte, el brillo rojo atravesó la oscuridad.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Un experimento! ¡Tú sí que estás loca! — El sujeto metió su ridículo miembro de entre sus ropas. Fue hasta la puerta, pero, como un rayo, Vegeta se interpuso. El rubio palideció — T...Tú eres su novio… o... ¿El gorila?...— Tembló al ver a ese hombre de apariencia salvaje, musculoso. El lugar era más peligroso de lo que pensó.

El moreno sonrió confiado, mostró sus colmillos y lo miró con sus orbes rojizos, como un animal, lo acorraló. Golpeó la pared cerca del rostro de su rival, agrietándola — Aléjate ahora de mi hembra… Si no quieres que te mate… — Su voz, ronca, como un gruñido, atravesó el cuerpo tembloroso del empresario.

Bulma abrió los ojos, ese comportamiento, era demasiado extraño, diferente. Reaccionó ante esas palabras — ¡¿Tú hembra? ¿Pero qué manera es esa para referirte a mí?

— ¡Cállate! — Gruñó el príncipe, mostrándole sus rubíes. Con el pecho palpitando.

La peliceleste se ocultó tras el sofá _"Ay no… Esto es malo… Ya he visto antes esto… Se va a transformar en ese mono…"_ Asomándose, buscó la cola; no la encontró. Viró hacia la puerta rota, el cielo se veía desconocido, sin luna. Sujetó su cabeza, temerosa de que la casa se le cayera encima _"¿Pero qué está pasando?"_

Vegeta golpeó con violencia al rubio, de tal manera que el hombre apenas pudo levantarse y correr fuera del lugar. El moreno, agitado, se dejó caer al piso, invadido por esa sensación latente, que le hinchaba los músculos. Él no comprendía lo que sucedía, sus pupilas escarlata estaban dilatadas, de tal manera que podía visualizar entre las sombras los rincones. Olfateó el aroma de Bulma, desde la puerta principal, atraído por las feromonas que destilaba ella. Relamió sus labios; deseoso. Instintivamente caminó, con los hombros bajos, los puños pesados. Se puso en cuclillas, hasta donde estaba su hembra. Bulma tocó su hombro herido. Quedó paralizada, esperando algún golpe. Cerró los ojos al sentir el rostro de Vegeta, con el aliento caliente golpeándola, olfateándola. Trató de mantenerse quieta, sin mover los músculos, pero el temblor era difícil de controlar. La respiración de Vegeta, humedeció los senos de la mujer. Temerosa se dejó hacer, hasta que, el rocío de una lengua caliente le recorrió el cuello. La peliceleste sacó un suspiro excitado, ella comenzaba a palpitar, se pegó al sofá, respirando con profundidad y lentitud — Ve…Vegeta… Basta… Estoy enfadada aún contigo… Ah… — La lengua del moreno le relamió el lóbulo. Sintiéndose presa, la científica, con una sensación tan distinta a la anterior, mordió su labio ¿Acaso ella era la hembra de ese simio? ¿Fue parte de algún ritual de seducción? Él era el ganador, sin duda era el ganador de su deseo. No podía pensar, su cuerpo era tocado de una manera tan sensual, que sus poros estaban estremecidos. Ese ser, tan salvaje, sabía dónde tocar, con esos dedos maestros, animales. Presa del celo lo abrazó, pegando al cielo un gemido, metiéndose hasta el fondo, con él, sentado en el piso. La mesa de café se desplazó, tirando los adornos. La pelusa de la alfombra les rozaba las pieles resbalosas. El piso, tan duro, era perfecto para ese ritual de seducción. Era un simio, un pulpo, un monstruo placentero, con sus manos llenas de fluidos, abrazándole las carnes. Sus tentáculos relamían como caricias, cada extremidad, golpeándole el clítoris, embuchado en la miel de su roce. Ese cuerpo, duro, ardiente, palpitando como si fuera un gran e hinchado corazón, la poseía. La gran virilidad venosa, increíblemente endurecida, gigantesca, la hizo gritar entre embestidas. La tomaba y la retomaba, incansable, eterno, exhaustivo. El sudor los recorría, sin palabras inútiles, sólo el delicioso susurro de los gemidos, de los ronroneos y gruñidos gozosos. Envuelta de esa energía de poder, recorriéndole, dorados brillos de saiyajin; grandes fuerzas surgían para continuar. Varios orgasmos formaron fila para salir en los impulsos cavernosos, rosados y tibios de su unión. Estaba completamente llena, de líquido, embarrada de tantos fluidos mezclados. Ambos remojados, uno con el otro. Hipnotizados. Sin poder más, mordió la oreja del saiyajin, la mujer, desnuda, terriblemente excitada; Buscando esa fuerza que caracterizaba al moreno. Al fin, con todo el poder que salió del príncipe, le entregó todo su potencial, partiéndola. Alzaba sus caderas, la mujer, tratando de introducir ese enorme e increíble placer, hasta que el dolor la atormentara. El cielo se despejó ruborizado ante aquel orgasmo espectacular. La luna apareció, plateada, sin llenar, entre esas nubes rojizas.

Vegeta abrió sus rubíes, envuelto de humedad, se levantó del piso, mirando a la peliceleste respirando con dificultad a su lado. Recobró un poco su control, sus orbes se profundizaron en negrura rojiza. Tocó su cuerpo, sintió el palpitar constante, más liviano. Aquella sesión sexual había sido puro instinto. Resopló confuso, con las cejas fruncidas, pero suaves. Miró las extrañas nubes.

— No quiero ser tu propiedad… — Suspiró la peliceleste, agotada, sedienta — No quiero que me llames escoria… — Su voz era apenas un hilo débil.

Vegeta la miró sorprendido, impactado por la gran fortaleza de aquella mujer —Mh... ¿Por qué las nubes lucen de esa manera? — Le preguntó, sin interesarle nada más.

Bulma trató de incorporarse sin éxito. Buscó el cielo con sus zafiros —Debe ser un fenómeno… Auch… — Se retorció hasta lograr incorporarse al fin — Un fenómeno atmosférico — Suspiró. Infló las mejillas, furiosa, de manera infantil. Abrazó sus rodillas — Te detesto…

Vegeta dibujó media sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Goku: ...

Vegeta: Ahg... No otra vez... ¿Qué te sucede ahora insecto?

Goku:_(pensativo)_ Mh... Eso explica muchas cosas...

Vegeta: Tsk... No necesitaba saber eso. No te lo repetiré de nuevo, di tu maldito diálogo.

Goku: ¡Sí! ¡Próximo capítulo: Relaciones IV! ¡Final del segundo día!

Vegeta: Ahg, al fin...

Goku: _(pensativo)_ Mhhh... En serio explica muchas cosas..._(Se escucha un ruido)_ ¿Eh? ¿Vegeta? ¿Dónde vas? _(Portazo)_ Ay... De nuevo se enfadó... _(animado) _¡Bueno no importa! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡No se lo pierdan!


	21. Chapter 21 Relaciones IV

_¡Aleluya! *coro de ángeles* Ya, me olvidé de toda pereza, me puse las pilas y ahora ya, está a la par, ambos sitios al mismo tiempo, actualizados, soy muy feliz ;_;_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 21<em>**

**_Relaciones IV_**

**_Relaciones IV_**

**_Insomnio_**

Bulma estaba abrazada al cuerpo tibio de Vegeta. Por instantes, el latido del pecho del saiyan retumbaba debajo de sus brazos. Justo en su busto, contra el pectoral duro del hombre, las palpitaciones golpeaban furiosas. La mujer abrió los ojos, frente a ella, la fogata, que había hecho el saiyajin, brillaba tirando partículas fosforescentes. La arena, húmeda, se había mantenido compacta, lo suficiente para que no le molestara demasiado el roce. Habían terminado ahí, cuando el rugido del estómago del príncipe, lo hizo cazar su cena, que comió vorazmente luego de su ritual. El cielo aún permanecía oscuro, aunque rojizo y violáceo, como si nunca fuera a aparecer el sol. La peliceleste se encontraba inquieta, no podía dormir tranquila, temía por esa fiera que suspiraba entre sueños. Era una sensación distinta, nunca antes había tenido problemas para dormir, inclusive con las turbulencias de la nave de Kamisama, rumbo a Namek, pudo conciliar el sueño. Despertaba constantemente, la mujer, esperanzada de ver el sol. Miraba pensativa al guerrero. Tal vez estaba equivocada, con el orgullo desintegrado, pero comprendió algo luego de mirarlo actuar tan salvaje. No podía tratarlo como el resto de los hombres, Vegeta, no era un humano, era un saiyajin, un hombre de una raza diferente, de una civilización lejana a la suya. Hasta ese momento lo había tratado como un humano, lo había visto con ojos ilusos, intentándolo meter a sus costumbres a la fuerza. Él tenía sus hábitos, unas costumbres diferentes, además de que, no sabía ser sociable. Muy dentro de ella, pensaba que la trataba como un objeto, pero no todo era tan sencillo, probablemente él todavía basaba mucho de sí mismo en puro e intenso instinto. Haber sido llamada su hembra, comprobó algo, y es que a pesar de todo, era un raza territorial, de conquista. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo había atraído como otro animal salvaje, hacia sus redes, invitándolo a ser parte de su ambiente natural. Pensando que la discriminaba, ella hizo lo mismo, discriminándolo a él, tratándolo de igual manera como trataría a cualquier hombre. La arrogancia de Vegeta, sus crueles palabras, llamarla escoria, no era más que su manera de referirse a todos, no sólo a ella. El pecho se le contrajo. No soportaba que la mirara con frialdad, que la tratara con inferioridad, pero tenía que pensar bien en dónde se estaba metiendo. Vegeta no tenía respeto por nadie, ni por nada, apenas respetaba la vida de otros. Ladeó levemente la cabeza, acomodándose en el moreno, sincronizándose con el latido profundo. Al comerse ese gusano, ella notó que, por lo menos unos instantes, Vegeta le había regalado parte de su respeto, había logrado la conversación más decente que tuvo con él durante su estancia en la tierra. La raza saiyajin era una raza que basaba todo en el poder, y ella no contenía ese poder en las batallas. Debía mostrarle su fuerza, no su fuerza bruta, sino toda esa agresividad que la hacían la mujer dura y temperamental que era. Bulma había pasado por peligros desde que conoció a Goku, se sentía poderosa, fuerte, increíblemente extraordinaria, ella podía con todo.

— Duérmete… — La voz ronca del guerrero alertó a la mujer. Vegeta abrió sus perlas de rojo espeso —Tsk… Entra sino puedes dormir en la intemperie —Gruñó, él tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño con la humana moviéndose constantemente.

La peliceleste volteó el rostro hacia el cielo — No, no es eso… — No entendía por qué susurraba, tal vez temía que su voz molestara al hombre — No puedo estar tranquila hasta que dejes de lucir así.

Posó su mano derecha, el saiyan, sobre sus ojos — Ahg… No digas tonterías, duérmete ya o lárgate y déjame dormir a mí. Ya mencionaste que esas nubes no son más que desviaciones de los rayos Blutz, con respecto a la polución de este planeta. No tiene nada de anormal.

— Vaya… Lo has entendido muy bien… ¡Eres muy listo, Vegeta! Un hombre como tú no debería desperdiciar s… — Se detuvo, la peliaqua, comprendiendo que para él las batallas eran su vida.

El moreno deslizó sus perlas rojizas a la mujer — Mh… ¿Qué ibas a decir? — Regresaron sus ojos a las nubes.

— No nada… Lo olvidé — La mujer ocultó su rostro, tímidamente, tras el cuerpo fuerte del guerrero — Es que… No… no, nada — Calló, era difícil poder mantener la conversación.

El silencio los inundó unos instantes. Bulma tembló.

— Ahg…— Gruñó irritado — Entra— Ordenó con rudeza el guerrero, así nunca podría dormir.

— Dime una cosa Vegeta… ¿Respetas a Goku? —Preguntó la mujer, aún con la voz tenue, decidida a invitarlo a hablar.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Respetar a Kakaroto! ¿Ese insecto de clase baja?— Gritó el moreno a pesar de la cercanía, haciendo que la peliaqua cerrara los ojos — Jamás respetaría a esa sabandija ¡Que tonterías dices! ¡Hmp! Es imposible, es un saiyajin de clase baja— Resopló indignado por cuestionar algo así. En el fondo, sentía algo de respeto por él, pero, admitirlo nunca podría.

— Sí, eso pensé —Pesadamente, los párpados de la peliaqua la traicionaban. Bostezó exhausta, tapando su abertura con la mano. Desde la boda no había podido dormir plenamente, y como ella no era más que una simple humana, a comparación del príncipe, su cuerpo le exigía descanso. Sacudió su rostro para espabilarse — Y dime… ¿Respetas a mi padre?

Vegeta alzó una ceja — ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de ese viejo científico? — La miró unos instantes y luego volvió al cielo estrellado — No.

— ¿A mi madre? — Preguntó la mujer más para molestarlo que para saber.

El guerrero comenzó a impacientarse — ¿Podrías dejar de hacerme preguntas tan estúpidas y dormirte de una buena vez? ¡Me tienes harto! — Cerró sus ojos, esa rubia era un misterio para el guerrero y más que respeto, de repente le daba terror.

Bulma cerró un ojo por el estruendo de esa voz grave — Ya, ya, lo siento… Es sólo que sentí curiosidad — Abrió ambos ojos y lo miró de reojo, regresó sus zafiros al cielo — ¿Y a mí, Vegeta? ¿Me respetas?

El torso del moreno se elevó, apartándose por completo, con indiferencia — Me voy a la cama — Tenía la mirada fija al mar, el rostro se iluminaba por las pequeñas llamas de la fogata. Su espalda estaba llena de la fina arena, pegada, formando patrones. Se levantó.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! — Gritó la peliaqua con el ceño fruncido — No dejes así a una dama cuando te habla. Contéstame.

El duro rostro del saiyajin regresó a la mujer — ¡Ahg! ¡Cállate de una buena vez! Yo no respeto a nadie y punto — Volvió el rostro para dirigirse a la casa _"Esa mujer además de gritona es muy mandona… que insoportable…" _De un resoplido torció sus labios y siguió su camino.

Las manos de Bulma apretaron la compacta arena, crujiendo en sus dedos — Ese simio… Lo que me esperaba… — Sacudió sus manos y su ropa. Era imposible dialogar ahora, sobre todo con él en ese estado tan alterado. Él no podría darle la información que necesitaba directamente, aún tenía que estudiarlo, y como científica que era, lo iba a conseguir. Con actitud decidida se levantó — Muy bien Bulma, ahora es cuando debes demostrar tu gran inteligencia, ese espécimen ¡No se te escapará! — Caminó dentro de la casa, el mar lamió la fogata hasta apagarla.

Entró, la peliceleste, a su entrada colina arriba, por los peñascos, tan agotada y somnolienta, que su vida peligró unas cuantas veces, hasta llegar al fin al pavimento. El camino a su puerta trasera, era una culebra quebrada, pues la mansión rozaba el cielo, en el gran cerro. Sin cápsulas en sus manos, llegó a la puerta violada. Notó el pasador roto. La ceja de la mujer se movió al fruncirse — ¡Ugh! ¡Vegeta! Todavía lo dejo sin seguro…. Y aún así lo rompe, ¡Con lo fácil que era deslizarlo! ¡¿Por qué todo lo resuelve a fuerza bruta? — Enojada, puso un candado para cerrar la puerta. Subió las escaleras siguiendo la arena, suspiró, la casa era un desastre. Miró la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana. Fue al teléfono, dejó un mensaje, al servicio de la isla, que trabajaba para la corporación. Hombres y mujeres, que siempre mantenían la casa en perfecto estado, le aseguraron su cita en la tarde.

Vegeta estaba ya en la cama, boca abajo, mojado, con los charcos de agua y arena en el piso, mostrando el camino que siguió. Bulma corrió las cortinas, tratando que las nubes rojizas no afectaran más al hombre. Se metió a la ducha y se quitó los granos de arena, lo suficiente para poder dormir en paz. Sentía el sabor a licor en la boca, se lavó la boca para no sentirse tan miserable. De repente, la necesidad de hundirse en la almohada era muy importante. Llegó a ella al fin, con el cabello empapado, con el ventilador de techo soplándole el rostro y evaporando el agua. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

— Tu padre es inteligente para ser humano, tu madre es anormal para ser humano, y tú eres una combinación de ambos — Dijo más dormido que despierto, el saiyan, aún en ese tono rudo y ronco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? — Abrió sus zafiros la peliceleste, olvidándose de su sueño.

— Lo que oíste — Se movió, el moreno, para darle la espalda.

Bulma parpadeó sin comprender el comportamiento de Vegeta. Eso no le contestaba su pregunta, pero, por la sinceridad de esas palabras, podría intuir algo oculto tras ellas. Miró al techo, luego dirigió sus zafiros a la espalda del hombre — Entonces soy anormal e inteligente… —Buscó un sonido de parte del guerrero, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Resignada continuó, mirando las aspas del ventilador — Pues tú también, eres inteligente y anormal… Sin contar lo obstinado, gruñón y pretencioso que eres — Reclamó con más indignación.

El tic de la ceja de Vegeta apareció, se volteó para contraatacar — ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¡Pues tú e…— Notó que ya no tenía los colmillos largos — Mh… — Interrumpió su enfado, de manera pensativa, mientras que sus orbes volvían a ser negros de nuevo. Su palpitar se detuvo.

— ¿Yo soy qué, Vegeta? — La mujer se volteó y cambió su expresión, provocadora, por una suave — ¡Volviste a la normalidad! Lo sabía, fui muy lista en cerrar las cortinas, no por nada soy una genio, ahora puedo dormir tranquila, que bueno, ¡No sabes lo alegre que me pone eso! — Le besó la mejilla al hombre, dejándolo contrariado. La mujer se arropó.

Vegeta le quitó la sábana, a Bulma, de un jalón — ¿Dormir? Pues ahora yo no quiero que duermas— La ceja cambió de posición, alzando la otra, con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Aún quieres más? Vegeta, eres un enfermo, no creas que te perdoné con tanta facilidad que me llamaras escoria, lo de hace un momento fue porque estabas enloquecido — Un sonrojo furioso pintó el rostro de la peliaqua — ¡Ugh! Eres un…

Con una maniobra, Vegeta, quedó encima de la mujer, con los brazos cerca de las orejas de la peliaqua, las piernas musculosas apresando las caderas femeninas. Los sexos golpeándose, empujándose entre latidos. La miró desde arriba — Dime lo que sé… Soy un simio salvaje, ¿Cómo me llamaste en la tarde?... ¡Claro! Un cerdo, una bestia… — Dejó escapar una risa gutural — Por supuesto… Soy todo eso, que te quede claro que no cambiaré…— Sonrió malévolo — Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Bulma aceptó el desafío, con la ceja temblorosa, debido a la provocación. Lo tomó del cuello destilando con una voz sensual sus palabras — Me alegro que lo sepa bien… su… alteza, pero ya le expliqué que aquí la reina soy yo, y soy anormal, inteligente, mandona, gritona, fuerte, y siempre consigo lo que quiero, eso le debe quedar también claro. Yo tampoco cambiaré.

Ambos sonrieron desafiantes. Mirándose con llamas de fuego. Les recorría un deseo intenso. Era un choque de temperamentos, rayos y truenos quemaban todo a su paso. En silencio se mantuvieron en esa posición, cada uno perdiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos de su contrincante. Brillando entre chispas, tan cercanos. Ese pequeño trecho que le dividía los rostros, era exacto y espeso, denso como la miel.

— Bésame — Ordenó la mujer.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, a pesar de sus cejas inclinadas, se notó la sorpresa — ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te bese?... — Trató de formar su sonrisa de medio lado — Estás loca, para qué quieres un simple beso, con todo lo que te haré — Sonrió cínico al fin, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba evitando a toda costa?

Bulma acarició el pectoral del hombre, haciendo círculos, con los ojos visualizando el pezón rosado. Lamió ese dedo, y lo pasó por esa zona sensible — Lo quiero de recompensa — Sonrió con travesura.

— No tengo que recompensarte nada, ni tengo por qué seguir tus órdenes — Gruñó ronco el saiyajin, excitado, terriblemente excitado, pero defendiendo sus ideales.

Las piernas de la peliaqua se enredaron en el cuerpo de Vegeta, lo atrajo en un abrazo, y tras unas suaves caricias, logró en una maniobra, quedar encima del hombre. El saiyajin quedó pasmado por el engaño. Bulma sonrió. Las mojadas sábanas se calentaron. La científica lamió los labios del guerrero, pasando su lengua por sus comisuras, acariciando el rosado carnoso. Tiró una risita juguetona — ¿No quieres? — Susurró cercana.

Vegeta sintió la lengua caliente, lamiéndolo, pasando sobre sus labios, de manera tan erótica que no pudo evitar entreabrirlos levemente. La mujer, se acercó lo suficiente, pero, de manera inesperada, el saiyan desvió el rostro. Bulma parpadeó, trató de ver el rostro del hombre, pero con la oscuridad sólo podía ver su ensombrecido rostro. Con la pequeña claridad rojiza que brindaba el cielo, tras las cortinas, se pudo imaginar, un sonrojo de parte del guerrero, pero parecía una simple fantasía verlo así, tan imposible, que la mujer simplemente se apartó — Terco…

El hombre sintió de nuevo ese calor extraño en su cuerpo, diferente al de la excitación — ¿Cuánto tardarán en disiparse esas nubes?

Bulma se acostó de nuevo, mirando el ventilador de techo girar — No estoy segura, no tengo el equipo aquí. Mañana le preguntaré a mi padre, pero por la zona en la que estamos y la época…— Talló uno de sus zafiros que le ardían por la falta de sueño —…Probablemente sea algo natural, la luna es más baja en esta isla, por esa razón los atardeceres son tan coloridos y la luna suele verse marrón, rojiza, y en muchas ocasiones su tamaño es descomunal — La mujer cerró los ojos, recordando esa luna romántica. Se imaginaba ese delicioso beso debajo de esa luna. Emocionada, sonrió estúpidamente.

Vegeta la miró de reojo, posó sus perlas negras al techo también — Escúchame bien Bulma.

Un presentimiento helado, recorrió la espalda de la peliceleste — ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa, Vegeta? — No sabía lo que diría, pero apretó la ropa que le cubría el pecho.

— Mh… Lo de hace unos momentos… — Agregó grave el moreno — Mencionaste que no eres mi pertenencia…— Su voz ronca transitaba por sus labios, de manera seria. Sus ojos estaban fijos a un punto muerto en el techo, evitando el contacto — No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. Tú no eres nada para mí — Las palabras, tajantes, congelaron la brisa veraniega — No me importa lo que te pase.

Bulma ocultó sus ojos tras el flequillo, en la sombra que dejaba este. Frunció los labios. De repente, como si nada, regresó una mirada alegre hacia el moreno. La sonrisa marcaba el rostro, de porcelana, de la mujer — Eso ya lo sé. No seas tonto— Respiró todo el aire que podía por la nariz — Prometí que sería igual de irresponsable que tú ¿Pensaste que quería ser tu hembra? No soy un objeto — Rió — Es más probable que tú termines loco por mí que a que yo termine loca por ti — Le dedicó una sonrisa al guerrero, tragándose el nudo de su garganta — ¡Soy una mujer libre! Soy joven, inteligente y muy hermosa, lo que menos necesito es un simio como tú reclamándome como su hembra — De alguna manera era cierto, pero, no sabía si ser _nada_, era mejor que ser _la hembra_ de un animal. Suspiró tratando de ser optimista, con su rostro amable y forzado, volteó su cuerpo, hasta mostrarle la espalda al hombre — ¡Estoy muy cansada! ¡No me has dejado dormir nada! — No quería llorar, era lo que menos quería en ese momento — ¡Buenas noches! — Agarró la sábana con fuerza, contra su pecho, tapando su rostro en la almohada.

Vegeta tiró una risa gutural, ronca, escondida en su garganta. Tenía los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados. Se tapó los párpados, con un brazo, con esa expresión burlona en el rostro, acomodando su otra mano tras la nuca. Dirigió sus perlas negras, al rabillo de sus ojos, dentro del espacio de su brazo, hacia la espalda de mármol de la mujer. El hombre resopló con su media sonrisa dibujada — Más vale que te creas esas palabras — Habló cruel. Perdió sus perlas en la piel de su brazo.

— ¡Déjame dormir! — Contestó fingiendo enojo, la científica, con la boca llena de la almohada — ¡Sólo tú eres un monstruo que no necesita dormir! Yo simplemente soy una mujer delicada que debe descansar.

El rostro del hombre se endureció, ese comentario lo había irritado de alguna manera, más porque sabía lo que sus duras palabras habían provocado. Era obvio que le habían causado unas lágrimas a esa humana, ella no le podía mentir, empezaba a conocerla demasiado, y ese, también era un problema. Debía aclarárselo; era necesario. Él no estaba dispuesto a tener sentimientos hacia ella. Con la gran capacidad de auto convencimiento, que él había desarrollado, comenzó a formar imágenes en su cabeza. El primer paso era no permitir que un beso, como aquel de la boda, arruinara su perfecta relación sin sentimiento; lo segundo, era romper toda expectativa, tanto de la mujer, como la suya. Si debía herirla, para que lo dejara en paz, lo haría. Todo debía ser claro, preciso, frívolo. Sentirse querido, apreciado, amado, no era una opción, esas eran las cosas que volvieron al Rey Vegeta en un saiyajin impulsivo y él no cometería los mismos errores. Su padre capturó todos sus sentimientos hasta eliminarlos, cuando fue demasiado tarde, cuando él ya había nacido. La frialdad del Rey; no fue suficiente. La frialdad del príncipe, debía ser perfecta, por lo menos, en situaciones así. Admitir, que un saiyajin puro, era capaz de amar de una manera tan transcendente, era algo, que tampoco quería creer. Él, sin conocer a su gente, como debió en el planeta Vejita, supo que esos sentimientos, eran la base de los errores en las clases bajas. Tan observador era, que sacó esas pequeñas conclusiones, de su padre y de esos sirvientes inútiles que a veces lo rodeaban con temor. El príncipe cerró los ojos, poseído por el cansancio de su hipnosis. De nuevo cayó dentro de su subconsciente, entre sus pesadillas.

El viento comenzó a soplar, la iluminación solar comenzaba a rayar el alba, quedando de un azul violeta, con tintes rosados. El sol obstinando, se asomaba. Las cortinas se inflaron, como un par de medusas.

Bulma, se percató de la respiración intranquila de Vegeta, se viró, con los ojos húmedos. Lo miró dormir. En su cabeza, transitaban las crueles palabras del saiyan, tan perverso, tan frío. Pasó un dedo por el brazo doblado del hombre, ¿Estaba siendo completamente sincero? ¿Por qué dentro de ella le seguían brotando las estúpidas esperanzas? Era una científica, que de alguna manera, necesitaba saber más. No podía quedarse así, sufriendo por sólo palabras. Ese hombre era un sujeto de acciones, sin duda, de instintos, era algo comprobado por ella misma. Por lo menos sabía, que adentro de esa calculadora mente de saiyajin, había un instinto salvaje que la había tomado como suya.

Vegeta movió el rostro, en un movimiento involuntario. Su entrecejo parecía turbado. Bulma quedó inmediatamente quieta, sin respirar, preocupada por encontrarse con ese mono salvaje hechizado por las nubes rojizas. Vegeta entreabrió su boca levemente — Mh… — Con los labios pesados apenas podía entenderse las palabras del príncipe, parecía un quejido, una súplica, no era de esos gruñidos que usualmente salían de su garganta.

Bulma parpadeó, se limpió los ojos y se acercó. Estaba tan cansada, que la cabeza le palpitaba, pero algo la llamó, eran esos sonidos que se desfasaban por los labios carnosos de los que estaba enamorada — ¿Estás dormido? — Susurró para comprobar. El movimiento del guerrero, con sus párpados temblorosos, con sus pupilas yendo y viniendo hacia los lados, le hizo entender que el hombre no sólo dormía, sino que soñaba. Las manos del saiyan, estaban tensas, duras. El sujeto se movió hasta quedar enfrente de la mujer, apretando sus puños, con la mandíbula tiesa.

La peliceleste tapó sus labios debido al pequeño susto de verlo moverse. Se acercó de nuevo, con el rostro frente al del guerrero — Despierta… Vegeta… Estás teniendo una pesadilla… — Movió su delicada mano hacia él. No pudo tocarlo, regresó su brazo, temía despertarlo y que, con esa ansiedad, impulsivamente, la atacara. La mujer cerró los ojos, suavizó el rostro con tranquilidad, recordó que muchos animales se tranquilizaban al oír música, ella, siendo una mal cantante, decidió simplemente murmurar una tonada. La respiración de Vegeta se calmó, pero su rostro continuó duro, sus manos aún parecían aferradas a algo inexistente. Esa temible fuerza, podía desatarse y dañar a la mujer. Tuvo que decidirse, acarició, con valentía y finura, el rostro del hombre, calmándolo poco a poco con el murmullo de su tarareo, con su delicado roce.

Bulma abrió los ojos, cuando su cuerpo, fue sujetado por un abrazo poderoso, terriblemente cálido. Un escalofrío la recorrió del asombro. Bajó sus zafiros hacia el saiyajin, que la abrazaba de la cintura. El rostro del hombre, estaba consolado en el seno de la peliaqua. Firmemente, la sujetaba con la fuerza exacta, como si ella se pudiera evaporar. Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la mujer debido a esa sensación tan pura — ¿Cómo logras… hacerme llorar así? — Invadida por los sentimientos, conmovida, correspondió el abrazo, matando sus lágrimas, en el cabello azabache del guerrero. Le dejó, su cálida piel, como manto para arroparse. Absorbiendo ese cautivador calor, la mujer se aferró también, hundiendo sus dedos, en el cabello de Vegeta. Hasta caer víctima del cansancio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Goku: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Goku! ¡Bulma todavía no comprende bien a los saiyajin! _(Susurra)_ Y les digo algo... ¡Yo tampoco! _(Ríe)_ La verdad creo que Vegeta no es un sujeto fácil de entender, es muy complicado, es raro... no sé como lo soporta, creo que ella es la única que puede ahora que lo pienso... ¡Ah! Que tonto soy, seguro Vegeta me estará escuchando en algún lado, hoy no vino a trabajar, no sé por qué, y por eso, ¡Haré también su papel! ¡Ejem! _(Voz gruñona, imitando a Vegeta)_ ¡Kakaroto! ¡Di de una buena vez tus diálogos sabandija! _(Voz normal)_ ¡Sí Vegeta! _(Imitando a Vegeta)_ Ahggggg Kakaroto, eres un imbécil, pero eres muy, muy fuerte, sin duda nunca te ganaré, me agradas, eres mi mejor amigo _(Voz normal)_ ¡Ay Vegeta! No digas esas cosas, es vergonzoso, también tú me caes muy bien, es divertido luchar contigo...

_(Se escucha una voz sorda fuera de la cabina)_

Vegeta: ¡Kakarooootooooo!

Goku: ¡Ay no!... ¡Ya llegó! _(ríe nervioso)_ ¡Próximo capítulo: Movimientos I! ¡Tercer día vacacional!

_(Se escuchan explosiones)_

Goku: ¡Ayayayayayayayayayayay! ¡Nos vemos amigos! ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ¡Será muy divertido! _(Sonido de teletransportación)_


	22. Chapter 22 Movimientos I

_Actualizando a la par, seguramente, en la noche o mañana sale el siguiente :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>_

_** Movimientos I**_

**_Movimientos I_**

**_Paso a una fuga cardíaca_**

En la frente, Bulma, sintió un pequeño golpe. Frunció las cejas aún entre sueños. Otro golpe en la frente, la hizo abrir los ojos, aún rehusándose a despertar. Parpadeó; una concha pequeña se resbaló, de su rostro, cuando volteó para verificar la hora. Tenía la almohada abrazada, las piernas sueltas y una marca de saliva en la boca — ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué pasó? — Levantó el torso y dejó la almohada a un lado. Sus zafiros se dirigieron hacia la pared, donde Vegeta estaba apoyado.

— Al fin despiertas… — Dijo grave el moreno, con varias conchas en el puño.

La peliceleste amenazó con su brazo al cielo — ¡Óyeme! ¿A ti qué te pasa? — Miró la mano, llena de conchas, del guerrero; y todas las esparcidas alrededor de ella. Su furia creció — ¡¿Tú me has estado arrojando conchas? ¿Por qué andas arrojándole cosas a una dama mientras duerme? Que maleducado… — Cruzó los brazos con indignación, elevando la nariz.

Vegeta dibujó su media sonrisa — Dudo mucho que una dama ronque de esa forma… — Rió gutural. Apuntó su propia boca — Tienes algo aquí…

El rostro de la peliaqua se volvió rojo, con rudeza limpió sus labios y se volteó para gritarle con más enojo — ¡Uhg! ¡Eso es porque estaba muy cansada, no había dormido nada! ¡Además yo no ronco! Seguro me resfrié por andar durmiendo mojada, ¡Por tu maldito vicio de no secarte antes de entrar a la cama! — Sus mejillas seguían teñidas — ¡Simio grosero!

La pose del guerrero no cambió, resopló burlonamente, estaba aprendiendo a sacar a la mujer de sus casillas, de igual manera que ella lo hacía con él — ¿Qué no roncas dices? Eso mismo me despertó, he oído criaturas más grandes que tú que eran menos ruidosas al dormir — La mujer había creado un monstruo de humor ácido.

Apretó los puños, la peliaqua, y empezó a arrojarle todas las conchas al moreno, que por supuesto, logró detenerlas todas y hacerlas cenizas. Bulma se levantó para quedar frente a él — ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves? — Se detuvo en seco y tapó avergonzada la boca. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió al baño. No dejaría que el hombre mencionara algún comentario acerca de su primer aliento.

El saiyajin alzó la ceja al ver ese extraño comportamiento, la siguió hasta el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡¿Pero qué te sucede ahora? ¡¿Por qué me sigues al baño? — "_Pero qué le picó… No comprendo a este sujeto" _Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— Habían unos terrícolas abajo, buscándote —Habló el guerrero tras la puerta.

Bajándose la ropa interior, la peliceleste, abrió los ojos. Las pantaletas estaban casi abajo cuando abrió de nuevo la puerta para mirar a Vegeta. Debía confirmar su temor. El hombre se hizo para atrás, pasmado, ya la había visto desnuda miles de veces, pero de esa manera fue algo… extraño. Bulma subió su ropa interior y lo miró con cercanía — ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ya vinieron los de servicio? ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡Ay no! ¡Dime que no los mataste! ¡¿Qué les hiciste? — Sujetó, lloriqueando, al moreno del cuello de la playera — Dime que no los mataste, sin ellos la casa seguirá siendo un asco ¡Y te juro Vegeta que te pondré a limpiarla toda!

Casi sin poder contestar, el hombre, se le quedó mirando sorprendido. Volvió a su pose dura — ¿Qué dices? ¿Si maté a esos insectos? Por supuesto que no… No merecen siquiera que los considere matar — Cruzó los brazos.

Bulma suspiró con tranquilidad, suavizó su agarre hasta desaparecerlo. Miró al saiyan con una sonrisa — Me alegra mucho oír eso, y… ¿Dónde están?

Alzó su ceja, el guerrero, al ver que ella lo soltó — ¿Qué dónde están dices? — Torció los labios — Mh… No lo sé…

Bulma ahora estaba desarrollando el mismo tic de ceja que el de Vegeta, trató de mantener la calma — ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Pues qué fue lo que hiciste? — Lo miró.

Vegeta desvió el rostro — Nada… Simplemente se fueron… Cuando les dije que se largaran — Sonrió cínico.

— ¡¿Los echaste? ¡¿Y se puede saber qué les dijiste? ¡Ay no! Eso no importa ahora… debo llamarlos antes, hoy en la noche tengo un evento importante en el nuevo hotel, no puedo dejar la casa así — La peliaqua casi se arranca el cabello. Miró con rabia al hombre — Todo esto es tu culpa Vegeta— Viró al reloj — ¿Qué hora es? ¡¿Las dos de la tarde? — Se mortificó de nuevo, con las manos en la cabeza, despeinándose — ¡No, no, no! ¡Tenía que ir al spa! ¡Mi tratamiento de chocolate! ¡Mi tratamiento anticel…! — Se detuvo, volvió a su discurso histérico —… ¡Mi tratamiento especial para piel joven! —Volvió sus zafiros al contrariado saiyajin — ¡Si los asustaste, te haré responsable a ti, simio salvaje! Ellos son más importantes que tú.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Más importantes que yo? — Alzó la ceja como primera reacción. Endureció el rostro repentinamente — ¿Y a mí eso qué me va a importar? Eso no me interesa en absoluto— Gruñó — ¡Yo no les dije nada especial a esos sucios gusanos despreciables, sólo se largaron! No te lograba despertar con nada, sólo roncabas como un hombre obeso con problemas nasales — El hombre dio media vuelta y se fue al balcón, estaba bastante irritado por algún extraño motivo — Ahg… Mujer descarada…— Refunfuñó.

Bulma agarró el teléfono y empezó a marcar con ansiedad. Mordía una de sus uñas barnizadas — Sí, sí, sé que no te importa, y que soy peor que un hombre obeso… Ay por favor… Contesten… Sin ustedes yo me muero…

Resopló el moreno, con una mano sosteniéndole la mejilla.

— ¡Ah! ¡Por fin contestaron! ¡Lance, que bueno oírte! ¡Disculpen a mi…! — La peliaqua se detuvo, se dio la vuelta para mirar al guerrero, regresó al teléfono con bastante seguridad — Disculpen a mi nuevo lacayo, todavía no sabe cómo manejarse— Afiló los ojos esperando ver la reacción del saiyan.

La mejilla del hombre se dejó resbalar, de su mano, debido a la impresión— ¡¿Lacayo? — La mujer ya le había inventado bastantes oficios, apodos, títulos, pero ese en realidad pudo identificarlo y no le agradó nada de nada. Se viró mostrando los dientes a la mujer, la cual le reveló su lengua, de manera traviesa, como respuesta. Vegeta resopló indignado — ¡Hmp! ¿Pero quién se cree llamándome a mí lacayo? — Desvió el rostro, aún más enfadado que antes. Regresó a apoyar la mejilla en su mano _"¿Estará vengándose?"_

Bulma continuó al teléfono — ¡Ay! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión Lance! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! Ya saben dónde está la llave, ignoren a mi lacayo — Besó el teléfono, la científica, de la emoción — Estaré en el spa mientras limpian, confío mucho en ustedes ¡Gracias! — Viró hacia Vegeta, que refunfuñaba. La mujer parpadeó sin comprender. Sonrió pensando que al hombre sólo le había enfadado que le dijera lacayo.

Vegeta contuvo el temblor de su ceja_ "Ahg… Con que facilidad dice esas palabras…" _Torció los labios.

La peliceleste abrazó por detrás al gruñón de Vegeta. Acercó su rostro para besarle la mejilla — Hoy tú me vas a acompañar a mi evento.

— No — Contestó seco el saiyajin, sin dar oportunidad a su típica disputa.

Bulma abanicó, un par de veces, sus pestañas — ¿No me permitirás negociar?

Desvió el rostro el moreno. Las perlas negras, de sus ojos, estaban fijas en otro punto — Son tonterías.

Sentándose en la orilla del barandal, Bulma lo miró fijo. Estaba justo en el balcón que daba al precipicio de la colina. Vegeta la miró pensativo unos instantes, subió sus perlas hacia la mujer. Era demasiado fácil empujarla desde ahí, no necesitaba usar la fuerza, pero sería muy efectivo. Alzó un brazo, lento, a punto de agarrarla y tirarla al precipicio, para liberarse de todo, rápido y sin piedad. Se detuvo. La imagen de la mujer cayendo, y la sangre expulsada, apareció en su cabeza. Tamborileo los dedos en el barandal; volvió sus perlas frías a la mujer. Miró la pequeña marca del hombro herido.

Bulma tembló — ¿Q… Qué sucede? — Los ojos del hombre, fríos como el hielo mismo, le provocaban cierto temor. Un instinto de sobrevivencia la hizo bajarse y alejarse un poco — Si me ves de esa forma, voy a pensar mal de ti — Habló intentando ser juguetona, pero el silencio de Vegeta, la congeló. Intentó actuar con naturalidad — Voy al spa… No te libras de mí — Empezó a caminar dentro de la habitación para buscar su bolso y ropa ligera. Se colocó unos shorts color beige y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Se miró, su rostro, en un pequeño espejo circular, notó la leve hinchazón de sus zafiros. Suspiró, necesitaba urgentemente un tratamiento — Ten cuidado con el servicio de limpieza, no quiero que los ahuyentes, tendrás un tiempo para estar solo, ya que te gusta tanto. La playa privada es grande, pero creo que ya lo sabes — Cerró los ojos quitándose una conchita del cabello. Volvió hacia el inmutable moreno. La expresión de Bulma se entristeció. Respiró profundamente, frunció, irritada, el ceño — ¡Adiós! — Cerró con estruendo la puerta. Su ki se alejó.

Vegeta apretó el puente de su nariz, liberando tensión. Los dedos bajaron siguiendo el contorno de su barbilla y luego quitó la mano de su rostro, dejando una expresión inescrutable. No la podía matar antes y no la podía matar ahora; pero, realmente necesitaba buscar una solución, no tan desesperada, para librarse de ese tormento que le causaba. Se levantó. Voló de ahí para alejarse de la casa, lo suficiente para no encontrarse con esas sabandijas inútiles del servicio que, seguramente, pensarían que él es el lacayo. Llegó a una palmera, la pateó, con rabia, tirándola de un solo golpe. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Se sentía débil, demasiado débil, él podía solucionar todo. Todo podía ser calculado, dividido, rematado. Debía conseguir el control, él disfrutaba de la compañía de la peliceleste, pero, ¡No lo podía permitir! Él no podía, el príncipe debía ser el gran y orgulloso príncipe saiyajin, el soldado perfecto, por lo menos en memoria del Rey Vegeta y de su gran raza. Ella tenía algo, ese algo que no comprendía del todo. Ella era terreno peligroso y él ya no quería seguir adentrándose en él. Agarró un coco con sus manos para reventarlo. Alzó una ceja al ver el líquido que contenía, desparramándose de sus dedos, agarró otro, para atravesarlo con un dedo. Probó de una lamida el contenido. Increíblemente, le había gustado. Miró el cielo azul; por instantes, notó un ligero tornasol en las nubes. El planeta era también, terreno peligroso.

Bulma en cambio, buscaba lo inverso, ella ya conocía un poco más al hermético de Vegeta, y quería saber más. Entendió varias cosas, sobre todo, que él sí tenía humor, uno bastante negro y sarcástico, pero lo tenía. Se moría de ganas de verlo reír a carcajadas, aunque parecía bastante imposible, más porque, él en esos momentos había perdido el poco humor que tenía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Qué le habría pasado en tan poco tiempo? Él se quejaba de sus cambios de humor, pero él, era sin duda, de otro planeta. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa, regresó por el teléfono, dispuesta a preguntarle a su padre acerca del fenómeno atmosférico. Miró la cocina de reojo, el lugar estaba empezando a oler mal debido a la carne carbonizada que el saiyan había tirado al piso. Miró a un punto perdido en la pared, esperando con el tono de marcando en el oído. Tendría que ordenar algo de comer luego, pues, con lo salvaje que resultaba el simio, no se extrañaría que también fuera caníbal. Una criada contestó al fin, alertando a la peliceleste.

El guerrero se recostó en la arena, apoyado en otra palmera, bebiendo el contenido del coco. La vegetación de la playa le recordó un poco a la zona donde habían desterrado a su debilucho hermano. Formó su media sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados. Bufó, ni siquiera podía imaginarse si continuaba con vida, él ya sabía, en su interior, que era él, el príncipe, el único que quedaba de esa estirpe. Siempre había caído en él, la responsabilidad de llevar el título de honor. Su hermano, no era más que una vergüenza para la familia. Sin contar que, el Rey Vegeta, fue bastante blando, por haberlo mandado a otro planeta, como a su madre, y no matarlo, como el primogénito con carencia de poder. Seguramente, la deshonra que tenía de hermano, había perecido igual que su madre. Tiró varias bolas de energía al mar, pringándose con el agua salada. Era suficiente, ya no quería pensar cosas innecesarias, debía ponerse en acción, por lo menos, en ese lugar tan grande, podría ponerse a entrenar algo. La sangre de saiyajin, comenzó a hervir. Formó una sonrisa maléfica, regocijándose por tener la oportunidad de practicar algunas de sus nuevas estrategias sin la peliceleste cerca.

Bulma colgó el teléfono, había pedido una gran cantidad de comida, siempre preocupándose por ese hombre. Su rostro se veía sombrío. La llamada de su padre la había perturbado. Se puso de nuevo sus sandalias y cerró la puerta, dejando el lugar. El sonido de la puerta al cerrar, creó un pequeño retumbe por toda la mansión.

Luego de varias horas, Bulma regresó radiante, con la piel brillando como un huevo hervido. El cabello como una cascada de seda. Parecía contenta, relajada, capaz de soportar todo sin cambiar su ánimo. Vegeta abrió la puerta trasera. Se encontraron los rostros, en un silencio incómodo. El guerrero estaba brillando en sudor, con las ropas rotas y con algo de suciedad en sus músculos marcados. También su humor había mejorado un poco, luego de encontrar una solución a sus problemas.

Bulma trató de no mirar al hombre, se dirigió a la cocina para ver si el servicio había recibido la comida y que Vegeta no se la hubiera terminado toda. Agarró un plato y se sirvió un poco del buffet, por suerte para ella, aún quedaba lo suficiente… para cumplir con una dieta estricta.

— Te gusta mucho el sushi por lo que veo, Vegeta — La mujer se sentó en su reluciente comedor. Se sentó como toda una dama de buenos modales, incluso podía comer con los ojos cerrados de tanta dignidad.

El hombre caminó hacia adentro — No sé de que hablas, para mí todo es igual. Comida es comida — La verdad es que la palabra sushi no le sonaba nada.

Bulma abrió uno de sus ojos — Creo que debes pensar en aprender a leer.

Un rayo atravesó la frente de Vegeta. Se volteó ofendido — ¿Aprender a leer su absurdo sistema gráfico? no me hagas reír — Regresó a su camino para ducharse — Yo no necesito aprender una escritura de tan bajo nivel, no pienso quedarme en este planeta.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi planeta? ¿Eh, Vegeta? Aquí nací yo, es mi hogar — El cuchillo de la peliaqua rechinaba en el plato.

Vegeta, antes de subir las escaleras, se detuvo y se apoyó en el barandal para mirarle la espalda a la mujer — Ese es el mayor problema.

El plato de Bulma se partió a la mitad, amenazó con su cuchillo al moreno — ¿Qué dijiste? Vas a ver, tú, chango despreciable, te he dado todas las facilidades del planeta ¿Y me dices que yo soy el problema? El problema lo tienes tú, muchos matarían por los privilegios que te brindo — Parecía que regañaba a un niño, y es que a veces Vegeta parecía uno. Le arrojó el cuchillo.

Vegeta atrapó con dos dedos, el cuchillo, antes de llegar a su rostro — ¿Tu tecnología atrasada y tu riqueza? — Maniobró el cubierto en su mano, hasta apretarlo con su puño, doblándolo — No seas absurda, eso no me impresiona nada — Dejó caer el cuchillo, haciéndolo sonar estrepitosamente, parecía más una bola metálica que un cubierto.

Bulma comenzaba a impacientarse, no comprendía al hombre, de repente podía ser un fastidio — Pues esa tecnología es la que tú estás usando — Mordió su labio inferior y luego miró al moreno — ¿No aprecias la cámara de gravedad?

Vegeta alzó su ceja, no pensó que se tomara tan en serio sus palabras. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, probablemente ella seguía dolida por lo de la noche anterior. Bajó unos cuantos escalones hasta donde estaba ella — Admito que ese invento es bueno… Pero tiene tecnología de mi planeta. Así que también me pertenece — Se apoyó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, observando a la mujer con detenimiento.

Bulma suavizó su pose, convencida — Pero su tecnología saiyajin no es más que la tecnología que intercambiaban por otros planetas a los extraterrestres — Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, para mostrar bien su rostro — Se puede decir que nosotros nos merecemos también un poco de su tecnología, después de todo ustedes mataron a muchos, entre ellos, a Yamcha… Y a mis amigos.

Vegeta trató de ocultar su sobresalto. Volvió a fruncir el ceño — Ese gusano murió por imbécil, no pudo ni siquiera con un insípido saibaiman. Deberías cuidar bien tus palabras, ese debilucho al cual defiendes tanto no es nada más que basura inútil.

— Vaya Vegeta… ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Acaso tú estás celoso? — La sonrisa de Bulma apareció perspicaz.

— ¡¿Celoso? ¿Pero que tonterías dices, en qué sentido puedo estar yo celoso? — Cambió las cejas, bajando la que tenía alzada y subiendo la otra. La paciencia del hombre empezaba a quedar en los límites.

Bulma, le dio la espalda, tocó su barbilla como toda una detective, lo miró desde ahí con seguridad — Claro… A ti no te gusta que defienda a Yamcha… — Dejó escapar una risita pícara — Yo mencioné a todos, pero tú sólo me hablaste específicamente de él — Se volteó con toda la confianza del mundo y lo apuntó con un dedo — ¡Eso es! ¡A ti te molesta que mencione a Yamcha! Por eso no comentaste nada de mis demás amigos… No puedo creerlo, que lista soy ¡Vegeta tú estás loco por mí! — Rió con el afán de picarlo y ver su reacción.

Vegeta tiró un gruñido del enojo, se acercó, a paso duro, a la mujer, haciéndola retroceder — Escúchame bien mocosa terrícola, parece que ayer no te quedó claro —La intimidó hasta hacerla sentar en una de las sillas del comedor — Tú a mí no me importas nada, por mí puedes regresar con ese granuja que te fue infiel. Sólo que si lo haces, olvídate de venir a mí, yo no me acostaré con humanas que estén _más sucias_.

Bulma apretó los puños del coraje, soltó unas lágrimas debido a la humillación — ¡Te odio! Vegeta… Lo haces de nuevo ¡Te detesto! ¡No puedo creer que me haya _enamorado_ de un sujeto como tú, que no vale la pena! ¡Yamcha tenía razón! ¡Sólo me lastimas!—Se levantó con dignidad para mirarlo — Y escúchame bien, tú, malnacido, hoy llamé a mi padre y me dijo que tu amada cámara de gravedad ya estaba lista, te iba a decir que regresaras para que siguieras entrenando… pero ahora… — Quería abofetearlo de nuevo, pero ahora ella se sentía demasiado valiosa como para tocarlo — Ahora prefiero ver que harás, anda, ve y mata a mi padre, intenta matarme de nuevo, consigue tu dichosa cámara de gravedad a ver qué pasará cuando la rompas como siempre — Empezó a subir, con firmeza, las escaleras. Se detuvo — No me importa lo que hagas Vegeta, de cualquier forma Goku te derrotará — Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Vegeta quedó pasmado, la mujer tocó el punto exacto de su orgullo. Él conocía todas esas cuestiones, se había cuidado de no sacar todo lo oscuro de sí mismo para que eso no llegara a pasar. Se había vuelto igual de impulsivo como su padre, había cometido el error de dejarse llevar por el simple hecho de sentirse inseguro acerca de otro hombre, justo como él. El moreno necesitó sostenerse de la mesa del comedor. Bajó lentamente hasta quedar con una rodilla cerca a su pecho, y la otra de plano al suelo. Todavía con el rostro turbado asimilando cada palabra, aunque, la última frase, fue aquella que lo dejó enmudecido. Bulma conocía los lugares para pincharlo, de igual manera que él conocía las suyas, pero ella nunca, las había demostrado.

Bulma cerró las cortinas, no quería ver el atardecer, quería empezar a olvidar a Vegeta desde ese momento, ¿Pero cómo? Parecía tan difícil… Se tiró en la cama para esconder su rostro, había llorado tantas veces ya, de tantas maneras. Por culpa de esos fríos ojos que intentaron asesinarla; por ese beso tan perfecto, por el orgullo del príncipe, de su tierno abrazo, de sus palabras crueles… Era suficiente, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, tal vez… eso marcaba el final de sus intentos fallidos. Ella no podía continuar así, él no deseaba abrirse, él nunca se acostumbraría a los sentimientos humanos, ni podría comprenderlos, él no tenía sentimientos más que para luchar. Se sintió realmente mal de las palabras que dijo, pues sabía dentro de ella misma, que se había rebajado ¡Pero qué más podía hacer! Sus pasiones estaban revueltas, chocando unas contra otras, entre el amor y el odio. Sentía que era necesario y a la vez, se sintió culpable ¿Por qué tenía que corresponder de esa forma la discusión? Ella no solía ser así, nunca utilizaba las debilidades del otro a su favor, no de esa manera tan cruel. No era mejor que Vegeta, pero se sentía tan humillada…

La mujer, en medio de su llanto, escuchó unos pasos subir por las escaleras. Suspiró largamente, evitando gimotear— ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? ¡Lárgate! —Hundió, su bello rostro húmedo, en la almohada.

Vegeta estaba en el marco de la puerta, apoyado, sin mirarle los ojos, ni siquiera mostraba su cuerpo, estaba del otro lado de la pared. Quedó en silencio absoluto, como un cadáver.

— Sí sólo vienes a reírte de mí ¡Vete! Ya tengo suficiente contigo — Talló sus zafiros la mujer, tan entristecida, creyéndose en verdad lo que todos le advertían.

— Superaré a Kakaroto, él no me matará. Yo mismo haré pedazos a esos androides y luego lo derrotaré a él— La voz grave del hombre inundó los trechos entre ellos.

Bulma abrazó su almohada— Bien por ti.

Vegeta bajó los ojos, en su escondite, le costaba mucho trabajo formular palabras que no hablaran de sí mismo. Torció los labios — Cuando te intenté matar… Me pregunté por qué habías regresado… Era por eso… Tú tienes ese sentimiento, al que los terrícolas y algunos saiyajin llaman amor.

Las manos de la científica apretaron la almohada con rabia. Ella no sólo había vuelto por su enamoramiento, ella pensaba que en realidad él no era un hombre tan malo, por lo menos en ese entonces — Yo no dije que te amaba… — Susurró débil.

El moreno continuó — Yo no te corresponderé, nunca. Yo carezco de ese sentimiento, hace mucho tiempo lo eliminé… Tal vez nunca lo he sentido. No estoy por completo seguro — Su voz no cambiaba de sus habituales tonos, a pesar de sus palabras seguía sonando rudo.

Las manos de la mujer se suavizaron un poco, derramando sus lágrimas, unas tras otras.

El hombre, con los brazos cruzados, dirigió a un lado sus perlas, hacia la puerta donde la habitación comenzaba. Volvió a mirar un punto perdido — No pude matarte, no sé por qué. Tal vez nunca pueda matarte, puedes estar segura, _Bulma, _de que por lo menos yo, no lo haré. Por el resto, tú puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana.Tú acudiste a mí a pesar de saber lo que era, eres suficientemente consciente del peligro que te enfrentas al estar teniendo relaciones con un sanguinario del combate, un príncipe saiyajin… Yo no te cuidaré ¿Oíste? parece que lo haces muy bien tú sola, no tengo por qué estar cuidándote… Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba— Recordó su intento de asesinarla en el barandal. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, recordando el primer día que la intentó matar — Ese día… cuando vi tu herida, esa que provoqué en tu hombro, quería advertirte, que yo… No soy tan bueno como tú dices que soy. En realidad, yo tengo un corazón lleno de maldad y dudo mucho que eso cambie, me agrada ser una presencia maligna — Resopló con dignidad, formando su sonrisa maligna — así soy yo, y también estoy orgulloso de eso— Su voz embravecida se suavizó un poco, tratando de sonar menos amenazador — Me quedaré el resto que queda… Pero… Cuando termine la semana, quiero entrenar en el espacio, un tiempo… Tú… — Apretó los labios sin saber cómo decirlo, el orgullo lo consumía, su intención desde el principio era cortarle toda expectativa, quería hacerlo de tajo, tenía que continuar todo tan perfecto y calculado, aunque le costara también a él parte de una nueva sensación humana. Aunque ese, era el plan, no dejarse llevar por esa terrícola —… Me… dis…traes…— Frunció el ceño de tanto trabajo que le había costado decir eso — Bien. Ya lo dije… Tú me distraes demasiado, eres una mujer muy descarada y vulgar que me distrae con sus estupideces — Endureció el rostro como si lo que dijo hubiera sido una gran confesión; Para él, lo era.

Bulma abrió los ojos. Era una pequeña fuga, al corazón del hombre, aunque argumentara de su maldad. Escuchó de su propia boca algo que no creyó nunca oír. Se volteó hacia la puerta, esperando encontrarlo, pero el hombre, ya no estaba donde antes se oía su voz. La peliceleste se levantó de súbito, limpiándose las lágrimas. Corrió las cortinas; miró el cielo… Todavía no aparecían las nubes rojas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(No aparecen imágenes del siguiente capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Vegeta: Kakaroto... ¡¿Dónde rayos te metisteeeeeeee? _(Sonido de transformación ssj)_


	23. Chapter 23 Movimientos II

**_Lemonale dice:_**

_Oh, sí, estoy aprovechando las vacaciones, porque este fic tiene para largo así que actualizo lo más rápido que puedo porque luego uff, podré tardar. __Acerca de las notas finales, no pienso dejarlas, tiene su propia continuidad y su propia ficción y me divierto como enana escribiéndolas XD incluso me pidieron un fic sólo de éstas, pero el chiste es que sea luego de un capítulo jajajaXD así que mientras tanto seguirán en este fic. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_*Para este fic, Mirai Trunks llegó en enero. Él llegó después del capítulo **¡Ese rostro!** y antes del capítulo **¡Hazlo con Delicadeza!** Así que Vegeta no estuvo para la navidad, porque estuvo en el espacio como pirata vagabundo. Ese tiempo, que estuvo en el espacio, no fue muy específico, pero no duró más de un año, de hecho, si estoy en lo correcto, habrán sido 5 meses o más ya que las esféras del dragón gigantes, tardaban 130 días (180 leí por ahí :S pero mejor dejemos el del doblaje latino) en regresar a la normalidad, y él estuvo con Bulma, los primeros 130 días, esperanzado de ver a su rival (Y cuando volvió, ya todos estaban más que vivos) además de que, Goku tardó un año en aprender la técnica. Si estamos en julio (para estas vacaciones) han pasado, desde Trunks, 7 meses, de 36 meses (3 años) nos quedan 29. Si Bulma, cortó con Yamcha, hace unos meses, digamos que la pareja B/V ya tiene bastantito. Todo está fríamente calculado, de todas formas, lo aclararé en el texto corforme pase el tiempo en el fic :3 y si me equivoco en algo, por favor díganme, tal vez haya por ahí una falla en mis observaciones, que todavía se pueda arreglar._

__*Respecto a la luna O.o siempre tomé en cuenta que Picoro la había destruído, pero como Goku dijo que Kamisama le quitó la cola porque la luna tenía que regresar a su sitio, pues siempre me imaginé que él la regresaba cada que la destruían XD así que, luego modificaré el primer capítulo donde la mencioné, porque en este fic la luna es bastante importante :3 __

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>_

_** Movimientos II**_

**_Movimientos II_**

**_¡Ya bésense!_**

Bulma aplastó su mano contra su pecho. Caminó hacia el balcón de la habitación, apoyándose en el barandal los brazos, y su barbilla. Trataba de comprender bien lo que había pasado. Vegeta le había dicho cosas, bastante sinceras, pero a la vez, intuía algo detrás de ellas. De repente, recordó unas palabras especiales:

_Me distraes_

La peliceleste sonrió estúpidamente, con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse _"No Bulma, tranquilízate, seguramente él lo que quiso decir es que te consideraba un estorbo"_ Suspiró y volvió a apoyar su rostro en el barandal con un rostro triste de vuelta — Vegeta… ¿Por qué eres tan complicado? — Apoyó sus mejillas en ambas manos — Si fueras un sujeto normal, por lo menos un humano…— Miró el cielo, comenzaba a verse rosado — Aunque si lo fueras, tal vez no me interesarías tanto… Tenías que ser un saiyajin… ¡Y el más orgulloso del planeta! — Ella comprendía algo muy cierto en las palabras del moreno, él era un sanguinario del combate y ella se metió desde el principio con él, ella era responsable prácticamente de que el hombre no hubiera robado las esferas gigantes para obtener la inmortalidad, de que no maltratara a los débiles de Namek, y de muchas otras cosas. El carácter fuerte de Vegeta, esa decisión tan grande y obstinada de seguir mejorando, lo hacían especial. Recopiló, la peliaqua, todos aquellos recuerdos con el hombre. Desde aquella pesadilla cuando Vegeta iba tras ella; En ese momento, le daba terror… Luego, al verlo solucionar ese pequeño dilema, con su gran inteligencia… Ahí le pareció un pequeño muy inteligente, atractivo y misterioso, un errante espacial. Desde que conoció los grandes poderes de Goku en Namek, ella se sentía realmente curiosa acerca de esa peculiar raza, y ver ahí, a otro espécimen, fue uno de los incentivos para llevárselo. Ella lo intuyó, desde ese entonces, él no era tan malo ¿Por qué él trataba de serlo con tantas energías? Tal vez era su extraña manera de ser, debido a esa vida tan exótica que llevó. Exótica para ella, que no podía imaginarse lo que era ser sólo un guerrero, siendo príncipe de su raza, de los hombres del monstruoso Freezer. Esa fue una de sus grandes razones para ir y verlo con sus propios ojos, aunque no lo logró debido al extraño joven misterioso, necesitaba ver el demonio que tenía a Vegeta como un protegido y que luego, lo mató sin piedad. Una presión abordó su pecho. Ella también había sacado una carta cruel al mencionar su debilidad. Mordió su labio inferior, empezó a buscar abajo, alguna seña del príncipe. Abrió sus ojos, cuando vio recostado ahí, un punto con cabello alocado, cerca del mar. Debido a la inmensidad de la mansión, debía ser rápida. Corrió de la habitación, hacia el pasillo que daban las escaleras. Se detuvo para buscar el camino más corto. Abrió los ojos_"Es por allá"_ Agarró su bolso que contenía sus cápsulas y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez. Debía llegar, debía llegar ahora, la desesperación empezaba a oprimirle el pecho, su respiración se agitó debido al extenso camino de escaleras que llevaba, _"¿Por qué demonios no le instalamos el elevador? Ugh todo por mantener el estúpido diseño de la casa ¡Ay Bulma! Eso te pasa por vanidosa"_ Saltó tres escalones de golpe, y a la curva de las escaleras, decidió subirse y tirarse desde ahí. Dando saltos, con un solo pie, logró mantener su equilibrio para no caer irremediablemente, de boca, al piso. Estaba al fin abajo, sujetó su bolso con fuerza y decisión. Salió por la puerta trasera, como alma que llevaba el diablo, deslizándose cerca de la piscina. Explotó una cápsula, donde se encontraba su Quad, una cuatrimoto rosada con un poderoso motor. Se colocó su casco, subió a ella y la encendió, con la mano en el control, la hizo rugir como una bestia. Salió disparada en la gran culebra que era el camino a la playa. Rozaba los precipicios con velocidad, con la adrenalina de perder de vista, a una fiera.

Bulma afiló la mirada _"Ni se te ocurra moverte Vegeta, voy por ti" _Aceleró todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la playa, la arena se alzó sin remedio.

Vegeta, con los ojos cerrados, ya sabía que la peliceleste se acercaba. Un sonido, parecido a un rugido, lo alertó. Abrió los ojos, lo más que le permitió su rostro malhumorado, al ver a la mujer montada en esa máquina tan extraña. La miró desde abajo, asombrado, levantó un poco el torso. Su rostro estaba conmocionado por esa imagen, ya se había estado preguntando cómo era que había adquirido esa velocidad, pero mirarla así fue un gran golpe.

La peliceleste se quitó el caso, dejando sus cabellos aqua bailar al son de la brisa veraniega — Te encontré — Sonrió triunfante.

— Nunca dije que no quería que me encontraras… — Sonrió el moreno, excitado por la gran agresividad de la mujer.

Se miraron unos instantes, con fuego en los ojos.

Bulma rompió el hilo de sus miradas, al bajarse del vehículo, apretó un botón para regresarlo a su cápsula. Inclinándose, dejando entrever su firme cuerpo, tomó la cápsula entre su mano y lo guardó en su bolso. Volvió los ojos al moreno — Vine a pedirte disculpas.

Vegeta alzó una ceja sin comprender. Sonrió cínico — Ya te estabas tardando.

Una vena, en la frente de la científica, se hinchó. Perdió su pose — ¡Ugh! ¡No lo arruines chango desconsiderado, que no es nada fácil! — Se incorporó, carraspeando un poco. Puso sus manos en sus caderas, con una gran actitud emanando — Me disculpo por decirte que Goku te derrotaría, sé que harás todo lo posible para alcanzarlo, es más, ¡Yo te ayudaré! — El moreno sólo resopló y dirigió su rostro al mar. Bulma continuó — Pero no me disculpo por enamorarme de ti, ni tampoco de decirte lo mucho que me lastimas, porque es verdad ¡Yo me enamoré perdidamente de ti! ¡¿Oíste? Pero eso no te da derecho a decirme lo que se te pegue en gana — Vegeta continuaba sin inmutarse. La peliceleste empezó a perder la paciencia, su ira comenzó a crecer. Acercó su boca a la oreja del moreno — ¡Préstame atención gorila inútil! ¡¿Qué no oyes que una mujer tan linda como yo se está confesando?

— ¡Ahg! — Vegeta tapó su oreja, adolorido por el chillido, se viró a la peliaqua — ¡¿Pero qué te sucede mujer escandalosa? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme, con el silbato que tienes de voz, directo al oído? — Se levantó para enfrentarla, con el puño amenazando.

— ¡Fue para que me prestaras atención simio insensible! ¡Y tú también me estás gritando! — Increíblemente, la mujer, alzó más la voz.

Vegeta cerraba los ojos ante el sonido, aún con la mano sobre su oído regresó otro grito— ¡Es porque me dejaste sordo! Ahg ¡Tu voz es peor que una turbina de una nave! Tsk… ¡No te soporto, eres una mujer muy basta!

Se volteó, Bulma, con los brazos cruzados bajo el busto y la nariz altiva — ¡Pues yo tampoco te soporto a ti!

Vegeta alzó una ceja y cambió su posición a su típica pose confiada — ¿En serio? Si no me equivoco hace poco dijiste que estabas perdidamente enamorada de mí…

El sonrojo de Bulma se pintó. Enfurecida regresó a enfrentarse al guerrero, quien la miraba con una superioridad burlona. Bien parada al piso la mujer habló — ¡Pues ya cambié de opinión, ninguna mujer podría enamorarse de un simio perverso y arrogante como eres tú! ¡Ugh Vegeta! ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

Una risa gutural empezó a surgir del moreno. Antes de poder seguir con la discusión y darle justo en la llaga a la mujer, una gran ola los mojó a ambos. Desconcentrados, ambos quedaron de piedra. Un pequeño calamar estaba atrapado en el cabello del guerrero.

Bulma sacó una carcajada, doblándose por la risa — Mira… Esa debe ser tu corona —Continuó riendo hasta casi caer. Las lágrimas de la risa le comenzaban a salir.

— Ahg — Vegeta, con el rostro irritado, agarró al calamar y lo tiró de nuevo al mar — ¡Maldita sea! Olvidé lo que iba a decirte.

La peliceleste lo miró de manera perspicaz — Me ibas a decir que me amas.

— Sí…— El moreno se detuvo en seco — ¡¿Qué? ¡NO! — Su pose se volvió amenazante — ¡Ya te dije que yo no siento esa clase de emociones humanas, mujer estúpida!

— ¡Óyeme! ¡No me llames estúpida! ¡Yo soy mil veces más inteligente que tú! ¡Y te consta!

Vegeta le mostró los dientes, sabía que esa mujer era bastante inteligente. Alzó una ceja y sonrió a medias — Sí lo eres, pero eres una tonta por enamorarte de mí. Eso no te hace muy lista, típico error de razas inferiores.

— ¡Ya te dije que retiré esas palabras! ¡Y basta de decir que los humanos somos inferiores! ¡Somos mejores que los saiyajin! Nosotros no andamos mandando a nuestros bebés al espacio para destruir planetas, ni damos a nuestros hijos a monstruos como Freezer — Tapó sus labios, la científica, al mencionar tal cosa.

— ¿Qué? Termina, ¿Tú crees que algo como eso me perjudica? Te equivocas, a mí nunca me ha importado lo que clases inferiores llaman lazos familiares.

— Bueno no… — bajó la mirada la mujer. Regresó los ojos a Vegeta — ¿Pero en serio no te importa ni un poco? ¡Debes sentir algo! ¡Un poco! ¡Me niego a pensar que no te cause algo!

Vegeta se sentó en la arena, miró a la mujer unos instantes. Posó sus perlas negras al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer. Buscó las nubes rojas, aunque no las encontró. Cerró los ojos y se acostó cómodamente, con las manos bajo la nuca. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir — Esas cosas a mí no me importan, son inútiles — Una furia endureció su expresión — Lo que nunca toleré fue que Freezer nos utilizara tanto tiempo… ¡Ese miserable! Hubiera dado todo por haberle dado yo mismo su merecido ¡Ahora tengo más razones para derrotar a Kakaroto! — Enmudeció, desvió sus perlas negras a un lado.

Bulma se sentó junto al hombre, observando el inmenso mar que oscurecía — Con que es eso…

— Hmp… En parte… Ese engendro de clase baja no puede derrotar al príncipe de los saiyajin.

Bulma lo miró— Cierto… Tú eres mejor que él — Vegeta quedó quieto. La peliceleste hablaba con sinceridad, con los zafiros clavados al mar — Goku siempre llega tarde cuando se le necesita. Siempre me ha causado problemas y parece que él es quien atrae a todos esos monstruos horribles.

Vegeta escuchó en silencio esas palabras. Bajó sus perlas, pensativo, las guió a un punto diferente — Hmp, Yo soy uno de esos monstruos horribles de los que hablas.

Bulma parpadeó, trató de mirarle a los ojos, pero desde esa posición, era imposible. Volvió sus zafiros al mar. Sonrió — ¡Cierto! — Se paró — ¡Gracias Goku por traer a este simio desconsiderado y orgulloso! — Tiró un gran grito al mar.

Vegeta tuvo que tapar sus oídos, agarró la orilla del short de la mujer y la sentó — ¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede? ¡¿Por qué haces esas ridiculeces? Agradecerle a un insecto como Kakaroto por algo así ¡¿Qué acaso tú estás loca? — Colocó su mano encima de su rodilla y cambió los ojos hacia el mar — Además ni que él sabandija estuviera muerto, el desgraciado seguramente está entrenando con ese híbrido y el namekusein.

— Bueno sí…— La científica lo miró — Pero cuando lo vea no creo que tenga tiempo de agradecerle algo así, va a estar muy ocupado con los androides.

— ¡Ya te dije que seré yo quién los derrote!

— Ya, ya… Tú lo harás— Salió, de los labios de la peliceleste, un suspiro — Realmente te mueres por entrenar ¿Verdad? He sido muy egoísta. Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que la nave esté mucho más preparada para cuando partas al espacio. Espero mi padre no esté tan ocupado.

Vegeta alzó una ceja — ¿En serio lo harás? — Con una media sonrisa el moreno levantó sus perlas — Así que eso es lo que pasa cuando una humana se enamora… Que interesante…

— ¡Uhg! ¡¿Sigues con eso? ¡Ya te dije que retiré mis palabras!

El moreno resopló arrogante— No puedes mentirme. Ya te conozco bastante bien— Sonrió de medio lado, con los ojos cerrados.

La ira de la mujer creció, con un rojo, hasta las orejas— ¡Chango salvaje! ¡Gorila desconsiderado! ¡Ya verás! ¡Cuando vea a Goku en lugar de agradecerle le diré que te tire lombrices!

— ¡¿Lombrices? — Contuvo su asco el saiyan — Hmp haz lo que quieras, eso no me detendrá.

— Eso no me lo pareció cuando llegamos, su alteza gritó como un niño asustado — Aseguró con altivez la científica.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Ya cállate! Eres una humana muy impertinente, métete en tus propios asuntos — Gruñó Vegeta, mostrándole los dientes.

Bulma se levantó — ¡No me calles! ¡Yo puedo gritar todo lo que quiera! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me hables como si no tuviera un nombre? ¡No sé porque no puedes llamarme Bulma todo el tiempo! ¡Sólo lo haces para fastidiarme! ¡Cuando tenemos relaciones sí, soy Bulma, luego de que me intentas matar, después de que me hieres considerablemente, pero cuando no! ¡Cuando no sólo me tratas de humana, terrícola, mujer vulgar, y miles de tus apodos que me tratan con inferioridad!

Vegeta no se quedó atrás, levantándose también, en posición de ataque. Juntó su frente con la de la peliaqua — ¡Y qué me dices de los miles de apodos que tú te atreves a ponerme!— Rugió con su voz ruda — ¡No me bajas de un animal incivilizado y últimamente les has dicho a esos gusanos despreciables, que soy tu lacayo cuando yo...! ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin! — Brilló un rayo entre sus miradas.

— ¡Ya bésense!— Una voz lejana gritó a la pareja, dejándolos de piedra — ¡Mejor que se casen! — Otra voz lejana reclamó del mismo lado, burlona y aguardentosa. Dos risas se perdieron lejanas.

Vegeta volteó el rostro y se levantó para buscar alguna presencia cercana — Me las pagarán, ¡¿Quiénes fueron los insectos que dijeron eso? ¡Los haré pedazos! — Rugió mostrando sus dientes.

Bulma se interpuso, notó los ligeros colmillos sobresalientes del moreno, y un sutil palpitar en su pecho — Calma, calma Vegeta… Seguro sólo son un par de borrachos, los vigilantes se encargarán — Le sonrió con nerviosismo.

El moreno miró a la peliaqua— Hmp… No abuses de tu suerte, no porque dije que no te mataría significa que no pueda ocurrir un accidente — Sonrió repentinamente, de una manera perversa — Si quieren espectáculo, les daremos espectáculo— Soltó una risa gutural.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir, Ve…— La frase de la mujer fue cortada al sentir el gran cuerpo, de acero, del hombre, tirarla en la arena — ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo? — La lengua caliente del guerrero comenzó a marcarle el cuello. Soltó un suspiro.

— Tal vez no pueda darte esos sentimentalismos humanos, pero sé lo que puedo darte… — La mano del saiyajin comenzó a deslizarse en los muslos de la peliaqua.

Un sonrojo furioso se pintó en el rostro de porcelana de la científica. Se dejó hacer, acariciando los músculos del hombre. Lo miró con los zafiros brillando — Supongo que… No suena tan mal por el momento… — Lentamente desajustó todas las ropas, con sus manos delicadas y sensuales. La arena se metía y los acariciaba tibia, granulosa. Crujían salados, al pasarse las lenguas.

Vegeta no quería besarla, intentaba sólo besarle el cuello, los lóbulos, los senos. La distraía con frases sensuales al oído, con movimientos provocadores, con su sexo acosándola lentamente, sin penetrarla. En una maniobra, la mujer se colocó encima del hombre. El mar les mandaba algunas olas para lamerlos, limpiándoles la arena. Mojados, como dos barcos encallados, se miraron a los ojos unos instantes. Bulma lo miró desde arriba, mortificada por sentir sus labios. Una ola le golpeó la espalda, la marea subía, sus lágrimas se fueron con el mar — Vegeta…— Susurró al refugiarse en el pecho del saiyan. La virilidad de Vegeta la atravesó, inundándola con la sensación de pertenencia que le ofrecía. Estaba dentro de ella, acariciándola en su interior, lo más adentro que alguien podría acariciarle. Los gemidos salieron de sus labios — Hazme tuya… Vegeta… — Se aferró, tan vulnerable, a los hombros del guerrero.

Vegeta notó esas pequeñas lágrimas que surgían de los zafiros de la peliceleste, se las llevaban las olas, pero salían irrespetuosas de los ojos de la mujer. Incitado por el deseo fugaz, vulnerable, dentro de esa criatura tan hermosa, se acercó al oído de la peliaqua — ¿Qué dices mujer descarada…? Bulma… Hace mucho que eres mía — Rió sensual, lamiéndole la oreja, dejándose llevar por el intenso placer que le provocaba las paredes carnosas, de la cueva, de la peliceleste. Prendido en las contradicciones de sus corazones, se abrazaron con fuerza, con las caderas en vaivén, como un par de botes en el agua, al compás de las olas.

Las palabras de cama, que el hombre siempre mencionaba, a Bulma, la dejaban paralizada, emergida en un deseo envuelto en llamas. El sonido del mar arrancaba las frases de sus labios. Ambos se deshacían como la sal en la espuma. Brillando entre pulidas conchas enterradas ¿Dónde habían quedado esas noches depravadas? Ahora, todo era tan profundo, tan espectacular. Ella se contradecía. No le agradaba ser una pertenencia nada más, pero ya no podía pensar, no podía pensar cuando tenía a ese hombre territorial, salvaje, apretándole el cuerpo. Hurgándola por todo su entrañable ser. Sostuvo un momento el aliento, al sentir el agua, golpeándoles los sexos, a un ritmo armonizado a los ataques de sus caderas. Algunas conchas, eran atraídas a sus cuerpos, acariciándolos con simpatía con cada ola, yendo y viniendo, cómplices. Vegeta suspiró, estaba a punto de terminar, mordió su labios esperando la señal de la peliceleste. Bulma, con el corazón bombeando con bravía, clavó sus uñas en la arena húmeda y deshecha — ¡Vegeta! ¡Lo estoy sintiendo venir…! — Los labios se abrieron, agitados, casi ahogados con el mar. Buscando oxígeno. El orgasmo esperado, empezaba a crecer, hasta salir expulsado en un gemido. Fue simplemente uno, sincronizado con la esencia del hombre, que surgió como una erupción volcánica para llenar a la mujer. Un sólo orgasmo, que los dejó ahí, respirándose los alientos.

Bulma salió de Vegeta, rodando a su lado derecho, golpeándose levemente, en la arena, para regresar a la realidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba, recuperando la respiración. Trató de mirar el rostro de Vegeta, que lo tenía hacia el otro lado, mostrándole sólo su cabello remojado entre arena y olas.

El hombre abrió los labios para hablar, pero una impertinente ola lo ahogó. Tosió hasta incorporar su torso. Colocó su rodilla doblada contra su pecho, con la mano ocultando su carraspeo.

— ¿Estás bien? — La peliaqua levantó también su torso desnudo. Sonrió al verlo desviar el rostro avergonzado, tapándose los labios con su mano, que se apoyaba en la rodilla — Parece que les demostraste un buen espectáculo— Agregó la científica.

Vegeta reaccionó — Bulma… — La miró — No… no me digas que nos vieron.

— ¿Qué? ¿No era ese tu perverso plan desde el principio? —Los zafiros de la mujer empezaron a buscar sus ropas — Aunque ese lado tuyo tan exhibicionista no lo conocía— Como un rayo Bulma miró al cielo — ¡Oh! ¡Ahí hay algunas nubes! — Divisó la luna — ¿Fue por eso, Vegeta? — Volteó, soltando su blusa, hacia el moreno, que escondía su rostro de la mujer.

El oscuro príncipe lo había hecho a conciencia, aunque el palpitar de su cuerpo le había dado el valor. En realidad, la idea de que algún vigilante o algunos pueblerinos los hubieran visto, justo en ese momento, lo avergonzó. No hubiera sido ningún problema, si tan solo aquella sesión sexual no hubiera terminado en algo tan íntimo y profundo y hubiera sido simplemente un espectáculo pervertido — ¡Busca tu ropa y cállate! — Siguió con el rostro oculto.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡Estás sonrojado! ¡¿Verdad? ¡Déjame verte la cara! ¡Déjame verte! — La peliceleste intentó mover la estatua de piedra, que tenía de cuerpo el hombre. Las olas se llevaron sus ropas.

El guerrero mostró su rostro a la mujer, sin sonrojo, sólo con el palpitar en el cuerpo — ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy sonrojado! — Desvió el rostro — Son sólo esas extrañas y estúpidas nubes que me dejan acalorado.

Bulma suspiró decepcionada — No te justifiques, no tienes ningún sonrojo, ni por las nubes, ni por el calor, ni por nada, seguro los saiyajin no tienen vasos capilares, no me parece normal, que tristeza… Seguro te verías tan lindo — Bufó infantil, abrazando sus rodillas, la peliceleste. Una chipa le prendió la frente — ¡La ropa!

Vegeta ya se estaba poniendo el pantalón — Sí, te lo advertí, se la está llevando el mar.

— ¡¿Qué? — La mujer se levantó para mirar su ropa alejarse — ¡Ay no! ¡El camino a la casa es tan largo! — Sujetó el cinturón que se ajustaba el saiyan, lo miró pidiendo piedad con sus ojos — ¡Ve por ellas, Vegeta!

— ¿Y yo por qué? — Sonrió perverso — Ve tú por ellas.

Bulma se alteró — ¿No querrás que me vaya por ahí, encima de mi cuatrimoto, totalmente desnuda? ¿O sí? — Su voz era de reclamo.

— ¿Esa máquina dices? — El hombre recordó la imagen de verla en ese raro transporte, con el cabello al viento y esa agresividad en los ojos — No estaría tan mal.

La peliceleste se hizo para atrás, con un puño cerca de su barbilla — Eres un pervertido… — Su rostro estaba un poco consternado.

— Ahg… Cállate, iré por ella — El hombre empezó a buscar con sus perlas la ropa. Al encontrarla, un gran pterodáctilo, con cara de cigüeña, bajó del cielo y se la tragó. Una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de ambos — Al parecer no podré hacerlo… — Mencionó el guerrero con obviedad.

— ¡Ay no! — Lloriqueó Bulma — ¡Ahora me quedaré así! — Chilló para seguir lloriqueando.

— Tsk… ¡¿Quieres callarte? La casa no está tan lejos si vamos volando — Desvió los ojos con los brazos cruzados — Nadie te verá si yo te llevo.

Los ojos de la científica se iluminaron, agarró su bolso y de un salto se entrometió entre los brazos del guerrero. Vegeta la sujetó impresionado por el acto. Bulma pegó su mejilla al pectoral del hombre — ¡Vamos! — Sonrió, estaba contenta, puesto que, nunca se imaginó que le haría algún favor de esa clase.

— Pensé que no te gustaba volar.

— No, nunca he dicho eso, me gusta volar, la velocidad, las piruetas, pero no cuando llegan ustedes y lo hacen sin mi consentimiento— Pegó su busto desnudo al hombre.

A Vegeta le tembló la ceja —No creas que iré lento por ti — Despegó con violencia. Bulma se aferró a él, tapando su rostro, el viento le golpeaba su piel descubierta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban en el balcón. Vegeta la bajó. Bulma sintió el piso con sus piernas temblorosas, había sido una sensación bastante extrema. Con el corazón agitado y la adrenalina en las venas, tiró su bolso y se abalanzó al hombre, enredando sus piernas en él. Devoró el cuello del saiyan.

— ¿Ahora tú quieres más? — Sonrió con ironía el guerrero, bastante complacido.

— Sí… sí, más… más Vegeta — Su voz ronca y sensual se dirigía embelesada al cuerpo del hombre. Extasiada por la sensación.

El hombre se arrancó el pantalón, tirándolo al viento. Se apoyó en el barandal, con el precipicio zumbando atrás. Sonrió medianamente, en realidad, el peligro era algo que a esa terrícola le gustaba y eso se lo podía ofrecer perfectamente. Sus cuerpos desnudos se acariciaron. Moría por besarla; pero estaba decidido a no hacerlo. La elevó de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia el techo.

La mujer lo miró con asombro, pero su corazón latía con tal fuerza, que no podía quejarse, necesitaba hacerlo suyo ahora. Afiló la mirada, con el viento golpeándolos. Sin pensarlo más, se empaló con hambre. Esa sesión había regresado a sus ayeres, llenos de deseo desenfrenado y depravado.

Bulma, con toda la fuerza que contenía su cuerpo, hizo gemir al hombre, desvirtuándolo de su pose ruda, transformándolo en un hombre deseoso de su cuerpo, al moverse con la gran danza de sus caderas. En sus posiciones extravagantes, a veces se miraban los rostros, agotados, extasiados. Eran dos animales rasgándose las pieles, sobreponiéndose sobre las carnes, dentro de sus jugos calientes. Envueltos entre piel y cueros, varios orgasmos dieron su fin, cuando el viento, en varios remolinos se los llevó. Las estrellas se sonrojaron. Demasiado viento al fin, los asfixió. Bulma respiraba con sinuosa dificultad. El hombre la bajó y la recostó en la cama. La observó unos instantes — Bien, ya no tendrás energías para tu dichoso evento — Sonrió confiado el hombre.

— Pero que dices… — Levantó el torso la peliaqua, con la mirada decidida — Claro que tengo energías, esto no es nada comparado como aquella semana incontrolable.

El guerrero rió gutural, esa mujer parecía tener un orgullo saiyajin, pero en otras cuestiones muy diferentes a las suyas — Eres muy obstinada. Si quieres, ahora mismo te quitaré todas tus energías — Intentó regresar a besarle el cuello, pero la científica ya se había escapado a la ducha.

Vegeta resopló, en serio no se iba a salvar de sus propias palabras. Se recostó. El palpitar de su cuerpo, comenzaba a retumbar, tirando la arena sobrante, en cada vibración. Tocó sus labios, que extrañaban el sabor de los labios de Bulma. Recordó la voz del ebrio que les gritó que se besaran — Hmp… insecto entrometido — Susurró irritado. Volvió a su mente la segunda voz, que había mencionado que debían casarse. Vegeta dirigió sus perlas negras al techo _"¿Qué significará esa palabra aquí en la tierra?" _Pensó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Bulma: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Bulma! Vegeta sigue buscando a Goku por todas partes sin encontrarlo, y como Goku no se digna a aparecer, nosotras dos venimos a cubrirlos ¿No es así Milk?

Milk: Sí, ya que... Ese Goku, siempre causándome problemas, ahora tengo que cubrirlo en el único trabajo estable que tiene.

Bulma: Vamos, Milk, no seas tan dura. Vegeta tampoco tiene otro trabajo.

Milk: Tienes razón, por lo menos mi Goku es el más fuerte del universo, además de que él es el más guapo de los dos.

Bulma: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿El más guapo dices? Eso ni tú te lo crees Milk, mi Vegeta es el más guapo.

Milk: ¡Por supuesto que no!

Bulma. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Además mi Vegeta tiene _(censurado)_ más _(censurado)_ de todo el universo!

Milk: ¡No te mientas Bulma! No creo que nada puede ser tan _(censurado)_ como _(censurado)_ de Goku.

Bulma: _(Censurado)_

Milk: _(Censurado)_

_(Se escucha un beeep y luego un silencio total. En la pantalla aparece un Goku nockeado con el letrero que dice: Dificultades técnicas)_


	24. Chapter 24 Movimientos III

**_Lemonale dice:_**

_mañana subiré un pequeño relleno, y les explicaré cómo irá Movimientos **IV** y **V**, tal vez los fusione :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>_

_** Movimientos III**_

**_Movimientos III_**

**_Extraños Comportamientos_**

Bulma salió de la ducha. Miró de reojo al saiyajin, que como siempre, luego de sus sesiones sexuales, dormía con la tranquilidad de una piedra. Trató de no hacer ruido para no alertarlo. Se acercó lo suficiente para admirar su salvaje belleza. Era algo muy particular verlo sereno, la mujer, había percibido sus pesadillas, sus delirios febriles, su sueño inquieto. Tal vez ella era la única que lo había visto así, con ese sueño calmo. El ceño del hombre estaba encogido como siempre, pero sus párpados se veían relajados. La peliceleste suspiró, sus zafiros se clavaron en el pecho del hombre, que tenía un palpitar tan leve, que incluso parecía natural. Corrió las cortinas, esperanzada de que desaparecieran aquellas nubes. Su padre le había advertido que era algo usual en esa parte de la isla, que, aquellas nubes, aparecían y se iban. Le advirtió que, posiblemente, formaban un gran filtro entre los rayos lunares y que ello, podía afectar a una raza lunar como los saiyajin. Bulma se sentó cerca de su espejo, tenía que comenzar a maquillarse. Dentro de sus pensamientos empezaron a surgir ideas, ella tenía que averiguar el gran efecto de los rayos en los saiyajin. Sopló una hebra de cabello, de su frente, que le estorbaba. Ella aún no se ponía seria respecto a su propia compañía, tal vez era hora de empezar a ser esa gran heredera de gran coeficiente intelectual, de la que todos hablaban. Parte de ello, fue ver a aquel guerrero de espíritu perseverante, de gran carácter, luchar por sus objetivos. Sonrió al espejo, repetía su propio nombre en su cabeza, después de todo, ella ya no era una niña, tenía que empezar a ser la mayor responsable de la corporación. Miró de nuevo al moreno, le parecía curioso que alguien como él, le diera esa nueva fuerza. Siempre había sido una mujer capaz, le encantaba la mecánica, la física, pero simplemente era, en el presente, una ayudante más para su padre; la mejor ayudante, que, la mayoría del tiempo, se encargaba de las relaciones públicas y de su administración. El hombre nunca la presionó para que tomara su puesto, y los inventos, muchas veces solían ser, parte de su diversión y no de su trabajo. Después de todo, su anciano padre, aún gozaba de vida, y del amor a sus invenciones. Ella, siempre había dependido de esa experiencia, puesto que su coeficiente, era mayor al de su padre. Ahora tenía que empezar a llevar ese título también con honor. Siempre metida en sus aventuras, en sus sueños, en todo lo que tenía que recorrer, nunca pensó que el día de empezar a buscar sus propias cuerdas, llegaría tan repentinamente. Pintó su línea rosada, en sus labios. Miró su cabello, lacio y largo, y lo acomodó en un peinado sencillo, para lucir sus pendientes.

— Pierdes demasiado tiempo en todo ese ridículo ritual — Refunfuñó el moreno, con los ojos cerrados aún.

Bulma se alertó al oír la grave voz, se viró hacia el saiyan. La mujer se admiró de reojo en el espejo — Bueno, me hace lucir lo hermosa que soy ¿No te gusta?

—No — Contestó seco el saiyan.

La mujer abrió los ojos — ¿Cómo? ¿Dices que no me veo hermosa? — Regresó al espejo, insegura de su imagen.

— No. Digo que pierdes demasiado tiempo en algo estúpido e innecesario.

_"¿Es eso un cumplido?"_ Bulma lo miró, con unos cuantos parpadeos limpiándole los zafiros — ¿Dices que soy hermosa?

— Ahg… Pero que insoportable eres… No comprendo por qué tendrías que considerarte atractiva o no, a base de una opinión. Las mujeres saiyajin eran atractivas por su gran fuerza en el combate, no tenían que estar horas pintándose las caras. La mayoría tenían el cabello corto, práctico para las misiones — Se volteó irritado el guerrero, mostrando su espalda — Podríamos estar aprovechando nuestro tiempo ahora mismo.

Bulma afiló los ojos de manera perspicaz — Tú lo que quieres es que sigamos teniendo sexo.

— Sin duda es mucho más entretenido — Sinceró el hombre. Se volteó de nuevo para mirarla con sus perlas negras, profundas como dos abismos — Ponte el rojo.

La peliceleste buscó su labial rojo y se lo mostró al moreno — ¿Este? ¿Te gustan los labios rojos? — Sonrió.

El guerrero sonrió, medianamente, con cinismo — Con ese pareces una criatura marina del planeta 38.

— ¡Una sirena! — Gritó con ilusión, Bulma, con sus zafiros brillando.

El saiyan se recostó de nuevo, con el pecho mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos con un rostro burlón— No sé de lo que me hablas, pero es un pez gigante con boca larguirucha de color rojo.

La imagen del horrible pez, con boca roja, con peluca celeste, apareció en la cabeza de Bulma. Una vena se le hinchó en la frente — ¡Eres un…! — Le tiró una crema, que el príncipe agarró con facilidad, aún con su rostro cínico. La furia de Bulma creció — ¡¿Pues sabes algo? ¡No me importa! ¡Yo usaré lo que se me pegue en gana! — Se limpió sus labios rosados y colocó el carmín — ¡Así! ¡Mira este pez tan hermoso! — Se volteó decidida, con su gran actitud emanando.

Los ojos negros de Vegeta, relucieron con un brillo especial. Se levantó para ir hacia la ducha. Le daba la espalda, a la peliceleste, fingiendo indiferencia. Bulma quedó quieta. Se detuvo en su camino, el moreno, al no escuchar otra respuesta de la mujer. Dirigió sus perlas a esa espalda de porcelana —Así te ves más atractiva — Regresó sus ojos negros a la puerta del baño y entró.

Bulma quedó de piedra, sonrojada levemente — ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? — Parpadeó — ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿No dijo que parecía un pez? — Regresó su cuerpo hacia el baño cerrado — ¡Vegeta! ¡Explícate! — No escuchó más respuesta que el sonido de las gotas al caer. Volvió su rostro al espejo — Tal vez… Habla de mi actitud… — Recordó las palabras acerca del atractivo de las saiyajin. Su rostro subió, con sus zafiros brillantes "¡Él reconoce mi fuerza!" Una gran felicidad brotó del pecho de la mujer, ella estaba esperando ese momento, en el cual, reconociera su fuerza._"Entonces… ¿Ya me respeta?"_

— ¡Ahg! ¡Mocosa terrícola! ¡¿Qué rayos es esto? — Gritó áspero el hombre.

_"Tal vez no…" _Bulma sintió que sus fuerzas se fugaban. Sonrió de nuevo _"Bueno, paso a paso…"_ — ¿Qué se te ofrece, Vegeta?

El moreno salió por completo desnudo, con el cabello burbujeante, con espuma rosada. Mojaba todo a su paso. Una mano apretaba un envase, haciéndolo estallar líquido rosa. Mostró, con rabia, sus dientes — ¡Podrías poner _esto_ lejos de donde van los productos para asear el cabello! — El pequeño envase deshecho, era el jabón para limpieza íntima de la mujer, mejor dicho, el jabón líquido que utilizaba para los días de la menstruación.

Bulma trató de ocultar su risa, sin mucho éxito. Lo miró con una mano ocultando sus labios — Lo siento Vegeta, pero no es nada malo, es lo mejor en cuidado… — No podía contenerse más —…Para la mujer — Empezaba a quebrase — ¡Siempre he pensado que el rosa te luce bien! — Escapó su carcajada, le daba demasiada gracia, que el príncipe hubiera pasado ese detalle por alto, confiado en la organización, de la cual, ella carecía. El simple hecho de imaginar su cara, al intuir, que algo no iba bien, le daba demasiada risa.

Vegeta tiró el envase roto al suelo, lo pisó con odio — Ahg… Tenías que ser tú, Bulma — Regresó a la ducha, irritado por el aroma empalagoso. Torció los labios tratando de buscar el champú. Ya no confiaba en nada.

Bulma se acercó a la puerta, mirándolo desde ahí — Te dije que debías aprender a leer nuestra escritura.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Cállate y dime cuál es el producto para el cabello! — El moreno se estaba desquiciando.

— Es el amarillo — Indicó Bulma. Vegeta, dirigió su mano ahí. La mujer miró al techo, con un dedo en sus labios, con aspecto dudoso — ¿O era el morado?

Un rayo, en la frente del guerrero, brilló. Se volteó para mirarla — ¡¿Qué dices? ¡No empieces con tus tonterías y dime cuál demonios es!

Bulma caminó al interior de la ducha, con las manos en las caderas, se inclinó y le dio, en la mano, un envase azul al saiyajin — Toma, es este — Salió de ahí.

El tic de la ceja de Vegeta se mostró — Como le gusta perder el tiempo…— Masculló el príncipe, en un susurro, mirándola con rencor. Se volteó hacia la regadera, observando las letras de la etiqueta, sin comprender nada. Alzó una ceja. Resopló — Hmp… Aprender algo tan primitivo… — Abrió la llave para enjuagarse el líquido rosado, con olor a malvavisco. Torció los labios. Él no podría seguir soportando bromas como aquellas. Al menos, luego, saldría de ese planeta por un tiempo para entrenar.

La científica se puso un vestido, ligero, de color rojo. Después de todo, le favorecía mucho el color. Era un color fuerte, como ella, lleno de pasión, de alerta. Un escote le pronunciaba sus senos. La ceñida tela, se ajustaba en sus curvas.

Vegeta salió con el cabello brillante, mojado de tal modo, que se acomodaba en su cabeza y espalda. Notó el rostro de la mujer, que lo observaba detenidamente, como paralizada — ¡¿Qué rayos me estás mirando? — Gruñó el moreno.

— ¿Eh? ¡Nada! — Desvió el rostro, sonrojado, la peliaqua. Bajó los ojos y luego volvió hacia el guerrero, que luchaba por secar su cabello con una toalla — No te hizo tan mal ese jabón — Pronunció avergonzada de sí misma.

— No estés bromeando, estoy cansado de tus ridículos juegos — Al fin, el cabello del moreno, quedó como siempre.

— Toma —La científica puso a un lado la ropa del saiyajin. Tenía la nariz al techo, con una expresión que intentaba ser indiferente — Vístete…

Las perlas del moreno observaron a la mujer, agarró la ropa y miró los atuendos unos instantes. Empezó a vestirse en silencio.

Bulma parpadeó unas cuantas veces. En realidad no podía comprenderlo del todo. Decidió buscar su cartera roja. Necesitaba seleccionar las cápsulas indicadas.

—Oye…—

—Oye…—

Un rayo se les cruzó a ambos, cuando se hablaron al mismo tiempo. Desviaron los rostros.

Bulma regresó sus zafiros al hombre — ¿Qué ibas a decir? Tú primero.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Vegeta — Claro, así debe ser siempre… Me alegro que estés comprendiendo.

La científica apretó un puño, con la vena hinchada en la frente. Regresó hacia él — ¡Ugh! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan chistosito?

_"¿Chistosito? ¿Pero qué c…"_ Vegeta alzó una ceja. La enfrentó con la mirada — ¡No sé de qué diablos hablas! Yo estoy hablando muy en serio.

Bulma parpadeó, suavizó su pose — ¿Quieres decir que no lo haces sólo para fastidiar?

El guerrero torció la boca al verla preguntar. Se quedó en silencio, pensativo, unos instantes. Empezó a abotonar su camisa — En ocasiones sí… sí es para fastidiarte — Se levantó y regresó sus perlas a la mujer, apuntándola con un dedo, en su típica pose confiada, asomando apenas el rostro — Es algo que te hace muy entretenida.

Sintiéndose como un payaso, Bulma lo enfrentó — ¡¿En serio? Pues tú también eres muy divertido de fastidiar.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado— Me alegro que lo aclaremos. Sólo quería advertirte que no usaré esa horrible prenda a la que llaman corbata. Parece una correa — Se colocó su saco y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación con indiferencia, dejando colgada a la mujer — Ahora vámonos, quiero terminar con esta estupidez lo más rápido posible — La miró desde ahí, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. Se veía sumamente atractivo, con su camisa blanca, que descubría su pecho, y su traje oscuro. Su otra mano, descansaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Sí, yo te iba a decir lo mismo, me refiero a lo de la corbata… — Mentía, quería preguntarle más cosas sobre su pasado. Bulma lo miró ligeramente irritada, pero sonrojada de verlo tan bien vestido, no necesitaba lucir una corbata para verse tan elegante. Además de que… Parecía que le abría la puerta, a ella, para que salgan. Desconfiada empezó a caminar, mirando de vez en cuando al hombre, que sostenía la puerta, temiendo que la cerrara en sus narices. Al fin Salió de la habitación, sana y salva, sorprendida miró al saiyajin, que la siguió sin rechistar. Cerró la puerta y caminó frente a ella ¿Qué sucedía?

Vegeta se empezó a sentir incómodo por alguna razón, regresó su rostro, sin parar, hacia la mujer — Llévate algo para cubrirte, la noche enfriará — Ordenó.

Bulma se alarmó, caminó mucho más rápido y le tocó la frente al hombre — ¡¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Te sientes mal? ¡¿Cuántos dedos ves? ¡Ay no! ¡Sí estás caliente! ¡Estás muy enfermo! ¡Son esas nubes de nuevo! ¡Vete a acostar de inmediato!— Sollozó.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Aléjate mocosa entrometida! — Se logró zafar. Respiró agitado por el susto de esa reacción — ¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?

— ¡Eso mismo te digo yo! ¡Ese comportamiento no es nada normal! — Reclamó la mujer, asomando el rostro, con las manos en las caderas e inclinando, levemente, el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué? —Empezó a reprimir sus gruñidos. El tic de la ceja de Vegeta se pronunció _"En realidad piensa que soy un incivilizado… Esa mujer desquiciada" _De la rabia mostró sus dientes. Soltó su ira con su voz áspera — ¡Ahg! ¡No tienes por qué sorprenderte tanto! ¡No soy un ser primitivo como tú crees que soy! — Cruzó los brazos, tratando de guardar su seriedad de nuevo — ¡Hmp! No malinterpretes las cosas. Luego de muchos combates, tenía que asistir a muchas formalidades con algunos de nuestros compradores de planetas. Nunca me han agradado ese tipo de trivialidades, es todo — Dio la vuelta para seguir caminando. La mujer lo siguió, incrédula. Vegeta dirigió sus perlas hacia ella, sin detenerse. Regresó su visión al frente —Las obligaciones de la familia Real iban más allá de las batallas. Las grandes guerras las liderábamos las clases altas, pero la realeza nos dedicábamos a la diplomacia también. Todo aquello no se terminó cuando Freezer me tuvo como su protegido, de cualquier manera me siguió tratando como un príncipe— Endureció el rostro — ¡Ese miserable! — Resopló — Entre Nappa y Raditz siempre me elegía para tratar los asuntos más aburridos luego de las misiones, él siempre cumplía mis caprichos cuando niño, pero después se encargó de darme ciertas misiones para controlarme— Recordó con rencor — El siempre tuvo terror de que yo fuera ese saiyajin legendario, no le convenía entregarme cualquier misión, no deseaba que mi nivel subiera demasiado — Sonrió cínico unos instantes y luego volvió a su rostro duro, un tanto alterado — Ese malnacido… Me estuvo manipulando tanto tiempo…

— Ahora entiendo… Por eso detestas tanto estas cosas… Pensé que simplemente no te agradaba la gente — Trataba de seguirle el paso, la mujer, al guerrero.

— Tsk… Por supuesto que no me agrada nadie. Eso lo hacía más detestable— Llegó al final de las escaleras. La miró desde abajo, con los brazos en el pecho y su expresión dura, esperando que llegue la lenta peliaqua.

Bulma se perdió en sus pensamientos, al verlo ahí abajo. Después de todo él era un príncipe, no como el de algún cuento, pero, lo era. Aunque, aquel príncipe, lo habían dañado demasiado. Se había extrañado, de por qué, a pesar de dirigirse a todos de mala gana, a veces, cuando no insultaba a todo el mundo, tenía algunas palabras refinadas, sin contar esos modos, elegantes y distinguidos, sobre todo presuntuosos, en su porte. Además de qué; ya lo había visto comer como todo un caballero, aquella ocasión, cuando lo arruinó todo ensuciando toda la cocina, pensando que ella lo ignoraba. Miró un punto muerto, la mujer, recordando el baile exótico de salón. Estaba un poco más claro, pero, era demasiado extraño ver de repente alguna amabilidad de su parte, conociendo esa naturaleza, salvaje y animal, desatada. Tal vez era algo que sólo ella estaba conociendo, pero, resultaba bastante simple, pues, con la vida que llevó de sirviente, seguro detestaba ser amable con otros, ya que seguro, la amabilidad, era algo que le ofrecía a Frezzer en su diabólico plan de derrocarlo. Entonces, probablemente, sólo probablemente, su manera de ser, tan creída, malcriada, era debida a esos cambios radicales de vivir, y no sólo de su naturaleza saiyajin. Se desconcentró de la felicidad, ella cada vez conocía más del hombre. Su tacón se resbaló.

Vegeta abrió un poco los ojos, aún con sus cejas inclinadas, y de un movimiento la sujetó. Desvió sus perlas negras, irritado consigo mismo. Sus reflejos lo habían traicionado, la había sujetado sin pensar, él ya había declarado que no la cuidaría. No debía ocurrir de nuevo…

Bulma lo miró pasmada, aún con el corazón latiendo, debido al susto — G…Gra…— Antes de poder decir algo, el guerrero la soltó con indiferencia y siguió su camino. Bulma cayó al suelo de golpe, se sobó con rabia. Volteó enojada — ¡Óyeme tú simio insensible! ¡¿Qué te sucede? — Rabió.

— Hmp ¡Fíjate dónde caes!— Vegeta ni la miró — ¿Quieres darte prisa? Caminas muy lento — Cruzó los brazos, apoyado en la puerta.

— ¡Ugh! Ya decía yo que no podía ser todo tan perfecto ¡Gorila! — Se levantó sacudiendo su vestido. Caminó hasta la salida, con pasos duros. Le sacó la lengua al moreno.

Vegeta rió guturalmente, de manera cínica. Sacarla de quicio era realmente divertido ahora. Se sentía un tanto más relajado al saber, que pronto se iría de ese planeta a entrenar y seguramente pasaría esa mujer al olvido como todas las demás. La siguió, al ver que sacó una cápsula con un automóvil negro dentro. Alzó una ceja — ¿De nuevo en esas máquinas inútiles y aparatosas? — Era algo que le costaba mucho usar, sobre todo cuando Bulma manejaba. Por momentos extrañaba su pequeña nave esférica, tan personal.

— Sí, no llamé a ningún chofer para llevar la limosina, además es de mis más lindos vehículos. Va tan rápido como un turbo — Sonrió, con una chispa en los ojos, la mujer.

El pecho de Vegeta palpitó con furia. Miró al cielo. La luna estaba sin llenar, de un color marrón. Las nubes comenzaban a tocarla. Miró el vehículo. Tiró un quejido, parecido a uno de sus gruñidos, el calor intenso lo recorría. Entró para no ser más afectado. Era una sensación incómoda que no le agradaba, y, ciertamente no deseaba mostrar otra escenita territorial como la del día anterior.

Bulma miró el cielo también, un terrible presentimiento la recorrió, tal vez no era tan buena idea sacarlo de la casa. Tragó saliva conteniendo su temor. Hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír _"Espero que esté techado el lugar_" Subió al vehículo y lo cerró. Se encaminaron al Hotel.

Bulma, de reojo, trataba de mirar a Vegeta. Volvía sus ojos al camino, con una sonrisa. El hombre estaba simplemente, con un rostro aburrido, apoyado en su mano, observando como el panorama cambiaba caprichosamente. La peliceleste se estacionó violentamente, haciendo que la inercia afectara a ambos. Miró al saiyan que se recuperaba el sobresalto —Mañana en la tarde regresaremos a la Corporación — Mencionó la mujer.

La sorpresa de Vegeta fue obvia a través de su rostro malhumorado. La miró con una ceja en alto — ¿Ahora qué rayos te sucede a ti?

Bulma trató de mantener la calma. Marcó su sonrisa fingida, intentando no iniciar una disputa sin final. Su ceja brincó — ¿Qué dices? Si yo soy muy amable — Lo miró. Vegeta cambió la posición de sus cejas y luego desvió el rostro. Bulma volvió al volante y arrancó de nuevo, salía de su estrecho sitio para continuar — Adelantarnos un día no es demasiado, además así podré ayudar a mi padre con la nave. Esta nueva nave no fue pensada para viajar, aunque tenga los mismos planos, debemos instalar la cama, el refrigerador, el baño ¡Bueno! Muchas cosas, sacrificaré un día de mis vacaciones para ayudar a mi papá… Te dije que yo te ayudaría a fortalecerte — Le dirigió unos instantes sus zafiros, de tal manera que el guerrero, tuvo que mirarlos.

Vegeta regresó sus perlas negras al vidrio, siempre le sorprendía la preocupación y esas atenciones que le regalaba. Su orgullo empezó a carcomerlo, no deseaba agradecerle.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, lo hago con mucho gusto. Ahora me centraré mucho más en la corporación — Habló la peliaqua por el saiyan. Salió al camino de nuevo.

— ¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado? — Agregó el príncipe.

Bulma lo miró de reojo y luego regresó sus zafiros al camino — Cierto — Sonrió.

El saiyan resopló. No se acostumbraba del todo a ella, había cosas que eran difíciles de asimilar para él, no siempre eran disputas entre ellos, parecía que le tenía cierta paciencia y le adivinaba los pensamientos. Eso lo irritaba de algún modo. Los ojos de la peliaqua, eran sinceros, brillantes, emanaban toda su seguridad. No creyó que alguien pudiera soportar su comportamiento a tal grado; aunque, a veces, ella le parecía insoportable. La mayoría del tiempo, la mujer, le prestaba una atención que nunca antes había tenido. Usualmente, todos le temían. Él había trabajado demasiado en poner esa fría barrera a su alrededor ¿Cómo podía atravesarla y leerla tan bien? ¿Se había vuelto transparente y débil? ¡Eso no lo podía permitir! Arrugó la frente en un pequeño movimiento. Podía tener un gran carácter que chocaba contra el suyo, pero, ella, también era alegre, animada, amable, a veces, demasiado para lo que él se merecía.

_… ¿Por qué… no se da por vencida… como todos los demás?..._

Bajó sus perlas, el príncipe, en el negro pavimento; inquieto, por esa tortura.

— ¡Llegamos! — Gritó la mujer, rompiendo ese gran silencio que dejó el hombre.

— Ahg… No tenías por qué gritar — Mencionó enfadado el guerrero, que se había inundado en sus pensamientos. Se consolaba al saber que pronto estaría lejos del planeta.

Bulma miró el cielo, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien. Sonrió al no ver peligro. Debía actuar rápido. De un salto salió del automóvil y corrió hacia la otra puerta. Abrió la portezuela del saiyan y lo sujetó del brazo. Engrosó su voz e hizo una reverencia— Acompáñeme su majestad — Le sonrió traviesa.

Vegeta arrebató su brazo con rudeza. Desvió su cara ocultando sus labios con la mano, eso le había dado cierta gracia, pues era el mismo tono que hacía Nappa cuando se asustaba con él, no sabía si Bulma era la masculina o Nappa el afeminado. Sus cejas temblaron.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¡¿Te estás riendo? — Bulma se aventó dentro del auto para mirarle el rostro al príncipe — ¡Déjame verte! ¡Déjame verte! ¡Uy! ¡Quita tu manota! — Sin éxito intentaba moverlo.

El guerrero comenzaba a perder los estribos, hasta que finalmente, estalló — ¡Ya basta! ¡Eres una mujer muy insensata! ¡Compórtate como una mujer de tu edad!

**_ERROR_**

— ¿De mi edad dices?… ¿Vegeta? — Un aura negra comenzaba a emanar de la peliceleste. Lo agarró del cuello — ¿Pues qué edad crees que tengo? Todavía soy joven y hermosa…

— Hmp — Desvió sus perlas negras, el moreno — Eso no me importa, eres una adulta que se comporta como una mocosa — Alzó una ceja al ver como bajó, tenebrosamente, el rostro, la mujer.

Una sonrisa macabra salió, repentinamente, de la científica. Una gota de sudor bajó por la mejilla del príncipe, tratando de no alarmarse, por esa nueva faceta. Vegeta mostró los dientes, preparado para debatir.

Pura dulzura, salió del rostro de Bulma. Le sonrió amablemente y le besó la mejilla — ¡Gracias! No me negaste que soy joven y hermosa, ahora me doy cuenta de lo loco que estás tú por mí— Bajó del coche, dejando a un príncipe consternado — ¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate!

_"¿Pero qué rayos le sucede? Es una mujer ridícula…" _La miró confundido y enfadado — ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que eso no sucederá? — Bajó tras bufar irritado. Dirigió sus perlas negras al gran edificio. Sintió el pecho palpitar. Antes de mirar el cielo, Bulma, le tapó los ojos y lo dirigió al Hotel.

— ¡Tarán! Este es un gran hotel, especial para la gente refinada como tú— Rió divertida la peliaqua — Es especial para recién casados, según me dijeron ¿No es espectacular? — Lo dejó ver el gran edificio.

_"¿Recién casados?"_ El hombre visualizó el lugar _"De nuevo ese término…"_

El gran salón, conducía a una alfombra roja. La gran araña del techo, iluminaba todo el lugar, con un color suave. Invitados, con trajes tropicales pero elegantes, llenaban el edificio. Al entrar, dos empleadas, les colocaron a ambos, unos collares de flores.

Vegeta alzó la ceja, no sólo estaba incómodo, estaba harto. Veía sabandijas por doquier. Quería salir inmediatamente de ahí. Dio la vuelta, para irse, ni la curiosidad para averiguar qué significaba esa palabra en la tierra, podía ser tan fuerte como para quedarse ahí.

— ¡Bulma! — Una voz chillona atravesó el cráneo del hombre.

Vegeta volteó impresionado de que existiera un pitido más agudo que el de la peliaqua.

— ¡Sanda! — Correspondió la científica, con un par de besos en cada mejilla para saludar a la castaña.

— Que bueno que llegaste— La de ojos verdes se percató del moreno — ¿Y quién es ese bombón? ¿Es tu novio?

— Sí.

— No.

**_ERROR_**

Ambos se miraron las caras. Desviaron sus rostros incómodos.

La castaña parpadeó. Sonrió divertida.

Bulma dirigió, de reojo, sus zafiros a Vegeta. Se volteó llevándoselo con ella — ¿Puedes fingir aunque sea un poco? Aquí soy una imagen pública, y ¡Sin mi reputación! mi riqueza se irá abajo y adiós cámara de gravedad — Susurró de un codazo.

Vegeta resopló debido al chantaje, él ignoraba lo que significaba la palabra novio. Sin decir ni una palabra, el saiyan, se fue directo al buffet que humeaba en una mesa. Al menos comería antes de escapar. No comprendía cuál era el afán de meterlo en un lugar donde sus instintos asesinos estaban a la orden. A esa mujer, definitivamente, le gustaba el peligro.

Bulma suspiró y regresó con la castaña — Discúlpalo, es algo tímido— Frunció las cejas y cruzó los brazos bajo el busto — Se cree demasiado por ser de sangre real.

**_FATAL ERROR_**

Bulma tapó sus labios. Las esmeraldas de la castaña brillaron — ¡Es cierto ese rumor! ¡Tú estás engañando al beisbolista con un duque!

— ¿Engañarlo dices? No, no, eso sí es un error, yo lo dejé hace mucho y él, bueno, no es un duque… — Las fuerzas se le iban a la científica — Lo que quiero decir es que…— Ya no sabía cómo continuar con su pequeño juego, se le iba de las manos. Apretó su cartera con preocupación.

— ¡No te preocupes Bulma! ¡Lo entiendo muy bien! — La castaña guiñó un ojo — ¡Su amor es secreto! ¡Qué romántico! — Agarró a su compañera de negocios por el brazo — Escucha lo que vamos a hacer…

Los ojos de Bulma fueron creciendo, cómplices del murmullo de la castaña en su oído. Su idea, no estaba tan mal

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Mirai Trunks: Eh... Hola... Todo el equipo lamenta lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior con la esposa del señor Goku y... mi madre... Personalmente quiero disculparme por ella, ella es... Una mujer de un gran carácter. Mi padre sigue buscando desesperadamente al señor Goku y él... Bueno, nadie sabe donde se metió, pero esperamos pronto regresen para continuar con sus trabajos. Bueno yo... Yo no vine del futuro para esto, pero espero se la estén pasando tan bien como yo, estoy ansioso por saber bajo que condiciones nací. Mi madre dice que no me ilusione pero...

Vegeta: Ahg ya cállate todo eso no es interesante.

Mirai Trunks: ¡Papá! Digo... ¡Señor Vegeta!

Vegeta: Ya, sólo di tus líneas.

Mirai Trunks: ¡S-Sí Señor! ¡Próximo episodio: Movimientos IV! ¡No se lo pierdan! Será muy divertido ¿Verdad Señor Vegeta?

Vegeta: Hmp... Que estupidez...


	25. Chapter 25 En un Restaurante

**_Lemonale dice:_**

_Relleno! XD!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 25 <strong>_

_**En un Restaurante**_

**En un Restaurante**

Aparecen Bulma y Vegeta en una mesa, mirándose las caras estupefactos. Algunos otros personajes van llenando el lugar, por turnos, en el restaurante.

— ¿Dónde estamos ahora? — Preguntó Goku, que traía un traje de mesero. Miró al joven de cabello lila que llevaba el mismo uniforme, con la camisa blanca y el moño negro al cuello — ¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estabas de vuelta a tu futuro?

Un sonrojo pintó el rostro del pelilila. Bajó los ojos — La autora me trajo hasta aquí para este capítulo, tal parece que ella quiere que vea a mi padre actuar en uno de estos rellenos. Me dijo que sería divertido, pero yo no me imagino a mi padre actuando aquí…— Sus ojos iban y venían avergonzados, evitando el contacto directo con sus padres en la mesa.

El salvador del mundo tiró una carcajada sincera — ¡Ay Trunks! Debes quedarte — Le puso al joven una mano sobre el hombro — Verás que la autora tiene razón. Te divertirás mucho — Se acercó a la oreja del menor para decirle en secreto — Además hoy tendré una participación muy especial — Dirigió sus ojos al joven — ¿Quieres ver celoso a tu papá?

— ¿Qué? Señor Goku, ¿Lo dice en serio? Con todo respeto Señor, pero no creo que eso pueda ser posible — Parpadeó unas cuantas veces el misterioso joven.

Goku se rió travieso, mostrando los dientes apretados — Claro que sí, se nota que tu papá es muy celoso. Bueno… aunque la autora fue quién me lo mencionó… ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos! ¡Que tus padres están ahí y no se dicen ni una palabra! — Agarró al menor de su mano para arrastrarlo con él. El pelilila, sin más opción, se dejó jalar.

— ¡Hola Bulma! ¡Hola Vegeta! Digo… ¡Buenas noches señores! — Se acercó Goku a la pareja, con Trunks atrás de él, oculto.

La peliceleste sonrió — ¡Goku! ¿Tú eres nuestro mesero? — Se percató del joven del futuro — ¡Ah! También estás aquí, que bueno verte de nuevo, te ves muy bien así vestido, muy atractivo, no me extrañaría que te saliera una novia luego del capítulo.

Trunks se sonrojó — Eh…No, bueno, yo… gracias…

Vegeta alzó una ceja. Ignoró al joven que le parecía sumamente antipático. Miró a Goku — ¡¿Kakaroto? ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Qué rayos haces en todos los malditos rellenos?

— Vegeta, ¿Qué no es obvio? eso es sencillo, yo soy el protagonista de Dragón Ball. Soy el más amado de toda la serie. Además es la propia autora la que me trae de invitado especial, ¿Qué tal? ¿No es fantástico? — Contestó alegre el salvador.

Vegeta se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa— ¡Ahg! ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes! ¡Quítate ese ridículo traje y luchemos! ¡No soporto ver tu cara de idiota todo el tiempo!

— ¿Eh? ¿Mi cara? ¿Piensas qué tengo cara de idiota, Vegeta? — Preguntó con ingenuidad el saiyan, con un dedo rascando su mejilla. Miraba al príncipe.

— Señor Goku, será mejor que nos vayamos… — Jaló, el joven, a Goku.

El saiyan, de sangre pura, miró al menor con cara confundida. — ¿No crees que tengo cara de idiota, verdad Trunks?

— ¡Shhhhhshhhhhhh! — Trunks tapó los labios de Goku con su mano — Claro que no, señor… — Le susurró — Señor Goku, recuerde no revelar mi nombre…

Goku rió nervioso cuando fue liberado — ¡Cierto se me olvidaba!

Bulma parpadeó — ¿Cómo dijo que se… — Su concentración se fue al ver a Vegeta obviamente enfadado. La mujer se levantó e intentó sentar al príncipe — Vamos, vamos Vegeta, ustedes pueden pelear cuando sea, ahora sigan sus líneas…

El moreno posó sus orbes negros a la mujer. Suavizó la posición de batalla que tenía — Hmp — Arrugó la nariz y se sentó de nuevo. Cruzó los brazos, desviando los ojos con superioridad — No sé de qué se trata el absurdo e inútil relleno de esta ocasión. No tengo líneas. Esa sabandija de la autora se olvidó de enviármelas ¡Esa humana despreciable! ¡Seguramente eran igual de malas que las anteriores!

Goku y Bulma silbaron haciéndose los desentendidos.

Vegeta alzó una ceja — Mh… ¿Acaso saben algo que yo no sé? ¡Contesten!

— Señor Vegeta, no creo que sea nada malo, mejor prosigamos todos… — Carraspeó — ¿Me… me daría su orden por favor? — Trató de actuar con toda la normalidad posible, el pelilila.

Vegeta miró el menú que apareció de la nada. Le echó una ojeada — No entiendo nada. Tráeme todo — Tiró el menú en la mesa.

— ¿Qué…qué no entiende? — _"¡Mi padre es analfabeta!"_ Pensó el híbrido. Trató de concentrarse — C…Claro señor, se lo traeré enseguida… Y…— El joven miró a su madre — ¿Qué pedirá?

— No te preocupes, a mí sólo tráeme su mejor vino… Toda la botella — Contestó la peliceleste, sin mirar el menú.

_"Y mi madre una alcohólica…" _Las fuerzas del joven se le escapaban — Por supuesto, enseguida — Sonrió amable. Jaló a Goku que todavía memorizaba las líneas que había escrito en su brazo.

Alzó una ceja el príncipe — ¿Toda una botella? Espero no pienses que yo te acompañaré… — Dirigió sus orbes negras a la peliceleste.

— No claro que no…— _"Pero necesitaré mucho valor para lo que sigue"_ Tamborileó los dedos, la mujer, sobre la mesa.

Vegeta movió involuntariamente el entrecejo, como si un presentimiento se le hubiera clavado — No me está agradando nada esto, te ordeno que me expliques.

Bulma desvió el rostro con nerviosismo. El moreno comenzaba a impacientarse. La comida comenzó a llegar con gran velocidad, meseros, colocaron las grandes órdenes una encima de otra, hasta que la pareja ya no se podía ver la cara. Bulma se bebió, de la boca de la botella, casi todo el contenido de un golpe. Todos la miraron con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

— ¡Muy bien! — Colocó la gran botella, la peliceleste, en la mesa — Ahora sí, estoy lista.

— ¿Lista…? ¿Lista para qué, Bulma? — El moreno trataba de mantener su rudeza dentro de su silla.

— ¡Goku! ¡Ven aquí! — Las cejas de la mujer estaban inquietas. Se levantó firmemente hacia el salvador del universo y lo miró con decisión — Muy bien Goku, soy toda tuya.

Goku miró sus líneas borrosas en su brazo, con una mano detrás de la nuca — Mh… ¿Qué dice aquí?

Vegeta quedó de piedra, no podía comprender lo que pasaba. Muy lejos, en una de las mesas, estaba Milk, sujetada por Ox Satán y el maestro Roshi, ambos temerosos de que el trozo de mordaza, que tenía en la boca, se lo tragara.

— Q… ¡¿Qué, qué pretendes Kakaroto? — Vegeta se paró de su asiento, en posición de ataque, Goku, ni había puesto un dedo encima de la peliaqua y ya se estaba sobresaltando, imaginándose lo que vendría con su pervertida mente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Aquí dice que te bese, ¿verdad Bulma? — Habló Goku, mientras Bulma, sólo cruzaba los brazos, impaciente. La ira estaba creciendo dentro de ella por lo torpe de su coprotagonista — ¡Está bien, lo haré! — Habló el salvador del universo al fin. Agarró de los hombros a Bulma.

Vegeta se transformó en súper saiyajin — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ustedes estaban planeando esto desde el principio! ¡Maldita sea, Kakaroto aléjate ahora mismo! ¡Te haré pedazos! ¡Esa mujer no me importa nada! ¡Lo que no tolero es que seas tú el que tenga que hacer esta ridiculez! — Rugió con bravía.

— ¡¿Qué no te importo nada? ¡¿Hasta en los rellenos te jactas de decirlo, Vegeta? — Miró con rabia a su compañero sexual, la científica.

— Oye Bulma… Eso no era lo que tenías que decir… — Habló Goku.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Cállate!

Goku tragó saliva al oír a ambos gritarle. Trató de sonreír, pero sólo logró una mueca nerviosa — Vamos Bulma, Vegeta, sólo déjenme hacer el acto y luego continúan… Yo la verdad tengo miedo de lo que hará Milk después… No me lo hagan más difícil… — Rogó.

Bulma sonrió para Vegeta, con malicia, y se dio la media vuelta hacia Goku — Sí, está bien Goku, adelante, ¡Bésame! — Quedó frente al salvador del universo.

Vegeta la miró caminar. Tenía las venas hinchadas y un gruñido atrapado en los dientes apretados. Su gran orgullo lo estaba carcomiendo, de tal forma que sentía iba a estallar. El color dorado brilló con más fuerza.

Bulma puso sus manos sobre los hombros de confundido Goku, abrazándolo— ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? ¿Te molesta?

— ¡No!

— ¿Ni un poquito?

— ¡NO!

— ¿Ni uno, así chiquitititito?

— ¡QUE **NO**! ¡Ahg! ¡Hagan lo que quieran a mi no me importa! ¡Yo voy a ir directamente a la raíz del problema y asesinaré a la autora! — Comenzó a volar.

No, espera… No comenzó a volar. Se quedó ahí.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa? ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme? — Rugió el príncipe, congelado, repentinamente, en el piso.

— ¡Ay Vegeta! no puedes contra la autora. Tiene su carácter, así que mejor no amenaces con matarla, ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que pasó cuando intentaste matar a nuestro autor original? — Aseveró Goku.

Vegeta reaccionó con sobresalto — ¡Cállate Kakaroto! ¡Ese es un secreto que debes llevarte a la tumba!

— ¿Qué…Cómo? A la tumba dices… Pues yo ya me tengo muerto… No sé si cuenta… — Miró al techo el salvador del mundo.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Termina con lo que tengas que hacer para que se acabe este asqueroso relleno! —Los puños de Vegeta estaban a punto de sangrar de tanta rabia — ¡Ya deja de describir lo que me sucede! — Intentó dialogar el hombre, pero no recibió respuesta ni piedad — Tsk… Esa maldita…

— ¡Vamos Goku! ¡Hagamos lo que pide su majestad! — Abrazó, decidida, Bulma a Goku.

— ¡Sí! — Contestó el moreno de ojos dulces.

Poco a poco, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, con una lentitud de babosa. Vegeta abría sus ojos, lo más que le permitía su filosa mirada. Trunks y los demás, acercaban las caras, expectantes de ver la escena. El príncipe contenía su rabia, se sentía humillado, enojado, traicionado. Cerró sus párpados unos instantes, pero algo en el pecho lo atacó, una sensación que le oprimía lo que tenía por corazón. Regresó la mirada, para ver a Goku, besando la mejilla, de Bulma.

Todos en el restaurante, incluyendo Trunks, Milk, Ox Satán y el maestro Roshi cayeron en un ¡plop! general.

A Vegeta se le iban las fuerzas en un pequeño fantasma que volaba al cielo. Se incorporó en un instante, tragándose su fantasma, con los puños más relajados, pero siempre apretados con enojo — ¿Qué, es todo? No me digan que todo eso fue para un estúpido beso en la mejilla — Gruñó irritado, aunque en el fondo algo aplacado — Tsk… De nuevo esa autora, describiendo cosas que no siento…

— Sí, sí, claro Vegeta, yo te vi, estabas a punto de llorar — Rió traviesa la peliaqua. Se acercó al príncipe de la oscuridad. En un abrazo.

— ¡Estás loca! — Desvió el rostro el moreno de duro corazón.

— ¡Bueno, ahora yo me voy, ya cumplí mi parte, debo quitarle esa mordaza a Milk! ¡Adiós Bulma! ¡Adiós Vegeta! Nos vemos en las notas finales o en otro relleno — Vegeta sólo bufó al oír eso de su rival. Bulma, contenta, lo despidió con una mano.

Se fue Goku, hacia los demás. Quitó la mordaza a Milk, quien ya había derramado lágrimas de amargura. Le sonrió amable y la cargó entre sus brazos. Todos se sujetaron del hombre. Goku puso sus dedos en su frente y todos, exceptuando Trunks, Bulma y Vegeta, desaparecieron del lugar.

Trunks se acercó — Vaya… El Señor Goku tenía razón… No me arrepiento de haber venido…

Vegeta lo miró. Hizo una mueca con los labios — ¿Y tú por qué rayos sigues aquí?

— ¡¿Eh? ¿Yo? No… Yo ya me iba… H… Hasta luego… — Les mostró una mano de despedida, el pelilila, y salió del lugar.

Bulma miró con picardía al guerrero — Vegeta… Eres un celoso…

— Hmph… Eso es mentira, todo lo que sucede en estos rellenos, nunca pasó… — Desvió su rostro el saiyan.

Bulma se acomodó en la cuenca del cuello del hombre — Entonces dime que me amas…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué diga qu…?— La consternación se evaporó para terminar en un grito explosivo —** ¡JAMÁS! ¡NI EN UN RELLENO! ¡NI NUNCA!** — Exclamó el príncipe de la oscuridad, dejando un eco en aquel restaurante, donde un día se contó la historia de un hombre celoso y una traviesa mujer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(No aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_


	26. Chapter 26 Movimientos IV

**_Lemonale dice:_**

_Ya me dieron nota de cuándo llegan los androides, es el 12 de mayo, así que es agregado a mis cuentas :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 26<em>**

**_Movimientos IV_**

**Movimientos IV**

**Cuerpo Celestial**

Bulma sostuvo su mirada en el saiyajin. Estaba el hombre ahí, apoyado en una pared. Lejano a todos, con una copa en la mano. Había declarado que le gustaba fastidiar, que ella era atractiva al mostrar su fuerte actitud, que lo distraía y que no podía matarla. Un sanguinario del combate, un villano despiadado ahí, en medio de tanta gente, sin lanzar bolas de energías, sin amenazar directamente a los demás humanos que consideraba insectos. Sólo estaba calmado, con esa expresión dura, harto, incómodo y aburrido. No sólo él era una fiera, la peliceleste, ya se sentía también como una. Bulma sonrió, ella se iba a encargar de que no se aburriera.

La peliaqua se acercó hacia el hombre, dispuesta a entretenerlo. Se apoyó en la pared junto con él, con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla ligeramente pegada al cuello. Volteó hacia él — ¿Quieres regresar?

Vegeta, confundido, la miró. Mantuvo su mirada ruda — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Sólo digo… Que si quieres regresar, no te obligo a quedarte — Sonrió la peliaqua.

Incrédulo, el saiyajin alzó una ceja — ¿Lo dices en serio? — Volvió a fruncir el ceño — Por supuesto que voy a regresar, aquí todo está lleno de gusanos.

— Bueno… Está bien… Pero si te vas no verás las habitaciones especiales para recién casados — Miró la peliaqua uno de los anillos de su mano. Posó de reojo, sus zafiros, al saiyajin.

Vegeta se detuvo, con la espalda dando a la mujer, dirigió sus perlas hacia ella. Regresó la mirada al frente. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Bulma abrió los ojos, empezó a caminar tras él.

El hombre comenzaba a irritarse. Volteó su rostro enfurecido — ¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?

La gente, la música, el hotel entero; se detuvieron al oír el grito. Los miraron.

Vegeta apretó los dientes. No le agradaba que lo sacaran de sus casillas frente a esos insectos, y por supuesto, ante nadie. Guardó la compostura, regresando a una pose más suave. Se volteó y siguió caminando, volviendo a una fría seriedad.

La música prosiguió y todos regresaron a lo suyo, entre risas y copas tintineantes.

Bulma siguió detrás de él, sus pasos aumentaron su velocidad hasta quedar enfrente del saiyajin. Caminó de espaldas para poder mirarle el rostro. Vegeta desvió sus perlas con desdén. Bulma lo observó detenidamente. Sonrió — ¿Sabes, Vegeta? Te ves muy galante con traje — Los pies de la mujer se detuvieron, obligando al hombre detenerse también por unos instantes, antes de rodearla y continuar su camino hacia la salida. Bulma lo miró desde ahí, ambos de espaldas — No sabes lo mucho que me enciende… — Susurró traviesa y sensual.

Vegeta paró, sonrió medianamente. Se volteó para mirarla con lujuria. Sus ojos chocaron, se miraron con ese gran fuego perverso, cómplices de sus instintos — Dime… ¿Qué estás planeando ahora, humana? — Habló grave el príncipe.

Bulma se volteó para mirarlo bien. Se acercó felinamente, hasta acariciarle el pecho, sus zafiros siguieron su mano y luego subieron al rostro del moreno. Sonrió con picardía. Gracias a los tacones, sus alturas eran exactas. Posó sus labios rojos, cerca del oído del guerrero — ¿Qué tal si… estrenamos los nuevos cuartos?

Vegeta tiró un resoplido con su sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Fugarse del desagradable evento, y además, tener sexo con esa humana, era más que tentador — Muy bien. Te escucho — Reafirmó.

Bulma lo miró, sabía algo de Vegeta, y es que no podía decirle no a una buena ocasión para tener una relación sexual, y ella… tampoco — La hija del dueño nos reservó el mejor cuarto del lugar. Ella piensa que eres de la realeza, y que lo nuestro es un secreto.

Vegeta alzó una ceja con indignación— ¿De qué demonios hablas? Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y lo que tenemos es un secreto — Confirmó un tanto irritado. Dirigió sus perlas hacia la castaña que conversaba alegremente — Que terrícola más entrometida… — Regresó sus perlas a Bulma, y luego volvió su rostro hacia ella.

— Bueno… Yo no diría que es tan secreto… — La mujer desvió los ojos un tanto nerviosa.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, tanto, como le permitió su usual expresión — ¿Qué dices? — Empezaba a perder la calma, la miró desafiante — Dime, cuál de esas otras sabandijas lo sabe.

— Pues… — Los zafiros de Bulma rodaron por el techo — Todo el medio empresarial…

Vegeta, confundido, alzó una ceja — ¿Todo el medio empresarial dices? Supongo es el medio en el que te mueves en la compra-venta de tecnología — Endureció su expresión — ¿Y a mí eso qué me importa? Yo hablaba de esas sabandijas que llamas amigos.

Bulma parpadeó — ¿Te avergüenza que lo sepan ellos?

El príncipe torció los labios. Él no quería que aquellos insectos, ni el granuja, pensaran que él tuviera alguna debilidad. Bulma no podía ser una debilidad, aún no podía asimilar que terminara en ese desliz con una mujer terrícola. Recordó que pronto se iría del planeta. Desvió sus perlas negras — No, no me avergüenza; pero preferiría que no lo sepan. Nosotros sólo mantenemos relaciones sexuales, no es como si fueras mi pareja, o mi compañera. No estamos casados.

Helada, se quedó la científica al oír esas palabras — Dime Vegeta ¿Los saiyajin se casan?

Vegeta regresó sus perlas a la mujer, extrañado por su interés. Él también le había dado vueltas el asunto — No estoy seguro que signifique lo mismo aquí en la tierra — Trató de seguir indiferente al respecto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? — Bulma se movió un poco, tratando de buscar privacidad. Jaló al hombre a un rincón para mirarle las perlas negras.

Vegeta se consternó por la confianza que esa mujer ya le tenía. Frunció el ceño nuevamente — La boda, ese ridícula costumbre humana a la que me arrastraste. No se parece en nada a lo que yo conozco como casarse, he visto muchas costumbres, pero la suya ha sido la más inútil y aparatosa, llena de cuestiones bastante inciertas y poco probables.

Bulma enmudeció, ¿Había prestado atención? Todo el tiempo, en aquella fiesta, parecía tan distante y aburrido. Era cierto que él era un sujeto observador, pero, nunca pensó que a tal grado se interesaría por algo así. Tal vez empezaba a interesarle un poco la tierra. Bulma lo miró, tratando de entender sus palabras — ¿Por qué dices eso?

Vegeta dio un suspiro de enfado. Caminó hasta uno de los pasillos del hotel, donde la música no le entorpecía las palabras. Tenía los brazos cruzados. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo — ¿Por qué te interesa? — Añadió con hostilidad.

— Considérame una mujer curiosa — Trató de sonreír abiertamente, la peliaqua, logrando una decisión en el rostro. Se acercó hacia el moreno — Soy una científica, saber de sus costumbres es muy interesante para mí.

— Hmph… — Vegeta sonrió de medio lado — Está bien, te entiendo — Endureció su rostro, entre las sombras del pasillo — Los guerreros de clases altas contraían pareja para continuar con la línea de posición social. Tener un vástago de clase baja era un deshonor. Los enviaban desde infantes a planetas como este, justo como pasó con Kakaroto. Las clases bajas que regresaban al planeta, podían hacer lo que quisieran con el resto de sus congéneres. La realeza no. Las clases altas solían contraer acuerdos, buscaban la manera de que su gran fortaleza siguiera vigente por el largo de las generaciones. Ser de clase alta, no sólo es un orgullo, era una gran responsabilidad — Vegeta recordó por unos instantes a su padre, en sus palabras — Mi planeta fue destruido antes de que encontraran la pareja adecuada para continuar con la estirpe Real. Hmmh… No sabes el favor que me hicieron… Yo no iba a ser tan honorable como todos los habitantes del planeta creyeron que fue mi padre, probablemente hubiera sido igual de tirano que Freezer, ahora que lo pienso. Nunca estuve interesado en el título de Rey, sólo quería luchar para alimentar mis instintos asesinos— Mencionó incomprensivo de sí mismo. Lo que fue de niño, fue cambiando a lo largo del tiempo, observando, alrededor, a todas esas criaturas, que no eran él.

Bulma escuchó atentamente el saiyajin, el aura de misterio que emanaba era cautivante y a la vez, le causaba un escalofrío — Quieres decir, que simplemente era para la propagación de su raza…

Vegeta la miró con arrogancia — La realeza no podía dignarse a estar con cualquier pareja — Bulma sintió la flecha atravesarle — Los beneficios de las clases altas sobre las bajas eran claros. Después de que mi padre eliminó a los Tsufurujin, las clases altas formaron un papel importante en la sociedad del planeta Vejita. La diplomacia fue algo imprescindible en los tratos interplanetarios. No había promesas absurdas, ni palabras innecesarias. La posesión de una pareja era un emblema de distinción, un o una saiyajin casado o casada, indicaba su alta posición y gran rango en la lucha. Las clases bajas no tenían el honor de casarse, sin embargo, algunos se establecían con parejas permanentes ¿No es cómico? — Sonrió cínico.

El ceño de la científica temblaba de frustración — ¿Cómico? Por supuesto que no le encuentro la gracia que tú le buscas, Vegeta — Sonrió, con las manos en las caderas — Me alegro de no haber sido una saiyajin, no me gustaría que me etiquetaran de esa manera. Por lo menos las clases bajas tenían la opción de amar.

— No son muy diferentes — Sonrió frío — La boda que presencié parecía de dos humanos con rangos similares, rangos terrícolas. Pero con todo un montículo inútil de costumbres absurdas. No son más que simples hábitos que no les encuentro sentido. El contrato debería simple y sincero. Esa mujer insípida, vestida de blanco, prometió regalarle su virginidad, con tres meses de embarazo, pude sentir perfectamente el ki del mocoso formándose...

— ¿No te hubiera gustado ser de clase baja, Vegeta? — El hombre trató de contener su sobresalto y su indignación. Bulma se apoyó cerca de él. Miró a los invitados del Hotel, que bailaban felices en la pista — Piénsalo bien, no estaban tan mal, siempre luchaban por ahí, sin todas esas responsabilidades de las que estás tan orgulloso. Eran libres de hacer lo que querían, de estar con quien querían. Incluso elegían a alguien para compartir sus vidas. Lo que dices, no es tan alejado a la tierra. Parece que los saiyajin sabían lo que es el amor, me parece muy romántico.

— ¡Ahg! Que impertinente… Yo nunca fui parte de mis propias costumbres natales, en cualquier caso estuve sujeto a los hábitos de Freezer, que por mucho que deteste al infeliz, tenía un sistema libre de sentimentalismo estorbosos — Gruñó el hombre, apartando el rostro, recordaba sus días en la nave — Mi propio padre era quién esperaba que yo continuara el legado de la familia Real, me contaba historias acerca de lo que ocurría en el planeta y de lo que tenía que hacer en algún momento. El imbécil también creyó que sería el saiyajin legendario que derrotaría a Freezer y sin embargo, me entregó a él— _"Tsk… ¡Maldición! Esta humana fastidiosa…"_ Tensó los puños el saiyajin.

Bulma miró las manos de Vegeta. Apartó la mirada, en un silencio incómodo pero corto. Bulma abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa rompió el hielo — ¡Ya sé! Antes de tomar la habitación que me ofreció Sanda, vamos a la feria que organiza la gente del pueblo ¿Qué dices?

Vegeta se consternó. Volteó hacia la científica — ¿Feria? ¿Ahora de qué rayos estás hablando?

— Te he traído a eventos aburridos de las que ya estás muy acostumbrado. Mi intención desde el principio era que te divirtieras un poco… ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que soy muy amable? ¡Iré a avisarle a Sanda para que me de la llave de la habitación! ¡Será muy divertido! ¡Quédate aquí! ¡No te muevas! — Le besó la mejilla al hombre.

El príncipe se limpió con su rudo puño, mirando a la humana con desprecio; detestaba que hiciera eso. Al menos ahora, era más discreta. Vegeta miró el suelo, había hablado demasiado. Él se proponía siempre a olvidar ese pasado, pero era imposible. Sin ese pasado, no tenía nada. Miró a Bulma que hablaba entre risas con la castaña. Desvió los ojos ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Era imposible! Ella no era nada, sólo no podía matarla, era atractiva, era agresiva, era fuerte… ¡Pero nada más! Dentro de poco se alejaría lo suficiente para olvidarla, para que todo tomara de nuevo su ritmo. Necesitaba alejarse lo más pronto posible, tal vez, sin verla, sin oírla, sin saber de su cercanía, volvería todo a la normalidad. Él lo necesitaba, él debía continuar siendo el villano despiadado que era, no podía rebajarse a ser un débil cualquiera, tener algo tan vacío como una pareja, a la cual no le podría ofrecer nada, no era un buen plan. Lo importante era matar a Kakaroto, recuperar su honor, demostrar que él era el príncipe de los saiyajin, el guerrero más fuerte y poderoso del universo. Su sangre hirvió, la adrenalina de pelear le borboteaba por todo el cuerpo. Un palpitar en el pecho lo perturbó. Miró una de los grandes ventanales del pasillo, el cielo estaba nublado, lucía de un brillo dorado. Las nubes anaranjadas no le permitían ver la luna. El moreno hizo una mueca.

Bulma llegó, sorprendiendo al hombre. Lo tomó del brazo — Está todo arreglado, aunque no comprendo por qué me hizo tantas preguntas, por supuesto que no le contesté… — Se detuvo al ver al guerrero. Fijó sus zafiros a la ventana — ¿De nuevo esas nubes? Pero lucen diferentes… — Una chispa encendió el pensamiento de la científica — ¡Vegeta! ¿Estás bien? Contéstame…

El moreno bajó los ojos hacia la peliceleste. Le regaló una media sonrisa — ¿Piensas que algo así me podría afectar de nuevo? No seas ridícula…

Bulma se sonrojó — Pensé que tendría que lidiar con ese mono salvaje territorial…

Vegeta volvió al cielo. Hizo una mueca — Hmmh… — Bulma lo sacó de su trance con un beso en el cuello.

El príncipe la miró, cautivado por el aroma que despedía la mujer. Era una criatura extraña, sensual, casi mitológica. Nunca pensó estar tan confundido por una criatura de una raza como los humanos. Parecían tan insignificantes, eran inofensivos, débiles, pura basura de baja categoría, ¿Cómo una mujer de esa especie lo podía turbar de esa manera? Al gran príncipe de una raza tan superior, como creía era la suya. Ella era irreal, dentro de sus comportamientos, lo hacía olvidarse de cualquier cosa. Exactamente como su pasión por la guerra, por la batalla, Bulma, le encendía el fuego de su sangre. En puro silencio siguió a esa criatura, pensativo, dentro de su oscura mente. Trataba de entender, por qué su piel era piel con ella, por qué sus manos podían sostenerla con delicadeza ¿Por qué no podía matarla? Esa era la duda más grande dentro de él, esa incógnita sin resolver. Si tan sólo hubiera deseado satisfacer sus deseos carnales, él, lo hubiera hecho desde el principio; pero, no fue él quien la obligó, ella misma se ofreció a sus brazos con irresponsabilidad. Tantas mujeres, intentaron lo mismo, y fueron olvidadas fácilmente, ¿Por qué ésta le estaba costando tanto trabajo? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué podía hacerla tan especial? Esos mismos pensamientos, lo volvieron a incomodar. Llevaba tanto tiempo buscando una respuesta, que ya no sabía si la podría hallar. Al salir del auto negro, el hombre miró a su alrededor. La mujer le hablaba, de cosas tan pequeñas, tan tontas, a las que le contestaba con monosílabos. Se veía tan ligera, tan contenta con su presencia. Reía y se iluminaba como una estrella. Detrás de esa belleza exterior que la cubría, su luz, lo iluminaba. El hombre desvió los ojos, dándose cuenta de la manera en que no dejaba de observarla. Compararla con una estrella, era ridículo, estaba embrujado. La belleza de las constelaciones, en sus tantos viajes, eran las únicas partículas incandescentes que lo embelesaban. A veces deseaba no cerrar los ojos, para perderse en el necesario sueño, tan sólo para mirarlas. Era una tontería, que Bulma, pudiera ser comparada con esa calma, que le ofrecía el cielo estrellado. Estaba seguro que alejarse sería la cura para su mal.

La mujer se agachó para ver una de las tantas curiosidades — Mira se parece a ti — Rió mostrándole al guerrero el pequeño peluche, de un monito, con cara enojada. El pequeño juguete tenía una vena hinchada.

Vegeta alzó una ceja y desde su pose arrogante observó el curioso peluche — ¡¿En qué puede parecerse a mí un objeto tan estúpido? Que deshonra… Es un Ozaru muy poco amenazador.

— No es un Ozaru, sólo es un mono refunfuñón — Picó, al muñeco, la mujer, de tal forma que logró que las perlas negras del moreno la miraran un instante— ¡Lo voy a comprar! — La científica sacó de su cartera las monedas para pagar el juguete. Lo miró alegre — ¿No es lindo?

La vena, de la frente de Vegeta, apareció, logrando el perfecto parecido al juguete _"¿Lindo? ¿Insinúa que me parezco a un objeto lindo? Esta humana debe estar bromeando…" _Apretó su gruñido entre sus dientes. Bajó para agarrar otro de los peluches, una media luna de color celeste, con rostro eufórico, que al apretarla, chilló. Sonrió medianamente al escuchar el fastidioso sonido, que para él, era insoportable — Entonces tú serías algo así — Le mostró el pequeño juguete, pensando que eso sería un insulto. Sonrió, ingenuamente, con maldad.

— ¡¿En serio? Vegeta es adorable… No pensé que me veías de esa manera ¡También la compraré! — Ilusionada, la peliceleste pagó el peluche.

_"¿Qué dice?...¿Adorable?"_ — ¡Oye esa no fue mi intención, mocosa estúpida! ¡Ahg! ¡No me malinterpretes, lo que quise decir que eres así de molesta! — Rugió el hombre, con los puños apretados.

— ¿Molesta? — Miró la científica el adorable y esponjoso juguete. Lo apretó — Pero si es divino… — Sonrió alegre.

Otra vena en la frente del guerrero apareció — ¡Ahg! Es inútil contigo — Empezó a caminar, dejándola atrás.

— ¡Ey, Vegeta! ¡No dejes atrás a una dama!... ¡Simio maleducado! — Reaccionó la científica. Caminó a las espaldas del hombre, recobrando su sonrisa estúpida, al ver la luna de color azul celeste. Metió ambos juguetes, dentro de su bolsa.

Vegeta miraba a todas esas sabandijas terrícolas alrededor, que los observaban — Tsk… Bulma, explícame en este instante ¿Por qué rayos esos insectos no dejan de vernos? Me tienen harto… No soporto este lugar, hay gusanos por doquier — Refunfuñó a punto de perder los estribos, sus manos comenzaban a sacar energía.

— ¡Ah! — La mujer miró su ropa elegante — Cierto, ellos lo que están viendo es la ropa… ¿Qué tal si compramos algo en uno de los puestos?... Y nos cambiamos entre las palmeras — Lo miró con sus ojos afilados.

Vegeta formó su sonrisa arrogante, con los ojos cerrados. Volteó para mirarla. Se detuvo, sus manos se tranquilizaron — ¿Qué tal si tú lo haces y yo te observo?

— Tenías que ser tú, simio pervertido… — Le dedicó una sonrisa, la mujer, cómplice de la picardía — Sólo por eso me quedaré así, tendrás que soportar que todos nos vean…— Sus zafiros se encontraron con un tumulto de gente — ¡Mira! ¡Están presentando un espectáculo callejero! — Caminó hacia el frente, dejando al guerrero colgado.

Vegeta apretó el puño. Agarró a la mujer del brazo, y de un jalón, la empujó junto con él, entre la vegetación de un lado. Bulma cayó al suelo, sintió el cuerpo del saiyajin sobre ella — ¡¿Vegeta? ¿Qué sucede contigo? — Miró el rostro del moreno, frente al de ella. Se veía sensual, con hambre, salvaje. Los ojos de Vegeta, eran esas breas ardientes brillando en la oscuridad.

El hombre comenzó a besarle el cuello, subió al lóbulo de la mujer — Estoy cansado de todas tus absurdas insinuaciones… No puedo esperar más… Estoy cansado de tus juegos…

¿Se había sobrepasado de nuevo? Bulma sintió su sexo palpitar, un calor recorrerla hasta el pecho. Su respiración se agitó, soltó su cartera y la bolsa que traía encima — Vegeta… Estamos en… — La mano del hombre pasaba por sus senos, encima de la ropa. El corazón de la peliceleste comenzó a latir con furia. La adrenalina la consumió en una excitación — Déjame besarte… Sólo un beso Vegeta… — Los labios de la mujer buscaron los labios del saiyan. Sintió la mano del hombre, dentro de su ropa interior. Jadeó perdiendo la boca, del moreno, en la inmensidad de su placer espontáneo.

— Cállate, no quiero oírte sino es para gemir — Vegeta le mordió el cuello.

La lucha de poderes comenzó. Bulma bajó su mano para acariciar, encima del pantalón, el miembro endurecido de Vegeta — Entonces, gime conmigo… Su majestad…— Entre caricias y toqueteos… ambos se miraban con las bocas entreabiertas, con las lenguas sedientas de ellos mismos. Vegeta jaló el vestido de la mujer, hasta su cintura. Se quitó el saco. Bulma lo ayudaba, fugazmente con el cinturón, el terror de ser encontrados ahí, cerca de un lugar tan infestado, le había invocado un terrible miedo, pero ya no podía detenerse — Vegeta… Esto no está bien… — Sus manos seguían desnudándolo.

— No siento ninguna presencia cercana, todos están viendo ese estúpido espectáculo — El rostro de Vegeta tenía dibujada una sonrisa perversa. Pasó su virilidad por el sexo de la mujer. Bulma gimió dulcemente, como toda una dama, ensuciándose en la tierra.

— Hazlo rápido simio imbécil… — Perdía la razón, la mujer; y a Vegeta, eso le encantaba. Los brazos de Bulma abrazaron con agresividad al hombre, obligándolo a penetrarla. No podía esperar más, lo necesitaba. Tiró un gemido al cielo. Vegeta le tapó, a la científica, los labios con una mano — Rayos… Bulma… Te dije que gimieras pero no tanto… — Gruñó en un susurro.

Bulma asintió, debido a que la mano del hombre, la tenía callada. Tenía el sonrojo en las mejillas, y la respiración en constante agitación.

Vegeta, como una chispa en su cabeza, sintió dos presencias acercarse — Mierda… — La escena no sería bien vista de ninguna manera, tenía el sello de una violación por todas partes. Bulma le mordió la mano al notar que se detuvo. Vegeta, quitó su mano — ¡Ahg! ¡¿Por qué rayos me mordiste? Humana insulsa… — Reclamó.

— ¡Mira papá! Por aquí podremos ver el espectáculo

La pareja se alertó al escuchar la dulce voz de un niño inocente. Quedaron de piedra. Con toda la velocidad de un experto en las artes marciales, Vegeta, se ajustó las ropas. Bulma buscaba sin éxito su ropa interior. La encontró en un pequeño arbusto, intentó jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas, debido al pánico, pero la tela se había atorado en las ramas — ¡Vegeta ayúdame!

— Mira hijo, alguien se le ocurrió la misma idea

Escucharon la voz del mayor acercarse. Vegeta, con el ceño sobresaltado agarró las pantaletas y la arrancó para esconderla en su bolsillo, sin notar que un pedacito de tela roja, con un moño, se había quedado ahí. Bulma se paró para ajustarse el vestido y se acomodó el cabello para fingir inocencia.

El guerrero desvió su rostro hacia el otro lado — Tsk… Malditos insectos… Hmph… no podían ser más inoportunos… — Arrugó el entrecejo.

— Buenas noches — Habló un hombre de complexión media, con el pequeño niño agarrado de su mano. Bulma hizo una reverencia ante el saludo; Vegeta no. El desconocido sonrió amable — Espero no les moleste ver el espectáculo con nosotros, mi hijo lo estaba esperando — El pequeño sonrió.

— No, no, adelante, nosotros ya nos íbamos — Rió nerviosa la peliceleste. El movimiento de su cabeza hizo que se cayera un poco de pasto. Agarró su cartera y la bolsa con sus peluches — ¿Verdad, Vegeta?

— Hmph — Rechistó el saiyan, irritado. Volvió sus ojos al frente para irse. La pareja empezó a caminar para huir sigilosamente, cuando la voz del hombre los detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué, pero qué es esto? ¡No puede ser! Esto es…

— ¿Qué es, papá?

— ¿Eh? Nada hijo, basura, de algunos _cerdos_…

Vegeta y Bulma se congelaron. El moreno buscó la prenda dentro de su bolsillo y le mostró a la horrorizada mujer los retazos de lo que antes era su tanga. Ocultó la mitad de su rostro, el saiyan, y comenzó a caminar con más velocidad. La científica se sonrojó de tal modo que parecía una amapola. Ambos salieron de ahí.

Bulma se ocultó más allá de la vegetación tropical. Se volteó hacia Vegeta — ¡Gorila pervertido! ¡Dijiste que no sentías ninguna presencia! — Se volteó para apoyarse en una palmera para sollozar amargamente — Que vergüenza… Ese hombre debe pensar que somos unos depravados… Qué suerte que fue él y no el niño, me hubiera sentido mucho peor… Ya no soy una adolescente rebelde… ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Ay no…

Una risa gutural salió del guerrero.

Bulma, sorprendida, se volteó con rapidez. Frunció el ceño, luego de recobrarse — ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?

La carcajada villana de Vegeta lo absorbió. Se sentó al pasto, con su rostro cínico — Que tú y yo somos unos depravados… Es una verdad absoluta, deberías aceptarlo — Posó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para recostarse. La sonrisa de medio lado era un tanto más larga — Hmph…— Resopló divertido — Que mal… Me hubiera gustado ver la cara del hombre al ver tu linda y roja ropa interior. Ese gusano insignificante seguramente dirá: Ese hombre tiene una mujer muy candente, no como la mía — Siguió riendo.

Bulma quedó impresionada. Analizaba cada palabra que oía de aquel hombre, como si el sistema operativo, de su cerebro, tuviera virus. Primero, no podía creer que estaba escuchando su risa, aunque sonara villana y tenebrosa, era su carcajada, y era la primera vez que la oía sin tener que oír uno de sus discursos de la dominación universal, como la primera vez que bajó a la tierra. Además ¡¿Qué acababa de oír? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Que era la mujer de Vegeta? Al menos ya no era hembra, parecía una mejora, pero ¿Cómo? Y, no sólo era ese pequeño detalle, sino qué, la consideraba ardiente. Sí. Ya se lo había dicho antes; pero, no fuera de la relación sexual, ¿Acaso estaba orgulloso de su acto vandálico? No lo podía creer aún. El sistema operativo de su cerebro seguía congelado.

— Oye… ¿A ti qué demonios te pasa? No me digas que te perturba tanto ese insignificante incidente, ese hombre no es más que una sabandija más, qué te va a importar lo que piense de ti — Masculló, el moreno, al ver que la mujer se quedó paralizada.

Bulma sacudió su rostro para reaccionar — ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Qué no me va a importar? Tú sí que eres un tipo muy enfermo, lo que hicimos es un delito aquí en la tierra y debería serlo en todo el universo — Se abalanzó sobre el moreno — ¡¿Y a ti te causa gracia? ¡Y no cualquier gracia, te ríes como un maniático por algo así! De verdad que no comprendo tu humor… —Las fuerzas de la peliceleste se le iban. Suspiró — Tanto para escucharte reír y te ríes con algo así, que decepción… De esa manera no te oiré reír como un sujeto normal ¡Tarado!

Vegeta la miró consternado — ¿En serio estabas esperando oírme reír? — Recuperó un poco su tono — ¿No eran otra de tus tonterías? — Endureció el rostro de nuevo — ¡Hmph! No pierdas tu tiempo en tonterías. Puedes ser bastante ingenua, mocosa terrícola, a mí que me va a importar sus tontas leyes, no digas locuras.

Bulma sollozó, bailaba una lágrima de cocodrilo en el ojo izquierdo — ¡Simio tonto!

Vegeta alzo la ceja. Desvió sus perlas negras al cielo, que comenzaba a despejarse. Miró una estrella fugaz pasar. Los orbes negros, de sus ojos, brillaron — La tonta serás tú… Eres tú la que está enamorada…— Susurró.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Goku: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Goku! ¡Transmitiendo desde el planeta de Kaiosama! ¡Aquí Vegeta no me encontrará!

Kaiosama: ¡Goku! ¡Déjame decir algo, anda, déjame decir algo!

Goku: ¿Eh? ¡Claro Kaiosama! ¿Qué quiere decir?

Kaiosama: ¡Les contaré uno de mis famosos chistes!

Goku: ¿Qué? ¿Uno de sus chistes...? E... Está bien Kaiosama...

Kaiosama: _(Aguantándose la risa)_ ¿Qué tipo de pantalones usa Vegeta?

Goku: ¿Qué, qué tipo de panta...? No, pues, no sé, siempre les he visto los mismos...

Kaiosama: _(Explota de risa) _¡PUES LOS SAIYAJEANS! _(Ríe sin control)_

Goku: _(silencio)_

Kaiosama: _(Para de reír. Serio)_ ¿Qué? ¿No te pareció gracioso mi chiste?

Goku: ¿Eh? ¿Ya terminó? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Sí! ¡Los saiyajeans! _(Ríe forzado)_ ¡Claro! ¡Es muy gracioso! _(Continúa riendo)_

Kaiosama: ¡Sí verdad! ¡Es que soy el mejor! _(Ríe)_ ¡Ahora contaré otro! ¿Si Kayo Ken, cayó Barbie? _(Ríe)_ Espera, espera, sé otro, sí hay...

_(Se corta la transmisión. Aparece Goku nockeado con un letrero que dice: Problemas Técnicos)_


	27. Chapter 27 Movimientos V

**_Lemonale dice:_**

_Helen, SasuHina4ever el Kaio es el Kaoi, se debería pero "Kaiar" jajajaajaXD (ok, soy igual de mala que él, seguro me entrena XDUu) muchísimas gracias por seguirme, y a todos los demás, no crean que no estoy pendiente solo por el otro sitio, pero me consume tiempo estar subiendo los capítulos. aquí y en el otro sitio :3 Pronto las actualizaciones serán bastante lentas, pero dejaré mi twitter cuando eso pase para evitarnos tragos amargos jajaja muchos saludos y besos de su querida Lemonale :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 27<em>**

**_Movimientos V_**

**_Príncipe Alfa_**

Subían en un gran elevador del hotel, era de un vidrio denso, el cielo y la ciudad, a través de él, se mezclaban en luces de colores. La promesa de poseer el cuerpo de Bulma estaba cercana. Vegeta la miró, apoyado en el vidrio grueso, a espaldas del panorama. Había seguido a esa terrícola todo el día, la había observado como nunca la había observado. La contemplaba, como si la conociera por primera vez. Bulma tenía los ojos en las luces de la ciudad, que pasaban como un escáner en sus zafiros, en su vestido, en su piel. Era como una niña pequeña que acababan de cumplirle todos sus caprichos, una ninfa traviesa, satisfecha, plena, con su presencia. La peliceleste se percató de la mirada azabache del moreno. Vegeta bajó sus perlas, incómodo. Bulma sonrió y regresó sus zafiros a la hermosa vista. La ciudad era un cuadro, que se deslizaba hacia abajo, alejándose de sus pies. Los brazos del moreno, cruzados sobre el pecho, palpitaron. Vegeta se turbó unos instantes. Subió su mirada a la luna, que brillaba marrón, tan grande como un monstruo. El elevador marcaba el piso 34; se detuvo.

Bulma, viró el rostro hacia la salida. Esperó que la puerta se deslice hacia los lados, dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando notó, que Vegeta seguía congelado en el rincón del elevador. La científica volteó.

_Primer palpitar_

_El pecho del saiyajin se volvió una caja hueca y temblorosa. La hipnótica luna, estaba reflejada en los orbes dilatados del príncipe. Entreabrió los labios, mostrando sus dientes._

_Segundo palpitar_

_Bulma se paralizó. El elevador cerró la puerta en espera de una nueva orden. Vegeta, fundía sus carnes en una furiosa lava dentro de sus venas. Su pecho se volvió un tambor que retumbaba sin cesar. Su mandíbula crujía._

_Tercer palpitar_

_La mano de Bulma quedó suspendida en el aire. La cola erizada de Vegeta resurgió. Era una vaina peluda, con vida propia._

_Cuarto palpitar_

_Bulma apretó todos los botones del elevador. La desesperación emanaba en el sudor de su frente. Cinco, diez, catorce botones. Rápidos; explotando debajo de sus dedos delicados._

_Quinto palpitar_

_El color oscuro, de las pupilas del guerrero, se desvaneció. El blanco las poseyó, siguió el rosa, el rojo carmesí, gamas que gradualmente enrojecían. El color escarlata, espeso, ahogó sus pupilas. El elevador abrió las puertas._

_Sexto palpitar_

_Una especie de gruñido, brotaba del ronco pecho de la criatura. Las nubes doradas, ensombrecieron la luna marrón, entre los crecientes, oscuros, de su incompleta forma. Los gritos de Bulma, eran golpes entorpecidos, sonidos sordos, penetrando, inútilmente, dentro del zumbido de los tímpanos de la bestia. Vegeta abrió el hocico, en una sonrisa terrorífica, sedienta de guerra._

— ¡Vegeta! —

El elevador estalló.

Los cristales volaron. La fuerza, de una caída mortal, provocó que el cuerpo de Bulma cayera, con estrépito, al piso del artefacto, sosteniéndose, con cada miligramo de fuerza, que le proporcionó la adrenalina. El elevador; marcaba los pisos, con una velocidad de terremoto, disminuyendo sus cifras peligrosamente. El brillo dorado de un supersayajin empezó a iluminarle el rostro a la contusionada científica. Un tremendo shock la hizo temblar con violencia. Sus extremidades se congelaron, su corazón latía, con tanta fuerza, que ya no era perceptible dentro de su cuerpo. Dejó de gritar; impactada por la borrosa imagen, del progresivo aumento de tamaño, de un Ozaru dorado. Una inmensidad, de sombra oscura, ennegreció la visión de Bulma. La inconsciencia la dominó. Sus dedos perdieron fuerza. Su cuerpo dejó de volar, cuando se detuvo, contra el techo del elevador.

El rubio Ozaru cayó al piso, aplastando una palapa vacía. El brillo dorado desapareció. Vegeta recobró el sentido de sus acciones. Miró sus inmensas manos simiescas, negras como la noche, buscando signos del pelaje dorado, que imaginó ver. Volteó al gran hotel. Alzó su rostro de primate. El tamaño de su transformación era menor que la del edificio. Su ridículo tamaño era menor que su verdadera transformación. Gruñó a un volumen atroz. Los insignificantes humanos corrían despavoridos. Los ojos, del príncipe bestializado, se clavaron en la gran flecha deshecha, que era el elevador. Sujetó la pieza mecánica con una mano, justo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso. Observó la fragilidad humana de Bulma, como si se tratara de una mariposa, entre los insectos, llenos de pánico, que escapaban. La gran cola de Vegeta bailó involuntariamente. Un golpe accidental, golpeó el edificio. Los gritos comenzaron a turbar su sensible oído, no comprendía bien la razón de esa transformación imperfecta y reducida.

El oscuro príncipe miró la luna a través de las nubes doradas; rojizas; naranjas; _"Esta isla es peligrosa para los saiyajin…"_ Pensó calculador. Regresaron sus rubíes a la mujer, que descansaba entre sus dos manos de primate. Su cola bailó. Una grieta del edificio empezó a crujir, aumentando el tamaño de su estría. Gritos agudos empezaron a crecer. Las salidas de emergencia se atascaron de terrícolas desesperados. Vegeta, tiró un resoplido de fastidio. Colgó a Bulma de su hombro para salir, del tumulto tan tedioso, rumbo a la casa. Si convertirse en un mono gigante no era suficiente excusa para volver, nada podría serlo. Grandes temblores salían, como ondas colapsadas, de sus pasos. Pasó sus rubíes, divertido por las expresiones de angustia de su alrededor. Se divertía a lo grande atormentando con sus gruñidos. Estiró sus brazos al cielo, erguía su columna para tirar sus aullidos de primate. Reía, con su voz de eco, encantado por esos gritos; ¡Como extrañaba ese poder! Estaba extasiado, se regocijaba por esa sensación. Sólo necesitaba una cosa: matar.

Uno, sólo uno, necesitaba matar un humano ¿Pero por qué sólo uno? ¡Millares! ¡Debía matar millares! Su excitación se hinchó. La mocosa terrícola estaba ahí, desvanecida en su hombro. El poder del príncipe, apenas, había aumentado tres veces su tamaño, era suficiente como para acabar el planeta entero, ¡Y más! Rió, para sí mismo, con maldad. Eso era, esa sensación tan grandiosa, era emoción que lo golpeaba violentamente, era lo que lo mantenía vivo. Tenía al planeta a sus pies, era el gran príncipe Vegeta. Su poder de pelea había aumentado, desde aquella última vez que se había transformado en Ozaru, y sentía que era devastador. Sólo había aumentado su poder normal, tres veces, gracias a esa transformación incompleta, ¡Si ese poder venía de sólo tres veces su poder! ¡Con la verdadera transformación sería imparable! Victorioso aplastó varias palmeras, rugiendo como un ganador. Era perfecto, tan perfecto ¡Tenía cola! Si aumentaba diez veces su poder, con su luna artificial, era suficiente para dominar el universo. Caminó hacia la orilla de la isla, remojó sus patas en el salado mar. Tiró otro rugido a la luna. Rió a carcajadas, malignas, envueltas en el eco de su gran cuerpo animalizado.

Bulma tosió, su pecho estaba pesado debido al cambio tan brusco de altura, se atragantaba con su propia saliva, entre alucinaciones. Vegeta la miró — Mocosa, despierta… — Un gordo dedo negro, movió el rostro de porcelana de la mujer. El bestial príncipe sonreía perverso, contento de su nuevo y prometedor futuro — ¡Gobernaré el mundo!... Y tú estarás a mi lado ¿Qué te parecería ser la última mujer de tu raza? El último guerrero de la raza saiyajin, y la última superdotada humana en el universo, ¿No es perfecto? Deberías estar agradecida por considerarte… Serás una de mis esclavas… ¿Qué te parece?... A veces puedo ser muy amable…— La risa gutural hacía vibrar el mar bajo su hinchado cuerpo transformado — ¡Es magnífico! ¡No necesito más! — Detuvo unos instantes su risa — ¡Tengo que buscar a Kakaroto! ¡Debo derrotarlo ahora mismo! Aunque primero tal vez debería sorprenderlo luego de que mate esos androides…— Sus monólogos de villano comenzaban a resurgir entre sonidos cínicos y déspotas.

Bulma abrió pesadamente los ojos. Parpadeó recobrando el sentido. La piel peluda bajo ella, era una alfombra espesa y sedosa. Abrió sus zafiros con horror. Sostuvo unos instantes el rostro en parálisis facial. La respiración del gran simio era un ruido incesante que la subía y bajaba. Los pulmones, de la peliaqua, se hincharon y soltaron el grito más poderoso del universo.

Vegeta cerró los ojos. El chillido atravesó su tímpano como un rayo. Arrojó a la humana en la orilla. Gimió rotundamente — ¡Maldita seas repugnante terrícola!

— Ve… Vegeta… — La científica parpadeó desconcertada. Para ella, la transformación de un saiyajin, al Ozaru, privaba de conciencia a los sujetos ¿Qué sucedía? Un temblor la paralizó nuevamente, impidiéndole mover sus extremidades para huir. Abrió los labios, pero ningún otro sonido salió.

— ¡Eres una estúpida escandalosa! — El gran príncipe simiesco, sujetaba su oreja sensible.

— ¡Bulma! —

El saiyajin y la peliaqua se alertaron. Era una voz conocida. Bulma no podía hablar, sujetó dificultosamente su garganta, privada de palabras. Volteó lentamente su rostro para mirar de donde provenía esa voz. A lo lejos, su compañera, Sanda, traía consigo un pelotón de la marina. Los disparos comenzaron.

Bulma negaba con el rostro. Era inútil, esas balas, cohetes, no eran nada para el saiyajin, la única que podría hablar con él, era ella, pero… No tenía voz.

— ¡Fuego! — Gritaba el comandante.

Vegeta se rió, con maldad, al observar a esos insignificantes gusanos. Era su turno de divertirse. Con pasos duros empezó a emerger del mar. Golpeó burlonamente su pecho para intimidarlos. La castaña lo miró con horror — ¡Mátenlo! — Gritó la mujer, con las pupilas en blanco.

El gran Ozaru llegó a la orilla. Bulma, con todo el poder de su espíritu, llegó hacia él, tomándolo por una de sus patas. Sin voz, la humana, abrió sus labios. Temblaba como una hoja; estaba fría. Vegeta abrió un poco los ojos, ¿Qué le sucedía ahora a esa terrícola? Su instinto la hizo sujetarla para observarla el rostro. Le golpeó con su respiración.

Bulma se estremeció. Sus zafiros eran turbios. Entreabrió los labios para deslizar su hilillo de sonidos temerosos — No me hagas daño… — Salió de su anudada garganta, _"¿Qué sucede, Bulma?… Es Vegeta… No te hará daño…"_ Se decía. Cerró los ojos, el aire apenas pasaba por su pecho. Tembló nuevamente con debilidad, miró al impresionante Ozaru — No me hagas daño… — Repitió, _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sigo diciendo eso? Él no es capaz de matarme…"_ Pensaba para sí misma, ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía— Vegeta… No me hagas daño… — Las lágrimas, inoportunamente, salieron de sus ojos abiertos y vagos.

El Ozaru se consternó. Notó ese temor en la humana, un temor verdadero, un temor tan profundo que lo desgarró. Enfadado rugió — ¿Ahora resulta que tienes miedo? Que gracioso, demasiado tarde mocosa… — Rió grave. La envolvió con su cola. Vegeta la miró, apretó los dientes al ver, ese oscuro horror, proviniendo de ella.

— ¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¡Mátenlo, ahora! — Gritó, la de ojos verdes, al comandante de la tripulación.

— ¡N..No podemos señorita Heells! Tiene de rehén a la señorita Briefs… — Comentó el hombre, asustado por la violencia de la dama.

— ¡¿Qué me importa eso? ¡Mátenla con él! ¡Ese simio arruinó el hotel de mi padre! ¡Tiene que matarlo ahora! — Chilló, cruel, la mujer.

Bulma sintió la hiel de esos gritos, se clavaron dos agujas, al oír esas palabras, justo en el corazón. Vegeta alzó su rostro animalizado. Se asombró de la depravación de esa humana. Sonrió acometido; incrédulo, asombrado — Quién lo diría… No sabía que los insectos podían ser tan perversos… ¿Con tan poco poder? Que decepcionante... — Tan complicada era la raza humana, que la había visto reír sinceramente hace poco, y ahora, veía esa nueva faceta. Ver esa perfidia, tan… conocida, lo asqueó. Comenzó a caminar hacia esa insípida humana. La miró con repulsión. La castaña cayó al piso, horrorizada, al ver ese monstruo tan cercano a ella, moviéndole, el cabello y las ropas, con su respiración. Las balas y los cohetes comenzaron a explotar, sin éxito, en la piel del simio gigantesco.

Respiró con fuerza la científica, sus pulmones se quemaron por el humo— ¡Vegeta! ¡Para! ¡Para por favor! ¡No le hagas daño! — Suplicó ronca entre tos y lágrimas. Se aferró al Ozaru con todas sus fuerzas — Por favor… Por favor Vegeta… Para… Para… — Sus pequeñas y dulces manos se quebraban entre su pelaje.

_"¿La está defendiendo?... ¿Pero qué c…? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué la defiende?... ¿Qué le sucede a esta mocosa…? Esa repugnante humana no está interesada en salvarla a ella…"_— No seas estúpida… ¿Por qué defiendes a esa mujer? — Gruñó el simio gigante. Vegeta no lo podía comprender, ¿Por qué defendía a esa mujer que la quería muerta? Miró a la castaña. Alzó una de sus patas para pisarla sin piedad. La ojiverde cayó inconsciente al piso. Vegeta sonrió con malicia, pero, una voz lo detuvo, antes de tocar el cuerpo inerte de la joven. Paró en seco.

— ¡Es una vida, Vegeta! ¡Es una vida y se debe respetar! ¡No importa quién sea…! No importa… — La peliaqua abrazó con fervor — Por favor, Vegeta… Vuelve a la normalidad… Por favor… No les hagas daño… Prometo no arrastrarte a nada más… Pero por favor… Por favor… Vegeta… No sigas… No soporto verte así… — Rompió en un lastimoso llanto.

Vegeta se estremeció.

La tropa sacó todo el armamento para atacar al distraído Ozaru. Grandes bombas estallaron cerca de uno de sus ojos. El príncipe gruñó con furia — Ahg…. Desgraciadas sabandijas… — Talló su ojo izquierdo. Miró a la asustada peliaqua. Una bola de cañón iba directamente hacia ella. Vegeta reaccionó, la enrolló, por completo, en su cola, y con su poderoso pecho, imponiéndose orgulloso, recibió la insignificante bomba. El cañón explotó sin causarle daño; Sin embargo, su ira creció, esclavo de su instinto. Mostró los dientes.

— Se…Señor… — Un marino habló a su comandante, llamando la atención de este — Parece que está protegiendo a la mujer…

El comandante miró la escena — Alto al fuego.

Vegeta volteó al notar que los disparos cesaron. Sonrió perverso para atacar. Se detuvo, al sentir el cuerpo de la peliaqua moverse. Bulma abrió los ojos, en shock, desconcertada, sacó la cabeza para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. La adrenalina se incrementó, haciéndola reaccionar. Se dirigió a la tripulación — ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Él no les hará daño!

— Eso es mentira… — Habló grave el bestializado príncipe.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Tú cállate! ¡Ya me causaste demasiados problemas simio despreciable! — Lo golpeó, la mujer, a sabiendas de que al Ozaru no le daría ni cosquillas su pequeño golpe.

Vegeta sonrió medianamente, mostró sus filosos dientes. Al parecer la mujer se había recuperado. Aunque aquel episodio de terror quedó prendado en su mente. Endureció su rostro de primate. Respiraba con pesadez. Las nubes se movían con lentitud.

Los marinos se quedaron expectantes, no sabían qué hacer, ¿Debían creerle? El comandante caminó más cercano — ¡Explíquese señorita Briefs, qué es ese terrorífico animal!

— ¿Qué, qué es? ¡Pues nada más miren el cielo de la isla! ¡Deberían saberlo! ¡Debería demandarlos! ¡Seguro el lugar está infestado de radiación! — Habló, convencida, la científica.

El príncipe primate se sorprendió, nuevamente, de la rápida manera de mentir que tenía esa terrícola. Sonrió orgulloso, por lo menos no era tan pura.

— Pero… Pero señorita Briefs… Ese es un fenómeno natural… Siempre lo ha tenido la isla… — Una gota de sudor se escurrió por la mejilla del comandante.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y van a esperar a que mis especialistas lo averigüen? — Desafió Bulma. Vegeta reía en sus adentros, eso era bastante entretenido, inclusive a comparación, de la muerte interrumpida de esas sabandijas ¡Que imponente era esa humana!

Poco a poco, las nubes comenzaron a disiparse. El príncipe empezó a respirar con dificultad, sus fuerzas se le fugaron. Un mareo lo aturdió, soltando a Bulma de su agarre. La dejó, lentamente, en el suelo, desenvolviéndola ante su encogimiento.

— ¿Vegeta? — La científica dirigió sus zafiros al exhausto Ozaru. Progresivamente, el simio, comenzaba a obtener el aspecto humanoide. Vegeta cayó al suelo, boca abajo. Sin demasiadas fuerzas para hablar.

— ¡Es un hombre! — Gritó todo el pelotón al unísono. Temblaron y corrieron, cobardemente, dejando a su paso una nube de polvo y arena. El comandante miró la situación con el cuerpo paralizado — ¡Señorita Briefs! ¡Lo…Lo lamentamos mucho! ¡Todo se solucionará lo prometemos! — Hizo una reverencia y saludó con una mano en la frente. El hombre temía por una demanda a su pelotón y a la propia isla, de quienes obtenían grandes beneficios. Levantó a la olvidada castaña, que le bailaban los ojos, desorbitados, como dos remolinos, ridículos, que daban vueltas.

— ¡Pues más vale! ¡Ahora tendré que llevármelo para examinarlo y curarlo! — Gritó con enfado la peliaqua.

El comandante, espantado, se erizó, por completo, hacia el cielo — ¡S…Sí señorita! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Lo lamentamos muchísimo! Con…Con su permiso… — Salió disparado del lugar. Debía hacer muchos movimientos con los grandes poderíos de la isla. Tragó saliva mientras aceleraba el paso.

Bulma se dejó caer exhausta. Tiró un suspiro — Menos mal que ya se fueron… — Miró la cola del dormido saiyajin, tentada de correr y pedir unas tijeras al primer habitante del pueblo, para cortársela. Sonrió dulcemente, acarició el largo de la cola. Notó un ligero movimiento, involuntario, en el rostro del saiyajin.

Una chispa brilló en su frente, sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos — ¡Ay no! — Sujetó sus mejillas.

Vegeta levantó, pesadamente, el rostro, debido al chillido —Tsk… Mocosa estúpida… ¿Ahora qué rayos te sucede? Estabas mejor muda… — Masculló con dificultad. Intentó levantar el torso para mirarla.

— ¡Mis peluches! — Lloriqueó la mujer.

El tic, de la ceja de Vegeta, volvió con furia _"¡¿Esta es la mujer imponente de hace unos momentos?" _Apretó los dientes — Ahg… Cállate… Eres demasiado escandalosa… — Enrolló su cola en su desnudo vientre.

La mujer irradió inocente esperanza — Vegeta…. ¿Irás tú por ellos?

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? Por supuesto que no iré… — Gruñó el moreno.

— Sí… Tienes razón… Seguramente estarán bajo muchos escombros, o simplemente se habrán destruido… — Bajó el rostro, con decepción, la peliaqua.

— Hmmph… — El desnudo príncipe cruzó los brazos. Sólo pensar, que esa mocosa, era la gran mujer que hizo correr un batallón, lo hacía dudar de su cordura.

Bulma dirigió su rostro a ese cuerpo musculoso. Desvió sus ojos con un sonrojo en las mejillas, su perversa mente no podía maquinar en ese momento tan poco apropiado — Ve…Vegeta… Dime… — Tenía que distraerse — ¿Mataste a alguien?

El moreno alzó una ceja, notó que no quería mirarlo. Sonrió medianamente — Al parecer todas esas sabandijas lograron huir, son unos gusanos con mucha suerte…— Rió cínico. Desenrolló su cola, y con un movimiento, sujetó a la mujer, de la cintura, para atraerla a su cuerpo.

Bulma se estremeció al sentir la peluda cola, del hombre, acercarla entre esos muslos definidos. Tenía el miembro, del guerrero, entre sus glúteos — Vegeta… ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en estos momentos…? Acabas de hacer todo un alboroto en la isla… — Intentaba fingir molestia, pero su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse. Se volteó para besar el cuello del saiyan; pero, una sensación fría, la detuvo.

— ¿Mh? — El moreno la miró extrañado.

— No… Nada… Será mejor que regresemos… — La mujer pasó sus dedos por su cabello aqua, tirando de su flequillo levemente.

Vegeta hizo una mueca con los labios. Sacó un resoplido — Levántate si quieres que te lleve— Ordenó seco.

— No… Ve tú, creo que quiero caminar — Contestó la mujer.

Enojado por esa actitud desagradecida, contraatacó — Eres una mocosa bastante hipócrita, ¿Sabías?... — Dijo despiadado el saiyajin. Sus perlas se congelaron. Bulma se quedó turbada, con la mano en su cabello, sin mover un músculo. No podía ver esos ojos, pero los sentía escudriñándole el alma con su filo. Vegeta sonrió con crueldad — Hablas de mí como un hombre solitario, siempre analizándome…— Apoyó sus dos palmas en la arena, detrás de la línea de sus caderas, inclinándose hacia atrás, para mirarla con arrogancia. Ladeó el rostro, sonrió medianamente — Siempre presumiendo de tu gran vida con eso que llamas amigos, vida social, estupideces inútiles como esas… Pero al parecer, a esos terrícolas no les interesas lo suficiente… — Rió maligno y gutural.

Bulma ocultó sus zafiros bajo la sombra de su flequillo. Esta vez, no fingió una sonrisa. Respiró profundo, apretó los labios — ¡Lárgate ya Vegeta…!

El príncipe endureció el rostro; resopló con fastidio. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para ser suave con sus palabras. Se levantó para darle la espalda — Como quieras… — Alzó el vuelo a una velocidad impresionante, haciendo que, la ráfaga de viento, impulsara, hacia adelante, a la peliaqua.

La playa contenía las huellas del Ozaru. El mar las lamía; disolviéndolas; dejando huecos de arenas movedizas. Los zafiros de Bulma rodearon la zona de ataque, entre armamentos inservibles, trozos de metales rotos. El camino del Ozaru, estaba marcado con líneas de impresionante destrucción… Respiró por la boca, intentando que el oxígeno llegara; ¿Qué tan fuerte podía seguir siendo ella? ¿Tan fuerte como un Ozaru?... La peliceleste encogió el cuerpo. Abrazó sus piernas con lentitud, arrastrando la arena, con las plantas de sus pies. Dejó que su rostro se hundiera entre sus rodillas; el pecho se le contrajo, y sus hombros brincaron… Debido al gimoteo que le provocaron las nuevas lágrimas…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Vegeta: Maldito Kakaroto... Aún sigue huyendo el cobarde... Hmph, tendré que leer sus líneas _(breve silencio)_ ¡ESTO ES MUY ESTÚPIDO! ¡No diré diálogos tan humillantes, debe ser una broma!

Goku: _(Desde el planeta Kaoi)_ ¡Hola! ¡Soy Goku!

Vegeta: ¿Qué...? ¿Eres tú Kakaroto! ¡¿Dónde rayos te metiste insecto cobarde?

Kaiosama: _(Ríe)_ Lo sentimos... Deje su mensaje después del tono: beeep beeep beeep...

Goku: No supremo Kaio... Hará que se enfade más...

Vegeta: ¡¿Quién rayos era ese? ¡Ahggggg! ¡Kakaroto! ¡Vas a ver cuando te encuentre! ¡Te haré pedazos!

Goku: Demasiado tarde... No, Vegeta, sólo es una broma, prometo regresar en el próximo capítulo...

Vegeta: Errrr... Maldito imbécil... ¡Eres un...!_ (censurado)_ ojalá _(censurado)_ déjame decir que tu_ (censurado)_ era _(censurado)_ y tu (censurado) es _(censurado)_ ¡¿Oíste Kakaroto? tu hijo _(censurado) _tu esposa _(censurado)_

_(Se corta la transmisión. Aparece un Goku nockeado con un letrero que dice: Dificultades Técnicas)_


	28. Chapter 28 Reparaciones I

**_Lemonale dice:_**

_Reparaciones es; a comparación de Incertidumbres, Relaciones y Movimientos, la recopilación de todos los días que restan antes de que Vegeta se vaya al espacio. Si les contara! Pronto terminarán mis vacaciones y tardaré en actualizar, en mi twitter avisaré cuando eso pase y ahí diré los días de actualizar. Disfruten la introducción de Reparaciones! :3_

**Mi mail:** _lemonalehotmail_**_.es _**(no es .com)

**Mi twitter:** _Alediyuki_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 28<em>**

**_Reparaciones I_**

**_¡Fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebé!_**

La peliceleste colgó el teléfono. Las noticias habían volado a todo el medio, en el cual, la corporación se movía; Por suerte, sus influencias comenzaban a trabajar. Eran las 3:05 pm y sin rastro de Vegeta. En la noche partirían. Bulma estaba preocupada, la fiera estaba por ahí, suelta. Mordió su pulgar, no podía esperar otro desate, tenía que pensar qué hacer con su cola. Sin dudarlo demasiado, descolgó de nuevo el teléfono para llamar a las autoridades, preguntando qué nuevos desastres había en la isla. Los zafiros de Bulma se limpiaron con varios pestañeos. No había nuevas noticias, el ayuntamiento estaba bastante ocupado en las reparaciones de la zona de desastre. Preguntó por los daños, y sonrió al saber que no eran tantos como ella pensó, el desastre se había considerado en el mismo rango que usaban para los ciclones. Muchos heridos, ningún muerto. Bulma llamó a su padre, preguntando por las relaciones de la corporación, era el colmo, el último día de sus vacaciones, trabajando, pero estaba demasiado angustiada como para enfadarse. Parecía que ella sola no iba a encontrar al moreno.

La mujer frunció el ceño. No podía cuidarlo como si se tratara de un niño, si se iba a comportar como un villano, ella iba a considerarlo un villano. Sabía el teléfono de Milk y podía llamar a Goku en un santiamén, y así derrotarlo antes de que su maldad se desate; ¡Esa maldita cola! Era ese pequeño detalle el que la hacía temblar. Era demasiado peligroso que Vegeta tuviera esa cola… Pero no quería darle una razón para matarla. No podía cortarle la cola sin su consentimiento, no era como Goku, que seguiría adelante como si nada, o que se pudiera engañar con mentiras blancas. Vegeta era muy inteligente, un estratega de batalla.

_Eres una mocosa bastante hipócrita…_

También era un hombre bastante cruel. Bulma se tiró en la cama. Le dolían las piernas. Había caminado en la arena, bastante tiempo, hasta que al fin pidió un taxi para llegar. Lo único que encontró en la casa, fue la ventana rota y las ropas de Vegeta desarregladas; pero estaba tan cansada que cayó dormida apenas tocó la almohada, ¿Dónde se había metido ese animal? La luna no le afectó más, así que debía estar bajo techo. El torso de la científica se contrajo; ¿Se había ido por otra mujer? La duda se le clavó en el pecho. Bulma tiró un suspiro largo, ¿Qué más importaría? Ellos no sólo no eran nada, el saiyajin había aclarado que jamás podría corresponderle los sentimientos que ella sentía. La gran Bulma Briefs, estaba ahí, acostada, pensando en esas duras palabras. Se preguntaba qué le veía a un hombre tan desalmado, tan cínico, tan jodidamente sincero. Sus palabras eran tan ciertas, tan malditamente ciertas, que su alma giraba alrededor de ellas. Bulma tenía amigos, sí, amigos que combatían contra villanos como Vegeta. Los veía cada período de tiempo, y los demás, los demás sólo eran simpatizantes de su dinero o de su imagen. Mayor ejemplo fue Sanda, que prácticamente mandó a matarla para cumplir sus propios caprichos. La peliceleste se hundió en la almohada "_Vegeta parecía enojado… No, eso es posible, seguramente lo que quería era matarla y que yo no le dijera nada… Además siempre se ve como si fuera a reventar… ¡Ese simio!"_ Cerró los ojos. La soledad no le afectaba, siempre había tenido una independencia espectacular, inclusive podía soportar meses sin ver a sus amigos, a los verdaderos, o a su ex novio. No dependía de nadie, ni de nada. Ella estaba bien consigo misma; Sin embargo, esas palabras le dolieron de alguna manera. Ese extraño dolor no fue la forma tan _"delicada"_ de hablar de Vegeta. La mujer había sentido parte de la incomodidad del guerrero, el hombre parecía a la defensiva. Él nunca estuvo contento con sus juegos, con sus intentos de entretenerlo un poco. Vegeta siempre parecía estar debajo de un gran velo oscuro, lleno de rencor. Para la peliceleste era inevitable querer sacar a la luz más expresiones de su rostro, quería pintarle la vida, demostrarle lo hermoso que era simplemente estar ahí, en el momento, para vivir. Bulma sonrió. Nunca antes se había sentido así por alguien. ¿Podría ser que el hombre, pensaba que ella lo miraba con lástima? inclusive ella también dudó de ello; pero no, no era lástima, podía sentirlo en su interior, lo quería, lo quería tanto que no lo podía explicar.

_Siempre analizándome…_

Bulma se volteó para mirar el ventilador girar. Se sintió culpable en sus adentros. No podía evitar analizarlo todo ¡Era una mujer de ciencia! Y él, él era una criatura extraterrestre. El primer error que había cometido, con Vegeta, fue haberlo tratado como un hombre común y corriente, no quería cometer dos veces el mismo error. No quería tratarlo como cualquier humano, y por ello, quería conocerlo más. Analizarlo como un espécimen tampoco era lo correcto, no lo veía como tal. Tratarlo simplemente, siendo ella misma, como intentó esa semana, parecía haber funcionado un poco, por breves instantes. Todo parecía un círculo vicioso. Vegeta no cedía en sus intentos de acercarse, no podía ceder, era demasiado orgulloso y terco. Bulma sopló su flequillo. Simplemente quería conocerlo, quería saber más de él, de aquel sujeto de quien estaba enamorada, ¿Era un pecado? Bulma apretó una almohada con todas sus fuerzas "_Uhg Maldita sea Bulma… ¡Eres una tonta, simplemente no das una!"_ No podía tratar a Vegeta como un humano, ni como un espécimen extraterrestre, lo única manera de tratarlo era como un saiyajin y ella tenía que ser ella misma, con sinceridad. Era injusto acosarlo de esa manera.

La peliceleste recordó al pequeño gato salvaje, parecía que siempre llegaba a lo mismo, ¿Realmente tendría recompensa todo su esfuerzo? Ella no deseaba simplemente que, el saiyan, fuera algo suyo, quería darle un hogar.

Se sentía tonta, la mujer, ante sus deseos ingenuos. Ganarse la confianza de un villano, parecía realmente difícil. Ella no era una terapeuta, ni le importaba ser una. Deseaba obtener la fuerza, la tolerancia de tratar con un saiyajin como Vegeta. Entendía que, él, era solitario por algo, pero, sentía que lo era porque no conocía nada más. Ella había tenido la opción de elegir a la gente a su alrededor, a quienes considerar sus amigos y a quienes simplemente considerar compañeros, empleados, conocidos... novio. Él simplemente fue alguien sin opciones, ¿Qué más daba darle a conocer todo de lo que se había perdido? No podía ver a todos como enemigos, ella no era su enemigo, aunque la tratara a veces como uno.

Respiró profundamente. La mujer maravilla tenía menos problemas que ella. Salvar al mundo del villano, que había invitado en su hogar, era una mala idea para una historieta. Él no podía ser siempre una responsabilidad, pero por el momento no podía evitar pensar que sería su culpa si se desataba el sanguinario extraterrestre que era. Parecía que tenía la especialidad de rescatar hombres solitarios y rebeldes. Yamcha al menos se volvió más amigable, menos tímido al conocerla. Y a ella… ¿Quién la salvaba?

Bulma frunció el ceño, enfadada consigo misma, tanto tiempo en esas aventuras mortales, le habían enseñado su gran fortaleza. Ella seguía viva a pesar de todos esos problemas. Podía continuar contra cualquier obstáculo, sabía cómo curar sus heridas, sabía poner orden en su vida para renovarse como un ave fénix. Las soluciones no importaban, era capaz de ir con todo. Estaba viva, era lo importante, ella tenía sus sueños y sus esperanzas. Deseaba vivir como la gran mujer que era y formar una familia algún día. Sonrió, nunca antes había deseado tener una familia como en esos momentos, la idea de que, el mundo podía ser atacado por esos abominables androides, la hicieron reflexionar. Ahora más que nunca, al ver a aquel saiyajin tan obstinado, tan obstinado como ella, pensaba más en el futuro que deseaba para sí misma. Siempre hablaba de su juventud y de todo lo que le faltaba por recorrer, pero la aventura que le faltaba, era tener una familia a quien ofrecer ese gran corazón y todas esas facilidades que tenía de sobra.

El candado de la puerta trasera explotó. Bulma abrió los ojos al oír el ruido, levantó el torso para sentarse en la orilla de la cama_ "¿Vegeta?"_ Se levantó con cautela hasta su puerta.

El moreno se quitó los zapatos llenos de arena. Trató de buscar el ki de la científica, pero el tamaño era tan pequeño, que le costaba trabajo buscar su ubicación cuando la perdía de vista. Intentó concentrarse para hallarla, pero el sonido de una ambulancia lo desconcertó. Tiró un resoplido y decidió caminar hacia uno de los cuartos. Tenía una confianza imponente, se sentía el hombre más poderoso del universo con su cola. En la lujosa sala, decidió quitarse los pantalones para liberar su oculta cola. Sus bóxers tenían un agujero donde la vaina peluda podía salir, la enrolló en su cintura y se sacó la camiseta húmeda. Colocó sus ropas en su hombro y fue al refrigerador para tomar algo.

— Por fin llegaste…— Habló Bulma al guerrero. Se apoyó en una pared con una pose despreocupada — Si buscas comida hay mucha en el comedor… — Le sonrió amable. Notó el sudor en el cuerpo del hombre — ¿Prefieres algo frío para beber?

Vegeta no contestó, sólo la miró. Cerró el refrigerador y pasó de largo, evitándola.

Bulma intentó mantener la paciencia. Fue hacia él y agarró la orilla de los pantalones — Los llevaré a…

Vegeta reaccionó violentamente, arrebatándoselos — ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Métete en tus asuntos, terrícola!

Un chillido, proveniente de la ropa, alertó a la peliceleste. Vegeta se paralizó.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? — Preguntó, curiosa, la mujer.

— ¡No te metas, mocosa! ¡Largo! — Vegeta comenzó a alejarse, caminando hacia el pasillo.

Bulma lo miró irse, ese chillido le parecía familiar. Abrió los ojos, ¡No podía ser! Lo siguió — Vegeta… ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? ¡Déjame ver! — Revoloteó a las espaldas del guerrero, impacientándolo.

El saiyajin explotó en un gruñido y se encerró en el baño gigantesco. Los olores tan empalagosos le comenzaban a molestar. Bulma golpeó la puerta. Los dientes del moreno chirriaron — ¡Podrías largarte de una buena vez! ¡Déjame en paz, mocosa estúpida! ¡Me tienes harto!

— ¿Vas a hacer pis?

Vegeta quedó pasmado por esa pregunta tan vergonzosa. Reaccionó — ¡Ahg! ¡No seas imbécil! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — _"Esa maldita mujer tan vulgar…" _Contuvo su vergüenza.

— Ah… Vas a…

Vegeta abrió rápidamente la puerta — ¡Ahg! ¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡Por supuesto que no! — Gritó, exaltado, con toda el alma.

Bulma parpadeó, aprovechó el despiste del hombre y entró al baño con él. Deslizó su mano en la mejilla del guerrero y, al notar la distracción del saiyan, agarró, de un brinco, los pantalones — A ver… ¿qué tienes aquí? — Sonrió pícara.

Vegeta quedó de piedra, había quedado tan prendado por el ligero toque de Bulma, que no pudo reaccionar antes, ¡Qué vergüenza! El príncipe de los saiyajin burlado por una humana. Volteó al ver que la peliaqua tenía los pantalones en sus manos. Desvió el rostro aguantando la degradación. Apretó los puños.

Bulma metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Sus zafiros brillaron al encontrarse con sus dos peluches. Tenían unas cuantas manchas, pero eran los suyos. Su rostro se iluminó — ¡Vegeta! ¡Fuiste por ellos!

El moreno cruzó los brazos, sin mirarle el rostro. Resopló — Por supuesto que no, no malinterpretes las cosas… Fue una casualidad...— Sonrió de medio lado, con arrogancia — Un mocoso los había tomado como suyos... No era un caramelo, pero, seguí tu consejo y se los quité... ¡Debiste ver como lloró esa sabandija!

— Así que se los quitaste a un niño… — Afiló los ojos, la mujer, siguiendo la corriente. Estiró los brazos para mirar bien los juguetes — ¡Eres muy malo! — Rió.

— Tsk… — Se quejó Vegeta — ¡No sé por qué lo dudas! ¡Ahg! Humana estúpida… Esos eran tus bienes desde el principio, ese mocoso los recogió del piso — Rugió. La miró y trató de volver a su indiferencia — ¡Hmp! Los humanos no tienen buenos modales…

_"¿Modales?"_ Bulma soltó otra risa. Abrazó a los dos pequeños peluches.

El tic, de la ceja de Vegeta, saltó. Comenzó a refunfuñar maldiciones.

— Cierto, cierto…. Hay mucha gente que no sabe educar bien a sus hijos… — Rió de nuevo, la peliaqua, desquiciando al guerrero. Lo miró con un rostro radiante.

Vegeta la observó desde su pose alterada. La peliceleste se veía tan tremendamente feliz que algo dentro de él surgió. Se incorporó para desviar el rostro con rudeza.

Bulma dejó a un lado los juguetes y fue hacia él. La mujer no quería herir más el orgullo del hombre. Lo abrazó por el cuello y le besó el lóbulo — ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al jacuzzi?… — Susurró.

Vegeta, medianamente, sonrió. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero ese tono de voz le dio una buena idea. La mano de Bulma fue hacia el Jacuzzi. Abrió la fuente de la pared para llenarlo de agua y vapor. Sacó entre los cajones las sales y el popurrí de flores. Sus zafiros regresaron al moreno, en su piel ligeramente tostada. Dedujo que había estado en el sol veraniego por la mañana. Perfiló una sonrisa, esa ligera capa brillante de sudor en el cuerpo, perfectamente escultural, del guerrero, creaba una imagen excitante. Ella ya lo sabía, Vegeta no sólo era un hombre despreciable, era un hombre muy sensual. Nunca había visto un cuerpo como el de él, la invitaba al pecado, al peligro. La peliceleste siempre se había fijado en las facciones angelicales de niños bonitos, pero, el rostro de Vegeta, era como el de un demonio seductor que la quería devorar. Vegeta sonrió con lujuria al ver esos zafiros clavados en su cuerpo. Se arrancó lo que quedaban de sus ropas y jaló a la mujer a su cuerpo. Sus vientres chocaron. Sus respiraciones empañaron sus oídos. Bulma enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Vegeta. La ropa le estorbaba, necesitaba unirse piel a piel con él. Tenía ganas de fundirse en esa piedra, convertirse en líquido ardiente para mezclarse a la perfección. La necesidad de poseerlo creció como una picazón incesante. Sus manos pasaron por ese cuerpo de ensueño, Vegeta, la acompañaba, desnudándola. La tina rebosó. El hombre tiró a la mujer en ese gran contenedor caliente, haciendo desbordar el agua hirviendo. La peliaqua era una ninfa acuática, bailando entre sales de baño y pétalos.

Vegeta se sumergió, acarició las curvas indecorosas de la mujer. Ambos resbalaban como dos peces babosos. Eran dos almas escurridizas, frotándose entre sí, rechinando las carnes brillantes. El príncipe acarició, con su virilidad, el sexo de la mujer, sin penetrarla. Bulma comenzaba a encenderse como pólvora, necesitaba de ese falo ardiendo, dentro de su cuerpo. Entre el agua sus cuerpos danzaban como dos culebras marítimas, dos pulpos apareándose. El saiyan brilló levemente, introdujo sus dedos, con un poco de ki tibio, dentro de la vulva impaciente de Bulma. Su interior era más denso y entró con facilidad. Percibió ese botón de carne hinchado. Vegeta sonrió al encontrar ese delicioso tesoro. Presionó ese botón. Bulma mordió sus labios, movió sus caderas con impaciencia. La torturaba lentamente y. Vegeta, lo disfrutaba con malicia. Bulma lo abrazó, gimoteó ansiosa, deseaba con urgencia la penetración — Vegeta… — Suplicaba.

El hombre sonrió vil, movió sus dos dedos alrededor de ese montículo viscoso. Rió gutural al escuchar esos gemidos provenientes de la peliceleste — ¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres? — Alargó su sonrisa.

Bulma frunció el ceño, el agua se escurría de su frente. Lo miró ligeramente enojada — No me hagas decirlo… — Su voz se entrecortaba. Vegeta movió sus dedos con más velocidad. La peliceleste tiró un grito — ¡Vegeta! ¡Mhhh! — No aguantaría demasiado, ¡Lo necesitaba ya! Mordió su labio inferior, víctima de ese tortuoso placer.

Vegeta comenzó a hacer maniobras, círculos rítmicos, escuchaba esa sinfonía y él, era el director — Dime… Dime qué quieres… Humana — Rió con los labios sellados en su sonrisa cínica.

— ¡Maldito seas simio asqueroso! ¡Ah!— Bulma se contrajo ante esa increíble maestría dentro de su sexo. Regresó a él, con su boca jadeante, cerca del lóbulo de Vegeta. Jadeó fuertemente, para golpearlo con su aliento — ¡Penétrame animal! ¡Hazlo! ¡No resisto! —Movió sus caderas con fiereza.

Un estremecimiento relampagueó la columna, del saiyajin, al escuchar esas suplicantes palabras. El aliento y el gemir de Bulma, inundándole sus oídos, lo encendió. Sacó sus dedos bruscamente y la clavó lentamente, obligándola a empalarse, ella misma, con violencia, ante su ansiedad. La mujer gimió altamente. Sentado en la tina, Vegeta, resbalaba sin poder sostenerse por completo, usando las piernas para buscar un punto de apoyo. Ella, poseída, se sujetó de una de las paredes, y movió su cuerpo encima de él, pringando el agua caliente en sus senos. El hombre, consternado de esa increíble violencia, correspondió con fuertes y cortas embestidas. Los orgasmos en la mujer empezaron a soltarse, uno a uno. Vegeta sonrió, aún le faltaba mucho para acabar. Bulma, se abrazó con fuerza, ahogándolo en la tina. Necesitados de aire salieron, brillantes, entre perlas.

— Necesito más… — La voz grave del hombre inundó el cuarto de baño.

Bulma, satisfecha, sonrió pícara — ¡¿Ah sí? ¿En serio? ¿Ahora quién me necesita?

Vegeta gruñó — Lo que tú estás buscando es una violación…

La mujer, hundiéndose en el agua, apareció repentinamente cerca del rostro de Vegeta, desconcertándolo. Lo abrazó por el cuello para calmarlo y se clavó dulcemente, suspirando delicada — Nunca podrías violarme… Siempre sería… mh…. Bajo mi consentimiento… ¡Mh! ¡Ah! —Lamió el lóbulo del guerrero — Te deseo demasiado…

Vegeta cerró los ojos, respirando pesadamente, dejándose hacer. Sentía los senos de la peliceleste, restregándose resbalosos en su pecho, lavándose en movimientos acuosos. Flotando y descendiendo entre chapoteos. El calor del agua, lo ayudaba a mantener su dureza, nadaban sus fuertes caderas, remarcando el compás. Sus glúteos se golpeaban estoicos debido a la densidad del líquido. Su miembro recibió ese trato digno de la realeza, entre las paredes rosadas de la mujer. Lo jalaban; lo devoraban con hambre. Pequeños movimientos, dentro de esa caverna, lo volvían completamente loco. Esa diosa mítica, de cabellos celestes, lo tenía dominado. Su larga cola se meció, buscó los glúteos tersos de la científica, para acariciarlos. Bulma sintió esa vaina peluda introducirse levemente, por instantes. Entre suaves látigos jadeó. El calor se acumuló en el largo del miembro de Vegeta; en su punta rosada. Puliéndose constantemente, entre fluido y caricias internas. Finalmente, liberando todo su esperma, la llenó. Bulma suspiró ante esa sensación. Una inhalación larga, satisfecha, sobresalió luego de un abrazo líquido.

Vegeta sintió una tranquilidad adormecedora, provocada por el orgasmo y el vapor aromático. Sin darse cuenta, dejó caer su cabeza en la orilla del jacuzzi y abrazó a la peliceleste. Su larga cola la enrolló contra su cuerpo. Bulma, asombrada, abrió los ojos. Lo miró desde abajo unos instantes; Observó ese rostro sereno, de facciones masculinas. Sin dudarlo; se acurrucó. Las mejillas y los labios, de la mujer, estaban dentro del agua. Cerró los ojos, invadida por la tranquilidad del paraíso.

Unos momentos después, ambos, salieron arrugados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)

Goku: ¡Hola soy Goku!

Vegeta: Er... ¿Siempre tienes que comenzar igual, Kakaroto? Ellos ya saben quién eres...

Goku: Sí, ya lo sé Vegeta... ¡Pero así comienzo siempre! ¡Anda! ¡No me digas que sigues molesto por mi pequeña broma! ¡Vamos Vegeta! Pensé que ya lo habíamos resuelto...

Vegeta: ¡Cállate Kakaroto! ¡Y no te me acerques!

Goku: ¿Mh?

Vegeta: ¡Sólo di tus líneas, imbécil!

Goku: ¡Claro! ¡Próximo capítulo: Reparaciones II! ¡No se lo pierdan!

Vegeta: _(mascullando)_ Err... Maldito insecto... Mandarle chocolates al príncipe de los saiyajin...


	29. Chapter 29 Reparaciones II

**_Lemonale dice: _**_Disfruten este capi! :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 29<em>**

**_Reparaciones II_**

**_Una gran combinación_**

Algo era seguro: Bulma era complaciente cuando estaba contenta... Y algo más.

Vegeta veía el mar brillante. Estaba en el balcón, en una mesa con sombrilla. No pensó que aquel incidente pudiera hacerla tan feliz, al grado de canturrear por ahí, brindarle atenciones que jamás había tenido y, sobre todo, lo peor de todo, era oír su chillona voz entonando azucarada:

—Ve ge ta chan

El guerrero hizo una mueca _"Es igual que su madre…"_ Estaba a punto de vomitar de dulzura. Resopló indignado.

Bulma apareció con dos paletas heladas en las manos; una de fresa y una de limón. Por supuesto, mordió la de fresa primero. Le ofreció el helado verde al moreno.

Vegeta miró el polo como si se tratara de veneno. Se lo arrebató de las manos y lo admiró con cuidado. Sus perlas negras notaron el frío humo. Alzó una ceja. Volteó sus ojos para ver lo que hacía la peliaqua con él, y regresó a su paleta. De la manera más cautelosa la lamió. Abrió un poco los ojos, lo que le permitía su aspecto malhumorado — Mh — Fue todo lo que dijo. Mordió ávido el resto de la golosina ácida y dulce.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó? — Habló la científica, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lamió su rosada paleta para saborear esos pequeños trozos congelados de fresas.

— No está mal… —Vegeta la miró, ¿Hasta cuándo se pasaría esa faceta empalagosa? No sabía si podría soportarlo por más tiempo… Los terrícolas eran muy complicados. Al menos, había conseguido un sexo muy pleno y satisfactorio. Mordió otro trozo de su paleta — Te prohíbo que te dirijas a mí con ese apodo tan ridículo.

— ¿Eh? ¿No te gusta? Mh… Que tal… ¡Veggie! ¡Ese es más lindo!

El resto del polo de limón cayó en la mesa.

Bulma, ligeramente, tembló. Cerró uno de sus ojos en espera del grito.

Vegeta alzó un poco su torso, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa cínica en la cara. Rió gutural — Claro… Sin duda ese es mejor… —Bulma parpadeó. El moreno endureció el rostro y saltó de su asiento, con una mano golpeando la mesa — ¡¿Qué tú estás demente? ¡Ponerle un apodo tan imbécil al príncipe de los saiyajin, tú, terrícola injuriosa! ¡Jamás me vuelvas a llamar de ninguna otra forma que no sea mi nombre! ¡Es una orden! ¡¿Oíste, mocosa estúpida?

Después de recuperarse del susto, Bulma, frunció el ceño — ¡No tienes que gritarme! ¡Simio Idiota! ¿Ese apodo le parece mejor, su majestad? — Le clavó su paleta de fresas en la boca al príncipe, consternándolo — ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar estúpida! — Se retiró con la nariz en alto.

— Tsk…— El hombre rompió, el polo de fresa, para tragarse el pedazo de su boca. Miró, rencoroso, a la peliceleste —Esa mocosa vulgar…— Mordió otro trozo de la paleta, hasta terminársela_"Sabía que su amabilidad no duraría…"_—Hmpf…— Tiró el palillo. El sabor de las fresas y el limón combinaban bastante bien.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Ese maniático de la guerra! ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo llame así? ¡Yo puedo llamarlo como quiera! ¡Total! él siempre me anda poniendo apodos denigrantes — Pateó una inocente maceta — ¡Malnacido! ¡Tan buen humor que tenía! ¡Sólo él… — Se detuvo antes de darle –más– patadas a la maceta _"Sólo él puede hacerme feliz… Y luego enfadarme así…"_ Se sonrojó con enojo — ¡Ugh! ¡MALDITO CHANGO! — La mansión tembló.

Vegeta se descolocó al escuchar el chillido. Alzó una ceja _"Debo recordar arrancarle la lengua la próxima vez…" _Volvió a recargarse en el barandal. Era muy riesgoso arrancársela con un beso. Un dejavu lo perturbó _"Ya había escuchado un sonido así de molesto antes… ¿Pero en dónde?..."_ Bajó sus perlas, tratando de recordar.

— ¡Vegeta! — Bulma apareció. Tenía sus zapatos llenos de tierra — ¡Quiero que te prepares para irnos! ¡Lleva todas las maletas al avión!

— ¡¿Me estás dando órdenes?

La mujer se acercó más para enfrentarlo — ¡No dejarás que una delicada mujer como yo cargue todas esas maletas! ¡¿Qué no tienes modales? ¡Eh! — Desafió con el rostro convencido.

— ¡Ahg! — El moreno apretó sus puños y fue por las maletas. Detestaba que usara eso contra él — Hmpf… Esa mujer mandona…

Bulma cruzó los brazos y lo siguió — Muchas gracias Vegeta, en el fondo, eres un hombre muy caballeroso…— Vegeta resopló. Bulma sonrió largamente — Lástima que no lo saques tan a menudo… La mayoría del tiempo eres un grosero.

Vegeta se detuvo y volteó con el gruñido atrapado en sus dientes. Alzó una ceja y se incorporó, cruzando sus brazos con arrogancia — ¡Tú tampoco eres muy respetuosa que digamos! No eres la dama delicada que te empeñas a decir.

La furia de la peliceleste empezó a llegar a los límites — ¡Ugh! ¡Simio tarado! ¡Por supuesto que soy toda una dama! No soy como ustedes, ¡Monstruos anormales, brutos, maniáticos de las batallas!

Vegeta la miró unos instantes, en silencio. Para él, el ki de la peliaqua tenía algo especial. Decidió mantener su rostro indiferente y caminó hacia las maletas — ¿Dónde está ese aparatoso transporte?

La peliaqua parpadeó extrañada. Esperaba una buena discusión ¿Acaso le había afectado ese comentario tan ordinario? Desde aquella ocasión, cuando mencionó sin querer, la superioridad de la raza humana, contra la de los saiyajin, había decidido cuidar bien sus palabras. Aunque, enfurecida a veces no podía pensar — Afuera, lo saqué de su cápsula desde la mañana…

Vegeta la miró unos instantes y regresó a las maletas. Las cargó todas con sólo una mano, apilándolas. Su equilibrio era perfecto — No te quedes ahí parada como una tonta, abre la puerta si no quieres que la destruya.

— ¿Eh? — Salió, la mujer, de su distracción — Ah... ¡Sí! Perdona... — Abrió la puerta de uno de los tantos cuartos, para poder salir de la enorme mansión. Miró a Vegeta, quien le dirigió sus perlas indiferentes y profundas. Bulma desvió los ojos, ese misterio enigmático la dejaba hipnotizada. Él parecía bien, simplemente, era ese halo de oscuridad que siempre emanaba. Decidió no distraerse más para poder seguir abriéndole las puertas.

Vegeta colocó todas las maletas en el avión. Cerró la puerta. Volvió a su pose altanera — Ya puedes irte — Habló grave.

La mujer parpadeó unas veces — ¿Qué? ¿No vendrás conmigo?

— Ahg… — Gruñó con hastío, no soportaba sus impertinencias — Tengo ganas de volar un poco — Concluyó.

— Bueno, está bien… Ya sabes cómo llegar a la casa…— La mujer abrió la puerta para entrar al avión. Volteó al moreno, brillante como una bombilla — ¡Te reto a una carrera! ¿Qué dices? El que llegue primero a la Corporación gana.

— ¿Pero que tonterías dices? Eso es muy infantil… No tienes oportunidad —Agregó, el hombre, con superioridad — He visto la velocidad de esas máquinas, no es más que lenta basura aérea.

La científica sonrió confiada. Dio dos pequeños golpes al metal del transporte — Este no es un avión ordinario, fue modificado por mí y nadie en la tierra tiene la velocidad que tiene este bebé. Te dije que me encantaba la velocidad — Guiñó un ojo — ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que una humana te gane? — El desafío de la mujer se notó en su voz provocadora.

— ¡Jmm! Estás demasiado confiada terrícola… — Resopló divertido el saiyan — Te diré lo que haremos — Agarró una roca del piso. La tiró al aire y la sujetó con fuerza — Como soy un príncipe, de una raza superior, muy amable… Te daré una gran ventaja. Tiraré esta roca al cielo… —Miró, a la mujer, con sus breas hirviendo —…Y cuando llegue al piso te seguiré. Tu inteligencia humana contra mi velocidad saiyajin ¿Qué te parece? — Sonrió con prepotencia.

— Mira quién es el que está muy confiado… Su alteza… — Sonrió la científica. Correspondió con sus zafiros chispeantes — Aceptaré su reto majestad ¡Tomaremos el camino largo! Trate de medir su fuerza al tirar esa piedra, o morderá, demasiado pronto, mi polvo — La peliaqua entró a al avión. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto y se colocó su cinturón de seguridad. Sonrió largamente, confiada. Su vehículo tenía tecnología de la nave de Kamisama. Podía viajar a Júpiter, en unos segundos, si quería.

Vegeta jugó con la piedra en su mano. Pensaba en utilizar, apenas, una pequeña parte de su poder;_ "Será interesante…"_ Sonrió de medio lado, con su sangre saiyan transitando como lava por sus venas.

Preparando el avión, la científica se posicionó al volante. Su rostro reflejaba su emoción. Marcó las luces rojas, traseras, en dos intermitencias.

Vegeta se alertó.

Bulma apretó un cuadrado botón.

— ¡Ahora!

— ¡Ahora!

Con su sonrisa arrogante, Vegeta, tiró la piedra al cielo hasta convertirla en un destello. Bulma, en un grito de guerra, deslizó el pesado volante hacia su pecho. La nave fulminó hasta casi desaparecer de la vista del moreno.

El saiyan abrió, lo que le permitía su ceño, sus ojos — ¡Esa terrícola! — Rugió _"Esa no es tecnología terrestre… Esa tramposa…"_ Miró el cielo con impaciencia, con la mandíbula y los puños tensos_"Maldita sea… La mandé muy lejos… ¡Ahg! ¡Esa mocosa! ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!"_ Miró al horizonte, donde la nave dejaba su faz.

Las risas victoriosas de la científica inundaban el interior del avión. En unos instantes estaría, en su casa, antes del moreno. Dejó una velocidad estable y comenzó a hacer piruetas en el aire — ¡Ese gorila! Debe estar a punto de explotar, el tonto seguro arrojó muy alto esa piedra ¡Le pasa por subestimar a la gran Bulma Brief! — Continuó riendo — ¡Wui! ¡Qué divertido! —Carcajeó entre varias maniobras veloces y turbulentas.

— ¡Esa mocosa! ¡Se está burlando de mí! — Gruñó el guerrero. Divisaba los movimientos de la nave. De no ser por su gran vista saiyajin, seguro se ahorraría esa rabieta. Volteó el rostro al cielo. El brillo de un destello, lejano, hizo un zumbido al bajar. Vegeta sonrió de medio lado; según sus cálculos Bulma llevaría la mitad del camino cuando la piedra bajara por completo. Su confianza hirvió — ¡Haaaa ahhhg! — El brillo dorado de súper saiyajin lo iluminó. Sonrió con arrogancia. Se posicionó.

La piedra cayó. Se rompió en miles de pedazos, y el polvo voló, cuando Vegeta salió disparado detrás de Bulma.

En menos de unos segundos Vegeta le pisaba los talones a la científica. Sonrió divertido y victorioso. Un pitido, dentro de la nave, alertó a la mujer. Ella sonrió. Apretó un botón morado — ¡Ya era hora! — Su voz se oyó a través del altavoz.

Vegeta reaccionó al oírla. Gruñó enojado por la provocación, aumentó su velocidad hasta quedar frente al vidrio de la nave. Volteó su rostro, hacia ella. Le mostraba su rostro triunfal. Aumentó, aún más, la velocidad, para dejarla atrás. Varias islas pasaban debajo de ellos, hasta llegar a otro gran pedazo de mar.

Otra risa, proveniente de la peliaqua, se oyó a través del altavoz — ¿Es todo lo que tiene, su alteza? — Vegeta volteó irritado. Bulma apretó tres botones más, dejando atrás al hombre.

_"Es inútil… mocosa…"_ Sonrió cínico, el guerrero. Su rostro triunfal cambió, paulatinamente, al ver la velocidad creciente de la nave. Una chispa brilló en su frente ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía perder! ¡No contra una humana! ¡No contra ella! Elevó su ki al máximo poder para quedar a la misma altura de ella, su velocidad parecía de… una nave espacial… Gruñó con furia, con los puños temblorosos de rabia. Gritó algunas maldiciones que se llevó el viento.

Ambos estaban a la par; por instantes cada uno tomaba la delantera.

Las venas de Vegeta saltaron, quedaba sólo un tercio de ese gran trozo de mar, y luego, la ciudad del oeste. De un grito sacó todo el poder que llevaba adentro, _"¡Mierda!"_ Sintió su cuerpo pesado. No había practicado su vuelo en estado de súper saiyajin, ¡Si tan sólo lo manejara mejor, ganaría sin problemas! Una aguja se clavó en su orgullo. Trató de aumentar su velocidad.

La peliceleste notó que empezaba a tomar ventaja. Sonrió prepotente, hasta que… Una alarma, parecida a la sirena de una ambulancia, empezó a sonar — ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡No me hagas esto bebé! ¡Estamos tan cerca! ¡Ah!— Una gran turbulencia la perturbó. Apretó el botón morado — ¡Vegeta! — Las alas del avión se destrozaban. La nave, forzadamente, aterrizó, en un gran chapuzón, en el mar abierto.

Vegeta escuchó la voz de la mujer. Miró el aparatoso transporte descender; hasta caer en el mar. Rió gutural. Se detuvo, volviendo a su estado natural, para buscar a su rival y regodearse en su cara. El hombre levitó, lentamente, hasta llegar al techo, del avión, que había salido a flote.

— ¡Maldita sea, Vegeta! ¡Sácame de aquí! — Gritaba la científica, con el agua hasta la barbilla — ¡Glupglupglup! — Un estallido fue lo último que se escuchó.

El saiyan sonrió altanero. Golpeó el techo para sacar gran parte del metal. Metió una mano al interior de la nave — A ver… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Rió ronco. Sacó a la mujer — ¡Ah, miren esto, una terrícola testaruda! ¡Ahora sí pareces un pez de labios rojos! — La dejó caer en el techo metálico.

— ¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto mono insensible? — Tosió la científica. Estaba, hermosamente, enfurecida y mojada.

— Fue divertido verte perder irremediablemente… — Rió malvado el guerrero — ¡Te advertí que no podrías contra el príncipe de los saiyajin!

Bulma escuchó atenta la carcajada tenebrosa del hombre. Reaccionó — ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Estás ciego? ¡Era obvio que yo te estaba ganando!

El saiyajin torció los labios. Entendió que debía entrenar también su vuelo, en estado ssj, gracias a ese pequeño juego. Debía manejar mucho poder.

— ¿Ves? Tu silencio me dice que es cierto ¡Yo gané! — Bulma se levantó, con las manos en sus caderas y su gran ego, reluciendo como un sol naciente — ¡Soy la mujer más lista del universo! — El gran viento del mar la erizó. Se abrazó a sí misma — ¡Ha… Hace frío!

Vegeta alzó la ceja — Me pregunto cómo es que vas a regresar…

— ¿Qué? No me llevarás… — Tembló la peliaqua.

— Eres la mujer más inteligente del universo ¿No? Podrás regresar por ti misma — Habló grave el saiyan. Sonrió con malicia.

La peliceleste frunció el ceño — ¡Tú!... — De repente, reaccionó _"¿Está reconociendo mi inteligencia?"_ Volvió sus zafiros hacia el hombre — ¡Eres un mal perdedor Vegeta! No puedes dejar a una linda mujer como yo en medio del mar ¡¿Qué no tiene…

— ¡Ahg! — Interrumpió el moreno, sabía cómo terminaba la frase de la mujer — ¡Bien! ¡Sólo cállate! — Agarró con brusquedad a la científica. La abrazó y elevó sus piernas. Bulma quedó enmudecida. Miró el rostro de Vegeta, parecía un poco agotado. El viento la golpeó antes de poder decir algo. Se abrazó al cuello del hombre. La velocidad no era tan alta como pensó. Inclusive era tranquila y agradable. Su corazón latió dulcemente.

El guerrero movió su ceja al sentir a la mujer acurrucarse con suavidad. Sus ropas mojadas le humedecían el pecho, le regalaba un poco de su calor a través de agua salada. El corazón, tan tierno de la criatura, latía contra él. El propio palpitar de Vegeta se acompasó. Resopló; pronto terminaría su tormento…

Al llegar a la corporación, Bulma, se fue a cambiar las ropas. Los padres, de la mujer, recibieron al saiyajin de una manera… más rara de lo usual. El moreno entró al lugar, y le invadió una extraña sensación. Ya no se sentía un extraño. Algunos de los sirvientes lo saludaron y lo reconocieron. Él simplemente los miró de manera inexpresiva, sacando monosílabos de vez en cuando. La rubia, le acosaba de preguntas, acerca del viaje. Esa mujer era insoportable, pero de alguna manera no le pareció demasiado desagradable, de repente, hasta parecía graciosa. Tenía su chiste ser tan molesta.

El anciano científico miró al saiyan con una sonrisa — Bien, hijo, ¿Qué tal les fue?

_"Hijo…"_ Vegeta intentó no mostrar expresión ante esa palabra — Bien — Fue su única respuesta. Todavía no procesaba la manera de dirigirse a esas personas, que no eran… sus enemigos y que tampoco necesitaba impresionar. Nunca entablaba conversaciones con ellos, siempre los evitaba. La madre de la mujer era un caso especial que quería evitar a toda costa. Lo desconcertaba demasiado, más que su propia hija, aunque ella también era otro caso especial. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas dulces. Lo irritaban y a la vez lo incomodaban de maneras que no podía explicar. Prefería irse a su habitación, encerrarse y comenzar a prepararse para el largo viaje que llevaría en unos días. Sin embargo; el aroma del lugar lo invadió. Se llenó los pulmones de ese aroma cálido. El termostato perfecto, galletas horneadas en la cocina y esas sonrisas estúpidas, de los padres de Bulma, adornaban el sitio.

La rubia llegó ante Vegeta con galletas calientes en una bandeja — ¡Oh! Apuesto y joven Vegeta… Toma una, están recién hechas, espero mi hija no te haya mal alimentado estos días sin el servicio. No le gusta cocinar, no lo heredó de mí ¡Pero claro! ¡A mí sólo me gusta la repostería! ¿Qué tal si mañana te hago un gran pastel? ¿De qué te gusta más? — Canturreó.

Vegeta, manteniendo su seriedad inescrutable, agarró una de las galletas y observó las chispas — No estoy seguro — Respondió serio, él sólo comía sin pensar demasiado en los sabores, satisfacía sus necesidades, no las disfrutaba. Todavía no reconocía muchos nombres de los alimentos terrestres, y no debía importarle. Debía salir ahora mismo de ese ambiente tan perturbador. No podía ablandarse. Dejó la galleta en la bandeja y salió del comedor, dejando perplejos a los padres de Bulma.

— ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué habrá pasado? ¿No le gustarán los dulces? Pero si los comía con tanto gusto… Tal vez debí hacer otro bocadillo — Sostuvo su mejilla, la rubia mujer.

El científico dio unos pasos y se acercó a su esposa — No te preocupes cariño, seguro está agotado del viaje. Esa casa es mágica.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo — ¡Cierto! ¡Ahí es donde aprendí a cocinar!

El hombre de cabello canoso sonrió también — ¡Oh sí! ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Y aprendiste muy bien cariño!

Ambos rieron despistados.

Bulma salía de su habitación cuando vio a Vegeta pasar velozmente. El hombre se encerró en su haitación, dando un portazo considerable. La mujer parpadeó, se imaginó que tal reacción fue provocada por sus dispersos padres. Suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta con cuidado, tratando de calmar sus nervios de ver, posiblemente a un saiyajin furioso. El rechinido de la puerta dio paso a la abertura. Asomó uno de sus zafiros. La habitación estaba oscura. En ella, Vegeta estaba sentado en la cama, con el rostro caído, sosteniendo sus antebrazos en las rodillas. Parecía una estatua con erizada cola.

— ¿Vegeta?...

El susurro de la voz de la mujer traspasó el denso ambiente hasta llegar al guerrero. Vegeta no volteó — ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¡Lárgate! — Pronunció ronco. Enrolló nuevamente su cola, a la cintura, aplacando sus tensiones.

— Lo que sea que hayan hecho mis padres… Mi madre… — Reafirmo la peliaqua, adentrándose a la habitación. Cerró la puerta con el peso de su espalda — No lo hacen con intención de molestarte… Aunque no lo creas ellos te han tomado cariño… Sé que es raro, porque casi no hablan entre ustedes, pero es cierto… Por favor, sé compresivo al menos con ellos… — Pronunció cada palabra con cuidado.

Vegeta posó sus fríos orbes negros en la científica. Regresó su mirada y la posicionó al frente — Hmm… Eso no me importa… — Agregó.

— ¿Tan malo fue? Dime…

El saiyan empezaba a perder la paciencia — ¡Fue-ra! — Apretó los labios ante cada sílaba.

Bulma frunció el ceño unos instantes. Caminó unos pasos pero, sintió su sangre helar. Regresó hasta atrás. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y empezó a girarlo lentamente detrás de su espalda — ¿Te has fijado? La puerta del baño está reparada…

— Ah… — Habló, el saiyan, con ese monosílabo, tratándolo como afirmación.

La mujer detuvo el girar del pomo. Llegó al tope para poder abrir la puerta y salir. Dirigió sus zafiros al feroz moreno. Desde esa posición parecía, más que otras veces, un animal salvaje, con esa cola erizada retorciéndose en su cintura. Estaba arisco, le dejaba en duda sobre su raciocinio — ¿Estás bien?

— Tsk… No lo repetiré de nuevo… No quiero ver tu cara.

Bulma bajó los zafiros, decidió salir de ahí poco a poco, hasta desaparecer luego de cerrar la puerta.

Vegeta se tomó la cabeza con las manos, colocando sus codos en sus rodillas. Sólo debía soportar unos días más, unos días más antes de perder los estribos. Necesitaba calmarse. Apagar todo lo que sentía. Las células de su interior estaban en conflicto. Él no necesitaba de un lugar como la tierra. Los sentimentalismos de esos humanos sólo eran una pérdida de tiempo. Y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con aquella humana. No podía acostumbrarse a esas personas, él debía destruir este planeta ¿Cómo es que podía haber considerado llevarse a Bulma? En eso momento no pensaba con toda claridad, ¡La había conjeturado como la mejor combinación! ¡La inteligencia de esa terrícola y su gran poder! ¡Pero no! Ella el problema de sus conflictos ¡No podía llevársela! Así como no podía matarla. Ahora tenía cola. Era sencillo para él ser el gobernante del universo y, luego de su viaje al espacio, seguro sería imparable. Él sabía, que ya era el hombre más fuerte del universo. Diez veces el poder que tenía, si sacaba la luna artificial de sus manos, era suficiente para gobernar cualquier cosa. Había comprobado su gran poder la noche anterior, cuidando claro, que nadie se enterara, inclusive la sabandija de su rival, que planeaba humillarlo, después de matar a los androides, lenta y tortuosamente. Sólo debía controlar el estado ssj y ya nadie podría pararlo jamás. Era invencible, lo era… No necesitaba más, ni a ella, ni a nadie… Así como no necesitó nunca a nadie en toda su vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Bulma: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Bulma!

Milk: ¡Y yo Milk!

Bulma: ¡Nuestros esposos tuvieron que faltar para rescatar el universo! ¡El hermano de Freezer nos ataca!

Milk: ¡Pero mi Goku nos salv..._ (Se detiene en seco)_ ¿Dijiste el hermano de Freezer? A mí Goku me dijo que fue por Broly...

Bulma: No, no, eso es más adelante...

Milk: ¡No! Porque ese sujeto ataca dos veces!

Bulma: ¡Eso es mucho más adelante!

Milk: Un momento... ¿No Cooler ya había sido derrotado?

Bulma: Tienes razón... Siento que ya he escuchado esa excusa... ¡Un momento, me dicen que Vegeta no aparece en la primera de Cooler!

Milk: ¡Oh no Bulma! ¡Eso quiere decir que...

Ambas: ¡De nuevo están haciendo trabajos en fanfics Yaoi! ¡Buaaaaa!


	30. Chapter 30 Reparaciones III

**_Lemonale dice: _**_Disfruten este capi! :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 30<br>_**

**_Reparaciones III_**

**_Muestras_**

Bulma abrió el frío metal de la nave. Varios circuitos, de colores, fueron modificados. El cromo de las herramientas, en la mesa de trabajo, brillaba. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, había perdido algunas piezas en su pequeña carrera con Vegeta. Improvisaba. Debido a una epidemia de gripe, los empleados, en el laboratorio, eran unos cuantos. La científica había trabajado todo el día, y la noche, para configurar, de nuevo, la nave para viajar al espacio. Vegeta no aparecía, él, simplemente se fugó. El trabajo pesado estaba hecho.

Algunos cálculos, en los planos, estaban tachados. La peliceleste suspiró. Ahora sólo restaba el trabajo, de algunos asistentes, para dar los últimos detalles en la estructura principal. Fue directamente a su gran computadora. El monitor gigante se encendió. Agarró, con sus dedos de porcelana, su taza de café. El líquido oscuro brillaba entre espuma. El humo despedía su delicioso aroma.

— Me sorprende la cantidad de comida que puede ingerir la raza saiyajin. Vegeta parecía muy hambriento — Mencionó el padre de Bulma, que entró al laboratorio.

La peliceleste reaccionó. Bajó su taza de café. Miró a su padre — ¿Qué? ¿Ya apareció? — Frunció el ceño — Ese simio grosero, no aparece todo un día y sólo llega a comer — Se sentó con estrépito — ¡Es un desconsiderado!

El científico parpadeó un par de veces. Miró el techo — Oh… Ya veo, están peleados. Él debe venir al laboratorio.

La mujer volteó hacia su padre — ¿Venir? ¿Y para qué, papá? — Volvió a su café, fingiendo indiferencia.

— Pues… Hija… Él me pidió una ruta específica. Le pedí que venga para configurar las coordenadas — Tomó asiento cerca de la computadora. Sujetó una libreta y un lápiz — Es un sujeto bastante interesante, no sólo es fuerte, también es muy inteligente. Sin duda será el padre ideal para mis nietos — Sonrió alegremente.

— ¡Pffffffffff! — La peliaqua escupió, sin remedio, su café. Un sonrojo se pintó en su rostro. Volteó enojada — ¡Papá! ¡Pero qué cosas dices!

El anciano parpadeó — ¿Me equivoco? Pensé que ustedes dos…

— ¡No, no, no! — Chilló, la peliceleste, avergonzada y molesta — ¡Nosotros no somos nada!

— ¡Oh vaya! Pero que muchachitos, los tiempos sí que han cambiado — Sonrió el hombre. Pensando en el significado de ese _nada_. No era tan despistado como aparentaba.

Bulma apartó su rostro sonrojado — Ay papá… Tú estás igual que siempre… — Cambió su expresión por una más abatida. Suspiró, no se atrevía a decirle a su padre lo difícil que era que ella pudiera quedar embarazada — No importa papá, las cosas son bastante complicadas entre él y yo…— Frunció el ceño — ¡Yo no debería decirte esto! ¡Son mis asuntos! — Infló una mejilla.

El mayor rió — Está bien, princesa.

— Hace mucho no me decías así… — Volteó la peliceleste, hacia su risueño padre.

El padre de Bulma, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego esbozó una sonrisa sincera — ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta… — Miró a un punto perdido. Reaccionó al recordar — ¡Claro! Un día saliste de la casa, con las dos esferas del dragón que teníamos, a buscarte un príncipe azul — Rió — ¡Y no pudimos detenerte! ¡Siempre has sido así, imparable! ¿Me pregunto de quién lo habrás heredado? — El hombre asentó la libreta y el lápiz — Desde eso supuse que mi princesita ya había crecido.

Bulma miró a su padre, nostálgica, con una sonrisa compasiva en el rostro — Discúlpame por ser una niña tan rebelde, papá…

— No tienes que disculparte por eso, hija. Estoy orgulloso de ti… No importa lo que hagas.

La mujer sintió la calidez de su padre en el alma. Se levantó para besarle su blanquecina cabeza — Te quiero papá — El mayor sonrió.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió. Subió con la presión del aire. Vegeta miró a padre y a hija, con esa pose altanera, indiferente. Había escuchado parte de esa conversación desde afuera. Hastiado, enfadado con los sentimentalismos humanos, decidió irrumpir sin tapujos — Vine para dar las coordenadas de mi viaje — Caminó hacia los científicos. Alzó una ceja — ¿Cuándo se supone terminarán la nave? Ya esperé demasiado — Preguntó seco, casi exigiendo.

El ceño de Bulma se frunció levemente. No podía evitar enojarse con esa actitud tan pretenciosa. Su ceja tembló, conteniendo su rabia. Antes de estallar su padre la interrumpió.

— ¡Vegeta, hijo! — Habló sonriente el científico. Vegeta trató de mantener su inexpresivo rostro, de nuevo, al oír esa palabra. El mayor se levantó del asiento — La nave estará mañana en la mañana, ¿Seguro no quieres un mejor equipo de sonido?

Bulma cruzó los brazos, miró al saiyan con rabia. Cerró los ojos con indignación — ¡Eres muy indulgente, papá!

— ¿Indulgente? ¿Indulgente, por qué? — Respondió, con distracción, el anciano hombre.

Vegeta se recargó en la mesa — Necesito la nave lo más pronto posible. Quiero salir de este planeta ya. Necesito entrenar.

— Entiendo, entiendo… — El científico notó la tensión, y que además, estaba en medio de esa tensión. Rió — ¡Bueno!... — Tomó el hombro de su hija — Bulma, por favor toma las coordenadas de Vegeta. Yo iré por los planos del equipo de sonido.

La mujer abrió los ojos al sentir el toque. Volteó para reclamar, pero su padre ya se alejaba — Pero… papá…— Miró a Vegeta con la furia en sus ojos. Colocó sus manos en sus caderas y se dirigió al asiento de la computadora. Empezó a teclear — Mi padre es demasiado compasivo contigo… No deberías tratarlo como un esclavo. A él le agradas.

— Hmpf — Vegeta miró la nave desde ahí, ignorando las palabras de la mujer — ¿Qué quiso decir con equipo de sonido? No supe a lo que se refería con eso desde la primera vez que lo mencionó… Espero no sea nada inútil que esté retrasando mi viaje…

Bulma tragó saliva — Bueno… Pues verás…

Vegeta la miró desde arriba — ¿Qué? Dilo muchacha terrícola.

Bulma reventó el mouse de su mano — ¡Ugh! ¡Ya me cansé de tu actitud! ¡¿Me puedes decir a dónde rayos te metiste? — Se volteó hacia el saiyan — ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¡Me sacaste de tu habitación y luego no apareces un día entero!

— No tengo por qué decirte nada. No es asunto tuyo —El moreno desvió el rostro hacia el frente. Aún estaba en la misma pose, recargado en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡No es asunto mío! ¡Ugh! ¡Simio desconsiderado! ¡Por supuesto que lo es! No porque no seamos nada, tú y yo, significa que no me importa lo que te pase… ¡Maldición! —La mujer empezaba a sentir lágrimas en sus ojos. Se contuvo, ocultó su rostro hacia un lado — Ya no importa… Sólo dime que no hiciste de las tuyas…

Vegeta mantuvo su seriedad — ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?... Para tu información no maté a ninguna sabandija terrícola…

— No, yo… — La mujer arrugó su falda con sus manos — Soy tan estúpida que pienso que ya no harás más desastres… — Aún sonaba enfadada, aunque su voz tembló. Miró al moreno — Estaba preocupada porque te vi extraño esa noche… Pensé que te pasaba algo… Parecías triste…

— ¡Hmmp! — Resopló el saiyan. Hizo una mueca — No seas ingenua, eso es algo imposible — Sus perlas negras miraron a la científica. Notó esa capa reluciente en sus zafiros — Deja de llorar por estupideces, es muy molesto — Regresaron sus orbes negros a la nave — A mí no me pasa nada. Estoy cansado de tanta ridiculez humana. No la soporto.

La mujer tragó su sollozo, enfureció su frente— ¡Claro! Si yo fuera saiyajin tal vez tú…

Vegeta atrapó un gruñido entre sus dientes — ¡Deja de decir idioteces! No me interesa lo que seas. No quería ver a nadie.

Bulma jugó con los trozos del mouse deshecho — Tienes razón… Los humanos somos mejores… — Cerró los ojos, convencida de sus palabras. Tratando de molestar al hombre.

— Hmm… —Vegeta sonrió de medio lado — Sigues diciendo idioteces…— Se incorporó y volteó hacia el monitor — Deja de perder el tiempo y coloca las coordenadas.

Bulma lo miró, parpadeó — ¿Eh? — No se esperaba esa reacción — Sí… Está bien… — Abrió un cajón para sacar otro mouse. Vegeta alzó la ceja al ver la cantidad de esos artefactos dentro del cajón. Parecía que la mujer destrozaba esos aparatos a menudo. Bulma colocó el mouse y empezó a teclear para llegar al programador. Apareció una pantalla negra, entre códigos y números binarios, la información fue apareciendo. Vegeta miró los símbolos, algunos podía reconocerlos, pero, no sabía si tenían el mismo significado que él conocía. Vegeta entendía varios idiomas y lenguas. Nunca necesitó utilizar esos conocimientos, usualmente la violencia resolvía todo, así conseguía sus objetivos. Miró con atención los movimientos, de los dedos, de la científica. Eran veloces. El hombre tomó asiento.

La peliaqua, viró su rostro hacia él, pidiendo las coordenadas. Vegeta comenzó a recitar los números, de una manera impresionante. Las sabía de memoria, rápido empezó a informar, como si fuera otra máquina. La mujer comenzó a teclear con velocidad, era la primera vez que alguien le dictaba con la misma rapidez de sus dedos, sin preocuparse por sí ella podría, o no, con el dictado. Sonrió inconscientemente — ¡Listo! — La mujer miró el proceso, de los cálculos, de su computadora. Pasó sus zafiros en cada número y símbolo matemático. Su memoria fotográfica capturaba cada operación. Abrió los ojos — Vegeta… — La mujer miró al moreno — ¿Estarás… un año en el espacio?... — El pecho se le contrajo.

El saiyajin desvió sus perlas — Ese es el plan. Necesito ir a esos puntos para explotar todo mi potencial — Apretó los puños, levantándose, con la sangre caliente en sus venas — ¡Debo volverme más fuerte! — Sonrió cínico — ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de esas chatarras cuando vean a Súper Vegeta! ¡Y luego, Kakaroto! — Rió malévolo — ¡Al fin le cobraré toda esa humillación a ese insecto despreciable! — Mencionó ronco el hombre.

Bulma regresó sus zafiros a la pantalla. Bajó la mirada — Cierto… — De reojo miró esa expresión apasionada del moreno. Sonrió, amando también ese gran orgullo del saiyan — Seguro los dejarás sorprendidos — Comprendía que, de alguna manera, esa pasión, era parte de él, como, era de ella, su propia pasión en la mecánica — Bien… Entonces planearé la ruta más eficaz, haré el cálculo para saber el combustible exacto… ¡Ah! Y tendré que buscar la manera de encapsular refrigeradores con alimentos… No creo que te dé con sólo uno — Su cara se iluminaba cada vez más.

Vegeta suavizó su pose, observó a la mujer. En verdad, lo quería ayudar. Además, disfrutaba hacerlo. Desvió sus perlas y empezó a caminar para irse. De nuevo se turbaba con el comportamiento de esa mujer. Pensó, quizás, que ella estaría demasiado triste y no lo dejaría ir, o que pondría otro de sus obstáculos o juegos para engañarlo. Sin embargo, estaba ella ahí, haciendo todo lo posible para mandarlo al viaje que él utilizaría como entrenamiento y para olvidarla…

— ¡Vegeta! ¿No me digas que ya te vas? — El Sr. Brief entró con una taza de café en mano y otra con planos — Quédate un poco, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas.

— ¿Preguntas? — El príncipe de los saiyajin miró, al científico, con la ceja en alto. Supuso que tendría algo que ver con su viaje al espacio, así que lo siguió. Él conocía un poco a los hombres de ciencia. Era la primera vez que veía un anciano simpático y distraído como ese; pero era un genio después de todo; un científico loco.

Bulma ocultó su risita. Le daba gracia mirar a Vegeta entablar conversaciones con sus distraídos padres. Rogó para que Kamisama le diera la paciencia suficiente al moreno — Cierto Vegeta, no puedes irte así como así. No tenemos muchos empleados hoy, sería útil tener a un saiyajin, tan fuerte como tú, para ayudarnos a mi padre y a mí… Así no nos retrasaríamos — Sonrió traviesa.

— Hmm… — El rostro del saiyajin cuestionó las palabras de la científica. Volteó hacia el anciano — ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

El científico agarró una libreta y un bolígrafo — Una evaluación médica antes del viaje, algo de rutina, es todo…— Su rostro alegre no cambió — Veamos… ¿Cuánto pesas?

Vegeta alzó una ceja. Cruzó los brazos — No estoy seguro… Mi masa muscular se ha incrementado desde la última vez que me hicieron una revisión.

El anciano sonrió — Bueno no creo que estés mal alimentado…

Bulma dejó escapar una risa.

— ¡Ahg! ¿Tiene que estar ella aquí? — Se quejó el moreno. Apretó sus puños.

— Vamos, hija, concéntrate en tus cálculos… — Concretó el Sr. Briefs divertido, pero intentando ser severo.

— ¡Eso es lo que hago, papá! — Bulma se encogió para no reír.

El científico tachó unas cuantas cosas de su libreta. Observó al saiyajin — Veamos… ¿Alergias? ¿Enfermedades congénitas? ¿Mareos? ¿Desmayos? ¿Algún síntoma extraño?

— Mh… ¡Esto es ridículo!— El moreno se recargó— Los saiyajin no solemos enfermarnos con facilidad. Las clases bajas eran los de poca higiene — Agregó orgulloso — No veo por qué hacerme este estúpido cuestionario.

El científico tachó, de nuevo, en su libreta — Vaya, vaya… Como pensé los saiyajin son una raza muy interesante y poderosa — Vegeta sonrió de medio lado al oír eso. El anciano lo miró — ¿Vida sexual activa?

Bulma cayó de su asiento. Se levantó rápidamente y se interpuso, entre su padre y Vegeta, con un sonrojo en el rostro — ¡Papá! ¡Vegeta, tiene razón! ¡Él estará bien! ¡No es un saiyajin común y corriente, es el príncipe, la élite de la élite! Además no fuma, no bebe, él es un hombre muy sano, muy, muy sano— Rió nerviosa.

Vegeta alzó la ceja sin comprender el por qué de ese repentino comportamiento. Él iba a contestar, sin remordimientos, un simple sí al padre de la mujer a la que se llevaba a la cama, _"Pero que mocosa tan extraña…"_ — Lo que dice es verdad… Los saiyajin de clase alta solemos ser más saludables que los de clase baja. Aunque… — Bajó sus perlas negras, con un deje pensativo. Bulma y su padre lo miraron. Vegeta alzó el rostro — Mh… — Pensó bien cómo decir las palabras correctas para que el sencillo científico lo comprendiera con claridad. Desvió el rostro, acomodándose en el asiento. Cambió de opinión, no quería hablar del tema, sabía que las condiciones, en las cuales, falleció su madre, eran poco comunes y que no tenían nada que ver con él. No quería mencionar nada al respecto — He viajado a esos planetas antes, no estaré expuesto a un ambiente diferente.

Los científicos parpadearon. El anciano tachó otras cosas de su libreta — Oh bueno… Eso me tranquiliza un poco. Has estado en el planeta tierra bastante tiempo, no has contraído ninguna enfermedad humana.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sus gérmenes terrícolas no son nada para mí! — El saiyajin comenzaba a hartarse del absurdo cuestionario.

El hombre sonrió ante el vigor del guerrero — Sin contar tus hospitalizaciones debido al entrenamiento, eres un hombre que goza de mucha salud— Garabateó su libreta. La asentó — Entonces sólo te tomará unas muestras uno de los enfermeros. Tenemos que estar seguros, no quiero que mi futuro yerno muera en el espacio.

_"¿Yerno?..."_ Vegeta alzó la ceja.

La peliceleste sintió que todas las fuerzas se le escapaban. Notó el rostro del hombre e intuyó que no había comprendido. Quería que la tierra se la tragara de tanta vergüenza. Volteó hacia su padre — Papá… Necesito que me ayudes con esto… — Lo arrastró. Tenía que explicarle unas cuantas cosas.

Una mujer de cabello verde apareció, vestida de blanco — Acompáñeme por aquí señor… — Se dirigió a Vegeta.

El saiyajin la siguió con indiferencia. Le parecía absurdo, pero sabía que era parte del procedimiento, los humanos no comprendían su gran y maravilloso poder.

— ¡Papá! ¡No digas esas cosas delante de Vegeta! ¡Te dije que no somos nada! — La peliceleste tapó parte de su rostro con su palma — Es muy vergonzoso…

El científico la miró — ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? — Mencionó distraído.

Bulma bajó el rostro, derrotada— ¡Ugh! Papá… No importa… — Era inútil razonar con su padre — Intenta no mencionar nada, Vegeta es…. — Intentó buscar la palabra indicada — ¡Vegeta es tímido! ¡Lo nuestro es un secreto por el momento! ¿Entiendes, papá?

— ¡Ahh…! ¡Un secreto! ¡Claro, cariño! — El mayor sonrió cómplice. Bulma suspiró aliviada. Por lo menos así podría mantener en calma las preguntas de su padre, inclusive le parecía muy sospechoso ese cuestionario. Posiblemente estaba evaluando a su _"futuro yerno"._ De cualquier manera, ella no podía comprender la mente de su genio padre, así como él, no podía comprender la mente de su hija genio.

La puerta de una de las bodegas del laboratorio explotó. Vegeta salió de ahí con las venas hinchadas y el rostro enfurecido — ¡Me largo! — La enfermera yacía en el suelo, con los ojos saltados, debido al susto. El moreno salió de ahí a pasos duros — Métodos inútiles y primitivos… Estoy harto de este planeta… — Mascullaba. Miró a los científicos con sus ojos asesinos, clavando su mirada amenazante. Salió del laboratorio.

— Pero qué fue lo que pasó… — El cigarrillo del científico cayó. Miró a la enfermera de verde cabello.

La mujer, temblorosa, trató de ponerse de pie — El… El señor se rehusó a entregarme una de las muestras…

La peliceleste ayudó a la mujer a levantarse — ¿Pues qué muestra? No me digas que le tiene miedo a una aguja…

— N…No… No la muestra de sangre… — La enfermera se sonrojó — La muestra de semen… — Mencionó casi en un susurro.

Bulma quedó de piedra. Acto seguido; unos gritos hicieron temblar la corporación.

— Insectos sinvergüenzas… Terrícolas miserables… Me las pagarán…— Vegeta caminaba hacia la cocina, cuando sintió un ki bastante peligroso: El ki de la madre de Bulma. Dio media vuelta para su habitación. No podía creer que tuviera que huir de una mujer con un poder de pelea de una unidad. Apenas había vuelto ese día, a esa casa, y ya le parecía el infierno. Estaba a punto de explotar todo a su alrededor. Debía calmarse, no podía hacer algo imprudente, que pudiera retrasar su viaje al espacio. Apretó el puente de su nariz y se encerró en su habitación. Su plan: No aparecer hasta la hora del viaje.

El reloj comenzó a marcar el tiempo. El moreno empezaba a preparase para huir lo que restaba del día. Tomaría una ducha y luego volaría por la ventana. Tenía todo preparado para salir en la mañana con la nave.

— Vegeta…

La puerta retumbó con la voz de la peliaqua.

El hombre chirrió los dientes — ¡¿Qué rayos quieres? — Rezongó furioso.

La voz de la mujer se aclaró y aumentó tras la puerta— ¡Déjame entrar, ahora mismo!

— ¡Largo! Estoy harto de todos ustedes, ¡No son más que unas sabandijas odiosas! Malditas basuras, debería matarlos a todos — El moreno escupía su rabia con cada palabra.

— ¡Ya basta Vegeta! ¡Déjame entrar, simio desconsiderado! ¡Mi padre sólo está preocupado por ti! ¡Lo convencí para que no des esa muestra! — La voz de la mujer chocaba contra la puerta.

El moreno se quitó las ropas y se metió a la ducha sin contestar. La peliaqua escuchó el interior de la habitación. Abrió la puerta, con cautela, y entró. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en la cama — No me digas que te irás de nuevo y regresarás hasta que la nave esté lista.

Justo en el blanco. El hombre hizo una mueca dentro de la regadera. No había nada en ese momento que pudiera calmar su gran temperamento. Abrió la llave para que las gotas lo golpearan. Ya había sido fastidiando demasiado, humillado con la prueba más degradante y primitiva que le habían pedido en su vida, a él, el príncipe de los guerreros más fuertes del universo. Para colmo de males, había huido de una terrícola que nunca mostró temor alguno por su presencia, y a cambio, él no podía verla ni en pintura. Esa mujer parecía quererlo más mientras más enfurecido o molesto era. Y en ese instante, sus órdenes eran ignoradas por otra mujer. Sí, esa mujer de cabello celeste, que además de ser una molestia, era la mujer más sensual que había conocido. La mujer que no podía matar, la mujer que lo distraía, ¡Era increíble que eso le pudiera estar pasando a él! Sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, entre coraje y furia. Las manos se convertían en puños, la contracción de sus músculos y sus venas hinchadas comenzaban a sobresalir. No podía explotar la corporación aún. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, como nunca había hecho en su vida. Controlarse no era algo que hacía a menudo. Tenía la templanza de un guerrero de sangre fría, en las batallas, que sabía podía ganar. Pero en esta, en esta había perdido. Estaba derrotado por tres terrícolas insignificantes. Esos terrícolas que le habían brindado algo desconocido y que además, no le tenían miedo. Era suficiente, no podía hacer nada en ese momento, la noche tenía que pasar para pronto salir al espacio, y así, su tormento acabaría. Un poco más tranquilo, en lo que cabía en su temperamento, salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, sostenida por su cola. Dejando charcos de agua, se sentó junto a Bulma y se dejó caer pesadamente en el suave colchón.

La peliaqua lo miró extrañada. Sonrió satisfecha, al observar a esa fiera con una actitud menos alterada. La gran domadora, aún no podía usar sus grandes cartas sobre esa fiera. Su padre le había aclarado lo difícil que era domesticar a un gato salvaje. Le había dado su espacio, había esperado pacientemente, incluso, de vez en cuando, le temía. Pero; tenía la esperanza de que algún día, ese temor ya no tendría más fundamentos. Ese temperamento tan brutal que la caracterizaba, que la hacían fuerte, debían mantenerse. Entonces… Miró esa cola…

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Te había dicho que te largaras… — El moreno acusó gravemente.

Bulma se acomodó al lado del hombre. Apoyó su mejilla en una mano, apuntando al saiyan con el codo. Acarició la cabellera azabache de picos — No pasaré nuestro último día, juntos, enojada contigo— Replicó.

— ¿Tú? ¿Enojada? ¿Y tú por qué tendrías que estar enojada? Al que le pidieron una muestra de semen fue a mí — Agregó, con sarcasmo, el saiyajin.

— Que pena… Pensaba que podía sacártela ahora mismo — La sonrisa traviesa, de la peliaqua, le adornó el rostro.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado, pasó sus perlas negras a esa criatura — ¿Sabes lo que eres tú?... — El guerrero se detuvo unos instantes para mirar ese cuerpo definido. Regresó sus perlas negras a los zafiros de la terrícola — Eres una humana bastante demente…

El rostro de la mujer mostró un deje complacido; ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? En esos instantes, cuando se miraban los ojos, eran los momentos donde olvidaba cualquier otra cosa. Pasaría un año sin observar esa mirada fría, esa mirada ardiente, indiferente, frente a frente, como se miraban ahora. ¿Cómo es que, en algún momento, tuvo temor de aquel saiyajin tan hermoso? En esos minutos, parecía tan inverosímil que fuera ese villano salvaje. Recibía la caricia de su mano, gratamente, como un cachorro. Bulma dejó caer su rostro en la almohada. Acarició el pecho, del guerrero, con su delicado tacto — No sólo soy eso, Vegeta… También me gusta volver locos a otros… — Pronunció, en un susurro, para robarle un beso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Milk: Sniff, sniff... mi Goku no regresa... Ya no volveré a presionarlo con un trabajo nunca más... ¡Bua! Seguramente le gustó más hacer ese tipo de trabajos...

Bulma: ¡Ya se me hacía rarita esa obsesión de Vegeta con: Kakaroto, esto, Kakaroto lo otro!

Milk: ¡Todo es culpa de tu esposo! ¡Mi Goku no tenía esas tendencias! Bueno... En realidad el carecía de tendencias... ¡Pero eso lo hace muy maleable! ¡Y tu esposo es un pervertido!

Bulma: ¡¿QUÉ? Pero si Vegeta es un homofóbico, se me hace que Goku lo retó, no sería raro, él no es tan inocente como antes ¡Tú lo habrás pervertido!

Milk: ¡Yo! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si la única pervertida aquí eres tú!

Bulma: ¡Repite eso...! (Se detiene) Eh...

Milk: ¿Qué...Qué pasa?

Bulma: Me dicen que Vegeta y Goku en realidad sí están filmando una película y que nos han estado escuchando todo este tiempo...

Ambas: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Nos van a dejar!


	31. Chapter 31 Reparaciones IV

**_Lemonale dice: _**_Muchas gracias! esta es la última semana para actualizar rápido! __Disfruten este capi! :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 31<br>_**

**Reparaciones IV**

_**Unidades de medida: Horas, minutos, segundos; amor.**_

Los labios se encontraron, arrastraron una caricia de suave plumaje. El chasquido de dos humedades, rompió en un suspiro. Los párpados cayeron, lentamente, ebrios de deseo. El aliento, perfume de antaño, chocó confundido, entre las comisuras. Eran dos latidos. Corrientes vivas, carnosas, rosadas y brillantes, mezclándose una con la otra. El pecho de Bulma, dulcemente, dejó caer su peso, amortiguándose contra Vegeta. El sabor, tan dulce, se amargaba con los nudos en la garganta, con las lágrimas, conmovidas, que se contenían. Sales escurrían en la boca del saiyajin; el agua marina, de Bulma, proveniente de sus sentimientos, lo inundó. El néctar, de los zafiros, de la mujer, se deslizó, desvaneciéndose, en la mejilla del guerrero. El camino, de la lágrima, se evaporó tieso. El ahogo, entreabrió esa cavidad, por un instante; derritiéndose en el rubor. Las manos, de la peliceleste, se enterraron entre la almohada y el cabello azabache del hombre. El instinto era la única reacción coherente. Sin lujuria. En blanco, las líneas de sus bocas, se dibujaban, acabando donde iniciaba la otra…

_5…_

La respiración, de ambos, se acompasó.

_4…_

Un gemido dulce, natural, nació de la boca de la científica. Vegeta suspiró suspendido en la sensación.

_3…_

Los paladares cosquilleaban. Absortos.

_2…_

El pecho, del saiyajin, bajó, subió.

_1…_

El ahogo, la ligera muerte, la deliciosa forma de…

Vegeta abrió los ojos. Apartó el rostro. La mano, del moreno, ocultó sus pecadores labios, sonrosados, por el roce. Estaba consternado consigo mismo. Después de tanto tiempo evitando exactamente eso, había caído víctima de nuevo, ante la sensación más repugnante dentro de él, tan humillante, clara, pura, increíble, maravillosa, fugaz, reluciente, alucinante; perfecta.

La mujer vació su pecho. Cerró sus labios buscando el rostro del moreno. Sus zafiros recorrieron esa melena puntiaguda, esa oreja enroscada, que bajaba hasta el cuello del saiyajin, hasta la clavícula y el torso — Lo has estado evitando… ¿Verdad? — La flecha atravesó al guerrero. Bulma dejó caer su espalda. Miraba el techo — ¿No te gustó? O es que… te gustó demasiado… — No hubo respuesta. La peliceleste jugó con las hebras aqua de su cabello, aminorando la incomodidad. Detuvo sus dedos. Giró hacia el hombre, para perderse en la negra cabellera — Mírame.

— No me vengas con esas tonterías… — La grave voz del saiyajin contestó, aún, con el rostro oculto. Estaba disgustado ¡Vaya que lo estaba! Se había perdido de sí mismo, había perdido ese, gran y dominante, control por unos breves instantes. No deseaba voltear, no en ese momento, cuando su mirada seguía perdida, cuando sus labios aún sentían la necesidad de beber la boca de Bulma. La sensación que deja una mordida sensual, ese leve dolor, la ansiedad de conseguir lo anhelado, lo traspasaba por mucho. Él no era así. Debía concentrarse, el desliz estaba hecho, debía mostrar su rostro indiferente, y demostrar, que no significaba nada, aunque significara mucho, aunque fuera una de las razones por las cuales huía del planeta. Esa pasión dentro del pecho, latía embravecida, roja y pulsátil, como una herida infectada. Tanta calidez, era, insoportable. Bulma estaba callada, totalmente callada, un terrible silencio que nunca, en el tiempo que la conocía, había dejado. No podía respirar sin sentir que la habitación escuchaba, impertinente, su vulnerabilidad. La paranoia lo absorbió, caer tan bajo y ser descubierto, no era una opción. Rió gutural. Bulma abrió sus zafiros, al escuchar esa risa oscura. Vegeta se reía de sí mismo, enloqueciendo por su pensamiento controlador ¡Era imposible! ¡Era tan absurdo! Todo era un juego estúpido del destino. Continuó riendo en su propia y grotesca ironía — ¿Tú crees que eso me puede causar algún sentimiento, mocosa terrícola? Estás equivocada… — Volteó al fin, con el rostro maléfico, ensombrecido, convencido de que todo no era más que una equivocación. Él jamás, jamás podría sentir nada, sólo era un error. Un simple error — Un beso no significa nada para mí… — Acarició, con una de sus manos, el vientre de Bulma — Nada de lo que tú hagas, puede hacerme cambiar de idea. Yo no tengo sentimientos — Se acercó a la mujer, su rostro se pegó al oído de la científica. Sus labios rozaron con el lóbulo carnoso de la fémina. Su aliento la empañó, sonrojándola — Date por vencida, tú sabes con qué fines te utilizo… — Agregó ronco, en un susurro malicioso.

Bulma se estremeció. El aliento cálido del hombre la sacudía. La voz de lija de Vegeta la pulía como un diamante en bruto. No lo podía creer, esa conexión, esos besos inquietantes, no podían ser sólo fantasías suyas. Si él deseaba jugar al villano sin sentimientos, lo dejaría jugar, porque ella, ella también podía entrar al juego. Sexo sin sentimientos, fue un juego agotado. Ahora comenzaba otro. Satisfacerse, de un semental saiyajin, era un plan bastante placentero y cautivador, siempre lo fue, hasta que necesitó más. Justo cuando lo miró ahí, en silencio, con la mandíbula tensa, y un ligero titubeo antes de contestarle, nació dentro de ella, la sensación de ser correspondida. Una luz brilló. Sonrió sensual, segura de que, por lo menos, esa ocasión, Vegeta mentía, estaba mintiendo y lo había descubierto, él gran príncipe de los saiyajin, el villano astuto y calculador, cometió un error, y es que ella no era tonta, tal vez ingenua de vez en cuando, pero tonta no era. Lo sabía, sabía que aquel guerrero estaba luchando tanto como ella. Porque, después de todo, no era su elección enamorarse de él, no lo podía controlar, era algo que había aceptado y deseaba vivir con ese amor dentro de su cuerpo. Justo en ese instante, lo entendió, luego de tantas dudas, inseguridades, pudo entender que Vegeta, era tan vulnerable como ella. Intentaba hacerse el duro, se ponía a la defensiva, y ella traspasaba esas barreras una a una. Renovada, encendida, se abrazó al guerrero, sorprendiéndolo. Sólo necesitaba eso, necesitaba saber que no eran sólo alucinaciones suyas. Había pensado, que tal vez, ella se imaginaba cosas, que lo idealizaba. Pero en ese preciso segundo, cuando se apartó, de ese profundo beso, ella lo supo: Vegeta sí tenía sentimientos.

¿Y por qué dudarlo? Sus sentimientos de ira, rencor, odio, estaban ahí. Nadie sin sentimientos, podía odiar tanto. Ella nunca había odiado, sólo había amado. Era un tramo contrastante. Pero ahora, demostraría lo poderoso que era su propio sentimiento, se sentía estúpida por dudar, si quiera, que aquel hombre era inalcanzable para una mujer tan fuerte e increíble como lo era ella; ¡Era cierto! ¡Sí! ¡Él se apartó de un beso espectacular! Justo como ella se había apartado la primera vez, conmovida de la tremenda sensación que le provocaba. Entonces, esa misma sensación, lo había tocado a él. Sí, a él, al príncipe orgulloso. Bulma dejó escapar una risita pícara. Vegeta no comprendía, ¿Se había vuelto loca? Él también se había reído de esa manera tan perturbadora, pero en ella, le agregaba cierto nivel de controversia, sobre todo, cuando hace unos segundos la había invadido con sus palabras de hielo. La peliceleste quedó encima del hombre, lo abrazó robando la tibieza de ese cuerpo desnudo. La toalla mojada se calentó entre sus sexos. Bulma subió el rostro, para encontrar con Vegeta cara a cara, le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha, una risa brillante — ¡Estoy enamorada de ti Vegeta! ¡Y dudo mucho que eso cambie! ¡No me importa si te vas a otro universo por miles de años! ¡Te seguiré queriendo para toda la eternidad! — Le robó otro beso.

Vegeta tenía, todavía, los ojos abiertos, lo suficientemente abiertos como para que sus cejas temblaran. Apartó nuevamente el rostro, intempestivo, incrédulo — ¡¿Pero qué rayos sucede contigo ahora? — Eso era malo, sintió el calor de sus mejillas, ocultó con una mano su rostro y tumbó a la mujer para pararse. Era demasiado pronto, aún, para formar su rostro duro, estaba demasiado estupefacto para poder controlarse por completo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, la ira, sólo incrementaba el calor de su rostro. El sudor de su frente resbaló. Se apoyó en una pared, con una mano, y con la otra tapó sus labios y mejillas.

— ¿Q…qué sucede, Vegeta? — Bulma parpadeó ¿Acaso el hombre iba a vomitar? ¿Tan empalagosa había sonado?

— ¡Nada! — Masculló, el saiyan, algunas maldiciones, luego de gritar. Apretó los ojos, intentando calmarse. Se resistía al calor de su rostro.

La científica se levantó, curiosa, se acercaba — ¿Estás bien?

Vegeta sintió el peligro de la cercanía de la mujer. Reaccionó y se metió al baño encerrándose detrás de un gran portazo — ¡Estoy bien! Terrícola imbécil — Su voz era como un cuchillo frío y oxidado. Los refunfuños no lograban a entenderse dentro del encierro.

Eso no estaba bien, para la científica fue preocupante ¿Algo le había hecho daño? ¿Podría ser posible que sí se hubiera enfermado con la gripe de sus empleados, después de todo? Tenía que comprobar que el hombre estuviera bien, si enfermaba de gripe, o del estómago, debía saberlo ahora, antes del viaje. En su mente, su lógica, era un engrane que no se detenía. Se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo de la puerta. El sonido alertó al príncipe, notó, desde el espejo del lavamanos, la abertura, de la puerta, hacerse más grande. Era inevitable, la peliaqua ya había abierto la puerta, cuando, Vegeta, viró su rostro teñido.

Ambos se quedaron como estatuas. Bulma justo en la puerta. Vegeta con el cuello a punto de quebrarse por voltear.

El moreno desvió el rostro, enrojeciéndose aún más — ¡Maldita sea, _Bulma_! ¡¿Por qué entras sin tocar? — No estaba listo aún para enfrentarse a ella.

La mujer reaccionó, para ella los saiyajin no podían sonrojarse — ¡Vegeta! ¡Estás muy rojo! ¡Ay no! ¡Debes tener fiebre! — Corrió hacia él — No puede ser, debe ser esa tonto virus que está rondando por aquí.

Vegeta subió el rostro, vio a la mujer que lo abrazó preocupada, tocándole la mejilla _"Fiebre…_" Pensó, un tanto aliviado. Resopló, al fin, endureciendo su gesto — ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Un saiyajin de mi clase no podría enfermarse por un virus terrestre! — Perfecto, había conseguido volver a su control. Sólo debía recordar quién era. Sin embargo, el sudor de su frente, seguía escurriendo.

Bulma subió su mano a la frente del saiyan — Tienes razón… No pareces tener fiebre… La temperatura saiyajin no es tan diferente a los humanos… — Abrió sus ojos y encogió sus pupilas ante un nuevo descubrimiento — Eso quiere decir que…

La mano del guerrero sujetó la de la científica — ¡Déjate de ridiculeces! — Alzó una ceja. Su orgullo lo carcomía. Admitir una enfermedad de tan baja categoría, como un virus humano, jamás lo haría, menos si no lo tenía. Admitir un sonrojo ¡Tampoco! No tenía más opción más que — No malentiendas las cosas, mocosa, algo debe estar mal con la temperatura de tu asqueroso hogar.

— ¡¿Asqueroso hogar?

Bingo. Logró enfurecerla.

La soltó— ¡Hmpf! No me asombraría que su primitiva tecnología no logre regular la temperatura de sus hogares — Su soberana voz picaba el ego humano de la mujer.

El ceño de la científica se frunció — ¡Óyeme Vegeta! ¡No te permito que hables así! ¡Quieras o no esta casa y esta tecnología te ha dado todos los beneficios que necesitas! ¡Ugh! ¡Gorila! — Tenía las manos en las caderas, con su mirada amenazadora.

Rió, gutural, el guerrero. Caminó para salir del sanitario — Lo que tú digas… — Victoria, se había librado.

La científica sonrió largamente. Había comprendido el patético intento del saiyan para respaldarse, ¡Oh sí! ¡Lo había visto sonrojado! ¡Sí! ¡Era posible y ella lo había logrado! Volteó hacia él. Lo dejaría pasar esta vez, no quería lastimar demasiado ese orgullo, además, su rostro había sido tan lindo sonrojado como ella imaginaba, tanto, que la tenía satisfecha — Dígame, majestad… — Se apoyó despreocupada en el marco de la puerta — ¿Qué desea ordenarle a su fiel esclava hoy? Sus deseos son órdenes… — Sonrió traviesa.

El hombre se dejó caer en la cama, mirando con recelo a la peliceleste, ese comportamiento era muy sospechoso ¿Sería porque partiría en la mañana? — ¿Qué tramas, mocosa?

— Nada… — Con los ojos cerrados, confiada, la mujer se sentó, a un lado del guerrero. Su uña barnizada hizo círculos en los bien formados abdominales del moreno — ¿No quieres? — Su mano bajó en una caricia, debajo de la toalla. Sus hábiles dedos jugaron con esa punta, hasta hacerla crecer. El líquido viscoso empezó a derramarse ante su toque.

Vegeta suspiró, detestaba esa agilidad de la humana, creándole siempre erecciones incontrolables. En poco tiempo, su miembro se elevaba, la toalla no era más que una casa de campaña innecesaria. Bulma deslizó la prenda blanca, y colocándose para la acción, entró a la cama. Comenzó con el favorito del moreno, con esa profunda garganta, atragantada con el pedazo que devoraba. Satisfecha, relamió sus labios, limpiando esas perlas lechosas. El hombre sonrió complacido, apenas era el primer round. Y ese día, no planeaba salir de la cama.

Entonces sucedió…

Cinco, seis, siete veces, ocho, nueve…

La décima, delirante, toma de pasión, dio inicio. Las caricias comenzaron sensibles, odiosas, deliciosas. Vegeta no tenía un buen presentimiento, de esa dulzura, de esa manera de tocarse. Tan afectivo, tan humano, proveniente de ella. Ya eran un revoltijo de carnes lubricadas; de cabellos enredados. Sus labios estaban adoloridos, clamando una caricia curativa. Delicioso ramo de flores, brotando dentro de sus bocas, limpiaba la vulgaridad, con un beso delicado. Agotados, enfermos de tanto placer, seguían deseosos, de esos cuerpos fragantes. Líquidos calientes, densos, espesos, traspasaban sus interiores como ráfagas, remolinos indecorosos. Las fuerzas se les fugaban como vapores al techo. Humectados en su miel, en el almíbar de sus fragancias, latían motivados, en un brazo perpetuo. Infinitos eran entre ellos, una permanente línea, con curvas, que renacía, una y otra vez, interminable. Vaivenes, embestidas, golpes, resonaban en sus pieles, en sus bocas. Sal de sudor, almizcle remojado, resplandecía. Perlas relucientes, brotaban en sus frentes. Bulma gimió, rendida, exhausta, el corazón salía de su cuerpo con tremendos ataques contra su pecho. El vacío de su interior vaciló unos instantes, conteniendo, entre sus pliegues, el miembro del guerrero. Salió de su cuerpo, con la agitación de su pecho sin oxígeno. Vegeta, entreabrió los labios, inhalando profundo, entrecortado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por una mujer. Se recuperó fácilmente, en unos segundos, debido a su gran resistencia. Levantó un poco el torso, buscando el reloj, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

— ¡No… puedo... más! Todo me da... vueltas… — La mujer apenas pudo reír, excitada, emocionada por esa experiencia. Recuperaba el ritmo cardíaco apenas.

Vegeta miró la ventana, era de noche, ¿Pero qué hora? De repente se sintió adormilado. Embriagado por la sesión; dejó caer la cabeza, en la suave almohada, cerrando los ojos, colocando su antebrazo sobre sus párpados. Sin darse cuenta, el sueño lo venció. Entre dulces sueños de colores, las pesadillas se fugaron. Sensaciones, con aromas y sabores dulces, lo invadieron. Su sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó, atormentado por su propia mente liviana. Increíble, era, tanta paz. Tanto tiempo sin dormir tranquilamente, y ahora, dormía con facilidad, prácticamente su respiración lo delataba.

La peliceleste se volteó, iba a continuar hablando, cuando presintió que el moreno no la oía, algo que no parecía fuera de lo común, pero, en ese momento, la hizo voltear. La belleza del saiyajin siempre la dejaba maravillada, cuando quedaba así, suspendido entre sueños dulces. Ella velaba su sueño, en silencio. Lo había hecho desde que lo cuidaba de sus heridas, con preocupación, cuando mostraba sus pesadillas, cuando el hombre caía somnoliento, luego de tener relaciones. Y así, sintió, que algún día, lo vería dormido, luego de hacer el amor. La mujer sabía, que era demasiado pronto aún, que apenas estaba provocando esas nuevas sensaciones, demasiado nuevas, para aquel príncipe oscuro. Ella tenía miedo, de todo lo que sentía dentro de sí misma, y a la vez, la hacía muy feliz. Miró la hora, eran las 10:23 pm. Debía regresar al laboratorio. Aún tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver, era la hora precisa para hacerlo. Afiló sus ojos y salió de la habitación.

_10:46 pm_

En el laboratorio, la científica, se cambió con su traje de trabajo. Sujetó su cabello en una cola de caballo. Colocó su reproductor de música en su bolsillo y se puso los audífonos. Sería una larga noche a partir de ahora. Se condujo hacia la nave. Prendió la luz. Las herramientas, sacaron chispas, al momento de utilizarlas para modificar, esos pequeños detalles que faltaban. Entre cables, botones, códigos, las manos de la mujer danzaban.

_01:34 am_

Se colocó el protector en sus ojos, el fuego y las chispas se esparcían en brillos fluorescentes. Ajustó unas cuantas tuercas, limpió su frente, suspiraba agotada y feliz, notó que la madrugada, la acosó.

_03:02 am_

El trabajo, luego de esa noche, estaba completo. La nave estaba lista. Resopló satisfecha, se quitó los audífonos de sus orejas. Tenía unas horas antes de que Vegeta, y su preciso reloj biológico, despertara. No podían encontrarla ahí. Salió rápidamente, quitándose el traje especial. Se había quedado apenas en ropa interior, confiada de que nadie pudiera percatarse de su presencia. Tenía la fortuna de que, al menos, el saiyajin, parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño, y no podía dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad, en realidad, el plan era ese desde el principio. Sonrió para sí misma "_Eres muy lista Bulma…"_ De puntillas ingresó a su habitación, probablemente, si entraba a la cama del guerrero, la descubriría, así que, estar en su cuarto era más seguro, además de que, podía inventar cualquier excusa, _"Eres genial, sin duda eres un genio Bulma"_ Puso su alarma. Se arropó para dormir unas cuantas horas, apenas podía, estaba demasiado ansiosa. Al fin logró cerrar los ojos, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. El día había sido bastante provechoso.

_06:00 am_

La alarma sonó — Cinco minutos más… — La peliceleste apretó un botón, para darle esos minutos.

_06:05 am_

La alarma sonó nuevamente, con mayor intensidad — Mhh… — Las sábanas rosadas se movían. Apagó el reloj eléctrico. Bulma cayó, en otro sueño profundo, en un parpadeo — Mhhh… Vegeta… — Abrazó su almohada — Dímelo de nuevo… Di que no puedes vivir sin mí otra vez… Mhhh… Eres tan romántico… — Hablaba dormida, con un sueño bastante placentero — ¿Qué?... ¿Te vas…? ¿Me dejas?... No… Quédate conmigo…— Rodó y soltó una pierna — ¿A otro planeta?... ¿Por qué dices que es tarde?... Nunca es tarde para el amor… Mhhh… ¿Tarde?— Abrió súbitamente los ojos.

07: 48 am

Un grito agudo hizo temblar toda la corporación.

La mujer salió de la cama en un brinco. Un gorila de peluche y una luna celeste cayeron al piso. Se puso una falda elástica, la más sencilla de poner, que tenía en el piso. Daba gracias a su desorganización que le dejaba todo a la mano. Salió disparada de su habitación — No puede ser… No, no, no, me quedé dormida… ¡Ay por favor! ¡Que no se haya ido! ¡No, no! ¡Ese estúpido simio! ¡Conociéndolo! Seguro ya se fue… — Lagrimones salieron de sus zafiros — ¡Ay Bulma! ¡Sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas! — Sus pies rechinaron, cuando se deslizó hasta la cocina — ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? — Tenía los dos puños, cerca del rostro, al gritar. Parpadeó al ver a su familia desayunando. Su padre, y el servicio, también parpadeó.

— Cariño… ¡Llegas justo a tiempo para desayunar! — La felicidad de su madre le dio la bienvenida.

— ¡¿Desayunar? ¡Eso ahora no me importa! ¡¿Dónde está ese simio? — Gritó, Bulma, con desesperación.

— ¿Simio? Aquí no tenemos ningún simio, cariño, creo que todavía estás soñando, linda ¿Cómo te gustarían tus panqueques? — Contestó la rubia — El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, no debes saltarte, te pondrás irritable ¡Vamos, te pondré mermelada de fresa, tu favorita!

— Tu madre tiene razón, princesa, debes desayunar primero — Agregó el científico.

— ¡Ugh! — La frustración de la peliceleste fue obvia. Intentó respirar para calmarse, contra sus padres no podía, siempre la tratarían como su pequeña niña — ¡Prometo desayunar! ¡Pero díganme! ¡¿Dónde está Vegeta?

— Oh… Vegeta — El mayor miró el techo, rascándose la barbilla — ¡Ah cierto! Está afuera con la nave, parecía tener prisa por irse ¿Por… — El anciano parpadeó al ver sólo el humo que dejó su hija.

— ¡Cariño, tus panqueques! — Gritó la Sra. Brief, se tomó la mejilla, preocupada — ¡Ay, esa niña! Se van a enfriar sus panqueques…

— No te preocupes cielo, fue a despedirse de Vegeta — El Sr. Brief sonrió alegremente y bebió su café.

La rubia rió contenta — ¡Tienes razón! ¡Están tan enamorados! ¡Vegeta es tan guapo! — Colocó de nuevo su mano sobre su mejilla — ¡Lo extrañaré tanto, no pudimos salir en una cita! — Se alegró de nuevo — ¡Cuando regrese se lo pediré!

— Pero cariño, no puedes salir con tu futuro yerno — El Sr. científico contestó.

— ¡Oh! ¡Yo no le veo nada de malo! ¡Le pediré que me lleve al cine! ¡Ah! ¡Cuando regrese del espacio le preparé algo delicioso e iremos todos a un picnic en el campo! ¡Será perfecto, el aire fresco le hará bien! — Canturreó. El mayor le sonrió, sabía que no podía contradecir a su linda esposa.

La peliceleste llegó al patio, luego de bajar varias escaleras y correr por los pasillos, el aliento se le iba. Se respaldó en sus piernas para tomar aire. Subió el rostro ante la gran y redonda nave — ¡Vegeta! — Gritó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su voz era tan estridente, que seguro podía traspasar esas puertas metálicas.

Una chispa, en la frente del guerrero, se prendió — Hmm… — Alzó una ceja — Esa mujer escandalosa… — Se asomó por una de las ventanas redondas. La miró ahí, con sólo una blusa sencilla y una falda corta mal puesta. El cabello aqua, estaba tan despeinado y el sudor la bañaba. Además de que, parecía haber tenido una mala noche. Sonrió de medio lado. Abrió la puerta, el aire comprimido la bajó — Te ves deplorable… — Se apoyó en el marco de la entrada — ¿Esa es la imagen que quieres que me lleve para ir al espacio? — Rió gutural.

Bulma puso sus manos en sus caderas — Di lo que quieras gorila —Su rostro mostraba su gran decisión — ¡Sé que estás huyendo de mi grandiosa belleza!

El rostro del guerrero cambió, hizo una mueca con los labios — ¡Hmpf! Esa terrícola impertinente… — Murmuró entre dientes. Sonrió, medianamente, de nuevo — ¡Puedes decir lo que quieras para sentirte mejor, mocosa! — Le dio la espalda para entrar a la nave y cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Te amo!

Vegeta abrió los ojos. Se detuvo en seco.

— ¡Te amo, simio despreciable!

El moreno volteó, consternado por lo que oían sus orejas. No podía verla, y seguro ella no podía verlo, tampoco, a él. El oscuro corazón del hombre latió duramente. Volteó de nuevo a los controles de la nave. Cerró la puerta.

Bulma cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho. La sonrisa larga de sus labios estaba bien dibujada. Sus zafiros sacaron relucientes chispas, decidida, confiada, con el gran poder de su sentimiento pasional, que brotaba como una rosa. El viento de las turbinas le revolvió el cabello, la fuerza del aire no podía moverla de ahí. Estaba plantada al piso, observando la sombra del saiyajin. El sonido, de los motores, hizo un gran zumbido. La nave despegó.

Los zafiros, de la peliceleste, siguieron su invención hasta desaparecer, como una estrella, en el cielo matutino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Goku: ¡Hola, soy Goku! ¡Vaya! ¡Bulma es increíble!

Vegeta: Tsk... Esa mujer... Me las pagará... Pensando que yo estaba haciendo trabajos yaoi...

Goku: ¡Vamos Vegeta! ¡Sabes lo bien pagado que es eso!

Vegeta: ¡Cállate insecto!

Goku: _(Ríe)_ Yo creo que aclararé todo con Milk... Pero primero: ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ¡Rutas I! ¡Será muy emocionante!

Vegeta: Ahg...

Goku: Ya, ya, Vegeta, ¡Busquemos otro trabajo juntos!

Vegeta: ¡Aléjate de mí Kakaroto! _(Portazo)_

Goku: ¿Eh? No entendí... ¿Por qué se enojó esta vez? Sólo quería que busquemos otros trabajos que no sea en los fanfics... ¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Nos vemos, amigos!


	32. Chapter 32 Rutas I

**_Lemonale dice: _**

_Decidí no publicar aún el **relleno**, la razón: Pronto no me verán seguido D: así podré publicar el relleno cuando sea realmente necesario, es decir, lo que hace realmente un horrible relleno, dejarles con la intriga mientras no tengo tiempo de revisar los nuevos capítulos XDUu ahora sí lo van a odiar...Pero bueno! El relleno seguramente aparecerá cuando regrese de vacacionar, para que no me extrañen tanto ;D_

_Por mientras actualizo rápido antes del temido **Jueves**, con este capítulo marco lo que es la mitad del fic (Bueno, no sé si sea la mitad porque quiero meter Saga Majin) Espero disfruten mi ultra máxima velocidad de súper sayajin fase 4 jajajaXD_

_Gracias por los reviews! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 32<br>_**

**Segunda Temporada**

**_Rutas I: Planeta Shikk 1.0_**

Las estrellas pasaban en los ventanales redondos. Había pasado una semana terrestre de duro entrenamiento. Vegeta sonreía de medio lado, victorioso, recién salido de la ducha. Limpió el exceso de agua de su cabello. Su cabeza estaba llena de estrategias de batalla, de triunfo, de planes para entrenar. No había nada más en su mente. El exhaustivo entrenamiento le había caído bastante bien. De alguna manera, se encontraba contento. En el planeta Tierra, era de noche. Lo sabía por el reloj eléctrico de un lado. Debido a su gran inteligencia, los números fueron sus aliados en la comprensión. En secreto, había buscado patrones en los símbolos terrestres. Encontró esquemas de la escritura en instructivos de la nave, en la comida refrigerada y, sobre todo, de la marca_Corporación Cápsula_ que sellaba todo el lugar. ¿Por qué esos humanos tenían el vicio de marcar sus cosas? Había visto esa marca en absolutamente todo, se la sabía de memoria. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir la necesidad de aprender una escritura terrestre, pero era necesario. No sabía cuándo lo necesitaría. Tantos idiomas que manejó alguna vez, le sirvieron, ciertamente su intelecto estaba acostumbrado a aprender rápidamente. Pasó, por última vez, sus perlas negras en las letras terrestres. Dejó un instructivo a un lado. Se tumbó en la cama. Era bastante incómoda a comparación a la cama de su habitación terrícola. Se sentía asteado por notar ese insignificante detalle cuando, normalmente, no le importaría; _"Hmm… Qué tontería…"_ Un pitido de la nave lo alertó. Levantó el torso. Se levantó, por completo, para subir a la parte superior de la nave espacial. Frente a los controles notó una alerta verde intermitente. La científica, se había tomado la molestia de ponerle las instrucciones, de la pantalla, en el idioma saiyajin, eso lo irritaba aún más. Le enojaba demasiado que, esa humana insignificante, supiera de su escritura avanzada, otra de las razones por las que él, debía poder manejar sus símbolos con facilidad. Apretó uno de los botones como indicaba la pantalla negra. Otro monitor se prendió. Vegeta alzó una ceja; acto seguido, abrió un poco los ojos. Bulma estaba en la pantalla.

— ¿Me extrañabas? — La voz alegre, de la peliaqua, lo atravesó.

El moreno rechinó los dientes, enfurecido, conteniendo un gruñido. Debía mostrar calma. Enfrió su expresión, tomó asiento en la silla de mando. Colocó su mejilla en su mano. De manera altanera, la observó con media sonrisa. Alzó una ceja — Hmmpf… Tal parece que la que me estaba extrañando eras tú… — Endureció el rostro — ¿Qué rayos quieres? No quiero que me interrumpas por estupideces — Comentó rudo. Al menos ya no le provocaba sensaciones extraordinarias. Aquellas palabras que le había gritado, ya habían pasado a la historia luego de días de autohipnosis, inducida, por el capricho de olvidarla.

Bulma sonrió, el laboratorio se observaba detrás de ella. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta baja, con un fleco recto, y espeso, en la frente. Tenía su traje blanco de trabajo — La nave pronto aterrizará en el primer destino. Está programada para aterrizar sola, pero tú debes buscar el lugar indicado para su descenso, el daño de la nave es tu responsabilidad y tendrás que repararla si llega a tener alguna lesión. La otra ocasión tuviste mucha suerte, pero esta vez no nos arriesgaremos — Sonrió más feliz —Tenemos muy pocos empleados. Yo seré quien te ayude en tu viaje y te diré cómo hacer las reparaciones ¡¿No te parece que soy muy amable? Lo haré yo en persona, ningún empleado más — Rió.

El tic de la ceja de Vegeta se pronunció — Muchacha insolente… — Masculló. Miró el monitor con sus perlas heladas — No necesito tu ayuda, tengo la suficiente experiencia en esto como para necesitar que una mocosa terrícola me diga que hacer, yo… — La nave se detuvo, haciendo que la inercia lo descolocara. Vegeta regresó el rostro, se levantó hacia los controles, buscaba el lugar para aterrizar, claro, era algo que él ya sabía, y no quería que alguna lesión grave en la nave hiciera que esa mujer le diera órdenes.

— ¿No te dije? Debes tener mucho cuidado. Es el botón redondo y verde, ese, ahí debajo — La voz de la mujer empezaba a desquiciar al saiyajin.

— ¡Cállate, mujer impertinente! ¡Yo sé lo que hago! Ahg… — La vena, de la frente del príncipe, se hinchó _"Maldita sea… Es peor que una plaga…"_ Apretó el dichoso botón verde. Una turbulencia se inició. Se dejó caer en el asiento con una pose pretenciosa.

— El cinturón de seguridad — Agregó traviesa la mujer, sabiendo lo mucho que enojaría al hombre.

Vegeta apretó un puño. Dirigió sus perlas hacia el monitor, obviamente, no tomaría ese consejo. Resistió la turbulencia, implacable, decidido en dejar su orgullo intacto.

Bulma parpadeó al ver esa fuerza del saiyajin, capaz de resistir la entrada a la atmósfera del planeta _"Pero que terco es este sujeto…"_ — En unos minutos aterrizarás en el primer planeta que nos indicaste en las coordenadas. El análisis de los gases tóxicos del lugar dio negativo, puedes salir sin ningún problema. De cualquier modo, el traje espacial, está justo en el vestidor.

_"Por supuesto que da negativo… Hmmpf… mujer imbécil, este planeta lo conozco demasiado bien…"_ La nave aterrizó magníficamente. El estruendo alcanzó un poco al cuerpo de roca del saiyajin. Vegeta bajó la barbilla, con su sonrisa cínica, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber soportado aquel aterrizaje. Después de todo, había sobrellevado mucho más y no era fácil de olvidar los turbulentos descensos en su esférica nave — Te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda… — El hombre abrió su afilada mirada para verla.

La peliceleste cruzó los brazos bajo su busto — ¡Oh, no señor! Te conozco bien Vegeta, tú eres de esos hombres impulsivos que no vivirán para contarlo, no me extrañaría que en unos días estés deshecho, no quiero que mueras en ese viaje… No me gustaría saber que yo misma ayudé para que salieras a tu propia muerte ¡No lo permitiré, no caerá en mi conciencia! Necesitamos de tus fuerzas para que ayudes a Goku... — La mujer se detuvo, dándose cuenta del error. Ante todo, no debió mencionar eso.

Vegeta llegó a su límite. Detestaba que esa mujer le mandara y lo regañara, parecía ser experta en gritarle. El gruñido dentro de sus dientes se desataba, ¿Cómo era capaz de insinuar que él, príncipe de los saiyajin, era un ayudante? Ahora tenía su cola, Kakaroto no era más que basura comparado a su poder aumentado diez veces. La furia se incrementó considerablemente hasta estallar — ¡Aaahg! ¡Te he dicho miles-de-veces que YO derrotaré a esas chatarras inútiles! — Cada palabra salió como un puñal de sus labios. Apretó su puño hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, de no ser por el guante, eso hubiera pasado muy fácilmente. Se levantó con estrépito y lanzó una bola de energía al monitor, cortando la comunicación en un instante _"Esa mujer insolente…"_ Apretó ambos puños debido a la rabia.

En el laboratorio de la Corporación, Bulma, parpadeó. Suspiró derrotada _"Sabía que esto pasaría… Pero no pensé que sería tan pronto…"_ Miró su reflejo en la pantalla negra. Apoyó su barbilla en sus dos manos. Ese día estaba especialmente agotada. Decidió dejarlo por la paz, por el momento, el hombre debía calmarse. Aquel comentario, de su parte, había estado muy fuera de lugar. Se levantó, no le apetecía hacer un revuelo.

— Hija… ¿Cómo se encuentra Vegeta? — EL anciano científico sonreía alegre.

La peliceleste volteó hacia su padre, luego dirigió sus zafiros al frente. Puso sus manos en sus caderas — Ese hombre es muy terco, a veces no lo entiendo — Suspiró sin mucha fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? — El Sr. Brief notó el cansancio de su retoño.

— ¿Eh? — La mujer miró al mayor. Le sonrió — Sí papá, anoche me desvele con un nuevo proyecto. Creo que hoy me acostaré temprano, me lo merezco. Regresaré en la mañana para continuar con el trabajo ¡No te preocupes por mí!

— Me alegro que ahora estés más entusiasta que antes con la corporación. Simplemente no te excedas — El hombre colocó sus dos manos tras la espalda — Descansa lo suficiente, tenemos todo bajo control — Sonrió amable.

— Sí papá — La peliaqua se dirigió a los vestidores para sacarse el traje. Necesitaba dormir, simplemente había entrado al laboratorio para notificar la entrada, al nuevo planeta, de la ruta de Vegeta.

El planeta Shikk, seguía tan desolado como la última vez que lo dejó Vegeta. La diferencia era, que Freezer, antes de su muerte, había fundado una base de operaciones ahí, para luego venderlo a los alienígenos. Y pensar que se había tardado tres días en conquistarlo en aquel entonces. Su oscuro y humillante pasado. No debía pensar en ello, necesitaba estar concentrado, aquel lugar era un punto clave para su ruta especial. No encontraba algún ki en las cercanías, no alguno importante. Ese planeta había sido cuidado para conservar su fauna y flora para ser un buen producto para vender. Vegeta sabía algo importante de ese lugar, y era que los asteroides caían en una zona particular, perfecto para entrenar su velocidad. Llevaba una semana de rígido entrenamiento, con una dieta estricta de proteínas. Los saiyajin necesitaban una extensa selección de alimentos, ricos en proteína, para abastecer la gran cantidad de energía que almacenaba su cuerpo. Justo ahí, habitaba una especie de animal que contenía la proteína necesaria para su severo régimen. Tanto tiempo en la tierra lo estaban acostumbrando a esas comidas exóticas, de sabores diversos, no debía ablandarse. El reloj biológico del moreno se había acostumbrado, también, al horario terrestre. Si cambiaba esa exactitud, de nuevo, el entrenamiento no tendría favorables resultados. Todo debía ser preciso, conservaría el horario terrícola ya que, su gran batalla, sería justo ahí. Ya con todo el plan claro, Vegeta, voló. Inspeccionó el planeta para clarificar las zonas de entrenamiento. Entonces, una energía lo alertó. El moreno detuvo su vuelo. Dirigió sus perlas al suelo Shikkiano. Descendió. La gravedad del planeta estaba aumentada diez veces, a comparación del planeta Tierra, y, prácticamente, no sentía la diferencia.

— Hmm… — _"No veo a ningún Shikk por aquí… A todos los destruimos…"_ Vegeta empezó a buscar con sus perlas al dueño de esa energía. No era poderosa, era un insecto para él. Debía asegurarse de cualquier manera. Había aprendido a no confiarse _"Será algún soldado de Freezer…" _No cambió su posición de alerta — Hmmpf… Ese insecto no se atreve a aparecer…— Cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro — Ya veo… Supongo no importara que tire algún ataque al azar… — Se elevó para empezar a bombardear, con su energía, el lugar. Un arbusto, cerca de una cueva, se movió hasta aparecer un sujeto con una capa marrón — ¡Hmmf!… Gusano cobarde… — Resopló divertido el saiyajin. Bajó de nuevo — Tú, insecto, especifica tu rango y misión — Era claro quién era el más poderoso. Caminó el saiyan hacia el hombre con capa.

— Vaya… Vaya… Príncipe Vegeta… ¿Ya no reconoce a sus amigos? — La voz, ronca y vieja, salió del rostro oculto.

El saiyan alzó una ceja — ¿Amigos? No digas tonterías, yo no tengo amigos. Identifícate sino quieres que te haga pedazos.

El alienígena rió. Vegeta hizo una mueca. El misterioso hombre bajó su capa y descubrió su cara arrugada, azul oscura, puntiaguda, como la de una lagartija humanoide.

El moreno abrió un poco los ojos, lo que le permitió su ceño malhumorado — Corno, ¿Pero qué rayos haces tú aquí? Pensé que habías muerto en el Planeta Freezer Número 219, en aquella disputa con Zarbon — Vegeta sonrió de medio lado — Hmmpf… No me digas que sigues en el mercado negro de tecnología… Aquí no conseguirás nada. El desgraciado de Freezer ha sido asesinado.

— Pero su alteza… No sea tan duro — Rió el mayor — Por supuesto que sé que Freezer ha muerto. Lo que me sorprende es que no haya sido usted quien lo hizo ¿No ese era su plan? Escuché el rumor de que se alió al saiyajin legendario — La lagartija gigante, ocultó su viejo rostro en la capa marrón, la luz del planeta era demasiada para sus ojos amarillos. Se dirigió a la cueva para ocultarse y, así, quitarse la estorbosa tela.

Vegeta apretó su gruñido entre sus dientes. Siguió al anciano hasta la lúgubre cueva. Miró la humedad de las estalactitas. Parecía el nuevo hogar del comerciante — El saiyajin legendario es un mito. Un cuento infantil, no existe tal sujeto — Agregó con gravedad.

La lagartija azul se sentó en una roca, sus ropas eran exóticas, una mezcla de telas de colores, enrolladas a su cuerpo — Entiendo… Supongo que su majestad ya tiene el mismo nivel que tenía Freezer.

Vegeta rió presuntuoso — No te debe caber duda sabandija rastrera… Ahora mismo quiero incrementar más mis poderes para un asunto de mayor importancia ¿Aún vendes semillas de saibaiman?

La lagartija silbó — Príncipe Vegeta, eso es imposible, desde la destrucción de Freezer las semillas de saibaiman han escaseado. Pero si sus poderes se han incrementado tanto como dice, los saibaiman no serán muy útiles ahora— La lagartija frunció el ceño y luego lo tersó — Hace poco, un científico desconocido, inventó una nueva especie de saibaiman con poder de pelea bastante alto. Es una mutación peligrosa, muy inestable, no seguían bien las órdenes. No salieron a la venta por lo mismo— El mayor revisó entre miles de cajas y artefactos desorganizados. Sacó un frasco con varias semillas rojas, junto con su líquido — ¿Te interesan?

— Hmm… Como siempre consiguiendo material ilegal. Los compro ¿Qué deseas a cambio? Un planeta, dos planetas, pon tu precio — El moreno tomó el frasco en sus manos. Parecían haber una gran cantidad de saibaiman dentro de él. Era perfecto para entrenar.

— Yo no necesito planetas, lo sabe su alteza — La lengua puntiaguda de la lagartija serpenteó.

Vegeta alzó el rostro, y luego una ceja — ¿Dinero? — Tiró el frasco para que lo sujetara la lagartija, quien la recibió gracias a sus reflejos. Vegeta dio la espalda. Se apoyó en la orilla de la cueva para mirar el planeta Shikk — Olvídalo, ahora no dispongo de dinero. No son necesarias tus sucias transacciones, ya entrenaré a mi manera — Los brazos seguían atravesándole el pecho. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Debía regresar a la nave, descansar y seguir con su estricto entrenamiento.

— Bueno… Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo…

— No.

— Pero su al…

—Ahg… ¡No! — Era una negación definitiva de parte del príncipe oscuro. Volteó hacia la lagartija — Conozco tu manera de operar, Corno. No seré parte de tu mercado negro, tengo suficiente con mis asuntos. No perderé mi valioso tiempo en algo tan vulgar como son tus negocios — Vegeta empezó a caminar para irse a la nave.

— ¿Ya fue a visitar a su hermano?

El moreno paró. Su mirada seguía firme al frente — ¿Para qué tendría que visitar yo a ese debilucho? Seguramente ese patético intento de saiyajin ya está muerto.

— No lo está. Sigue vivo.

— A mí eso no me importa — El saiyan frunció el ceño al decir esas palabras.

La lagartija dejó escapar una risa trabada en su esófago viscoso. Tosió húmedo. Recuperado, guardó las semillas de saibaiman entre sus cosas — ¿Y la tumba de la Reina?

Vegeta gruñó — Eso menos me interesa, deja de decir estupideces, sabandija inmunda — Su grave voz enronquecía por la rabia — Los saiyajin no tenemos lazos afectivos con nuestros congéneres, no seas ridículo.

La lagartija afiló sus saltones ojos amarillos. Su mano, de tres dedos, se pegó a la roca donde se sentaba. El alien sabía demasiado. Era verdad, los lazos de los saiyajin eran crueles. Sin embargo; Vegeta no había sido educado como un saiyajin, común y corriente, siendo el príncipe. Era el saiyajin con más lazos que cualquiera. Era el único saiyajin que fue entrenado por su propio padre en sus primeros años de vida, e inclusive, el único que fue cuidado por una mujer saiyajin, la gran reina — Salera no cuidará mucho de tu hermano menor, él visitó la tumba de tu madre hace poco. Los alienígenas están hablando… Príncipe Vegeta, no sé si se guardará el secreto por más tiempo.

El tic, de la frente, del guerrero, brincó. Hizo una mueca con los labios y volteó hacia la lagartija, sus perlas negras eran frías _"Ese gusano despreciable…" _Corno conocía bien el medio donde se movían las tropas de Freezer, intentó mucho tiempo negociar con los saiyajin. Ahora parecía estar bastante enterado de los acontecimientos. El moreno fijó su mirada al frente de nuevo. Caminó hacia la nave sin decir una sola palabra. Los efectos del cansancio le cobraban sus energías. Los saiyajin, al momento de colapsar cerca de la muerte, incrementan sus fuerzas, pero, aún no sabía si tenía las urnas de rehabilitación para cumplir con esa regla. Tenía que verificar que sus recuperaciones no tardaran demasiado. Debía cumplir con su estricto plan. Aún tenía mucho que hacer, en ese planeta desolado.

— ¡Deberías encontrarte una armadura! —La lagartija chasqueó su lengua contra el paladar _"Ya volverá…"_ Se ocultó en la oscuridad de la cueva.

El saiyajin tomó vuelo. Despegó a gran velocidad, su inspección le había traído una gran sorpresa. Por el momento tenía dos estorbos: Bulma y Corno. La primera había sido eliminada gracias a su impulsivo carácter, por lo menos no la vería en pantalla. El segundo; el más complicado por el momento, no podía ser eliminado aún. Tenía información importante, que tal vez, podría ser útil en algún momento. Vegeta torció la boca un breve segundo. Llegó a la nave y se adentró. Puso su reloj para despertar a las cinco horas terrestres. Apagó las luces del primer nivel de la nave, bajó por las escaleras. Miró su atuendo, sólo consistía del traje entero azul oscuro, las botas y los guantes, ya que la científica, aún no había podido confeccionar la armadura. Corno tenía razón, necesitaba una armadura. Además de que, su cola se acomodaría mejor enredada en ese material flexible. Se quitó el traje para poder descansar, su mente calculadora maquinaba los pasos a seguir. La ropa de dormir, que le habían dejado los científicos, es decir, padre e hija, parecía un atuendo indigno. Ya había pasado suficiente de ropas terrícolas, pero por el momento no pudo hacer nada que colocarse la sport blanca y los short oscuros. Si fuera por él, dormiría con el traje, pero aún no era tan cómodo como quería. Esa mujer, aún no conseguía la exactitud. Se tumbó en el delgado colchón. Las luces se apagaron automáticamente, justo a la hora programada. La media sonrisa del guerrero se dibujó, le agradaba que las cosas sucedieran como a él le gustaban. Ya estaban por cerrarse sus párpados, cuando un ruido lo alertó. Guardó silencio para buscar de dónde provenía. Parecía una interferencia de radio, con voces indistinguibles. Sus perlas buscaban la zona donde nacía el sonido _"Que ruido tan molesto…"_ Abrió los ojos al distinguir un sonido conocido.

— De… planos…totipo… in… que… con… ñana… de… — Era la voz de la peliaqua.

Otra voz sonó — En… con… lo…. Tro… — Parecía el científico.

Vegeta se levantó de súbito. Colocó su oreja en una de las orillas de la nave, el sonido hacía eco en todo el lugar. La consternación lo inundó, como quien es perseguido por un fantasma — ¡No puede ser! — Gritó con furia.

— Escu…te… e…. pa.

— Vi…e…hi…

El moreno estaba a punto de perder el juicio. Caminó hacia el nivel uno justo en los controles. El ruido era más intenso en algunas zonas.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Eres tú? — La voz emocionada, de la peliaqua, irrumpió.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos está sucediendo? — El grito del hombre era rudo, desquiciado — ¡_Bulma_! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando? — Los gruñidos estaban explotando dentro de los labios del saiyan.

La risa de la mujer hizo eco en toda la nave — ¡Qué bien! ¡Mi experimento funcionó! ¡Soy increíble! ¡Nunca lo dudé, claro! ¡Pero lo soy! ¡Viva!

— ¿Qué…? — Vegeta cayó vencido en la silla de mando. Reaccionó al fin — ¡Dime dónde demonios está saliendo el sonido! ¡Lo destruiré de inmediato! ¡Interrumpes mi entrenamiento, maldita mujer terrícola!— Sus perfectos planes se iban pico abajo. No había nada que odiara más.

Rió, traviesa, la científica, de nuevo — Te estoy hablando desde el rastreador del hermano de Goku, el rastreador de Raditz, hace poco descubrí que tiene un alto alcance de radiofrecuencias, a niveles inimaginables ¡Me sorprendí mucho! Quería probar hasta dónde podía llegar… Así que utilicé esa tecnología para poder hablarte ¿No soy toda una genio? Sabía que tarde o temprano romperías los monitores… Así que lo instalé de respaldo sin que nadie se diera cuenta… Pero no pensé que podrías oírme sin estar cerca del rastreador. Estos aparatos son increíbles… ¡Estoy muy asombrada!... ¿Vegeta?... ¿Vegeta, sigues ahí?... Creo que perdí la frecuencia…

No la había perdido, el saiyajin estaba demasiado estupefacto para poder articular palabra, su mente le daba vueltas. Apretó su puño para que el dolor lo sacara del shock — ¡Eras tú, humana estúpida! ¡Sabía que ya había escuchado ese sonido tan molesto! ¡Era tu escandalosa voz! ¡Estuve casi un año escuchando tus idioteces, interrumpiendo conversaciones entre los soldados! — Ahora todo tenía sentido. El moreno apoyó su frente en una de sus manos. No lo podía creer, ese incesante ruido en esos largos viajes, era la voz de la peliaqua.

— ¡¿QUÉ? Di…Dices que me oían… Tú y los hombres de Freezer… Y Freezer… — La voz de la mujer tembló al pensar en todo lo que había hecho ese año. Sentía una combinación de vergüenza y miedo.

— ¡No seas imbécil! Nosotros teníamos programadas las frecuencias de nuestros escuadrones y las frecuencias útiles para cada misión. La única frecuencia que todos teníamos era la frecuencia de Frezeer, Zarbon y Dodoria ¡Ahg! ¡¿Pero por qué rayos te estoy explicando esto? ¡Desgraciada humana! La frecuencia, del debilucho de Raditz, la teníamos grababa Nappa y yo. Pensábamos que tu chillona voz era sólo una horrible interferencia ¡Nos reventabas los oídos! ¡Juré que cortaría la lengua de esa odiosa criatura! Ahg… No es algo que no quiera hacer ahora… muchacha insolente… Tsk… Maldita terrícola… El centro de mando no lograba identificar de dónde provenía, el código de ese rastreador había sido ultrajado— Refunfuñaba ante ese descubrimiento, su rabia empezaba a subir los límites. Levantó la mirada hacia una bocina donde nacía la voz, los cables de toda la nave se movían ante la vibración de los sonidos que provenían del laboratorio — ¡Ahora dime cómo apago esta cosa!

Bulma trató de recobrarse, también, del shock ¡La había oído todo un año! ¿Qué era lo que había dicho todo un año? ¿Cuántas veces estaba cerca del aparato? ¡Muchas! ¡Sin duda muchas!, la sensación de sonar demasiado "ella" era una sensación horrible, ¡Por kamisama!¡La habían escuchado cantar en la ducha! Había días que no se despegaba de la invención, como si se tratara de un juguete nuevo; sin duda fue la peor idea que se le había ocurrido; ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que todo el universo la había escuchado decir quién-sabe-qué-cosas? Recobró el sentido al escuchar la exigente voz del guerrero — No… No puedes Vegeta, no puedes apagarlo — Recuperó su confianza en un segundo — Sólo yo puedo controlarlo desde aquí, gorila.

Vegeta quedó de piedra un instante. Volvió a sus cinco sentidos, aún más enfurecido que antes — ¡Entonces lo destruiré! ¡Dónde colocaste esa tecnología! — El debía descubrir ese lugar. Empezaba a enloquecer de nuevo ¡Ah, la paz que antes reinaba, colapsada otra vez por esa mujer vulgar!

— Debajo de la bocina grande, a lado de los controles— Contestó, la científica, con tranquilidad.

El hombre suavizó su pose. Miró la bocina, había sido demasiado fácil conseguir la información. Afiló los ojos, tal vez demasiado... No importó, no era momento de ser suspicaz. Iba a romper ese aparato de una buena vez.

— No te recomiendo romperlo…

La mano del saiyajin bajó — ¡¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Explícate ahora!

— Bueno… Yo programé ese aparato, lo configuré para que no fueras capaz de romperlo…

Sintió, el saiyan, que le leía la mente — ¡No hay nada que no pueda romper! — Gruñó confiado.

— Lo sé…

— ¿Eh?... — El guerrero bajó por completo la manos. Formó sus puños — ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, mocosa insulsa? — Ya no había nombre para la rabia que estaba desquiciándolo. Las venas se le marcaban.

Bulma, rió pícara. Suspiró confiada para rematar su carcajada— Si tú te atreves a tocar ese artefacto… Un dispositivo de emergencia se activará; Óyeme bien Vegeta — Su voz sonaba como un desafío ganado — Si lo haces... la nave regresará automáticamente a la tierra — Concluyó.

Vegeta, tembló. Las contundentes palabras de la científica fueron claras: Estaba jodido. Todavía no se recuperaba del impacto de saber que, ella, era quién lo había enloquecido todo un año. Y ahora, era víctima de un engaño, una traición, un plan digno de una estratega. El hombre no podía contener la humillación, la frustración, cientos de emociones que lo consumían poco a poco. Era el fin de sus planes perfectos.

De nuevo, el calculador saiyajin, tenía dos problemas; y al parecer, no podría resolver el problema llamado: Bulma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Goku: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Goku! ¡No lo puedo creer ya estamos en la segunda temporada del fic! ¡¿No estás contento, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Ahg... Por supuesto que no Kakaroto... Es humillante, y más humillante es ¡Que tú lo estes viendo, insecto!

Goku: ¡Oh, vamos Vegeta! También a mí me ha tocado salir en fanfics románticos... ¡Creo que soy bueno en el romance tanto como las luchas! ¡Milk me enseñó muy bien!

Vegeta: ¡Ahg! ¡Cállate imbécil! No quiero saber eso, además, el que tiene más fans... _(orgulloso)_ Soy yo...

Goku: ¿Tú crees? Mhhh... No lo sé, después de todo yo soy el protagonista, ¡Debo tener tantas fans como tú!

Vegeta: ¡¿Quieres pelear sabandija?

Goku: ¿Eh?... ¡Claro, Vegeta! Me caería muy bien pelear ahora mismo ¡Bueno amigos, nos retiramos para una lucha amistosa, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Rutas II!

Vegeta:_ (Susurro)_ Eres un imbécil Kakaroto...


	33. Chapter 33 Rutas II

**_Lemonale dice: _**

No piensen que me voy a olvidar del fic :3

Estaré ocupada, pero haré tiempo para actualizar. Ya terminó mi primera semana de escuela y pff estoy muerta XD mucha tarea ¡Y es sólo el principio! Por favor, un poco de paciencia. En mi twitter podrán estar más informados, ahí digo cuándo estoy haciendo el fic y cuándo actualizaré. En el msn, casi no me conecto, por lo mismo de que estoy ocupada con mis estudios.

Ahora: Rutas II ¡Sí! Al fin, disculpen la demora, de vdd es que prefiero la calidad antes que la velocidad, y es que este si lo hice un poco veloz, pero hice todo mi esfuerzo para que se vea decente. Si tardo demasiado, no se desesperen, es para tener un capítulo más o menos bien hecho, entendible XD

¡Gracias por los reviews! No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, no sé cuándo subiré el próximo, no lo aseguro para el próximo fin ¡Lo siento! u.u

Espero disfruten este capi, que lo que viene luego luego, uff es... ¡Ya verán! :3 ¡Saludos y besos!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 33<em>**

**_Rutas II_**

**_Planeta Shikk 1.1 Una oportunidad_**

Vegeta resopló. Seguía el horario, establecido, al pie de la letra. Por suerte, la peliceleste lo había dejado en paz la noche anterior. Estaba agotada ¡Sí claro, esa mujer ordinaria! El agotado era él; de ella. Limpió la sangre de su labio. Se trasformó en súper saiyajin, la ira que le provocaba esa mujer, en esos momentos, ayudaba mucho a desatar su poder. Una de sus manos empezó a arrojar energía, sin parar, a varios asteroides que caían como una cascada. La velocidad de su cuerpo lo trasladaba como si se tratara de un espejismo, de aquí para allá, destrozando rocas más grandes que él, incandescentes, aflorando llamas. Tenía una armadura saiyajin antigua, que había encontrado en la sede principal del planeta Shikk. Era, mayormente, oscura, con detalles dorados y orillas blancas. Tenía esas grandes hombreras, y esas protecciones debajo de su cintura, en las cuales podía enrollar su cola con comodidad. Ya se había acostumbrado al nuevo modelo, además que los azules eran los colores formales para él, pero debido a las circunstancias, no podía ponerse exigente. Era la única de su talla. Gruñó, la herencia de su estructura ósea, era clara en la familia de su madre — ¡Haaaa! — Gritó en un arranque. Ambas manos, como metralletas, expulsaron energía. Los asteroides se volvieron pequeñas piedras envueltas en fuego. Esquivarlas era el nuevo proceso que debía seguir. Si algo caracterizaba el estilo de lucha de Vegeta, era la manera despiadada de luchar. Su sangre hervía imaginando la pelea que tendría, como si se trata de un juego divertido ¡A él le encantaban esos juegos! Era el motivo de su vida. Era como un gato, que jugaba con sus presas, antes de devorarlas. Sonrió malvado al terminar con todos los asteroides. Endureció su expresión, repentinamente, alzó la cara al notar que una gran piedra iba directo a él. La esquivó de un salto, sin embargo, el calor de la llama le rozó el brazo — Tsk… — Se quejó. Era una herida insignificante, pero no le agradaba fracasar. Por el momento no caerían más asteroides para entrenar su velocidad — Hmm… — La noche terrestre debía estar comenzando. El planeta Shikk era demasiado oscuro para saber la hora exacta, pero Vegeta ya había entrenado varias horas. Aprovechó toda la mañana y la tarde en la cámara de gravedad, ya que, la paz reinaba dentro de la nave. Su estómago gruñó; tenía que regresar a cumplir su rutina.

Las perlas turquesas del saiyajin se dirigieron a un lado — Deja de esconderte basura, no necesito un rastreador para saber que estás ahí — Volteó con los brazos cruzados, en su típica pose. Alzó una ceja — ¿Por qué rayos te ocultas? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — Sonrió cínico al pronunciar la última pregunta.

Aquella lagartija azul salió de entre las sombras de un árbol. La noche creaba un efecto reflector en sus ojos amarillos — No puedo creer lo que veo… Eres el saiyajin legendario — Reptó.

Vegeta rió gutural — ¿Sigues creyendo en ese estúpido cuento? — El dorado de su cuerpo se desvaneció, regresando a su estado natural. Enfrió su expresión — No me vengas con tonterías, lárgate si no quieres que te haga pedazos. No quiero ver tu asquerosa cara.

— Veo que no está de humor, su majestad — El alienígena se pegó al árbol — Es por esa terrícola… ¿Me equivoco? — Rió. Las pupilas del moreno se encogieron levemente. La lagartija afiló su mirada — Deberías cuidar que esa frecuencia no salga de tu nave, otros rastreadores podrían llegar a ella… Fue una conversación interesante…— Sonrió largamente, con una línea continua.

— ¡Insecto, despreciable! — Vegeta se volteó y lo sujetó con una mano. Sonrió maléfico, le parecía muy divertido estrangular a una basura entrometida.

El reptil se retorció —No…No me mate… Yo… Yo sé cómo… — Los dedos del príncipe apretaban el conducto que tenía por esófago. Los ojos amarillos se desorbitaban — Yo sé cómo… Desactivar…lo…— Pronunció con dificultad debido al ahogo.

Vegeta abrió un poco los ojos, lo que le permitió su expresión — ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes desactivarlo? — Lo soltó y cruzó los brazos para ver cómo caía con estrépito ese saco de inmundicia. No planeaba matarlo aún, pero le agradaba ver el sufrimiento de otros en sus manos de saiyajin — Es imposible, esa humana activó un dispositivo en él — Agregó con seriedad. Se volteó y le dio la espalda al otro alienígena — Es demasiado lista… — Susurró para sí mismo.

La lagartija infló su boca y, luego, el conducto que tenía por esófago. Vegeta alzó una ceja al escuchar ese repugnante sonido de viscosidades repulsivas. Hizo una mueca con los labios. El azul, recobró el tamaño de su cuerpo — Tengo un artefacto… Que desviará las frecuencias… Por lo menos otros rastreadores no los captarán, y con suerte, tal vez no captes ninguna radiofrecuencia — Su, ronca y anciana, voz se entrecortaba todavía.

El príncipe oscuro volteó interesado. Frunció el ceño — ¿Cuál es el precio, sabandija asquerosa? — Tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Me ofende, su alteza! Nosotros somos viejos amigos, no le cobraré dinero por un favor… — Se volteó el alienígena. Miró un punto perdido y luego visualizó desde su espalda al príncipe. Afiló la mirada — Pero… no me vendría mal esa cola que tiene ahí enrollada, su majestad, sería un bien muy preciado ya que los saiyajin se han extinguido, casi, en su totalidad. Viniendo de un príncipe como usted, algún día podría valer mucho… ¿No sería ningún problema, no es así, su alteza? Volverá a crecer… Además, la cabeza del príncipe de los saiyajin es muy alta, yo sólo le pido su cola…

Vegeta contuvo su sobresalto, ¿Su cola? ¿Esa extremidad que le aseguraba su victoria? Desvió el rostro. Un movimiento involuntario contrajo su rostro un segundo. Pensaba a una velocidad épica. Nada le aseguraba que dejaría de hablar a la científica por un año, así como que nada le aseguraba que la cola le volviera a crecer. Además había descubierto algo, los saiyajin sin cola desarrollaban su poder con mayor facilidad. Pero a cuenta de qué, ahora su poder era perfecto y exacto. La luna de la tierra aparecería en algún momento y no tendría la necesidad de hacer su luna artificial, que le disminuía su poder a la mitad. No podía haber trato, su objetivo era derrotar a los androides, a su rival y luego a la tierra. Esa era la solución, él lograría matar a la mujer, al regresar. O quizás… Sólo quizás… Podría dejarla a ella con vida… Ahora era demasiado calculador como para pensar como aquel Ozaru enloquecido, que en algún momento tomó esa como la mejor opción, pero ahora, ahora estaba en sus cabales, eso no podía ser posible, no de alguien como él, no del príncipe de los saiyajin. No debía tratarse con algo así: Su cola, su orgullo, su éxito seguro y rápido. La cualidad de ser impulsivo respecto a nuevos retos, también lo atacaban, pero no, no lo valía. No por evitar a la mujer por un año.

— ¿Qué dice?

— No hay trato.

La lagartija parpadeó. Frunció sus párpados, trató de mantener la calma con una sonrisa mal hecha — Bien, bien… Qué tal si agrego las semillas rojas de saibaiman… ¿Eh? ¿No es una buena oferta? tu privacidad y las semillas. Es una ganga.

— ¿Qué tal si te mato y te quito todos tus preciados objetos?

El alíen azul tragó saliva — Muy bien, muy bien, su majestad es una persona difícil, lo sé muy bien… — Apretó sus labios de escamas y sacó su carta final con un rostro decidido — Intentaré guardar el secreto de su hermano el mayor tiempo posible ¿Qué le parece?... — No obtuvo respuesta, comenzó a sentirse más nervioso — Intentaría que… El trato con Salera pasara a mi responsabilidad, yo lo haría mucho mejor. En las sombras, como a usted le gusta, hasta el día de mi muerte. Nadie se enteraría tampoco de su ubicación, nadie buscaría su cabeza por un tiempo… Podría decir que yo… Lo encontré muerto y usted… No tendría ningún impedimento para su conquista…

Vegeta sólo movió un músculo por un milisegundo. Estaba parado ahí, como una estatua, y lo único que movió fue un músculo en su cuello musculoso, un movimiento imperceptible para cualquiera, incluso para el buen ojo del negociador que tenía en frente. El moreno aún mostraba sus perlas heladas, esos ojos que desbordaban hielo antártico y seco. Cerró sus perlas. Resopló — ¡Hmpf! Tan patético como siempre Corno. Nadie puede contra mí ahora, tus argumentos no son válidos, si quieren venir por mi cabeza quiero verlos intentarlo, yo los recibiré con mucho gusto, serían un buen entrenamiento, o tal vez, un calentamiento — Sonrió arrogante. Se volteó para irse a la nave.

— ¡La matarán a ella!

Vegeta paró. Rió gutural. Volteó su rostro para mostrarle su semblante sombrío y ruin — Es lo que menos me interesa… — Continuó su carcajada oscura. Hasta volver a su camino.

La lagartija tembló. Recobró su rostro, de expresión módica, en unos instantes. Su negocio había fallado, pero no podía rendirse, esa cola valía una fortuna. _"Pensé que había atinado con eso…"_Suspiró derrotado. Entendió que no podría contra la voluntad de acero del príncipe saiyajin. Nunca pudo, ni cuando era un niño. Aunque, sentía algo diferente en él, algo que había descubierto antes y que tal vez, estaba desatándose ahora…

Vegeta llegó a la nave. Su inexpresivo rostro más bien parecía un rostro pensativo. No dudaba de su decisión, era la correcta. Aún no se libraba de la última tentación impulsiva de cabellos aqua, no necesitaba otra tentación. Además, Salera, tenía una misión, debía cumplirla hasta su muerte. Tensó su cola un instante, para luego aflojarla y liberarla de su cintura. Entró a la cámara de gravedad. Su mano enguantada tocó el interruptor, las lámparas parpadearon dos veces y se encendieron en su totalidad a la tercera vez. Pasó sus perlas por el lugar, puso atención en los ruidos de la nave. Torció los labios, había demasiado silencio. Seguro de no tener a la peliceleste parloteando, se dispuso a quitarse ese traje tan anticuado, tomar una ducha para limpiar el sudor y la sangre que lo envolvía, y arrasar, por lo menos, con la mitad de uno de esos refrigeradores. Al terminar con esa parte de su rutina, Vegeta se sentó en el sillón de mando, tenía sólo el traje oscuro, que le había confeccionado Bulma. Había pensado demasiado en las palabras de Corno. En realidad él no sabía en qué condiciones ya estaba el planeta de Tarble. Si Salera traicionaba a la familia Real, él debía darle su merecido, ¿Pero cómo? El moreno tenía la ruta planeada, su entrenamiento era más importante ante todo, era su prioridad.

— ¿Vegeta? — La voz de la peliceleste sacó de su cavilación al príncipe.

Vegeta resopló, apretó un botón para escuchar con más claridad el receptor, debía decirle que todo el universo sería capaz de oírla, tal vez así, lo dejaría en paz — ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora, mocosa? — Apoyó su mejilla en su mano. Estaba hastiado de la situación, pensaba que se libraría de esa mujer al ir al espacio, pero ahora podía localizarlo en cualquier momento, era su acosadora personal.

— Mañana la nave se irá de ese planeta, automáticamente, a las trece horas terrestres. Debes estar en la posición de mando antes… Una hora antes estaría bien — Pronunció la mujer.

Notó, el moreno, una anormalidad en la voz de la científica. Era más suave, unos decibeles más grave, algo ronca — Mh — Fue lo único que dijo como afirmación a las palabras de la peliceleste. Salió de sus pensamientos — Las radiofrecuencias de la nave están llegando a otros rastreadores. No vuelvas a utilizar el rastreador de Raditz, es una orden — decretó el saiyajin.

— ¿A otros rastreadores?... Bueno, está bien, mañana arreglaré ese detalle. Ahora mismo está brillando un botón en los controles de mando, acciónalo — Mencionó con extraña tranquilidad, en respuesta, al hombre.

Vegeta alzó una ceja, imaginaba una reacción más eufórica, gritos y demás circo. Ese comportamiento era incluso más fácil de sobrellevar, no le desagradaba del todo, aunque no le sabía bien tampoco. Miró el botón, apretó el cuadrado intermitente y un monitor nuevo salió, la imagen estaba borrosa, en ella estaba la peliceleste, o lo que se podía ver de ella — ¿Tenías más? Tsk… — El tic de la ceja del príncipe se pronunció.

— Sí… Instalé varios, puedes destruir todos los que quieras, aunque no tienen la misma potencia. De cualquier manera podré comunicarme con el rastreador de Raditz cuando lo progra… — Un estornudo la detuvo en medio de su frase. El estruendo fue sofocado con una de sus delicadas manos. Suspiró.

Vegeta alzó una ceja. Volvió a concentrarse — El código del rastreador de Raditz no puede ser rastreado, no sabrán tu ubicación, pero sí podrán encontrar la ubicación de la nave… — Otro estornudo, de parte de la peliaqua, lo interrumpió, el príncipe trató de ignorar el sonido para continuar — No necesito tener a insectos de bajo nivel que me interrumpan en mi entrenamiento ¿Escuchaste bien, terrícola? — De nuevo, ese estruendo de un estornudo inocente, golpeó la bocina, el eco retumbó en la nave. Vegeta mostró sus dientes, atrapó el gruñido en su boca — ¿Puedes parar de una buena vez? Es muy molesto.

— ¡Gorila insensible! ¡No es algo que pueda controlar!— La voz ronca de la científica se quebró. El cosquilleo de su garganta no la dejó gritar. Aclaró su voz, sin buenos resultados, si seguía gritando seguro perdería la voz en cualquier momento — Ugh… Maldición — Tosió dolorosamente. Vegeta alzó su ceja. La imagen de Bulma se ajustó, su rostro de porcelana era de un tono pálido, diferente a su blancura natural, debido a su piel de mármol. El cansancio de sus ojos se visualizaba en la sombra, levemente oscurecida, debajo de ellos — Parece que me contagiaron la gripe — Se quejó malhumorada, si algo le detonaba su carácter y mal humor era estar enferma. No le agradaba mostrar vulnerabilidad en esos aspectos. Tocó su frente brillante de perlas. Bajó sus dedos a sus mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre.

— ¿Contagio? Hablas de esa enfermedad terrestre… — El moreno sonrió de medio lado. La débil naturaleza terrícola le daba gracia, más en ella. Le hizo recobrar su orgullo y su superioridad. Esa mujer, era humana después de todo.

— Sí, "esa enfermedad terrestre" — dijo en tono irónico la peliaqua, escuchó claramente la intención cínica del hombre. Esa sonrisa insolente, en el rostro del príncipe, se notaba claramente tras la imagen distorsionada del monitor. La mujer frunció el ceño, estaba cansada y empezaba a sentirse fatal. Todos, quienes la conocían, sabían que no debían meterse con ella cuando enfermaba. Apretó sus labios conteniendo su enojo. Suspiró para tranquilizarse, no tenía ánimo de discutir — Me voy — Habló fastidiada. Su cabeza estaba nebulizada con un dolor que comenzaba a crecer dentro de su cráneo.

Vegeta abrió un poco los ojos, buscó un pleito que no fue correspondido por su enemiga natural, además de que, ella comenzaba a levantarse para irse — ¡Espera! — Ordenó.

La mujer volteó irritada, al monitor, antes de apagarlo — ¿Ahora qué quieres, gorila tonto? — Preguntó de mala gana, con su voz nasal, no sin antes tapar su nariz sensible.

— ¿Cuándo regresarás?

Bulma abrió sus zafiros, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa de parte de él? Parpadeó. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, incrédula de alguna preocupación proveniente del saiyajin — No te preocupes, no tendrás que verme en unos días, disfruta tus vacaciones sin… ha… ha… ¡ha chiuw! — Su severidad se cortó con otro estornudo, que lastimó los tímpanos del guerrero — Ugh… Ya me largo… — sorbió, amargamente, su nariz acuosa. Necesitaba su cama, pañuelos, pastillas y no salir hasta recuperarse del todo. No iba a soportar a nadie en ese estado, mucho menos al cínico príncipe.

Vegeta hizo una mueca con sus labios, un tanto asqueado, irritado por el eco. Pasó su mano de su mejilla hasta el torso, para entrecruzar ambos brazos sobre su pecho — ¿Cuántos días?

— ¡¿Para qué rayos quieres saber, simio imbécil? — Tosió, la científica, irremediablemente, comenzaba a sentir un horrible ardor persistente en su garganta, un picor que le arañaba su interior. Miles de hormigas bailaron en su tracto. Tosió de nuevo, intentando aliviar esa sensación.

— Ahg… Deja de hacer tanto ruido y contesta.

— ¡No lo sé! — El palpitar, dentro de la cabeza de la mujer, se intensificó — Ugh… Gorila… Seguro regresaré en una semana ¡Y ya! déjame en paz, no me siento bien para estar discutiendo contigo, eres un mono desconsiderado, deberías estar preocupado por una mujer tan delicada como yo — Limpió el sudor de su frente — Pero eso es mucho pedir para un simio grosero como lo eres tú ¡Idiota! — Se apoyó en la mesa, agotada, sin dejar de lado su expresión enojada — ¡Adiós! — Apretó un botón para cortar la comunicación.

Vegeta frunció su frente, aumentando el tic, de su ceja, al arrugar su nariz — Hmpf… Mujer ordinaria… — Lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, frustrándolo. Pero ese no era momento de sentirse ofendido. Sonrió maléficamente. Su acosadora no se aparecería en una semana, eso resolvía uno de sus problemas temporalmente. Rió oscuro. Cruzó su pierna, sentado en la silla de comando, y dejó su espalda caer en el respaldo. El tiempo sería suficiente para resolver una duda. Su risa se extendió, cuando al fin sus planes parecían cuadrar a la perfección.

A pasos duros, la mujer caminó a su alcoba — Estúpido Vegeta… Desgraciado… Sólo quiere deshacerse de mí ¡Pero no lo hará!— Tosió. Suspiró al finalizar _"Al menos hasta que me recupere"_ Talló uno de sus zafiros. Se había pasado todo el día convenciéndose a ella misma que ese cosquilleo en la garganta era "sed", que esos _pequeños_ estornudos eran causados por el polvo y que el malestar general era simplemente cansancio por el exceso de trabajo. Ingresó al pasillo principal que dirigía a su cuarto. Se detuvo frente a su puerta, antes de abrir, para voltear el rostro. Miró la puerta del cuarto de Vegeta ¿Por qué había escogido esa habitación entre todas? Enfrente de la suya. Tal vez desde que lo conoció sintió algo más que simple curiosidad. Afiebrada, agotada, caminó hacia la habitación del príncipe. Ingresó al recinto del moreno. La oscuridad le hacía recordar su ausencia. Pesada, sin ánimos de nada, se recostó en esa cama mullida. No quería ver a nadie en esos momentos, sin embargo, cayó su rostro cálido en esa almohada perfumada con el aroma del guerrero. Había pedido que la habitación continuara igual, la servidumbre sólo se atrevía a entrar a esa habitación cuando el hombre no estaba. La científica ordenó que, por lo menos, la dejaran así un tiempo. No fue un error, en ese momento, el olor de Vegeta la tranquilizó. Sus ojos se aguaron, algunas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, sin comprender si se debía a la enfermedad, o a la ausencia del príncipe. Sonrió tristemente, lo extrañaba de alguna manera, se preocupaba por él, demasiado, pero entendía lo que él hacía, se sentía bien al ser parte de los objetivos del hombre. De alguna manera no se sentía agobiada por su ausencia, no sentía la desesperación que alguna vez sintió por Yamcha, esa inseguridad que la carcomía cuando se largaba por meses, no la tenía. Estaba aliviada por eso. Lo extrañaba, pero de una forma tan grata, tan pura, que no podía quejarse. El aire se le acababa; se escapaba el aliento vaporoso. Se volteó para mirar el techo, con la mano desnuda sobre su frente ardiendo. Respiró, por la boca, con dificultad, hasta caer víctima del sueño, con la imagen del guerrero en su cabeza. Ese simio desconsiderado, que extrañaba como a nadie.

Vegeta, con los dedos sobre los botones de mando, agitó sus perlas negras sobre la pantalla de plasma. Las coordenadas empezaron a cambiar, los números saiyajin sufrían una metamorfosis constante. La ruta había sido modificada. Sonrió luego de un resoplido de victoria.

El teléfono, de la habitación de Bulma, sonó. La mujer abrió pesadamente los párpados, con la cabeza palpitando como un corazón gigante. Levantó el torso, el cuerpo lo sentía cortado, adolorido. Reconocía el tono de su teléfono, lo había programado ella misma, con el sonido lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo pudiera oír aún con los audífonos puestos. Era la extensión de su alcoba, sin duda. Debía acudir, era un llamado insistente _"Uhg… Parece urgente…"_ Se levantó con pereza, abrió la entrada del cuarto de Vegeta, cruzó el pasillo, arrastrando los pies, hasta llegar al pomo de la puerta púrpura de su cuarto. La abrió, con los zafiros semi cerrados, acostumbrándose a la luz blanca de su habitación. Por suerte, llegó al teléfono rosado, con la forma peculiar de unos labios, antes de que colgaran — ¿Diga? — Contestó, dándose cuenta de lo mal que sonaba. Hizo una mueca.

— ¿Bulma? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estabas dormida? ¡Perdona! no quise despertarte.

— ¿Yamcha?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPÍTULO<strong>_

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Goku: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Goku! ¡Gracias a que la autora nos ha dado tanto tiempo libre ayudé a Gohan con sus estudios! El pobrecito reprobó por mi culpa, y Milk me prohibió volver a ayudarlo en las tareas. Vegeta no está por ningún lado, no sabemos dónde se metió ¡Ay! Desde que lo derroté en esa pelea amistosa, no lo he visto ¡No entiendo por qué! _(ríe inocente)_ Ahora me quedé sin compañero, Pikoro se rehusó a venir, Gohan estudia, Milk está molesta conmigo y Bulma y Vegeta no aparecen... Que extraño... Me pregunto dónde estarán esos dos. No puedo localizarlos, Vegeta ocultó su ki y el de Bulma es muy difícil de encontrar ¡Que mala suerte! Es muy aburrido... No quiero ir con Kaiosama por sus... _(se detiene antes de continuar)_ ¡Ah! Cierto, debería decir mis diálogos _(ríe)_ No quiero que me despidan ¡Próximo capítulo: Rutas III! ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Espero aparezca Vegeta o alguien para sustituirlo o me aburriré mucho!


	34. Chapter 34 Rutas III

¡Lamento la tardanza! Ya vi que hasta recibí amenazas y todo, tengo una acosadora personal tmb jajaja ya sabe quién es XD te dedico este nuevo cap para que no tema por los míos jaja :3 Disculpen si tardé, pero tenía que ponerme al día con todo, mangas, anime, películas, y claro, vi las ovas. Les aviso que ya salió la de Bardock, por favor veánla, esa y la del 2008, ahí aparece Tarble, que según entendí no todos lo conocen, ¡pero necesitan verla para entender un poco este capítulo!

Ahora, acerca de las actualizaciones, iré lo más rápido que pueda ahora que ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver, probablemente actualice semanal o quincenal, tengo Rutas IV y V, en el horno, así que probablmente los publique esta semana, tuve problemas con mi inter, pero parece que ya está todo muy bien (luego de formatear y perder muchos archivos u.u)

Bueno! Espero les guste este capítulo! Si todo sale bien los rellenos podrían regresar, todo depende del daño de mis archivos perdidos, pero para que la historia avance intentaré que no interfieran con mi tiempo, ya saben, la vida social, la escuela y esas cosas XD

Muchos Saludos y Besos! Pronto tendrán más!

* * *

>Capítulo 34 Rutas III<p><strong><em>Rutas III<em>**

**_Tiempo = Distancia entre velocidad_**

_Cuando lo miro desde aquí me parece tan imponente, sus perlas negras son dos pupilas vacías que hieren todo a su paso, se enmarcan bajo ese gesto de cejas inclinadas, de quijada apretada y recia. Siempre tan preocupado de su propio poder, de dominar, de mostrarse firme ante todos., siempre siendo él… Y así es que no sabe que estoy aquí esperándolo, esperando a que llegue lo cálido de su cuerpo de sangre real, estoy bajo la sombra de su figura, en el rincón que me fue conferido el día que decidí estar a su lado. Lo sé, él no ha cambiado, la que ha cambiado he sido yo, él no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento en el pecho, no tiene nada que ver con el ciempiés que se hace un ovillo dentro de mi corazón con cada palpitar. Ninguna mujer debería amar a un hombre como él. No tiene corazón. Pero; dentro de este cuerpo está creciendo una bestia que me devora la energía, está creciendo nuestro hijo y él... Todavía no lo sabe…_

— Vegeta… —

El moreno pasó sus negras orbes hasta el final de la ventana de la nave. Encontrando el origen de la voz. Bajó la mirada hasta el piso, para mirar los pies sucios de la fémina, para subir de nuevo los ojos y encontrar ese rostro de mármol, esos labios agrietados, secos al derramar todo resto de humedad debajo de esas sus pestañas espesas — ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ¿No te di la orden de que no vinieras? — Formuló, con ronca voz, el saiyajin.

— Lo ordenaste, sí… Pero… Tengo un mal presentimiento — Apretó un puño contra su pecho — Vegeta, no vuelvas ahí, no puedo sentir confianza ante ese sujeto, hay muchos más a quiénes rendir cuentas, no es el único, hay muchos rumores de que él…

— ¡Guarda silencio! — Interrumpió el moreno, acercándose a la mujer, oscureciéndola con la sombra de su figura, acorralándola en la ventana, dejando que aplastara su cuerpo entre telas transparentes y un vidrio grueso — Yo decido con quién negociar. Tú no tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer.

La mujer se tragó con amargura sus lágrimas. Ahogándose con el nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una gran canica, bajó el rostro — No te digo lo que tienes que hacer… Estoy preocupada… ¡Maldita sea! Siempre actúas de esta forma, tú sabes que yo puedo… — El rostro perdió color y el brillo de sus ojos empezó a desaparecer, el cuerpo perdió fuerza un instante, dejando una mano delgada sostenerse en el vidrio, haciéndolo rechinar. Posó la otra mano encima de su frente perlada de sudor.

Frunciendo el ceño, el moreno miró a la fémina — ¿De nuevo? Sal de aquí, no estás en condiciones de discutir conmigo. Haré el trato, no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en estos asuntos — Dirigió sus orbes al cuerpo debilitado de la hermosa criatura — Anda, no quiero verte aquí con ese aspecto tan miserable, no es digno de ti — Volteó el rostro frente a la ventana, observando superficialmente el planeta, rocoso y frío, a través del vidrio panorámico, de un sutil azulado.

En una mesa, descansaba el rastreador. El moreno colocó una de sus manos enguantadas sobre el aparato, para tomarlo y colocarlo en su cabeza, despeinando su alocado cabello, para que con un movimiento de restauración espontánea, regresara a su forma, suave y sedoso, ligeramente rojizo.

— No me iré… ¡No me iré hasta que me escuches, Vegeta!— Gritó con el resto de sus fuerzas, con los ojos de una fiera encendida.

El hombre gruñó, chasqueó la lengua al escuchar la impertinencia de su mujer. Cruzó los brazos para mirarla desde su pose de gobernante, suavizó los hombros y sacó un brazo de su entrecruzado manifiesto, y al alzar la mano, en un duelo, una puerta al vacío se abrió.

— Majestad… — Un soldado habló apresurado, con una gota de sudor corriendo cerca del ojo izquierdo — La… Lamento interrumpirles, sus altezas, pero… Freezer está aquí, quiere verlo Rey Vegeta… — El joven saiyajin hizo una reverencia, con los ojos fijos al piso, asustado, controlando el temblor — Rey Vegeta… Reina Derezzai…— Un ligero rubor estalló en sus mejillas al recordar la imagen de la hermosa reina, sin la armadura de cueros y pieles, con sólo telas transparentes. Recobró la compostura luego de ver el ceño fruncido de su gobernante.

El rey alzó una ceja sin comprender la reacción, volteó el cuerpo hacia el soldado — Dile que pase — Regresó el rostro hacia su esposa — Regresa a la habitación, no dejaré que Freezer te vea, no puedo permitir que piense que somos tan débiles como lo estás tú ahora.

Con furia, la mujer le dirigió, a su esposo, esos ojos, negros y lustrosos, como brea espesa que brillaban centelleantes, como las dos flamas que salteaban cada que su pasión explotaba, ojos que la caracterizaban cada que encendía su personalidad — Si estoy débil es por tu culpa, si no fuera por ti… — Apretó los dientes, tragándose el orgullo, el rey no debía saber que ella estaba embarazada, no después del primer intento que habían tenido, ella necesitaba la fuerza que le quedaba para dar a luz a ese hijo, que como un monstruo robaba todo el ki de su cuerpo.

El rey la miró un tanto curioso de saber lo que diría, abrió levemente los labios, pero antes de poder decir alguna palabra, el rastreador comenzó a reaccionar ante una fuerza que para él, era bastante poderosa y conocida. Volteó hacia la puerta, el soldado saiyajin registró el poder y se hizo a un lado para dar paso al Gran Freezer y al gordo de Dodoria, que lo acompañaba cerca de esa pequeña silla flotante, que como un planeta, tenía a ese satélite orbitando.

— Rey Vegeta… — La sonrisa de labios oscuros, duros y escamosos, se dibujó en el rostro del alienígena. Sus pupilas negras miraron la escena y con malicioso tono burbujeó una risa sutil de su garganta — Lamento importunarles, pero sabrá que tengo unos negocios pendientes y tenemos algo de prisa, espero no llegar en un mal momento — Afiló sus ojos al momento en el que Dodoria sonrió — Podemos regresar otro día.

La ceja del rey tembló ligeramente, luego de un parpadeó miró a su esposa con recelo, la terquedad que la caracterizaba parecía relucir a través de su engañosa apariencia débil y pequeña. La mujer apretó los dientes, miró al demonio purpúreo que tenía enfrente, la poca energía que le quedaba fue suficiente para salir de ahí a pasos de gigantesco orgullo, sin decir palabra, sólo con las cejas fruncidas y el enojo carcomiéndole el alma, quemándola. La puerta del otro lado de la habitación se abrió tras un código que insertó en un sistema de botones. Quedó un momento paralizada, con el escalofrío en su espalda dándole latigazos, al sentirse observada por aquella bestia, quién sonrió malévolo ante ese microsegundo de silencio, a sabiendas de que ella contenía algo que le interesaba, algo dentro de su vientre. La puerta se cerró.

— Quisiera disculpar a mi esposa, su carácter es más fuerte de lo que podría decir su apariencia —El rey de los saiyajin agregó serio, aparentando total control de la situación. Dio una seña para que su subordinado saliera también, dejándolo a solas con Freezer y Dodoria.

— Jumm…— Freezer sonrió al cerrar sus párpados, ella no parecía ser una amenaza. Abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente al rey. El vehículo flotante se acercó un poco al hombre. La cola del alienígena se posó para descansar en la orilla del artefacto — No tenga cuidado — pausó para dirigirse cerca del gran ventanal, regresó su recio rostro con la sonrisa, burlona y déspota, que lo caracterizaba — Sabe que tenemos un asunto pendiente entre manos — Golpeó una uña en su vehículo al decir ello — ¡Soldado Dodoria! Dele a nuestro futuro socio un adelanto de lo que le deparará si se nos une.

Los ojos del Rey Vegeta no chistaron en ver la caja que sostenía aquel gordinflón ser. Dodoria abrió el cofre plateado mostrando las riquezas, las pupilas negras del saiyajin trataron de mantenerse graves, pero dentro de sí, el rey, deseaba ambiciosamente todo lo que el alienígena le ofrecía. Desde la destrucción de los Tsufurujin su reinado no era más que un puesto que no podía mantenerse sin tecnología, sin la riqueza y sin la estructura de un reinado. Debía tomar el control. Los saiyan habían vivido tanto tiempo en desorganización, de tal manera que no se podía distinguir quiénes eran los subordinados, si los saiyajin, o los tsufuru. Antes de llegar al planeta Plant el saiyajin más fuerte reinaba, hasta que cayó en las manos del Rey Vegeta el poder, debido a ser de una familia guerrera de alto rango que predominaba siempre, convirtiéndolos en la realeza paulatinamente. El Rey Vegeta miró al suelo. Derezzai le había advertido sobre ese sujeto, ¿Debía hacerle caso? Los pensamientos comenzaron a rodar por su cabeza una y otra vez. El rey, fríamente tomó el cofre para comprobar el metal valioso. Sabía que si no conseguía una manera de mantener a todo el pueblo saiyajin, caerían en un desastre que ni él podría remediar. La riquezas estaban a punto de agotarse ¿Debía de sospechar de ese monstruo? Una de sus cejas se movió en un tic, regresó el perfil ante el purpureo demonio, que lo miraba con un brillo suspicaz, como si lograra leerle cada pensamiento. El rey volteó, de nuevo, en un silencio denso. Freezer había visto las habilidades de su pueblo, cuando atacaban uno de los planetas que el demonio púrpura deseaba, en busca de su sobrevivencia. Pagándoles por el favor, que no sabían que cumplían, los saiyajin obtuvieron lo suficiente para subsistir un año terrestre. Aquella ocasión el Rey Vegeta, orgulloso y confiado, no aceptó trabajar para Freezer, pero ahora, sabiendo del gran poder de aquel sujeto, y de todo el imperio que comenzaba a abarcar en el universo, las oportunidades de seguir adelante parecían nulas.

— ¿Aún no está seguro, Rey Vegeta? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le ofrecí el trato, seguramente les hace falta la riqueza que les di la primera vez en recompensa por su buen trabajo… Conocí su gran poder de casualidad y les pagué en agradecimiento por facilitarme las cosas en el planeta 392… Ahora les estoy ofreciendo unirse a mi ejército, así serían parte de mi tropa de hombres y obtendrían más beneficios… No sabe cuántos matarían por ese honor… — El vehículo flotó para girar y ver al hombre mono — No tiene por qué dudar de mí y de mis hombres, su gente estaría muy segura luchando para la familia más poderosa del universo… A los saiyajin les gusta pelear, ¿No es verdad? — Un rayo salió hasta la frente del rey, atinándole claramente. Freezer continuó con su lengua manipuladora — ¿No es por eso que destruyeron su única fuente de tecnología e ingresos? — Rió maliciosamente, tensionando al sujeto — Quisiera aclarar, Rey Vegeta, que antes de que llegaran ustedes, mi familia estaba muy interesada en el planeta Plant, ahora el planeta Vejita… — Movió el cuello a un lado y regresó los ojos, con aires de grandeza y amenaza encapsulada dentro de su soliloquio — Nos deshicimos de gran parte de sus habitantes para obtener mucha de la tecnología y medicinas que seguimos desarrollando… Ahora que acabaron con ellos…

— Nosotros no les debemos nada — Agregó el rey, con grave voz, cortando las palabras del demonio, haciendo que la sonrisa del purpureo se cayera — Nos hicimos del planeta por nuestra gran fuerza, mi pueblo no estaba satisfecho con compartir sólo una parte de él, éramos más grandes y poderosos que los tsufuru y habíamos crecido en número, la sangre sayajin corre por nuestras venas, necesitamos de la lucha… — El saiyajin golpeó con una mano su capa para mirarlo, apretó un puño — Aceptaré el trato si conservamos nuestro planeta, mis mejores guerreros trabajarán para usted — Habló; estaba sin opción ante los acontecimientos, dentro suyo sentía culpabilidad, la verdadera razón por la que había dado luz verde para acabar con los tsufurus estaba carcomiéndole el alma, sufría las consecuencias de sus actos impulsivos.

— Me alegra que entrara en razón, Rey Vegeta — Sonrió de nuevo al conseguir lo que se proponía, aunque empezaba a conocer más el carácter del rey y de los saiyan en general — Soldado Dodoria comuníquele al resto del ejército que pueden traer la nave que corresponderá a este sector — Volteó al alien — Asegúrate de que traigan las armaduras suficientes para todo el planeta Vejita, de paso comunícales a los saiyajin que se ha tomado una decisión…

— No será necesario — Interrumpió el gobernante saiyajin congelando a los dos alienígenas — Yo mismo le diré a mi gente. Me corresponde informarles primero que nadie — Miró al purpureo demonio — No es nada personal — Salió de la habitación sin inmutarse.

— ¿Quiere que lo ponga en su lugar, señor Frezzer? — Dodoria susurró.

El alienígena sonrió con malicia — No se preocupe soldado Dodoria, él entenderá quién es el que manda aquí. Por el momento déjalo dentro de su burbuja, nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora que nuestro ejército ha crecido considerablemente. Informa al planeta 32, deben empezar a medir los niveles de pelea de nuestros nuevos miembros. Con esta raza guerrera, gobernar el universo será más sencillo de lo que creí — Rió — Ya puedo saborear el poder… — Freezer giró su vehículo — Mantenme informado de todos los acontecimientos… — El sonido del rastreador lo alertó, la flecha dentro del lente se dirigió hacia su lado izquierdo, justo la puerta donde había salido la reina. El demonio resopló y flotó fuera del lugar, con su sirviente siguiéndole detrás en silencio, comprendiendo el _mutis_; debían ser cautelosos por el momento. Freezer había conseguido su objetivo, ahora sus tropas parecían marcar a nuevas fortalezas y no era necesario armar complicaciones. El sonido de la silla flotante desapareció.

Derezzai, con las manos en el vientre, permaneció quieta. Su energía era un vórtice de lava que era reabsorbido en un hoyo negro viviente, alimentándose a través de un cordón umbilical; En contraste, el sudor de su frente era frío, las manos y los pies eran cuatro témpanos. "¿Qué sucede? El anterior no fue así…" Con los dientes rechinantes logró arrodillarse para poder sostener su cuerpo. Apoyó su espalda a la pared, subió la barbilla para respirar con más facilidad. Los repentinos cambios, dentro de ella, la estaban aniquilando, no iba a soportar demasiado tiempo ocultándole al rey que, en sus entrañas, crecía un nuevo heredero. _"El último fue un error… Que este no lo sea… ¿Qué digo?... Nunca fue un error, sólo para él... No quiero ver morir a otros de mis hijos…"_ La mujer se abrazó a sí misma, su melena salvaje color azabache cubría sus ojos de agua, hasta que, una voz conocida la hizo salir de su miseria. El Rey Vegeta daba el anuncio oficial de su acuerdo con Freezer. Derezzai, de un aliento se levantó, no por nada era la mujer más poderosa del planeta Vejita. Tomó sus pieles y salió del cuarto hacia una multitud que le abrió paso, hombres y mujeres saiyan que la miraban con respeto y miedo. El Rey Vegeta terminó de dar la noticia cuando la vio venir. El repentino silencio se impregnó, cuando ambas miradas, de sus majestades, se cruzaron como dos filos echando chispas.

— Tengo otro anuncio real que debo informar al pueblo saiyajin — Miles de pupilas negras miraron a la reina — Pronto el planeta Vejita tendrá un heredero al trono — Sonrió triunfal, con los ojos inundados de felicidad, con las manos sobre el vientre.

Un segundo de silencio acabó al reventar un grito de victoria y celebración, lleno de rudeza y alegría, de parte de los sangrientos guerreros. Cada saiyan aclamó por la noticia, no habían quien no ovacionara a sus majestades. La gente en su ignorancia estaba contenta, obteniendo de sus líderes lo que ellos necesitaban: Poder y peleas. Un nuevo heredero, nacido de los saiyajin más fuertes de Vejita, era un guerrero más con quien incrementar su fuerza.

_"Vegeta… Serás el hombre más orgulloso del universo… Pero no te permitiré asesinar a otro de nuestros hijos, sólo porque el primero no tuvo el nivel de pelea que esperabas… ¿Qué harás ahora que ya no es un secreto? ¿Lo matarías igual?"_

El Rey Vegeta trataba de no desencajar su rostro, pero a pesar de sus intentos, se mostraba visiblemente impactado para Derezzai. Ahora que todos lo sabían, su reputación estaba en juego.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

La brisa húmeda del planeta 45 rociaba el rostro del príncipe. No era más que una roca, un árbol, una flor en el paisaje. Pasaba desapercibido debido a su nueva habilidad de esconder el poder de pelea. Hacían muchos años desde que no pisaba esas tierras blancas. El planeta no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo un lugar tranquilo, aburrido para él. Eran pocos los aborígenes del lugar, y ninguno tenía un poder de pelea importante. Miró el cielo rosado, azul y lila, tenía suerte de que la peliceleste estaba lo suficientemente enferma como para no estarlo siguiendo. Ella no podía saber dónde se encontraba, el pasado de Vegeta era algo que necesitaba aniquilar y ese era el momento, debía cortar todo contacto de tajo, y asegurarse de que nada se interferiría en sus planes de conquistar el universo. El saiyan miró la gran tabla de material duro y liso donde se encontraba la historia de una mujer llamada Derezzai, justo en el planeta donde aún vivía su hermano. Tocó las letras de la tumba, resoplando con enojo, pendiente de que nadie lo reconociera. Su calculadora mente planeaba, entre trazos, el plan que debía seguir para terminar, de una vez por todas, lo que aquella lagartija deplorable le había advertido. "Tsk, maldito insecto…" Apretó con fuerza su cola contra su vientre hasta que sintió algunas presencias insignificantes. De un movimiento se ocultó tras una de las montañosas rocas cerca del cementerio. "¡Tarble!" Abrió ligeramente los ojos, el príncipe mayor, manteniendo sus cejas inclinadas.

Recogiendo de unas plantas algunos frutos, el pequeño príncipe sintió dentro de su cuerpo una sensación extraña. Alguien le observaba pero el rastreador no encontraba nada. Se enderezó para levantar la mirada hacia las montañosas rocas repletas de arena y frutos castaños.

— ¿Pasa algo, señor Tarble? — Mencionó la aborigen de apariencia robótica. Tan reducida que entre las plantas apenas y aparecía su cabeza

— ¿Eh? — Reaccionó el menor. Miró a la alienígena con un rubor en sus pómulos — No es nada Gure-chan, debe ser sólo mi imaginación— Rascó su mejilla con vergüenza — Cuando me dices señor, me haces sentir como un anciano… —Inclinó su cabeza para mirarla. Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a reír nerviosos el uno con el otro, inocentes y tiernos, a sabiendas de esa tensión que desde hacía unos días brotaba entre ellos.

Tras la roca, Vegeta, sólo se sentía deshonrado y frustrado por la humillante conducta de su hermano menor, trataba de no gruñir entre dientes por la furia embarazosa que sentía. "Tarble, eres una vergüenza… Cómo puedes estar hablando así con un insecto tan insignificante…" No podía asimilar que un saiyajin de sangre real hablara de esa manera con una criatura de un nivel tan inferior, que apenas y podía sentir su presencia. De repente, una opresión en el pecho lo torturó. ¿Qué no era lo mismo que él estaba haciendo con Bulma? La imagen de estarse comportándose como su pequeño y débil hermano le hizo sentir náuseas, tapó una sien con su mano enguantada convenciéndose de que eso no estaba sucediendo, que él era diferente "Ahg… No es lo mismo, yo... sólo la estoy utilizando… Concéntrate… No es momento para eso..." Volteó para seguir a los pequeños, con la ira de sus sentimientos no resueltos que danzaban en contra suya. Miró al príncipe menor, era más pequeño de lo que él llegó a ser a su edad, su apariencia tan compacta lo hacía parecer un niño, sus ojos de saiyajin tenían un brillo especial y diferente, libres de malicia... Su hermano era todo lo que Vegeta no era, era amable, cortés, tímido y suave de carácter como una pantufla de conejitos rosas. Y eso le molestaba a sobremanera. "Ahg… Maldito Tarble... ¿Por qué no se largan? Lo que menos necesito es que él me descubra aquí…" Apretó los dientes conteniendo su rabia. El viento sopló, acariciando las plantas sobre la tumba de su madre.

Tarble alzó el rostro, inhalando ese olor tan familiar. Su rostro se iluminó.

— Gure… Regresa a la aldea… Yo te alcanzaré después…

La pequeña parpadeó — ¿Eh? Ah… — Tomó la canasta llena de frutillas en sus manos de niña — ¿Está bien, señor Tarble?

El pequeño príncipe la miró con una sonrisa, su cola empezó a bailar — Como nunca, Gure- chan.


	35. Chapter 35 Rutas IV

Las malas noticias de ausentarse es que no puedo llamar con la mente a todos los lectores que dejé picados XD

Así que empezamos de cero y con los leales :D agradezco que sigan por ahí, los reviews y todo! ufff se ha llegado a muchas visitas y 156 reviews, con felicitaciones, dudas, amenazas, y pues la verdad, trato de contestar todos y de seguir con el fic como lo prometí!

Pero recuerden, hago esto por diversión, no me pagan ni obtengo más beneficios que su satisfacción y mi satisfacción de hacer un buen trabajo para regalarles a todos los fanáticos de VegetaxBulma, es llenadero, sino no continuaría, espero me tengan paciencia, intentaré actualizar semanal y/o quincenal, tengo que estudiar! y mucho! aspiro a grandes cosas, así que debo apurarme, espero me entiendan! pero no dejaré el fic, estoy comrpometida, incluso estoy aquí desde las 3 am y son las 6 y cacho, veo amanecer! :D así que ánimo! no los dejaré morir solos.

Y bueno, con cosas sabrosas, **Rutas V** cierra con la saga de _Rutas,_ al parecer será largo el capítulo, llevo como unas 4 mil palabras y aún no lo termino, sino funciona tendré que dividirlo y terminará con**Rutas VI** emm, acerca de _Tarble_ y _Derezzai_, los hijos y demás, di unas pistas en capítulos atrás, entiendo que ya no recuerden ni pío, ni yo recordaba XD por eso apunté todo, así que estoy segura que sí di pistas, pero no se preocupen, de cualquier manera se irá aclarando con el tiempo, tampoco les di todo el saco de golpe, todo está friamente calculado. Chequen sus fechas por favor, parece que ha pasado miles de años, pero en realidad ni ha pasado uno! D: lo aclaro en este cap.

**Rellenos!** No me dio tiempo de hacer nuevos, el de los celos de Bulma me gustó para un capítulo real, (no relleno) y por eso ya no lo publiqué.

Y bueno, es todo por el momento, ya me cansé de escribir y quiero dormir XD

Saludos a todos, besos, disfruten este nuevo capi! 3

* * *

>Capítulo 35 Rutas IV<p><strong><em>Rutas IV<em>**

**_Catástrofe Sideral_**

Bulma escuchaba las incongruencias de Yamcha tras el teléfono. Las palabras del lobo eran una serie de sonidos sin significado; Pero, por alguna razón no movía su mano para colgar. Sus zafiros miraban el techo blanco, recostada en su cama, esponjosa y rosada, entre sábanas adornadas. Estaba en un parálisis, tan ausente y vacía como una masa inerte. El tiempo transcurría con el tictac del reloj de mesa. Llevaba semanas sin ir al trabajo, víctima de la epidemia que giraba en Capsule Corp. virus que le había robado todas sus fuerzas restantes. Sin embargo; a pesar de sentirse mejor, no quería contagiar a los pocos empleados que quedaban, era demasiado para su padre enfrentarse solo a esa crisis, ella debería poder mejorar lo suficiente para poder ayudarlo con la falta de personal. Su meta de esmerarse más en la compañía no parecía estar funcionando de acuerdo al plan. Además de que, no sabía nada de Vegeta desde que enfermó. Tiró un suspiro profundo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás escuchándome, Bulma? — Detrás de la línea, el golpe del aliento de la peliceleste sacó de su discurso al guerrero — Si te aburro con los detalles de mi entrenamiento puedes decirme…

— Sí, me aburres.

El lobo casi cayó. Recobró la compostura para tener la ceja temblorosa y una gota de sudor bajando por la mejilla — No tenías que ser tan honesta. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No me dirás que sólo estás aburrida, te conozco bien — Habló con cierto rencor, aunque su rostro fue transformándose a medida de que el silencio se prolongaba

— Lo extraño… Lo extraño mucho… — El murmullo de la científica era triste, quebrado.

Las palabras se le clavaron al moreno tras la voz de Bulma. ¿Hace cuánto no escuchaba esa voz suplicante, pura, llena de emociones provenientes del amor? Yamcha tembló ligeramente, apretó los labios con envidia y dolor — No seas tonta, Vegeta volverá… Es demasiado obstinado como para no venir a pelear contra los androides, ha esperado demasiado para pelear contra Goku…

Los zafiros de Bulma recuperaron un poco de brillo, la humedad entre sus pestañas desapareció como escarcha al viento. Esas palabras debieron haber sido demasiado difíciles de pronunciar para Yamcha. Decirle que extrañaba a Vegeta, a alguien que tomaba por su rival, era demasiado cruel. Bajó los ojos y con un movimiento se volteó para recostarse de lado, con el teléfono, en la oreja, sujetado entre sus pequeñas manos de ingeniera — Lo siento…

El hombre se sorprendió de oír disculparse a Bulma — ¿No tendrás fiebre de nuevo? Que te disculpes por algo es muy raro…

El ceño de la peliceleste se frunció — ¡¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?¡ ¡Yo soy una chica muy bien educada!... ¡Uy!Yamcha, ya no volveré a preocuparme por ti, eres un pesado — Resopló indignada al escuchar la risa nerviosa del lobo — ¡Tarado! — Después de insultarlo, su ánimo se mantuvo unos segundos antes de volver a caer, demostrándolo con los ojos en la cama. Se sentía impotente de no haber llevado el intercomunicador a su habitación, a la vez de que, recordaba que Vegeta tomó con demasiado entusiasmo que ella se ausentara. Sabía que él no quería verla, que la evitaba, y aunque se convencía de que era por todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, de repente se sentía herida. Su confianza bajaba cuando tenía tanto tiempo para pensar, sin hacer nada más que guardar reposo. No tenía nada con qué entretenerse, ni un aparato más que la televisión y el teléfono. ¿Qué tanto podría estar haciendo el saiyajin ahora? ¿Pensaría en ella acaso? Seguramente no, y ella lo sabía. Los sentimientos de aquel hombre eran aún muy difíciles de descifrar. Sus mejillas se arrebolaban pensando en su declaración, en algún momento tuvo esperanzas de escuchar también: Te amo.

_Vegeta… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?..._

Los zafiros de la mujer voltearon al ventanal, giró su cuerpo para admirar las estrellas — Yamcha… ¿Aún me amas?...

La pregunta de la peliaqua abrió los ojos del lobo, consternándolo de tal modo que dudó de la efectividad de sus oídos y de la cordura de su mente. Su corazón latió deprisa, y al momento que logró calmarlo, miró al frente con seguridad dispuesto decirle tal frase mágica, esa frase tan importante, tan cierta, ¡La única que él sería capaz de decir y de ofrecer! ¡Lo único que lo diferenciaba de su rival! Yamcha frunció el ceño con decisión a punto de gritarle esas palabras que le aseguraban una batalla ganada, un triunfo que Vegeta nunca podría superar; Decirle sus sentimientos abiertamente, sin tapujos, sólo él y sus palabras y acciones de buen amante, sus buenos modos de novio ideal. Apretó el teléfono a punto de gritar lo que se concentraba en su pecho; cuando de repente, al momento de entreabrir los labios, un estruendo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, robándole el instante perfecto para robar a la peliaqua.

— ¡Tenemos problemas, Bulma! — El Dr. Brief gritó desde la puerta, con el cigarrillo soportando la gravedad en el aire con cada palabra. Su hija alejó el teléfono, consternada. Miró a su padre, asustada por la apariencia nerviosa que su rostro mostraba. El científico agarró a su pequeña de la mano, jalándola, haciendo que dejara el teléfono en la cama sin colgar.

— ¿Pero qué sucede, papá?

— ¡No hay tiempo, la nave sufrió un inmenso daño!

Los zafiros de Bulma se abrieron temerosos, disminuyendo el tamaño de sus pupilas al escuchar las terribles palabras de su padre:

— No puedo contactar con Vegeta.

Yamcha pudo oír desde ahí que su rival le había ganado de nuevo. Pero, ¿Qué debía sentir ahora que Vegeta estaba en esos problemas? Colgó sin medir su fuerza, destrozando el teléfono público. No era momento de sentirse feliz por las malas noticias. Quería que el maldito muriera, pero Bulma era la prioridad en esos instantes. Debía estar con ella. Necesitaba saber lo que ese acontecimiento traería para ellos dos — ¡Maldito imprudente! — Voló a regañadientes, haciendo que Puar tirara una bola de helado de su cono, gritando su nombre sin comprender el por qué de su vuelo feroz. El hombre de traje rojo apretaba los puños a medida que avanzaba, con más furia aumentó su fuerza, maldiciendo a Vegeta con todas sus fuerzas, lo detestaba en el alma. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para Bulma? El hombre sólo le daba preocupaciones como él llegó a hacerlo en algún momento. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Él debía de ser diferente ahora. Había muerto una vez y no pensaba morir de nuevo causándole ese dolor a Bulma, a Puar, y para qué mentir, no deseaba morir de nuevo por ninguna razón que no fuera natural. ¿Por qué Vegeta no podía comprender lo afortunado que era? Lo admiraba por su determinación, lo detestaba por estar con Bulma, debía morir, pero no podía desearle la muerte. Enfurecía cada vez más; Hasta llegar a la corporación.

Corrían apresurados los científicos. La peliaqua tenía los pies cubiertos con sus calcetines, el cabello largo y desordenado, con el pijama arrugado. Llegaron al desolado laboratorio, que los esperaba con la puerta abierta. Bulma tomó la computadora sin decir palabras, con los labios inferiores apretados, entre sus dientes, a punto de hacerlos sangrar de preocupación. Maldijo unas cuantas veces, en su desesperación, al ver la pantalla roja y el sonido de la alarma pitando. Cada imagen de sus planos mostraban los desperfectos de la nave, con flechas acusadoras, brillando en carmesí. Los zafiros de la peliceleste, púrpuras por la luz roja, revoloteaban de un lado a otro con rapidez, eran dos escáneres absorbiendo la desastrosa información con su láser — ¿Pero qué rayos sucedió, papá? Dejé a Shindou monitoreando la nave de Vegeta desde que me fui, ¿Dónde demonios está él? — El sonido de la alarma lograba chillar de tal manera que la científica no podía oírse a sí misma — ¡Ugghh!… ¡Maldita alarma, no puedo pensar con ese sonido tan molesto! Ya entendí que Vegeta está en peligro… — Tecleó con la cara desencajándose de preocupación, hasta recuperar ira. Apretó un botón que logró callar la luz y el sonido de la alarma. Tecleó de nuevo con fuerza, ametrallando con sus dedos los botones hasta sacar un monitor, con difusa señal, de la pared. Los puntos negros, grises y blancos, como hormigas en marabunta, hacían el sonido característico de un televisor sin antena o cable. Apenas y unas líneas intentaban sin éxito mandar alguna imagen. Las lágrimas se contenían amargas dentro de los ojos de Bulma, con el nudo en la garganta intentando pasar por su tracto.

El anciano hombre, sin quedar atrás empezó con otra máquina a liberar información — Shindou - san lleva enfermo un par de semanas — Habló tratando de no desconcentrarse por los cálculos que arrojaba la impresora. Tomó una larga cadena de papeles agujerados.

— ¡Dos semanas! — Los ojos de la científica eran dos platos. Volvió su rostro al monitor, frunciendo el ceño por el enfado — ¡Y no pudo poner a otro a trabajar por él! ¡Ya lo verá! — El sudor recorría su rostro — Maldición… No hay señal en ningún lado, sólo me dan números negativos — Limpió con una mano su frente — ¡Vegeta, contéstame!

El científico miró las páginas con datos — Puso a alguien en su lugar, pero… — El hombre dirigió sus ojos a su heredera — Todos están enfermos.

Dejando de teclear, la mujer volteó hacia su padre — ¡¿TODOS? ¡Pero si sólo en esta sede son más de 150 empleados! — Volvió a la computadora con cara horrorizada, ¿Su padre había estado trabajando solo todo ese tiempo? Tragó saliva, ¿Ella podría con esa responsabilidad? Sacudió su cabeza, recuperando la concentración, no era momento de pensar en ello, Vegeta podía estar seriamente herido o incluso…muerto. "No, no, Bulma, no pienses así… Él está bien…" — ¡Vegeta! ¡Escúchame! ¡Dame una señal de que puedes oírme!... Ahg… ¿Por qué no contesta? Esto debería funcionar…

Arrancando unos cuantos papeles, el Sr. Brief notó las irregularidades de los planos. Acercó la unión de sus cejas ante su nuevo descubrimiento "Esta no es la ruta inicial… ¿Será posible que Vegeta…" Miró discretamente a su hija para regresar a las hojas — Bulma…— Pausó pensando la mejor manera de preguntar lo siguiente — ¿Vegeta tenía razones para cambiar la ruta?... — Espero la reacción de la peliceleste.

— ¿Cambiarla? — No dejaba, la mujer, de teclear — No lo creo papá, ¿Pero de qué hablas? — Sus ojos no se desprendían del monitor, no mostraba ningún interés en la pregunta de su padre, estaba segura de que Vegeta no haría tal cosa — Yo programé la ruta con las coordenadas que él me dijo, si quería ir a algún lado me hubiera dicho…— Estaba demasiado segura, su rostro sólo seguía viendo la pantalla — Además, él aún no logra entender nuestra escritura, sólo le puse algunos comandos en su sistema gráfico, pero… No podría cambiar nada más… Aún con mi intelecto, me costó mucho trabajo trasladar parte del lenguaje saiyajin al rastreador, y también me tomó varios días para lograr hacer un traductor para la lengua namekeana con todo y la ayuda de Mr. Popo, no creo que él pudier… — Se detuvo cuando el monitor empezó a mostrar una muy débil señal. Su rostro se iluminó un instante, hasta que, pasando sus ojos por toda la escena que se veía, no podía divisar a Vegeta. El científico volteó al ver que Bulma dejó de hablar. Afiló los ojos para buscar, con ella, al sujeto.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Puedes oírme, Vegeta? — Gritó desesperada, la peliaqua, en el aparatejo que ella misma construyó. Sabía que esa parte funcionaba ya que, no aparecía nada malo en la computadora — ¡Vegeta! — Las cuerdas vocales se tensionaban al grito desesperado.

— Esto es malo…

— ¿Eh? — La científica volteó al notar la gravedad del rostro de su padre — ¿Qué es malo?... — Preguntó con temor.

Con la mano en la barbilla y los ojos fijos en la computadora, el anciano torció la boca. El reflejo rojo y azul, del monitor, rebotaba en sus anteojos — Según la computadora, el desvío de la ruta gastó gran parte del combustible. Si llega a cumplir con el resto de las coordenadas, se quedará justo aquí — Apuntó con un dedo a uno de los asteroides de una galaxia vecina — Su rostro se endureció — No será posible que salga de un lugar tan desierto. Necesitará combustible, o conseguir una nueva nave para regresar. Podría tardar años.

— ¿A-Años…? — La peliaqua sintió su sangre helar. Una nausea que le abarcó la cabeza y el estómago estaba por dominarla. Recuperó el brillo de sus ojos — No, él no lo permitiría, llegará, él buscará la manera de regresar para combatir con esos androides y finalmente con Goku. Lo hará…— La boca del estómago quería vaciarse. Apretó los párpados y tapó sus labios con el miedo de perderlo, de amarlo tanto, de ser tan impotente desde ahí. Recordar esos meses con él, esos meses tan difíciles, tan dulces, le devolvía un poco el color de sus mejillas. En cuatro meses se cumpliría el año desde que aquel joven misterioso apareció. Ahora más que nunca sintió que el mundo podría acabarse para ella. Tapó su rostro — ¡Vegeta! ¡Contesta! ¡Sé que estás vivo! ¡Que estás ahí — Su voz se quebró. Su padre la rodeó con un brazo, consolándola en silencio.

— ¡Bulma!

Los dos científicos alzaron el rostro.

En la puerta, con una gota de sudor en la mejilla, Yamcha aguardaba. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que colgó y había llegado — ¡Bulma! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡¿Qué ha pasado con Vegeta?... — Enmudeció al ver la escena. La peliceleste estaba ahí, con el rostro turbado de verlo a él, sin reaccionar aún. Pero, en sus bellos ojos azules, profanando el rostro de porcelana de Bulma, unas lágrimas caían en un recorrido brillante — Bulma… — Acongojado por tal imagen, el lobo quiso retroceder. El corazón se le estrujaba varias veces, revolcándose debido a esas lágrimas, ahogándose en ellas — Bulma… — Pronunció anonadado, hasta que, la joven estalló en llanto hasta levantarse para llorar en su pecho.

— No contesta… Yamcha…. Vegeta, no está en la nave… No volverá… — Los lloriqueos de la mujer apenas le permitían hablar, su aliento se entrecortaba, se inundaban sus palabras entre las lágrimas perdidas en sus labios. Inconsolable balbuceaba, tirando los lagrimones de sus mejillas, manchándole las ropas, acabando su aliento con los gimoteos trabados por su hipo de niña.

Abrazándola, sin otra opción que ser el pañuelo de lágrimas, Yamcha cerró los ojos con furia. Apretó un puño, maldiciendo interminablemente a ese saiyajin. Mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones, para luego expulsarlo en un suspiro lleno de fuerza, con la boca abierta — ¡Ha! ¡Bulma! ¡Calma! — Le agarró de los hombros para mirarle a la cara y tranquilizarla — ¡Explícame que está pasando! Deja de llorar, ese maldito no puede estar muerto así como así.

— Yo… yo… — Mareada por el intenso llanto, Bulma apenas podía formar palabras sin sentirse desvanecer en el aire. Las pocas fuerzas de su cuerpo sólo le permitían seguir tirando lágrimas — Él no contesta…— Volvió a tapar su rostro sin comprender el mar de su tristeza.

Yamcha la sentó junto a su padre, y dirigió su rostro al hombre para que pudiera decirle lo que la peliaqua no podía. El anciano, explicándole los acontecimientos, tenía un halo desesperanzador rodeándole, lo cual no tranquilizaba a la criatura.

— ¡Ese simio inútil no contesta! ¡Vegeta, maldita sea! ¡Eres un mono estúpido!

_Eres un mono estúpido…_

_Los saiyajin son sólo unos cuantos monos estúpidos… Sólo denles una banana y serán felices…_

Los párpados del príncipe de la oscuridad temblaron.

— Los saiyajin son sólo unos cuantos monos estúpidos… Sólo denle una banana, será feliz, ¿No, Vegeta? ¿Estás enojado porque no tienes tu banana o porque todo tu planeta estalló en mil pedazos? — La risa burlona de Kuwi empezó a enfadar al jovencito de cabellos parados.

Vegeta, con la sombra sobre su rostro contenía su ira. Sabía que a pesar de ser un chico prodigio aún no podía enfrentarse a Kuwi, no soportaba a aquel extraterrestre arrogante, pero necesitaba un poco más de nivel para poder batir con él. El muchacho sonrió con malicia, rió frío para voltear y mostrar su rostro. A pesar de tener apenas 10 años era conocido por su mirada fría. Sus dos perlas gélidas eran dos agujeros vacíos que causaban temor — Jeh… — Rió sin significado alguno, atemorizando levemente a Kuwi, a pesar de que ese anfibio le superaba en poder, al extraterrestre morado no le agradaba ver esos ojos de niño diabólico. Vegeta se volteó, por completo, ondeando su capa roja, se veía pequeño y relativamente delgado. Cruzó sus brazos al pecho. No había desarrollado el cuerpo de un saiyajin promedio, pero su poder superaba a cualquiera de su edad — Tu voz es ya muy molesta como para añadirle tus incoherencias. — Vegeta había desarrollado inmunidad ante las humillaciones de Kuwi y de otros de los hombres de Frezzer. Sus frases punzantes no eran más que su defensa ante ese mundo hostil, había pasado de ser sólo un niño callado y atemorizante a ser un joven atemorizante pero de lengua muy aguda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices mocoso insolente? — Contestó con rabia el anfibio. Detestaba a Vegeta, traía ganas de matarlo desde que Freezer se había empeñado a reclutarlo — Ven aquí y dímelo a mi cara, bestia peluda — Movió su mano para atraerlo, en forma de reto.

— ¿Acercarme? ¿Eres imbécil? Tu cara me repugna, no podría acercarme aunque quisiera — Sonrió mordaz el pequeño.

— ¡Eso es todo! ¡Te mataré pequeño canalla!

— ¡Compruébalo, insecto!

Ambos se prepararon para luchar. Las miradas desafiantes se compartieron. Vegeta tembló conteniendo las ganas de luchar. La sangre saiyajin estaba recorriéndole como una droga que infectaba su cuerpo, palpitando, invadiéndolo con su delicioso veneno. Relamió sus labios, deseoso de obtener esa dosis de adrenalina, de pasión desmedida — No sabes con quién te estás metiendo…

— ¿No? Pero si sólo eres un mono debilucho. Sobrepaso fácilmente el nivel del saiyajin invisible.

El apodo hizo arrugar la nariz del príncipe. Sonrió a medias — Tendrás el honor de conocer una nueva técnica de la élite saiyajin. Multiplicaré mi poder por diez… — Rió con malicia.

— ¡Eso es imposible! — A pesar de decirlo, la excesiva confianza del pequeño hizo dudar al anfibio morado.

El sonido de un rastreador, dentro de una habitación lejana, se activó. Zaboon escuchaba la conversación desde su rastreador de cristal verde botella. Inclinándose, con respeto, se dirigió a la pequeña sombra con cola que permanecía sentada en un trono, con una copa en mano — Gran Freezer… Una pelea no autorizada se está ejecutando en el sector F-37 de la nave — Se reincorporó — Kuwi y el joven Vegeta.

La mano en copa del purpúreo demonio bailó con el líquido guinda que oscilaba — ¿Vegeta de nuevo? Ese niño es bastante travieso… — Pausó pensativo, abrió sus labios escamosos — Soldado Zaboon, trae ahora mismo a Kuwi, tendré que advertirle que tiene prohibido tocar a Vegeta.

— Sí señor… ¡Oh! — Se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué sucede Soldado Zaboon? — Volteó el gobernante, extrañado por el gesto sorprendido del verdoso galán.

Los ojos afilados, llenos de una hilera de pestañas gruesas, observaron al mandamás —Al parecer el joven Vegeta ha amenazado con usar su luna artificial para convertirse en Ozaru.

El demonio de cuernos largos palideció, abrió las cuencas de sus ojos, manteniendo la mandíbula apretada — ¡¿Consiguió dominar esa técnica? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? — Contuvo un gruñido — Ningún saiyajin que pudiera enseñársela sobrevivió — Desencajó el rostro. Como si se tratara de un rompecabezas, recuperó su perfil de tranquilidad. No podía perder la cordura en esos momentos; aunque temía que el chico se convirtiera en el saiyajin legendario, él tenía un plan para que eso no ocurriera — Soldado Zabbon, adviértele al Soldado Kuwi que no toque a Vegeta, a él y al resto de mis hombres, luego trae a Vegeta conmigo. No podemos permitir que siga incrementando de esa manera su poder de pelea — Sonrió confiado — Ya es hora de que nuestro pequeño saiyajin deje esos entrenamientos — Cambió su rostro a uno de desaprobación — No lo están distrayendo lo suficiente, por el contrario, parece tener una habilidad para entrenarse a sí mismo… — Bebió un sorbo de su vino — Si llega a pelear de muerte con alguien más fuerte que él sólo lograríamos que su poder se incremente con mayor rapidez… — Los ojos maquillados de Zabbon se abrieron, entendiendo cada palabra del Gran Frezzer. El purpúreo giró su rostro — Raciónale las semillas de saibaiman al soldado Nappa, procura que ni él ni el soldado Raditz se enteren de nuestros planes. No podemos permitir una rebelión en estos momentos tan críticos, Vegeta aún es muy maleable. Será mejor mantenerlo satisfecho con el resto de sus caprichos, entretenerlo lo mejor posible hasta que tenga edad de hacer las tareas más aburridas que nos encontremos con tal de que no suba más su poder de pelea. Es hora de que comience a ir a misiones muy por debajo de su nivel, de esa forma no podrá volverse más fuerte de lo que necesito.

— Es usted muy inteligente Gran Freezer. Lo haré de inmediato — La grave y educada voz del alien se disipó con su salida.

_¡Vegeta! ¡Contéstame simio tonto!_

El pequeño reaccionó a esa femenina voz desconocida — ¿Qué fue eso? — Murmuró buscando el nacimiento de esa voz llamándole.

— ¿Qué fue qué? ¿Te volviste loco acaso? — Arqueó una ceja — No trates de cambiar el tema, anda, ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes, mocoso arrogante! — El anfibio provocó con una mano al moreno.

El ceño fruncido se tapaba levemente con el flequillo del pequeño, estorbándole, pasó una mano sobre el cabello para poder ver a su rival. Abrió una palma y comenzó a manifestar sus fuerzas, calculando la mejor manera de colocar la luna artificial cerca del ventanal, donde la luz de las estrellas podía reflejarse a la perfección — ¡Ahora verás, sapo repugnante! ¡Haaa!

Una mano delicada, suave, pero extremadamente fuerte detuvo a Vegeta — Ya basta. El Gran Freezer quiere verte — El saiyajin jaló su brazo.

— ¡Ja! Ya era hora de que el Gran Freezer te diera tu merecido, bestia peluda — Posó sus manos sobre sus caderas, el anfibio, con aire de ganador rodeándole.

Zaboon agravó su rostro — El Gran Freezer ordena que Vegeta a partir de ahora será enviado a las misiones, prohíbe a todos los soldados pelear en la nave sin consentimiento, y quien vea amenazando al joven Vegeta; obtendrá su merecido. Ahora tiene el mismo rango que tú, Soldado Kuwi — Ordenó el hombre con trenza, al dejar atrás al irritado alien morado.

_¡Vegeta! ¡Escúchame por favor! ¡No pararé hasta que me hables!_

El chico sujetó su cabeza, deteniéndose — ¡¿Escuchó eso?

_¡Vegeta!_

— Yo la conozco, es… es… — El moreno visualizó una borrosa imagen de una bella mujer.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, joven Vegeta?... — Zaboon se acercó para encontrar el problema en el guerrero.

— Tú… Tú no estás aquí… Esto es un sueño….

_¡Vegeta!_

—No es un sueño… Es inútil joven Vegeta, sigue trabajando para Freezer, siempre trabajará para él.

_Es inútil Bulma, él no está en la nave…_

La risa de Zaboon, transformado en esa horrible criatura, fue un eco en la cabeza de Vegeta — ¡Mh! ¡Ah! — Masculló tratando de visualizar la realidad. Sólo podía sentir parte de su cuello, y su cuerpo remojado en un líquido tibio.

_Tal vez... Tengas razón pero... No quiero darme por vencida.. ¡Vegeta! ¡Escúchame por favor! ¡Soy yo, Bulma! Bulma... ¡La terrícola que te ama! ¡Di algo, por favor!_

Las lágrimas de la mujer apenas la dejaban gritar. Se detuvo exhausta, con las esperanzas rompiéndose en pedazos de cal y ceniza, con el pesimismo empezando a tomarle de las manos para abrazarla. Empezaba a creer que él no estaba ahí. A punto de apagar el monitor y de buscar otra manera de ayudarlo, su dedo se mantuvo dudoso frente el botón cuadrado, unos segundos eternos. Hasta que el tiempo se detuvo por completo.

— Bulma… —

La científica quedó hecha de piedra. Yamcha y el Sr. Brief concretaron sus sospechas cuando callaron. Los tres voltearon a la imagen distorsionada de la pantalla, que mostraba un movimiento forzado, tambaleante como la vibración en un terremoto. Era el cuerpo destrozado de Vegeta.

— Te dije que... — un quejido de dolor se mantenía oculto dentro del ensangrentado guerrero — Te dije que dejaras de llorar por estupideces... Sigue siendo muy molesto...— Cayó de nuevo entre los escombros. Debilmente abrió los labios, con la mirada perdida en el techo, perdiendo el sentido con lentitud, acariciando la inconsciencia con sus susurros— Siempre... Siempre me interrumpes..

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

_(Aparecen imágenes del próximo capítulo al puro estilo DBZ)_

Maroon: ¡Hola, soy Maroon! Maroon cree que esto es muy romántico, pero Maroon no entiende nada. ¡Me pregunto si Vegeta aceptaría a Maroon! ¡Maroon estaría feliz de tener a un novio tan guapo como Vegeta!

_(Se escucha un golpecito)_

Maroon: ¡Ay! Maroon no entiende, Maroon pensaba que sólo tenía que hablar y por eso vino, ¡Oh! Hay un papel aquí. Parece que Maroon tiene que leerlo, a ver... _(lee en voz alta, pausada y tediosamente)_ Pró... mhhh.. ¿Qué dice aquí? ¡Ay! Esta letra es muy dificil... emm... ib... rutaib

_(Estruendo)_

N°18: ¡Rutas IV! ¡El próximo capítulo será Rutas IV! ¡Niñita estúpida!

Maroon: ¡Ay es verdad! ¡Esos son números! ¡Que tonta es Maroon! _(ríe feliz)_ ¡Ah! ¡Y Maroon quiere enviarle saludos a su novio Krilin! ¡Maroon te quiere mucho!

N°18: ¡Pero que niña tan..._(beep_)!

_(La transmisión se corta repentinamente)(Aparece un Goku con un letrero que dice: Problemas técnicos)_


	36. Chapter 36 Rutas V

_¿Quién me quiere matar? :D_

_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, mucho, mucho, mucho, como les dije no olvido mi fic, tuve muchas cosas que hacer, tengo buenas vibras, prosperando en la vida, me alegra decir que me ausenté por cosas buenas, también por malas, escuela, trabajos, más escuela, problemas de salud, talleres, y próximamente por una obra de teatro de mi autoría que se pondrá en escena! Estoy muy contenta, espero no estén muy molest s, en realidad me costó mucho tomar el ritmo de la historia para escribir este capítulo, dejar algo y retomarlo, cuesta demasiado! nunca me gustaba cómo quedaba, era mucha presión, huía del temor... Espero no decepcionarlos demasiado, recuperaré el ritmo poco a poco! viendo DBZ, leyendo mi fic una y otra vez y así sucesivamente para no bajar la calidad de los personajes._

_Al fin! El final de **Rutas**! Parecía eterno debido a mis problemas de bloqueo. Prometo mejorar el próximo, ya necesitaba terminar **Rutas** para continuar con más fuerza._

_Sin más qué decir, los dejo, no pondré notas finales debido a la falta de tiempo. Esperen con alegría: **Reproducciones**** I**._

_Muchos besos y abrazos_

_Twitter: Alediyuki_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rutas V<strong>_

_**Final de las Rutas**_

_**Nocturna en el universo**_

Vegeta entreabrió los ojos, estaba turbado por el dolor en las sienes, por el cuerpo pesado. Donde sus perlas negras veían, sólo encontraba un borroso panorama, como si las imágenes estuvieran dentro de un filtro nebuloso que no le permitía ver con total claridad. Las paredes se agrietaban, los controles brillaban descomedidos entre luces parpadeantes de colores vivos, algunos halos de luz pasaban por las ventanas redondas, como estrellas fugaces, de tamaño descomunal, junto la ola de gases cósmicos, que habían dejado el universo, a la cercanía del ventanal, como una combinación de escarchas rosadas y lilas, brillando como diamantes tornasoles, tan bellos y mortales a la vez. Se esforzaba por abrir más los ojos, pero era imposible ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Estaba soñando? No entendía lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza. El golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, inclusive para un saiyajin. Lo único que podía recordar era esa lluvia de meteoritos cuando había huido aparatosamente del planeta de los exiliados. _"Claro… Ahora recuerdo… Fue esa fuerza que se llevaba la nave…" _Vegeta se mantuvo aguantando su tirite, la calefacción del transporte espacial sucumbió por los inmensos golpes de meteoritos flameantes, el frío del universo le calaba las heridas sobrehumanas. Había salido de la nave con apenas un traje a medio poner, para no ser absorbido por la implosión de una estrella lejana, que tentaba con absorberle hacia la nada, destinándolo a perecer en una dimensión desconocida. En el intento logró salvar su trayectoria, antes de acabar siendo uno más de esos hombres intergalácticos que nunca pudieron regresar de esos agujeros que dejaban las estrellas y los planetas viejos, que implotaban, llevándoselos a ellos en algún paralelo inexplorado. El daño de los retazos de los satélites naturales, los meteoros, la fuerza de ese agujero negro que incendiaba cada pared de la nave, había destrozado su único transporte. La imprudencia de nuevo le seguía el rastro. Salir del planeta de esa manera, sólo para no tener que enfrentarse a su hermano, le había costado su nave, y probablemente la vida. ¿Fue necesario? ¿Acaso él era un cobarde? Esa pregunta se clavó en su pecho como una aguja delgada y larga — ¡Ahggg! — Un grito desgarrador surgió de su garganta cuando el temblor lo hizo consiente de la gran herida a su costado _"¿Q…Qué demonios es esto?... "_ La sensación de estar inundado en agua tibia le hizo creer que había perdido control de sus esfínteres, debido al intenso dolor; pero, lejos de esa bochornosa racionalización, notó con horror que el líquido caliente, que lo humedecía, no era más que su propia sangre que había formado un gran charco a su alrededor. _"¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí…!"_ Cayó de nuevo entre los escombros, tanta sangre perdida no era una buena señal. Trató de girar hacia el monitor donde la peliaqua le hablaba, el sonido de la voz, de la humana, era un murmullo incoherente entre la señal tan obscenamente débil y sus oídos tan saturados de alarmas chillonas. Los labios de la mujer se movían apresurados, dos figuras masculinas le acompañaban, pero para Vegeta no existía nada, su campo de visión estaba disminuido y apenas podía concentrarse en la mujer. Sentía que perdía la cordura, una extrema preocupación le rebanaba en trozos, podía apreciar que la muerte le tendía la mano entre la agonía del último aliento. Su propia energía vacilaba entre columpios de poder disminuido, y él, no podía hacer nada más que entregarse. Por un instante cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, esperando que la sangre siguiera fluyendo, incrementando la dimensión del charco carmesí, como la marea al subir tras las fases de la luna.

Los zafiros de la peliceleste se volvieron dos esferas temerosas. Una sensación de frío le socavó el alma. El corazón se volvió una válvula rocosa, pesada, dando golpeteos duros de un lado a otro, bombeándole lejía por las venas. Tapó sus labios, sus manos subieron a su flequillo mojado por el sudor. Estaba observando la muerte del hombre que amaba.

— ¿Eh?... — Goku paró unos instantes en el aire.

La patada de Gohan lo tiró al suelo. El niño sonrió triunfal, había conseguido derribar al hombre más fuerte del universo. Su felicidad duró unos cuantos minutos. Parpadeó un par de veces al ver la seriedad de su padre — ¿Papá, estás bien? — Flotó hacia él temiendo por su corazón. Piccoro abrió los ojos, saliendo de su usual meditación.

Limpiándose la barbilla, el salvador del universo sonrió — Buen golpe Gohan, has mejorado mucho — Se levantó y sacudió su ropa. Llevó sus manos en puños hacia su cintura, en su típica pose despreocupada y vivaz — Tomemos un descanso, ¡Tengo mucha hambre! — Rió rascándose la cabeza.

Gohan sonrió al ver que su padre se veía completamente sano — ¡Sí! ¡Yo también, papá! ¡Vamos a la casa para ver si la comida está lista! — Viró hacia el namekusein que consideraba como otro padre — ¿Nos acompaña Señor Piccoro?

El verde extraterrestre resopló ofendido — Yo no necesito de esos alimentos. Me quedaré aquí a entrenar un poco más.

El rostro del niño se desilusionó un poco, pero recobró su sonrisa y asintió firmemente — ¡Entonces también me quedaré a seguir entrenando!

Riendo, la mano firme pero cariñosa de Goku palpó el cabello de su hijo, haciendo que el pequeño lo mirara desde abajo, captando su total atención y suavizando su pose de lucha — No tienes por qué preocuparte Gohan, has hecho un buen trabajo ¿Qué tal si te adelantas para ayudar a tu mamá con la comida? Milk debe estar furiosa conmigo porque te llevé a entrenar a escondidas mientras estudiabas — La imagen de la mujer con venas hinchadas en la frente petrificaba al hombre del dogui anaranjado. Rió nervioso — Será mejor que le lleve unas manzanas del viejo árbol — Notó la tensión de su pequeño — No te preocupes Gohan, contigo no se molestará si le dices que yo te traje a entrenar.

El niño reunió valor — Está bien papá… — Los ojos de Gohan miraron al suelo. Tampoco quería enfrentarse a su estricta y sobreprotectora madre, pero en algún momento tenía que comer, sobre todo con el apetito voraz que tenían los saiyajin. Apretó los dos puños con recuperaba alegría — ¡Iré con ella ahora mismo! ¡Debe estar preparando algo delicioso!

Goku le sonrió — ¡Sí!, te alcanzaré luego, Gohan — Afirmó al mirar que su hijo, como un cohete, despegó hacia su hogar. Su sonrisa y su rostro despreocupado cambiaron rápidamente. Endurecido en la mandíbula, y con las cejas fruncidas, miró al cielo. Piccoro, con la pupila en el rabillo del ojo, percibió el gesto grave del moreno. Cerró los ojos y dejó de flotar para pararse en el suelo y acercarse al saiyajin. Lo miró firme, con ese rostro matemático que demostraba su inteligencia y agilidad. Goku le sintió a su lado, no decían palabras pero sus cuerpos sentían exactamente lo mismo: Alguien estaba a punto de morir.

— ¿Es el ki de Vegeta? — El verde mencionó aún con el rostro pensativo, mirando al cielo, en algún punto lejano al que sus ojos no podían llegar, pero el poder heredado de la familia dragón le permitía crear una inexacta imagen en su cabeza, una imagen de presentimiento y ki.

Goku afiló los ojos tras sus cejas fruncidas — Sí. Está demasiado débil.

— Me sorprende que tú también puedas sentirlo. Ese canalla parece estar muy lejos de la tierra.

— Desde que aprendí la técnica de la teletransportación, puedo sentir el ki de los demás a pesar de estar en distancias muy lejanas — Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del guerrero — Ese Vegeta, parece que salió al espacio a entrenar.

El namekusein arrugó la nariz, algo que admiraba de ese orgulloso hombre era su genialidad en el entrenamiento y en las batallas, le consideraba un genio pero… — Vegeta es demasiado obstinado, su objetivo es derrotarte a como dé lugar, mh— Se detuvo en un gruñido antes de continuar — no puedo creer que sea tan imbécil como para entrenar hasta la muerte.

Los ojos de Goku fueron del guerrero verde, hacia al frente — Jm… No estoy seguro si fue por entrenamiento, o si fue para derrotarme a mí o a los androides pero… si él continúa así, morirá. — Piccoro le miró. Goku sacó de su cinturón azul la bolsa colgante con las semillas del ermitaño, semillas que pidió a Jajirobe para entrenar — Me queda sólo una.

El extraterrestre apenas y movió un músculo de los labios — ¿Le darás tu última semilla? — Aunque sabía la respuesta tuvo que preguntar. Era bien conocido el temperamento bondadoso que tenía el moreno ante sus rivales. Después de todo, a él le había ofrecido su última semilla cuando aún eran enemigos. Piccoro volteó cuando miró asentir al salvador del mundo. Sonrió frío — Típico de ti.

— Pero…

El alien de color pasto cambió el rostro, a uno ligeramente intrigado, al escuchar aquella quisquillosa palabra — ¿Pero qué?

Goku se rascó la cabeza, puso un pie sobre su corva y miró al cielo con el rostro confuso — Trunks me dijo que al derrotar a Freezer y a su padre antes de que yo los derrotara, cambió la historia, entonces ¿Si voy a salvar a Vegeta no también estaría cambiando la historia? ¿Cómo sé que no estoy haciendo mal? ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Esto es muy complicado! — Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, cruzando los brazos — ¿Qué debería hacer ahora, Piccoro?...

Una gota escurría por la frente del namek _"¿El futuro de la tierra está en manos de este sujeto…?"_

— ¿Eh? ¿Piccoro? ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Tú qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Crees que pondría en peligro la existencia de Trunks?

Naturalmente enfadado por la idiotez del saiyan, Piccoro perdió su pose de seriedad para reprenderlo — ¡¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Sino salvas a Vegeta ahora, pondrás en mayor peligro la existencia de ese mocoso! ¡Dejarías que su padre muera! — No podía creer que él, un inexperto en la reproducción humana, tuviera que darle tan lógica consigna.

Las pupilas del guerrero miraron hacia arriba — Ahhhh… Claro… ya entiendo, un bebé tarda algunos meses en nacer, eso creo… No es posible que Bulma esté embarazada aún… ¿O sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo ya pasó…? Me dijo que nacería en dos años y algo…

La leve energía del príncipe de la oscuridad apenas era una insignificante ola que se desvanecía. Ambos guerreros terrestres advirtieron el peligro.

— ¡No queda tiempo para pensar en esas cosas! ¡Vegeta está a punto de morir! — Con los dos dedos en su frente, la mirada decidida, y la semilla en su puño, Goku desapareció en un parpadeo.

Piccoro apenas percibió el momento exacto en el cual su compañero de entrenamiento se había teletransportado hasta ese punto lejano de la galaxia. Sonrió frío de nuevo, Goku podría comportarse de manera tonta y distraída, llegar a último minuto parecía ser su especialidad, pero siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba. Las esferas del dragón no habían sido creadas debido a los últimos acontecimientos, así que la única esperanza era que el príncipe orgulloso aceptara ayuda de su gran rival.

"_¡No puedo morir de esta forma sin antes destruir a Kakaroto! ¡Un príncipe saiyajin, muriendo de esta manera tan humillante, no puedo permitirlo!"_ Agonizante, se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas para poder emitir sonido alguno de su boca _"¡Maldita sea!" _Trató de golpear algo con un puño, pero ninguna extremidad respondió debido a la falta de sangre _"¡Mi único objetivo es destruir a Kakaroto, no puedo permitirme morir así!" _Apretó los dientes con frustración, en realidad algo pasaba por su cabeza: su existencia. En algún momento de la muerte se podía percibir la vida transcurrir por sus ojos. Él, que había pasado una vez por la cruel muerte, descubrió que de alguna forma era verdad. Lo que vio aquella primera muerte no fue más que el maltrato a su orgullo saiyajin ante Freezer, el demonio purpúreo que desencadenó esa vida tan caótica. Ahora, la frustración se volvía mayor al sentir que todo su odio y venganza se iban tras Kakaroto, el ser que derrotó al demonio de sus pesadillas, el demonio que él debía derrotar. Si algo necesitaba Vegeta era matar a Kakaroto para terminar con esa sombra que le perseguía, aquella sombra que temió por tanto tiempo y que en algún instante soñó con derrotar con esfuerzo, entrenamiento y dedicación; pero en lugar de eso, un saiyajin de clase baja, un saiyajin que se consideraba terrestre fue quien aplastó al causante de tanta humillación. Su padre, su raza, su madre, todos habían fallecido debido a su debilidad, a su falta de orgullo saiyajin. Toda la vida era acerca del poder, y el poder, tan importante como él solo, era quien asignaba quién sufría y quién no. Por lo menos para el moribundo guerrero.

Los párpados hinchados y adoloridos comenzaban a cerrarse, el humo de la nave quemaba el interior del moreno en cada inhalación. Un mareo, un punzante dolor en la cabeza, era el pequeño dolor que podía registrar, sus extremidades entumecidas se remojaban entre sangre fresca, la tibieza era sólo un recuerdo. La oscuridad venía como un manto sobre el rostro, abría los ojos en parpadeos lentos para evitar que la negrura de su destino le arrebatara su aliento con facilidad. Abría los ojos, los cerraba con pesadez, volvía a abrir los ojos y los volvía a cerrar… Vegeta apretó los dientes, en algún momento daría el último parpadeo. Tosió húmedamente, manchando, con carmesí, su labio inferior reseco. El frío de un témpano maduraba como una infección, le comía la regularidad de sus latidos, sus respiraciones transcurrían lentas y ajenas, como el reflejo de los órganos empeñados a continuar su labor. El último parpadeo llegó, sus pestañas tropezaban con la visión borrosa de una sombra familiar. _"Ka…karoto" _El entrecejo temblaba, deglutió lo que parecían cristales rotos en su laringe.

Un gran golpe de fuerza descomunal lo despertó. Desde adentro de su fornido y poderoso cuerpo, un impulso interior sorprendió cada célula, desperezándola con una fuerte droga que reactivó el nacimiento de una sensación de bienestar y satisfacción puros. Vegeta abrió los ojos como el muerto viviente que pudo haber sido, Se levantó del piso observándose las manos. La confusión lo abrumó unos instantes.

"_Esto es… Pero no puede ser… Es igual que esa extraña medicina..." _El moreno buscó alrededor al responsable. Dobló el cuerpo hasta la puerta de la nave caída. No era momento de buscar respuestas, necesitaba dirigir esa bola de destrucción que, para el príncipe, explotaría en cualquier instante.

— ¡Bulma! — Yamcha gritó al observar en el monitor las últimas señales de movimiento — Es él… ¡Es Vegeta!

La peliceleste subió su rostro brillante de lágrimas — ¿Cómo? ¿Vegeta? ¿Pero cómo es posible?... — Los ojos vibrantes y opacos, comenzaron a recobrar sus colores, con rudeza pasó su brazo por encima de su mirada inflamada. El brillo, recobrado, destiló una renovada alegría — ¡Es él! ¡Yamcha, es él! ¡Está bien! ¡Vegeta está bien! ¡Qué felicidad! — De saltos y gritos, la mujer abrazó a su lobo compañero, su risa burbujeante no le permitía entender sus propias palabras. Su vida regresaba con latidos enamorados, su sonrisa era un gancho de alambre invertido.

El moreno lobo tensó su cuerpo fuerte. Las pupilas negras regresaron el monitor, las cejas pobladas se inclinaban, el temblor de un rencor se visualizaba. Regresó los ojos al objeto de su amor, a esa mujer que brincaba y se retorcía entre lágrimas de alegría, con el orgullo herido la abrazó.

La peliceleste se detuvo. La alegría cesó para paralizar los músculos de la mujer. Las grandes lagunas azules, que tenía por ojos, subieron hasta encontrarse con los ojos profundos de su antiguo amante. Se miraron unos instantes; el silencio se rompió.

¿Vegeta? ¿Vegeta? ¿Me escuchas? — El anciano hombre, que guardaba silencio, analizando el monitor, había tomado el comunicador—

Bulma y Yamcha voltearon. Las manos de la mujer se deslizaron, de salida, hacia el teclado de otro monitor. Yamcha, contuvo su frustración, al sentir el vacío que dejó Bulma entre sus brazos, como una pieza perdida.

¿Vegeta? ¡Vegeta! ¿Puedes oírnos? — Los dedos largos, de la joven mujer, comenzaron a bailar encima de las teclas, golpeaban los cuadrados grabados de manera tan fulminante, que la máquina apenas podía manejar la velocidad — Parece que perdimos comunicación… Él no puede escucharnos — Los planos cuadriculados de la nave aparecieron en una proyección frente los ojos de los tres desvelados.

¡Bulma! — El científico dejó caer su cigarrillo, movió los dedos ávidamente logrando que un círculo rojo, en la pantalla, comenzara a resplandecer — Uno de los motores que opera la nave está causando las explosiones. Si Vegeta lo desconectara manualmente podría mantener una ruta…— Se detuvo con repentina decepción — Si tan sólo tuviera otra ruta programada…

La peliazul abrió los ojos — ¿Qué dices, papá?

Con una ruta de respaldo, Vegeta podría desconectar el motor que está causando problemas y mantenerse así por días… Pero es demasiado peligroso con su ruta actual, está programada para seguir alejándose de la tierra. No creo que la nave pueda soportar toda la ruta programada, ha perdido muchas piezas — Al decir esto, pisó el cigarrillo con desmotivación. Al suspirar tristemente, no logró notar la transformación del perfil de su hija, que a medida que oía sus palabras, se componía de resplandeciente esperanza.

La tiene —

El hombre volteó al escuchar las palabras de su princesa. Yamcha parpadeó.

La tiene… La tiene ¡Sí, la tiene! — La mujer comenzó a buscar entre los planos un comunicador que todavía funcionase — ¡La tiene, papá! ¡Vegeta, la tiene!

Pero Bulma, hija ¿De qué estás hablando?

Los hombres no comprendían el súbito ataque de euforia.

La mujer sonrió, los miró con las manos agarrando una pelota imaginaria en el aire, conteniendo el poder que tenía por el momento, que emanaba de sus manos. Suavizó su pose — ¡Tiene otra ruta! ¡Antes de que Vegeta despegara, yo programé una ruta secreta que lo traería de vuelta a la tierra, con sólo un botón… — Apuntó una tecla del teclado — …Aquí mismo — Determinada, miró el monitor — Si tan sólo él pudiera oírme… Podría decirle cómo desconectar el motor… ¡Ugh! ¡Nave estúpida! — tiró la diadema de comunicación, debido a su rabia — No quiero que Vegeta se muera... —Susurró.

El científico tomó el aparato con sus manos, lo miró detenidamente, se colocó el rastreador de Raditz como si hubiera descubierto América, y apretó un botón — ¿Hola? ¿Vegeta?...

Bulma y Yamcha guardaron un silencio incrédulo.

¡Hola, hijo! ¿Cómo estás? Vaya apuro en el que estás metido. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer… Presta mucha atención, hijo…

La mujer y el lobo abrieron los ojos. Ante los acontecimientos, ninguno hubiera imaginado que estaba desconfigurada la frecuencia.


	37. Chapter 37 Reproducciones I

_**Reproducciones I** ya está aquí yuhuuu! Diosito Dende! No puedo creer que aún haya gente que lo sigue y lo espera! Muchas gracias a todos los lectores fieles, a los nuevos, y lástima a los que perdí por mi ausencia, pero espero que encuentren de nuevo el fic y no se queden con la duda! Si conocen a alguien que no se ha enterado, no sean egoístas y díganle XD_

_Y bueno, el fin de semana quiero publicar **Reproducciones II **¡Está muy emocionante! Ya quiero publicarlo, pero primero debo limpiarlo XD y ya no les sigo contando, que necesitan leer este y luego me reclamarán por dejarles con el alma en un hilo, pero sí, sí, estará emocionaaante juju._

_Muchos besos y abrazos! Buenas vibras de su fanfiquera Lemonale 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Reproducciones I<strong>

_**Trayectorias**_

El anochecer llegaba. La fémina, con ojos desesperados, se apoyaba en la pared. Esperaba devolver su estómago de nuevo. Respirando despacio, se incorporó. Las náuseas ya la tenían harta. Temía que algo dentro de ella, estuviera causándole daño al producto. El corazón se le subió a la garganta, al escuchar unos pasos.

— ¿Vegeta?… — La mujer limpió sus labios, tragó amargamente su saliva diluida.

El saiyajin, volteó de reojo, continuó su camino hasta la silla, cerca de una gran ventana. Sentándose con propiedad, tamborileó los dedos, parecía que no podía notar las anormalidades de aquella criatura. Estaba preocupado por otros asuntos, que por el momento, eran más importantes.

— Pensé que estabas entrenando — Atrevió a decir la adolorida garganta.

El moreno volteó nuevamente, esta vez conservando su mirada hacia la mujer — Te equivocaste.

— ¿Qué sucede?

De un gruñido, el saiyan, desvió su rostro con repudio — Ese canalla se las verá conmigo.

Tratando de caminar sin ceder, ella se acercó al motivo de su amor. Las manos, gentilmente se deslizaron dentro de la armadura del hombre, abrazándolo desde atrás, con el respaldo de la silla entre los dos. El moreno, suavizó sus hombros, la mano del severo hombre, subió para encontrarse con una caricia mutua. La barbilla femenina se enterró en la cabellera elevada, inhalando el aroma de almizcle que despedía.

— No pienses en ello ahora…

— Tengo una deuda que saldarle.

— Tienes una más importante en estos momentos… — Al decir esto, la dama de ojos líquidos, delineados con el hinchar rojo de una persona enferma, se mordió el labio. No sabía como reaccionaría el guerrero ante la nueva noticia.

— ¿Cuál deuda…? — La gravedad en la voz de su pareja, alertó al moreno — Estás pálida — Las pupilas negras y observadoras al fin se habían activado.

Temerosa, deslizó sus manos para alejarse, se abrazó a sí misma. Sonrió. Los labios se entreabrieron a punto de revelarle el secreto que guardaba, necesitaba decirle— E…

Interrumpiendo, la puerta a presión se impulsó para dar puerta a la entrada.

— Rey Vegeta... — Se detuvo al ver con sus propios ojos la belleza de la menuda y delgada saiyajin, unas características extrañas pero hermosas que lo dejó mudo unos segundos. Se enfocó de nuevo — Frezzer envió al equipo de Nappa a conquistar un planeta por fuera de los límites. Necesitamos la fuerza del soldado para… — Se detuvo al ver los ojos fríos del rey.

Los ojos de la morena, se abrieron. El guerrero se levantó.

— ¿Para qué lo necesitan, Vegeta? — Gruñó la mujer — Dijiste que habías arreglado todo con ese monstruo, ¿qué más quiere de nosotros? Le hemos dado nuestros mejores guerreros, y e´l hace y deshace lo que quiere con ellos, nos ha estado utilizando ¿Cuántos saiyajin más deben morir en su batalla? Él se cree un Dios, incluso tendrá a Vegeta, al heredero del que estás tan orgulloso, nuestro hijo… Al que no mataste por su gran poder

El rey, con furia, miró al soldado que temblaba. En un segundo, arrojó una bola incandescente que lo fulminó hasta la muerte. Las cenizas volaron.

Derezzai retrocedió dos pasos — ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! — Sujetó su vientre para protegerlo.

— Guarda silencio — El rey le dio la espalda, su capa bailó — Estoy harto de que siempre transgredas el mundo saiyajin. Nosotros luchamos, la muerte es algo común, las batallas lo son todo. La única que piensa diferente eres tú. No me interesa nuestro hijo — El hombre apretó los dientes.

— ¡Somos saiyajin! ¡No animales! ¿Qué quiere ese monstruo, Vegeta? ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¡Déjame luchar!… Suficiente tengo con no poder ver a mi hijo Vegeta, con tener que aguardar en este planeta de traidores… Sé que yo soy diferente ¡Maldita sea! Preferí estar con los tsufurujin antes que con los saiyajins, preferí el arte y la ciencia antes que las batallas y sé que por eso merezco el exilio, sé que tú nunca me aceptarás por lo que soy, pero… Te juro que si le haces daño a otro de mis hijos yo… ¡Yo me convertiré en la despiadada saiyajin que tanto quieres ver! — Relámpagos parecían salir de su cuerpo. En posición de batalla, la mujer estaba dispuesta a tirar el primer golpe, pero el mareo la detuvo. Volteándose, se apoyó en la pared.

— ¿Hijos? — El saiyajin se detuvo en seco, ¿Acaso le reclamaría de nuevo aquel aborto?

— Yo… —Vomitó en medio de su frase, sin poder evitarlo — ¡Maldición! Tsk… — Tosió debido al asco — Estoy embarazada… — Limpió su boca con rudeza, alzó la mirada desafiante y se estabilizó lo suficiente como para retarlo de nuevo. Tanto tiempo ocultando su verdadera fuerza para cuidar el orgullo de su esposo, hacía que la furia creciera — Ven ahora, estoy lista ¡Te demostraré que puedo derrotarte a ti y a Freezer! — Retó.

El rey, tan impresionado, apenas pudo incorporarse. Volvió a un rostro duro, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia el ventanal — Vegeta ha superado mi poder, Freezer no esperará a que cumpla la mayoría de edad, para convertirlo en uno de sus soldados.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Apenas cumplirá 5 años…

El hombre la miró fríamente — Él, a diferencia tuya, es un sanguinario guerrero. Es un digno saiyajin, está sediento de guerra.

El corazón de la fémina, crujió dentro de su pecho. Cuando el pequeño nació, con ese abismal poder y esos ojos desafiantes, supo que se salvaría de todas las atrocidades que ella sufrió, por no ser una saiyajin común que solamente pensaba en pelear. Teniendo que forjar su carácter, sufrió demasiado tiempo, dentro de esa sociedad guerrera, y su maldición fue obtener un poder impresionante, digno de la realeza. Nació con el poder que la hizo el blanco del rey, un poder que utilizó, como una farsante, para no resaltar en ese podrido sistema, aunque la máscara se rompió en algún punto de la historia. Los saiyajins que no seguían las normas de la sociedad, eran marginados, eran martirizados de las maneras más crueles, no sólo merecían la muerte, merecían toda la tortura que esas criaturas de guerra podían generar, torturas que otros seres apenas podían imaginarse en sus más retorcidas pesadillas. Ella, cometiendo el delito de ser una saiyajin diferente, sólo consiguió que los celos y la vanidad del rey consumieran el ego y el orgullo del hombre. Verla con los tsufurujin fue una cosa, recibió su pena cuando eso sucedió, pero enseñar esas costumbres a escondidas, a su hijo perfecto, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Tragó saliva, Vegeta, su pequeño, había heredado todo el poder que residía en la fémina, incluso su complexión delgada y pequeña, pero no había obtenido su corazón débil, en cambio, parecía tener el orgullo saiyajin de todo el planeta Vejita. Sonrió irónica, logró el saiyajin perfecto para entregárselo a un monstruo. La mujer miró con sus ojos de lava hirviendo, a los témpanos negros de su esposo — Tarble, el saiyajin que crece dentro de mí, es un saiyajin de clase baja. Lo puedo sentir, no es nada especial. Déjanos a él y a mí aquí, nadie tiene que saberlo, pero… Quiero que le digas a Vegeta que aquí estaré esperándolo, cuando tenga la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Freezer.

— Esta noche, YO derrotaré a Freezer con mis propias manos — El collar circular del rey se iluminó como un mal agüero. Un pequeño niño, de cabellos revueltos hacia el cielo, escuchó las palabras de esa mujer, un pequeño polizón que no sabía exactamente, qué sucedía con esa mujer exiliada, que tanto despreció, esa mujer que se decía su nana, que le enseñaba cosas sin que nadie lo sepa, esa mujer que siempre consideró un insecto.

Vegeta abrió los ojos. El espacio recorría tras la ventana de la nave de Capsule Corp. Las estrellas y bolas incandescentes, eran puntos que se transformaban en líneas cuando la velocidad aumentaba. Pronto llegaría a la galaxia, luego de estar más de cinco meses lejos de la tierra, planeta que le había desenterrado tantos recuerdos, que se reproducían en su cabeza una y otra vez, como piezas tratando de encontrar un sentido a su existencia. Algunas pesadillas parecían tan reales que no podía distinguir la diferencia de su pasado con la realidad, se confundía y sus pensamientos no encontraban paz. El moreno gruñó, si algo era capaz de hacer era caer en la negación y seguir con sus objetivos, concentrarse en derrotar a los androides, para luego derrotar a Son Goku y convertirse en el amo del universo.

El moreno trató de cerrar los ojos sin que sus párpados temblasen, sus cejas golpeaban su entrecejo en un tic cerrado y furioso. Ver la tumba de su madre, y a Tarble, lo había afectado un poco, no podía evitar sentir un deber de cuidar al último saiyajin de su linaje, aunque fuera un inútil, le debía ese favor a su madre, después de haberla dejado de visitar, después de dejarla morir creyendo que él sólo pensaba en ella como una nana.

— ¡Ahggg! — Tiró un golpe al aire, haciendo que el viento moviera una de las lámparas, debía tener cuidado con esa furia desbordada, que le había causado ya demasiados problemas en la nave. De no haber sido por ese suceso tan extraño, probablemente estaría muerto. Sospechaba que su salvador había sido su peor enemigo y eso lo enfurecía aún más — Maldito Kakarotto… Mi único objetivo en la vida es derrotarte ¡Es lo único que tendré en mente hasta el día que te mate, malnacido! —El hombre saltó del futón para ir a la cámara de gravedad con una acrobacia. Las paredes de la nave temblaban, creando el peligroso sonido de los metales chocando entre sí. La delicada nave estaba en malas condiciones, pero al menos la cámara de gravedad aún funcionaba, aunque para mala suerte de Vegeta, se había trabado en 700 G, impidiendo que bajara o aumentara su entrenamiento, causándole un cansancio continuo al saiyan. Dormir con esa cantidad de gravedad lo estaba debilitando, sus músculos palpitaban hinchados. Estaba seguro que cualquiera en su situación hubiera quedado loco, y tal vez él ya lo estaba. El suceso de su aproximado beso con la muerte, pudo haber sido una simple alucinación, y todavía no estaba seguro de cómo las pesadillas habían regresado con tal fiereza. El guerrero sonrió tétrico, él podía entrenar bajo cualquier circunstancia, y hasta las situaciones extremas le parecían perfectas para ello. Tal vez sí estaba loco; pero loco de poder.

El guerrero rió gutural, tiró unas patadas al aire, sentía la energía recorrer por cada extremidad musculosa, aún no estaba satisfecho, pero estaba seguro que la fortaleza en su ki había aumentado, lo que reafirmaba su teoría de su casi extinción. El sudor le adornaba la frente, como una corona de rocío, si seguía así, pronto podría convertirse Súper Vegeta y romper los límites de un súper saiyajin.

— ¡Ya verás Kakarotto! ¡Cuando derrote a esas chatarras seguirás tú, insecto! — El traidor de Freezer, comenzó con sus usuales ejercicios. Aprovecharía cada segundo de su tiempo, antes de regresar con aquella gran distracción de ojos azules.

La pantalla negra tenía esa línea parpadeante de color verde luminoso. El rostro de Bulma se reflejaba en el monitor. Perdiendo la capacidad de comunicarse con Vegeta, tenía que estar siempre pendiente de la ruta de retorno que llevaba el saiyajin.

_22 de Noviembre 764_

Escribió, al fin, en el teclado cuadrado, apareciendo las oraciones en la computadora a medida que sus dedos golpeteaban los botones.

_Bitácora del experimento 321_

_Espécimen: Saiyajin #4_

Bulma borró ese pequeño dato.

_Espécimen: Vegeta, príncipe de la raza guerrera de los saiyajin. El ser que yo amo y que aún no sé si me corresponde._

Bulma borró ese pequeño dato.

_Espécimen: Saiyajin #4 Vegeta._

_Tras un accidente, la Nave Capsule 04, perdió dos motores tres meses atrás, a dos años y un mes de la futura llegada de los androides. Dos meses atrás, la nave perdió otras piezas internas, que se especifican en el plano número 8 del documento 033. Debido al daño y el deterioro, el tiempo establecido, para el retorno de la nave a la base, discrepó en demasía, causando un retraso en el descenso a la tierra del espécimen saiyajin #4. A pesar de las fallas, las funciones de la máquina gravitacional, de la nave, no se vieron afectadas, otorgando la facilidad de continuar el entrenamiento del espécimen saiyajin #4 llamado Vegeta. Según los cálculos y simulacros, la nave aterrizará aproximadamente en diez días a partir de hoy._

Bulma suspiró, tamborileó los dedos. Detestaba escribir diarios, así que escribirlos en forma de bitácora, en su computadora personal, la hacían sentir menos ridícula. Los sentimientos podían calmarse. Necesitaba escribir fríamente sus sentimientos, al menos en su computadora, ya que en su corazón no se podía. Esta era la manera en la cual Bulma soportaba los nuevos cambios de su vida, sin volverse completamente loca por el trabajo de la compañía, que empezaba a incrementarse debido a la demanda, y a sus nuevas responsabilidades como siguiente jefe de creación y producción. Ella había madurado como persona, a pesar de conservar esa pícara personalidad, poco a poco empezaba a sentirse como la adulta que era.

_Hasta ahora el espécimen saiyajin #4 ha mostrado hostilidad desde su llegada a la tierra._

_Aplicando el método científico, varios experimentos conductuales, han tenido éxito en el saiyajin. Hasta ahora pocos elementos pueden establecerse en el espécimen._

_1.- No muestra vulnerabilidad._

_1.1- Por consiguiente nunca pide ayuda._

_2.- Sólo pretende demostrar sentimientos negativos, dejando los positivos a un lado._

_2.1 No demuestra afecto en público._

_3. Es obsesivo._

_4.- La rivalidad y las batallas adquieren un significado importante en sus vínculos sociales. Su método de evasión son las batallas y el entrenamiento._

_5.- Responde a necesidades básicas, sin embargo, a diferencia del espécimen saiyajin #1, puede privarse de ellas en largos períodos de tiempo en la realización de estrategias y entrenamientos estrictos._

_6.- Y por supuesto, es absolutamente orgulloso, pretencioso, arrogante, terco… Y el espécimen del cuál estoy completamente enamorada y he extrañado por estos largos tres meses…_

Bulma comenzó a borrar de nuevo… ¿Largos tres meses? Considerando que el moreno había planeado irse durante todo un año, tres meses parecían una burla. Sin embargo, para la peliaqua, esos meses sin saber nada de él, después del accidente, habían sido una tortura.

_6.- El orgullo es uno de sus rasgos más predominantes._

Escribió tratando de guardar cordura, eliminando el resto, lo último que necesitaba era aflorar cada emoción. Si lo hacía podría desvanecerse en la tristeza, en la preocupación, cosa que no deseaba, puesto que pronto, muy pronto, podría ver a ese hombre al que le había declarado amor. Suspiró dulcemente, apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla e imaginó ese cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, ese cabello alborotado, bailar sobre el viento otoñal. Antes de poder seguir su fantasía una mano le tocó el hombro.

— ¿Bulma? ¿No me escuchas? ¿En qué estás pensando? — Preguntó el lobo el desierto, que con su dogui naranja le había llevado una taza de café.

La mujer salió de su trance para mirarlo, tomó con una mano la taza humeante, y con la otra cerró su diario personal de un golpe. Simulando total distracción, dio vuelta en la silla giratoria para quedar justo frente al guerrero — Yamcha, ¿No deberías estar entrenando? El año está por terminar, sólo te quedarán dos años antes de que los androides ataquen… Parece mucho, pero en realidad el tiempo se pasa volando ¿No crees?

El moreno de la cicatriz facial, se volteó. Su ceño se tensó un poco para luego relajarlo — Sabes que no me cuesta nada visitarte. He estado entrenando muy duro últimamente.

— Pues yo no lo creo así… — la ojiazul alzó una ceja — No estarás aprovechando que no está por aquí Vegeta, ¿verdad?

La bandeja, que sostenía el lobo, casi se le cayó de las manos por los nervios. Rió tratando de cubrir sus intenciones — No… ¿Cómo crees, Bulma? Yo sólo estaba de paso… Además pronto será navidad.

Suspicaz, la mujer lo miró con los rabillos de los ojos — Has estado de paso mucho tiempo… No seas haragán y ponte a entrenar como es debido. A mí no me engañas — La mujer evitó mencionar la festividad, celebrarla en pareja era una tradición que seguramente estaría rota debido a su "no relación" con Vegeta, y a su ruptura con Yamcha.

La flecha atravesó al moreno, continuó ocultándose tras una risa nerviosa, hasta juntar sus dos dedos índices, mirándolos fijos, algo regañado — Aunque lo digas así, estuviste muy enferma… sólo quería cerciorarme de tu salud.

La nariz de la científica fue al cielo — Pues ya estoy muy bien, gracias — Abrió un ojo y luego se viró hacia él — Estoy muy bien desde hace meses, no necesito que estés aquí todo el tiempo, tuve una recaída, pero eso ya pasó, supéralo Yamcha… Teníamos muy pocos empleados, todo está bien ahora — Aún con enojo, con los brazos cruzados, suavizó su tono — Agradezco que hayas estado aquí para mí… pero debes entender que tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, puedo cuidarme sin tu ayuda, sólo fue un virus pasajero ¡Estoy completamente sana! ¡No por nada soy la gran Bulma! — Rió arrogante. El rostro de la peliaqua regresó a uno más preocupado, nostálgico debido a las palabras del saiyajin aquellos días de vacaciones, cuando él admiraba la fuerza de la científica, su independencia. Ella no necesitaba ser rescatada, ni cuidada, mucho menos por Yamcha, un hombre mujeriego, que ya la había lastimado demasiado. Despertar a lado del lobo, cuando ella tenía fiebre, le parecía nada menos que una descortesía de su parte, una falta de respeto al aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Estaba segura de que no habían hecho nada, a pesar de los delirios, pero su sola presencia la incomodaba, ¿Qué quería él ahí? Se sentía atacada por esa presencia, aunque sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, o por lo menos eso quería pensar. Parte de ella no deseaba estar cerca de él cuando Vegeta llegara. Simplemente tenerlo ahí rondando en la casa, como si nada hubiera pasado, le hacía sentir extraña. Muchas ocasiones, por costumbre, casi le llamó _novio, _e incluso, más de una vez casi lo saludó con un beso. Tanto tiempo junto a él no era en vano, y aunque no lo amaba, esa fuerza de la rutina podía ser tan fuerte como para confundir las cosas entre ellos.

— ¿Bulma?

Reaccionando, la científica volteó. No, no era probable confundir su amor, estaba demasiado segura de lo que sentía por Vegeta.

Yamcha miró al suelo, sabía a quién estaba recordando en ese momento, cada que ella silenciaba, era por el saiyajin. Aunque Yamcha fuera el perdedor en la batalla, y un perdedor en el amor de Bulma, él sabía que Vegeta no podía corresponderle a la científica, y aunque su estrategia era baja, intentando recobrar algo de su exnovia, aunque sean migajas, él no se retiraría sin luchar — Me iré cuando él vuelva — Musitó — Pero mientras tanto, quiero estar contigo todo lo que pueda.

Las lagunas celestes se abrieron — Yamcha… No… No quiero que estés aquí.

— ¿Realmente piensas que él se pondrá celoso?

El pecho de la peliaqua se calentó pesadamente. Cerró los labios, sintiéndose atacaba por la filosa carta del lobo.

— Dime, ¿Realmente crees que a Vegeta le importas de esa manera? ¿Crees que armará una escena de celos porque yo esté aquí? Probablemente a él ni siquiera le interese, tal vez ni siquiera lo notará.

Los ojos de Bulma se ocultaron tras la sombra de su flequillo — Largo de aquí, Yamcha.

— ¡Pero Bulma!

— ¡LARGO! — Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, la peliaqua — No me interesa si Vegeta se pone celoso o no, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con quien yo quiera, pero ahora no quiero nada contigo, lo que quiero es que te vayas a entrenar ahora mismo, que te lleves a Puar y te vayas al desierto donde saliste, porque dentro de dos años, unos horribles androides aterrorizarán a la tierra y no quiero ver que mueras de nuevo ¡¿Oíste?! Así que largo, vete, no quiero volver a verte hasta que seas más fuerte… Porque juro que si te llegas a morir de nuevo, como moriste con esas… ¡Cosas verdes! Juro que te perseguiré en el infierno y te torturaré por toda la eternidad ¡¿Entendiste?! — La respiración agitada de la peliazul parecía la de una bestia hambrienta, su cabeza estaba sobre la de un Yamcha asustado, por la fuerza de ese discurso — ¡¿Entendiste, Yamcha?

— S-Sí… Sí… Bulma… Entendí… Entendí Bulma — El hombre había quedado pequeño a lado del gran carácter de la científica. Una gota de sudor le recorrió la mejilla "Olvidé por completo su carácter cuando estaba demasiado enferma como para gritarme" Rió nervioso.

— No es hora de reírte, será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo y me dejes en paz, porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer también ¡Así que adiós! ¡Y no vuelvas hasta que seas más fuerte que Vegeta!

— Eso… Eso es imposible, Bulma… No digas esas cosas…

— ¿Sigues aquí? ¿No ves que estoy hablando en serio?

Ya en la puerta, con medio cuerpo afuera, los ojos de Yamcha se asoman — No… yo... ya me iba… prometo hacerme más fuerte.

— ¡Pues eso espero yo también! ¡Y deja de perder el tiempo, que así no lograrás nada!

— Sí... sí, adiós, Bulma.

Las delgadas cejas de la mujer hacían un rizo de molestia — ¡Jum! Sólo así se puede hablar con sujetos como Yamcha, pero qué cretino… — Una alarma, de color amarllo chillòn, la alertó. Los monitores bajaron ante sus ojos, planos cartesianos negros, en la pantalla, con lìneas verdosas, resplandecieron. Los zafiros de la mujer brillaron ante la luz. La nave de Vegeta estaba a punto de cruzar la atmósfera de la tierra en esos instantes.

Notas finales del capítulo :

_(Aparecen imàgenes del pròximo episodio al estilo DBZ)_

Gokù: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Gokú! Después de varios meses de descanso, el fanfic ha regresado ¡Que emocionante! ¡Faltan dos años para la lucha con los androides! ¡Me pregunto qué pasará ahora!

Trunks: Señor Gokú, quiere decir que... dentro de un año yo...

Gokú: ¿Mh? ¿Dentro de un año, qué?

Trunks: ¡Dentro de un año naceré! ¡No estoy en peligro de desaparecer, señor, usted ha mantenido muy bien mi identidad secreta, lo felicito!

Gokú: ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Pero... Si los bebés tardan 9 meses en cocinarse...

Trunks: ¿Co...cinarse, señor?

Gokú: ¡Significa que aún estás en peligro de no nacer! ¡Ay, no! ¡Que horror! ¡Y ya se trasmitió ahora!

Trunks: ¿Qué... qué dice? ¿Quiere decir que mis padres pudieron ver esto? ¡No, no, eso es un desastre, cómo lo permitió, mi padre seguro odiará a mi madre y no naceré... eso sí es malo!

Gokú: Tranquilo Trunks... Aún estamos al aire... hehehe.. ¿eh? ¿Trunks?

_(La transmisión se acaba repentinamente. En su lugar la pantalla tiene un ChibiGokú golpeado con un letrero que dice: Problemas técnicos)._


	38. Chapter 38 Reproducciones II

**Lemonale al habla: ** Aunque no lo crean, ya llevamos más de la mitad de los capítulos que tengo pensado para la saga de los androides, ya casi termina esa temporada, pero ntp, aún queda majin, y luego GT, aunque quisiera darme mis reservas con GT, porque no me gusta tanto... Lo siento u.u probablemente termine con majin, pero no lo sé, a lo mejor continúo con mi otra idea en otro fic, no quiero arruinar este que tanto trabajo me ha costado.

Mañana regreso a clases, a ensayos etc. por lo que estaré ocupada (espeor no tanto como antes) tengo que pensar en una fecha para las actualizaciones, creo que serán mensuales :C peor prometo hacerlos bien.

En fin, yo me organizaré, disfruten este capítulo ¡Vegeta ha vuelto!

Y esperen Reproducciones III lo máximo!

* * *

><p><strong>Reproducciones II<strong>

**_Quiero mi respuesta_**

La nave, tambaleándose, aterrizó cercana a la Corporación Capsula, Las ventanas redondas, estallaron ante el impacto. La voluminosa esfera se sumergió dentro de la tierra, creando estrías, en el suelo, debido a la enormidad del golpe. Bulma, sorprendida por el inesperado aterrizaje, corrió por las escaleras de entrada, a unos metros del monstruo redondo que ella misma había confeccionado con su padre. La servidumbre, hombres y mujeres, comenzaron a murmurar, a gritar: ¡El joven amo ha regresado! ¡El señor Vegeta volvió! Algunos fueron de inmediato a preparar el gran cuarto, a llenar el refrigerador. El chef comenzó a mandar órdenes como si no hubiera un mañana, haciendo que las sartenes y cuchillos bailaran en la cocina.

La puerta a presión, de la nave, bajó, creando un declive de metal, plancha de camino a las propiedades de los Brief. Humo salió del transportador, los pliegues reforzados crujían, los tornillos temblaban, cada luz reflejada por el sol se desviaba al chocar, con las pocas partes brillantes que quedaban, de la percudida máquina. Unas botas blancas dieron sus arrogantes pasos, dejando que el humo se disipara, incitando a ver unas piernas semidesnudas, de músculos hinchados, con retazos de tela negra apenas cubriéndole las ingles, las pantorrillas, mostrando piel sucia, ligeramente lastimada. Bulma contuvo el aliento, sus hombros se tesaron justo cuando la capa de humo comenzaba a elevarse con el viento, dando a entrever una figura humanoide, con ropas desconocidas y deterioradas. El unitardo negro, adherido como una segunda piel, mostraba la perfecta escultura de las formas fuertes del príncipe, sólo una hombrera larga, del lado derecho, estaba completa. La armadura, que cubría su pecho, era de un negro brillante, como una capa pulida, adornado con detalles dorados en su marcado abdomen. Mientras que la escarcela, adherida al peto, tenía un detalle dorado justo en las orillas del protector. El hombro descubierto, tenía arrebatada la manga del unitardo, mostrando un brazo fuerte, sin enguantar. Conforme la nube de humo se elevaba, el rostro se descubría, como si una caja del tesoro se abriera por primera vez ante los ojos de los pillos. Labios serios, jugosos y reservados, mandíbula angular, dura, pómulos masculinos… Y esos ojos, esos ojos que se revelaban como dos agudas fugas de frialdad, enfatizados con las cejas espesas, que se encontraban en el ceño eternamente fruncido, de su frente amplia, hasta sus entradas con sienes hundidas, denotando la prominente sensualidad de su atractivo rostro, eclipsando todo lo de su alrededor. Una exhalación, rápida, se escapó del pecho de la científica, su corazón acelerado, confesaba el nerviosismo de encontrarse con aquel príncipe. Tal vez el cambio no era notorio, a excepción del nuevo tono tostado que lo hacía brillar como si estuviera cubierto por miel espesa, y que los químicos de las atmósferas, de los ambientes extremos, habían acentuado el ligero color cobrizo, semirojizo, del brillo particular del cabello negro del saiyajin; pero ella, ella quedó completamente paralizada, observando esa hermosa criatura, postrada por unos instantes, en la entrada de la nave.

El humo terminó de disiparse, la transparencia del viento los dejó mirarse unos segundos, hasta que las pupilas negras del moreno, regresaron al frente, para seguir su camino fuera de esa bola descompuesta. Los zafiros temblaron conmovidos, hasta parar cuando las miradas se rompieron como cristales. No existía el silencio, con los pasos, los descalabres de la máquina, y el ruido de las hojas de otoño quebrándose con el aire frío; pero entre ambos, sólo existía su respiración y el bombeo de sus corazones. Vegeta continúo avanzando, hasta quedar hombro a hombro con la peliaqua.

— Bienvenido a casa, Vegeta — Lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y la media luna en el rostro.

_"¿Casa?... De nuevo tratándome así…"_ Los abismos fríos del príncipe, regresaron a ella, escandalizados por las palabras, pretendiendo que no le causaba ruido esa voz aguda y esa palabra obscena. Él no podría llamar casa a ese temporal refugio, del que no estaba nada orgulloso de ocupar. La mueca de sus labios fue su única respuesta. Continuó su camino, hasta entrar a la Corporación con total seriedad. Los ojos afilados del hombre pasaron alrededor, buscando los padres de la peliaqua, los que seguro lo recibirían con gran emoción. Quería que pasara lo más rápido posible.

— No están… — dijo la científica al acercarse, ligeramente, por detrás de él. Vegeta reaccionó — Mis padres no están, mi padre está trabajando en el laboratorio y mi madre se fue de viaje con sus amigas… ¿A ellos estás buscando, verdad? No te preocupes… Sólo estamos tú y yo, por el momento.

Con los brazos cruzados, el rostro del hombre se desvió. La fuente, de uno de los jardines internos, fluía graciosa con su chapoteo. Vegeta bajó sus perlas negras, la casa era un ambiente demasiado tranquilo, a pesar del movimiento de los empleados, ya que vivir varios meses con alarmas, lo habían enfermado de ruido.

Bulma miró con detenimiento la espalda fuerte del saiyajin, ancha y trabajada, como un sueño esculpido. Bajó sus zafiros hasta llegar al final de la espalda, y un detalle la detuvo ahí. La mujer parpadeó confusa — Vegeta… ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cola? — La impulsividad que la caracteriza, le jugó la mala pasada, sin evitar preguntar apenas se le pasó por la mente aquel detalle. Apretó un puño sobre su pecho, sin saber cómo reaccionaría el príncipe.

Vegeta volteó el rostro, la miró unos instantes. Desvió sus perlas — Si gano usando su poder no me sentiría orgulloso de mi victoria — Continuó su camino a uno de los pasillos.

Bulma lo siguió, aún pensativa ¿era esa la verdadera razón? A veces el saiyan decía cosas, por decir, para evadirla, no siempre era sincero y ella no siempre podía descifrarlo, sin embargo, el acontecimiento la intrigó. No hacía mucho, en la playa, el Ozarou dorado en el que se transformó, parecía demasiado orgulloso de ese poder ¿qué lo habría hecho cambiar de opinión de esa manera, a ese hombre tan testarudo? ¿Qué poder sobrehumano pudo, sacar de su terquedad al más orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin?

El moreno detecto el peligroso silencio de la peliaqua — Necesito que repares la nave lo antes posible — Ordenó, en parte para entretenerla de sus instantáneas ideas, tenía que decirle, pero qué mejor manera de decirle que distrayéndola de sus teorías.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Planeas irte de nuevo? Pero si apenas acabas de llegar… Estuviste a punto de morir en esa nave… Estás lunático si piensas que otra nave resistirá tus extremos entrenamientos… ¡Tú sí que eres un maniaco de la guerra! — el fuego de su temperamento ardió. Mordió su labio ¿Ni siquiera la había extrañado? ¿Eso estaba esperando? La mujer inclinó las líneas de sus cejas hacia dentro, no esperaba que Vegeta regresara con un abrazo y un beso para ella, no esperaba que le contestara su confesión, no esperaba que él dejara de ser egoísta y solitario…. Pero… ¿Qué realmente esperaba todo este tiempo? Mirarlo ahí, caminar en silencio, sin ninguna expresión más que su gruñón rostro, ¿qué al menos no se merecía más que eso? La mujer apretó sus labios antes de soltar sus palabras — ¿Qué pasará si esta vez no tienes tanta suerte? ¿Eh, Vegeta? Si tu único objetivo de seguir aquí en la tierra, es destruir a Gokú, tendrás que estar vivo para eso.

Los ojos negros, fríos como dos piedras de obsidiana, se voltearon hacia ella. Sonrió de medio lado — Así que, no puedes soportar que esté lejos de aquí… Si tanto me extrañaste, no deberías recibirme de esa manera, sólo eres una terrícola que grita demasiado — Se volteó por completo, avanzando al cuerpo de la científica, haciendo que ésta retrocediera un paso — ¿Qué sucede? ¿No querías un poco de mi atención? Seré bueno contigo.

Bulma sonrió ante el desafío, aunque su pose seguía tensa — ¿Bueno? Tú no sabes lo que significa ser bueno — Se relajó, alzando su pecho e irguiendo su espalda. Lo enfrentó, con la nariz cerca de la del saiyan — Te he dicho que no me trates como una terrícola cualquiera. No lo soy.

No lo era, eso lo sabía muy bien Vegeta, él sabía que Bulma no era una terrícola cualquiera y que incluso sus instintos más primitivos y salvajes la deseaban como si fuera una perla dentro de la ostra. Para él existían dos especies en el planeta tierra, los humanos insignificantes y Bulma, pero su orgullo no podía permitirse tal cosa, ningún saiyajin que se respete puede estar con una mujer, él tenía una sola pasión: las batallas, Debía concentrarse en eso, porque sin las batallas ¿Quién era él? Sin sentir la adrenalina de una pelea, el significado de su vida perdía el completo sentido ¿Cuál era el sentido de la vida de los humanos? ¿Ellos se preguntaban eso? Vegeta no podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la peliaqua, ni de las formas de vida que habitaban ese planeta, cada uno era un insecto sin valor, con un sistema de comunidad algo primitivo y bastante diferente a los antes había visto. Por lo que había visto en ese aparato de televisión, al que no le encontraba ningún objetivo más que volver sedentarios a los humanos, sabía que tenían un Rey, un gobernante que "decía" cuidar de todo habitante de la tierra. ¿Cuidar? Esa palabra no tenía ningún sentido, ni siquiera se cuidan a los infantes, por qué a los humanos sí, cuidarse a sí mismo era su lema, a nadie más, cumplir fervientemente a su objetivo número uno: luchar. No necesitaba más, la única vez que esa libertad se le fue de las manos, fue cuando tenía que luchar para servir a Freezer, aunque la lucha sea el objetivo de su vida, simplemente pensar en hacerlo, por orden militar, le retorcía el estómago debido a la imposición. Incluso el juego más placentero, tenía un sabor amargo cuando era impuesto.

Vegeta sujetó su sien, una gota de sudor bajó por su mandíbula.

— ¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? — La científica manifestó su preocupación, la cual ya se había formado desde que su amante dejó un silencio largo en la conversación. Sus zafiros bajaron un poco, notó las venas de las manos del saiyan, saliéndose como cables inflamados. Subió la mirada hasta los ojos cerrados del hombre, observando esa aura ligeramente oscura en sus párpados.

— No pasa nada, no es de tu incumbencia — Rugió, el moreno, al tratar de mantenerse en compostura.

—Mh…— Musitó Bulma — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

— Ayer.

— Hablo de dormir bien, no esas siestas que te das cuando pasas días entrenando.

Vegeta hizo una mueca — Creo que 2 semanas. No deberías meterte en lo que no te im…

— ¡¿Qué?! — Interrumpió abruptamente — 2 semanas ¡Cualquiera estaría muerto! ¿Qué es lo que pasaba por tu mente?

— Eso n…

—¡¿Y dime, cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?! — La mujer tomó el pecho del hombre, sabía que en sus obsesiones, Vegeta, podía ser muy estricto y pasar días sin comer y sin dormir para seguir entrenando, para formar estrategias. Sabía que ese hombre nunca podía estar tranquilo, y que la mayoría de sus sueños eran pesadillas.

— Ahg… Cállate, eres muy molesta… No estoy loco para dejar de comer por tanto tiempo, es muy debilitante para un saiyajin.

— ¡Cómo si dejar de dormir no lo fuera!

— Tsk… Sólo necesito unos minutos para recuperar mis fuerzas. No me compares contigo, humana tonta — El hombre se volteó para continuar su camino, hacia la habitación que le habían otorgado hace tanto tiempo atrás. Resopló. Había regresado con esa mujer preocupona, que al menos no era tan escandalosa como aquella terrícola que es la esposa de Kakaroto. Sacudió su cabeza ¿Cómo podía comparar una esposa de una pareja sexual? Necesitaba reposo inmediato.

Bulma lo siguió de cerca, miró a toda la servidumbre que salió de la habitación como pequeñas ratas asustadizas. Sonrió levemente.

Al llegar a la puerta, se prendieron las luces amarillentas. La habitación era tal como era antes, a excepción de las sábanas y cortinas nuevas, de color azul marino, que olían a lavanda. Flores recién recogidas estaban en uno de los jarrones de una mesa. Tanta limpieza y comodidad eran como un llamado a Morfeo. Vegeta se quitó la armadura, dejando sólo el unitardo negro corroído, con sus propios pies se quito las botas, dejando el rastro de su desvestir, hasta llegar a la cama, donde se dejó tirar pesadamente. Tanto fue el cansancio, que la científica no tuvo valor para pedirle que se quitara su traje viejo y sucio, y que tomara una ducha antes de caer en la cama recién hecha. Sonrió apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observándolo _"¡Ese Vegeta! ¿Qué se puede hacer con él?"_ De su toque suave, apagó las luces, dejando que sólo pasara la luz del pasillo, tras la puerta donde ella estaba, haciendo que su sombra tapara el rostro del saiyajin. Esa tal vez no era la manera de recibirse el uno al otro, pero su corazón latía cálidamente dentro de su pecho.

Entonces las pesadillas comenzaron. Bulma sin notarlo, viró el rostro y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Un presentimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal, volteó el rostro hacia atrás, pero se sintió estúpida al pensar que algo malo podía sucederle a Vegeta, en ese justo instante cuando él estaba tan exhausto. Sonrió y continuó su camino, seguramente él estaría hambriento al despertar y ella tenía ganas de hacer algo especial para la ocasión.

Apenas atardecía, el chef había preparado un buffet tan inmenso que cubría toda la mesa de los multibillonarios Brief; pero entre todos los manjares, un pastel algo defectuoso sobresalía. Bulma se mordió una de sus uñas barnizadas de rosa — No se ve tan mal… ¿No lo creen? — Volteó hacia sus nerviosos camareros que tiraron sudor como una salpicadera — Además no debes juzgar un libro por su cubierta… Seguro tiene buen sabor a pesar del decorado — Sonrió — ¿Verdad? — La servidumbre asintió entusiasta. Bulma volteó hacia el pastel. La servidumbre negó de manera pesimista, con caras semiazules. La mujer se alertó al escuchar una puerta abrirse, los pasos se volvían cercanos en las escaleras. Los empleados salieron de la escena, corriendo para buscar escondite.

Recién salido de la ducha, el saiyajin abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver la mesa atiborrada de comida. Bajó dos escalones más y pudo encontrarse con las piernas de Bulma, que se vislumbraban delicadas en un vestido rosado, con cintilla negra en la cintura, de caída vaporosa, dándole un aire femenino, casi infantil. Bajó otros escalones, para encontrarse con el generoso escote, donde brillaban dos pechos maduros, como frutas jugosas. El moreno tragó saliva con sutileza, endureció la mandíbula y bajó dos escalones más, para ver el rostro de Bulma, de maquillaje ligero, con el brillo natural de sus labios carnosos y el rubor que obtenían sus mejillas, cada que su pulso se incrementaba. El cabello largo y lacio, con el flequillo a un lado, flotó, ella colocó un mechón tras su oreja y miró con anhelo a Vegeta. El hombre, comportándose como un frío príncipe, desvió la mirada para seguir bajando. _"¿Pero qué demonios le pasa ahora por la cabeza a esa mujer?"_ El hombre por fin dio su último paso en las escaleras, cruzó los brazos y miró a la peliaqua, que sonreía frente al festín.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Vegeta? Seguro tienes mucha hambre. Anda, puedes comer todo lo que quieras — La mujer se sentó en una silla, con un plato reluciente, la cantidad era mínima a comparación de los gigantescos platos. Agarró los cubiertos brillantes con sus manos, pero al no tener reacción del parte del serio moreno, la paciencia parecía perderse — ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, que no piensas venir, simio tonto?!

El tic de la ceja de Vegeta se manifestó "Tanta amabilidad era demasiado sospechosa… No ha cambiado en nada esa mujer vulgar" —Jhm — Caminó hacia el asiento, tomó la silla y se sentó. Los platillos eran tantos que no sabía por donde empezar, así que empezó devorando el primero que estaba enfrente, un gran animal parecido a un ave, rostizado y con rodajas de piña y almíbar sobre la piel.

—Así está mejor — Sonrió Bulma, pero la media luna desapareció, ella quería saber si le gustaría ese horrible pastel en medio de la mesa.

Vegeta probó sus primeros bocados, grandes mordidas de mono salvaje. Los sabores eran deliciosos, tanto tiempo comiendo comidas preparadas, jugos energizantes, brebajes asquerosos, siguiendo con su dieta estricta de proteína insípida y almacenando un apetito que sólo un saiyajin conoce. Llenaba su boca con ensaladas crujientes, salsas condimentadas, sopas calientes y cremosas, carnes suculentas, caldos humeantes que lo hacían sentir en un paraíso de sabores. Como a boca llena, sin encontrar un límite en su estómago. Bulma tragó saliva, no era tan impresionante como ver el apetito voraz de Gokú, que con sus horribles modales acaparaba la atención de todo aquel que lo miraba comer, más bien, mirar comer a Vegeta era una combinación de apetito voraz y elegancia retorcida, rapidez y sofisticación. Masticaba tantas veces como era necesario, con la espalda pegada a la silla, sin mancharse el rostro, sin tirar ni una migaja, y sin embargo, era como ver una extraña combinación de intento de modales con una máquina trituradora de alta modernidad. El moreno, todavía no sabía cuál era su comida favorita, no sabía de sabores y sus niveles de degustación terrícolas, pero su talentosa nariz le hacía disfrutar cada cosa que llegaba a su boca, que podía identificar con mayor precisión el sabor. Limpió con una servilleta sus labios. Había terminado con más de la mitad de la mesa, cuando miró el resto, todos los postres brillantes que esperaban por ser probados. Aunque, entre tanta magnificencia, un postre parecía hacer muecas, sobresaliendo de los demás. Vegeta torció la boca "¿Pero qué hace ese pastel tan defectuoso en ese lugar? pero que horrible es…"

Bulma mordió su labio.

— Jhm… — Las perlas negras de Vegeta se dirigieron a la peliaqua, que parecía inusualmente nerviosa, desde que posó sus ojos en ese desastre de merengue. _"Será posible que… No… No creo… ¿O sí?"_ Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en la cara del perverso saiyan. _"Esto será divertido"_ rió gutural para sus adentros — Bulma, podrías acercarme ese pastel de ahí.

— ¿Eh…? E- el pastel… ¿Este? — La mujer tembló, apuntó su pastel.

— No, no, ese es espantoso, nadie en su sano juicio se lo comería. Quiero el que está a su lado, el que tiene esa cosa roja encima.

La furia de la peliazul empezaba por subirse a su cabeza — ¿Este? — El enojo se notaba ligeramente en su tono de voz, apuntando al pastel de queso, con cubierta de mermelada.

— Sí, ese… el otro es horrible, deberías despedir al inútil que lo hizo. ¿El cocinero estaba ciego? ¿Quién haría algo tan horrible? Seguramente su sabor debe ser tan asqueroso como su cubierta ¡Pero que horror! Habiendo tantos pasteles… ¿Por qué comería uno como ese? — Rió maligno.

— ¿Ah sí? — Los hombros de la mujer subieron hasta sus orejas. Su mano tembló contenida. La risa del moreno le subía el enojo a niveles fuera de este mundo, hasta que el pastel de queso, voló hasta la cara de Vegeta — ¡Pues quiero informarte que ese pastel lo hice yo, simio insensible!

El hombre lo esquivò con facilidad — ¿En serio? No me digas… Nunca me lo imaginé — Rió a carcajadas de villano.

— ¡Ugh! No puedo creer que haya perdido mi valioso tiempo en prepararlo, arruiné mi cutis con todos esos ingredientes, corté mis bellos dedos rebanado las fresas ¡Y todo para que digas cosas como esas, mono cruel! ¡Malnacido! ¡Buaa! — Cayó rendida, pero no sin antes tomar otros pasteles perfectos, que le siguió arrojando al saiyajin, quièn esquivaba unos cuantos, pero la situaciòn tan divertida lo distraìa de tal forma que algunos le caìan encima — ¡Eres un idiota, un idiota, un idiota! ¡UN IDIOTA! — Tiró uno más, que lo tiró del asiento.

El impacto tomó por sorpresa al guerrero — Ahg… humana insulsa… ¿Cómo te atreves? — Limpió su rostro con una mano, hasta levantarse y encontrar una servilleta. Sus perlas negras se movieron a la mesa — ¡Pero que estúpida eres! ¡Arrojaste todo los pasteles! — Gritó furioso.

— ¡Ay que pena, su majestad se quedó sin comer el postre! ¡Ingrato, simio despreciable!

Vegeta gruñó al encontrarse con cierto platillo — Parece que sólo dejaste esa abominación.

— ¡Ugh! ¿Abominación? ¡Pero que mono tan grosero, por supuesto no tiraría el pastel que tanto trabajo me costó!

"¿Tanto trabajo? ¿Esa cosa? Pero si parece que lo hizo con los pies…" Vegeta alzó una ceja al mirar el postre.

— No entiendo como alguien como tú es tan insensible cuando se trata del trabajo duro, siendo un lunático el esfuerzo y la dedicación… Pero claro… a ti no te interesa… A ti no te interesa nadie que no seas tú, Vegeta, eres un hombre solitario y egoísta ¡Egoista! ¡Te odio, te odio te odio!

Aunque para muchos era inaudible, los murmullos de los empleados comenzaron — Ahg, cállate la boca, eres muy escandalosa — Tomó una cuchara y agarró un buen trozo. Bulma miró el pedazo voluminoso temblar por el desequilibrio. Vegeta lo llevó a su boca, masticó y tragó con su rostro grave.

— Mh — Un pequeño movimiento imperceptible brincó en el rostro del saiyan.

La mujer se inclinó levemente hacia él.

— No está tan mal… En realidad, no está nada mal — Cierto tono de agrado, muy pero muy ligero, se escuchó de su voz. El hombre tomó otro pedazo, y otro, y otro, hasta sentarse y terminarlo.

Los zafiros de la científica brillaron — Te lo comiste todo… En verdad te gustó, te gustó ¿Verdad? No me estarás engañando…

El moreno se quedó unos segundos en silencio, observando su plato vacío, estaba tan sorprendido como ella — Tiene un sabor muy familiar… — Murmuró pasa sí mismo.

No es que estuviera sabroso, esponjado y dulce como lo que un pastel terrestre solía ser, era más bien un sabor y un olor tan extrañamente familiar, que simplemente no pudo parar. Era malo, terriblemente malo, pero debido a esa nostalgia inexplicable, dejó de lado el sabor, para adentrarse a algún recuerdo perdido, que no le parecía tan desagradable — Bulma… — El hombre la miró. La mujer quedó paralizada. Sin poder soltar palabra, el hombre miró hacia abajo — Mh...

La mujer parpadeó — ¿Qué, qué pasa, Vegeta?

— Deberías cocinar más a menudo… De otra manera no podrás mejorar ese espantoso aspecto — Agregó con disimulada rudeza.

— Ya veo… pero… lo de adentro es lo que importa ¿No? — La mujer le tomó el hombro — Tal vez no sea una perfecta cocinera y no era el pastel que esperabas, pero… Aún así te gustó ¿Verdad? — Asomó su cara para acercarse al rostro de Vegeta. El moreno la miró fijamente. Bulma desvió sus zafiros con vergüenza — Quiero decir que… No importa como sea la cubierta, ni si el sabor es el mejor, pero… Es bueno cuando se hace para hacer feliz a otro… Y después de todo, a pesar de ser imperfecto, resulta que era todo lo que otra persona necesitaba, y así… ya no necesita mejorarse, simplemente… se necesita comerlo todo… Así como lo hiciste… Bueno… yo así lo creo… Lo que quiero decir, Vegeta, es que… Tú eres como ese pastel para mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dices que soy un pastel horrible?

La mujer, con enojo, le arrojó un pequeño trozo de los pasteles arruinados — No, no me estás entendiendo — Intentaba sonar suave. Le limpió, a regañadientes. Cambió su posea a una más tranquila — Lo que quiero decir es que… Cuando te fuiste… Yo no estaba bromeando... He pensado mucho sobre lo que quiero, y lo que no quiero hacer… Lo que espero de ti, lo que no espero… Y creo que… Es momento de tomar una decisión — Miró a los ojos al moreno — Vegeta, te amo, te amo y eso no cambiará, pero necesito saber qué sientes tú por mí… Y si no sientes nada, lo entenderé, podré con ello, pero quiero saberlo… Necesito una respuesta, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo… Quiero una familia, una persona a mi lado, continuar trabajando, ser próspera… Podría dejar de lado algunas cosas… Por estar contigo… Pero no todo, no puedo hacerlo… Al menos necesito saber si tienes algún sentimiento por mí… Quiero una respuesta… Yo…

El moreno tomó la mano de Bulma, deteniéndola en su monólogo. Recorrió con su lengua el camino de dulce que embadurnaba el brazo blanco de la mujer, hasta llegar a sus dedos, los cuales lamió hasta quitarle un anillo de oro. Lo escupió a un lado, para regresar el rostro y sonreírle con malicia — ¿Quieres mi respuesta?

La respiración húmeda de Bulma, golpeó cerca de la oreja del saiyajin, al sentir una mano, debajo del vestido.

* * *

><p>Notas finales del capítulo :<p>

_(Aparecen imàgenes del pròximo episodio al estilo DBZ)_

Gokú: _(emocionado)_ ¡Hola! ¡Soy Gokú! El capítulo anterior Trunks sufrió un... no sé qué de espacio y tiempo que no entendí nada, la verdad, pero no importa, porque él ya está muy bien y pronto lucharemos juntos contra los androides ¡Que emoción! S¡eguiré entrenando duro!

Milk: ¡Ah no Gokú! Tú aún no aprendes a conducir. ¡Esta noche practicaremos otra vez! Practicaremos cada noche hasta que saques tu licencia.

Gokú: (_Asustado_) ¡Ayayayayay! ¡Pero Milk! ¡Eso es muy difícil!

Milk: No lo será si le digo a Bulma que Vegeta también necesita su licencia. Así ambos irán a la escuela de conducir como buenos amigos y por fin dejarás a mi Gohan estudiar en paz.

Gokú: Pero Milk... Vegeta no...

Milk: Lo hará si Bulma le dice que no le construirá su nave esa.

Gokú: ¿Qué? ¿también sabes lo puntos débiles de Vegeta? Eso me da mucho miedo, Milk.

Milk: Cállate y di tus diálogos, tenemos que practicar.

Gokú: (Regañado) Está bien Milk... (Emocionado de nuevo) ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo Reproducciones III! Será muy emocionante!

_(Terminan de pasar las imágenes, el ending empieza)_


End file.
